Uzumaki Naruto: Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha
by Corruptmonk
Summary: The story Uzumaki Naruto, the Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha, his rise to become one of the most feared shinobi in the Elemental Nations. Mass Crossover. No Pairings. This story is mainly on Naruto but he will be displaying skills that are present in other anime/manga. NOT YAOI! Slight AU mainly Canon.
1. Prologue

Another story that had been floating in my head for quite some time now and just decided to put it down into writing. Some friends of mine told me that I've been publishing new stories while the others aren't updated with new ones. I told them that my other stories would still be updated with new chapters in the future and I post new stories to make sure that the idea is kept and not forgotten. Besides, it's a waste to forget good plot and not put them into writing to preserve them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the skills and abilities he might be using on this story that belonged to other anime or manga. Give credit to where credit is due.

* * *

**Prologue**

A blonde 12-year old boy was currently sitting down on top of the Fourth Hokage's head protruding from the large mountain – which the locals named as the Hokage Mountain - overlooking Konohagakure no Sato below. He had a small smile on his face as he enjoyed the tranquility of being high up in the mountains, the wind messing around with his hair and caressing his face whose cheeks were sporting three whisker marks each similar to those of a cat or a fox.

The blonde was wearing a traditional royal blue kimono, white hakama pants, and a pair geta sandal with black straps. Despite being in a shinobi village, the boy likened to wear the same outfit as those in the Daimyo's Court. It made him stand out in the crowd but he didn't care. In fact, there were a lot of things that he didn't care about, and one of them being the village's treatment of him.

The boy knew why the village hated him but he didn't care. He had already discarded such emotions a long time ago, leaving him with a laid-back personality with a carefree attitude that made the weights on his shoulders disappear like the morning tide.

The boy was brought out of his musings when he sensed someone appear behind him. He spoke without taking his eyes away from the sight of the village.

"What can I do for you ANBU-san?" asked the blonde boy in a calm voice, eyeing the Konoha Shinobi Academy where the some of the classes were training their weapon skills. It didn't bother him that the place he was eyeing was farther than any normal eye could see. Meh, his eyesight was pretty far from normal anyway.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage requires your presence in his office as soon as possible." said the ANBU in a no-nonsense voice.

Naruto nodded and stood up. He brushed the dirt that clung to the back of his hakama and turned to the waiting ANBU who was wearing a bear mask.

"I am ready Bear-san." said the blonde with a nod.

Bear nodded and grasped Naruto's shoulder before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was currently sitting on his favorite chair inside his office on the top floor of the Hokage Tower when a bear-masked ANBU appeared in a cloud of smoke and leaves with one of his hands on the shoulder of the boy he was expecting.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun." greeted Sarutobi while giving the blonde boy a smile which the boy returned.

"Hi jiji."Naruto returned the greeting. "What can I do for you, old man?"

Sarutobi turned to the shadows and spoke in a commanding voice. "ANBU, leave this room and make sure that no one disturbs my conversation with Naruto."

Two more ANBUs, these ones were wearing a cat and boar masks, stepped out of the shadows and disappeared in smoke and leaves quickly followed by the bear-masked ANBU. The Sandaime saw his order being carried out immediately flew through a series of seals causing the walls, ceiling, and floor to glow blue for a bit before disappearing.

Naruto saw the precaution that the aged leader went through and could only wonder what the problem was.

"What's so serious that you have to order your ANBU guards to leave and activate the office's privacy barrier?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sandaime's face grew grim before addressing the blonde in front of him. "We have a serious situation on our hands, Naruto-kun." said the aged leader in a grim tone which made Naruto frown.

"You know I'm already retired, old man." The blonde said while giving the Hokage a serious look.

Sarutobi nodded. "I know but I regret to have to reactivate your position, Naruto-kun. We have a serious situation on our hands and I don't know anyone who can take care of it better than you do."

"What's the situation?" Naruto said dryly since he really didn't want to go back to his old life. "And why is it so serious that you have to activate my old position as your hidden assassin?"

"Three days ago, I dispatched two of my elite Jounins and a squad of Chuunin to investigate a report concerning some Iwa shinobis trespassing on our borders. It was supposed to be a simple fact-finding mission but I just got a word today from a wounded Chuunin that the rest of his squad was ambushed and the two Jounins were overpowered and kidnapped." reported Sarutobi in a grim tone.

This immediately made Naruto alert. Kidnapped Jounins weren't really that serious since ANBU could easily retrieve them if necessary. However, the grim tone in the Sandaime's voice spoke of a whole new reason why his position as Kage's Hand was being reactivated.

"Again, what does it have to do with me?" Naruto pressed, wanting to get as much info as possible since he really didn't want to get back into his old job, especially with the experience he went through.

"The two Jounins who were ambushed and kidnapped was my son, Sarutobi Asuma, and his partner, Yuuhi Kurenai." said the Hokage who observed Naruto stiffen upon hearing the name.

"What!" exclaimed Naruto. "Asuma-nii was kidnapped?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes. We were short-handed that time so I had to dispatch Asuma since there wasn't anyone around who I trust to handle the situation. Kakashi is in an S-Rank mission with Gai so we don't have anyone powerful enough to take care of the situation. If the Iwa shinobis were strong enough to overpower my son and Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress easily then the other Jounins I would be sending wouldn't be able to handle the mission."

"I see." said Naruto with a grim look on his face. No matter how much he wanted to be free from his previous lifestyle, he would sacrifice anything for the people he loved. "Do we have any other information other than the ones you told me?"

"Yes." said Sarutobi with a nod. "According to the Chuunin who brought the report, they were ambushed in Patrol Route 27 by eight Jounin-level shinobis wearing Iwa headbands so we are sure that the Tsuchikage is behind this. However, I don't want to spark a war with Iwa since we are still not fully recovered from the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago. Your mission is to find Asuma and Kurenai, retrieve them, and make an example that Konoha is not to be trifled with."

"You know of my promise to no longer kill, right?" Naruto pressed, reminding the aged leader of his promise when he retired from his position.

Sarutobi nodded, telling Naruto that he remembered that specific promise. "I know. I didn't say you have to kill them. All I said was to make an example of them."

Naruto nodded in understanding, a grim look on his face. "Understood, Hokage-sama." said Naruto, lapsing to his formal bearings considering his newly reactivated title, Kage's Hand. "Will this 'reactivation' of my title a permanent order?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No, Naruto-kun. The reactivation only concerns this mission and nothing else. However, I have a proposition for you after you return that I know you would find interesting."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." said Naruto with a nod while totally curious of what the old leader had in store for him in the future. "If you'll excuse, I will be going home to prepare for the mission."

"Good luck, Naruto-kun, and stay safe." said the Hokage with a smile which was returned by Naruto despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I always am, old man. No need to worry. I'll have Asuma-nii and his love interest safely returned to Konoha within the day." promised Naruto before disappearing silently from the office.

Sarutobi smiled as he continued to look at the place where his surrogate grandson was standing before releasing a tired sigh. He didn't want to do it to the boy who he loved like his own but his power and expertise was needed. He only hoped that his future plan for the boy was accepted without having to debate with his reasons. He returned to his work while silently praying for the safety of the Kage's Hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto appeared in his simple apartment located in the entertainment district of Konoha. He immediately went to a wall and activated the security seal hidden, revealing a niche where his shinobi gears were placed.

"_**You're really going through with this?"**_ said a voice in his mind.

"_Yes."_ Naruto mentally replied_. "I have to. I don't like it but I know that my power is needed to save Asuma-nii."_

"_**I knew that this day would come."**_ the voice mentally crowed in delight.

"_I know, Kyuubi, and you're right. It was only time before something serious happened that the old man would call on my skills again."_ Naruto berated the bijuu sealed in his gut.

"_**Anyway, I'm curious as to what the old Hokage wanted after you complete this mission."**_ Kyuubi asked his container. _**"Any ideas?"**_

"_Nope. Whatever it is then the crafty old man is up to his old tricks again." _was all Naruto said before retrieving a black katana on a similarly colored sheath with a broken chain attached to the end of the hilt and tucking behind his sash on his left hip. He also pulled out a black sash and tied it around his neck while making sure that his face and birthmarks were properly covered. He re-sealed the hidden closet and turned towards the full-body mirror in one corner of the room. There was a bitter taste to his mouth when he saw his reflection staring back at him. His old persona was back and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I guess this is it." said Naruto with a sigh.

"_**Welcome back, Hitokiri Battousai."**_ said Kyuubi as he relished in the thought of having this persona of his container come back from the grave.

"_Thanks, I think."_ replied Naruto bitterly, not really happy with what he was about to do, before taking single step forward before silently disappearing from the room using the same technique he used to exit the Hokage's office, _Shunpo_.

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**Date Uploaded: July 01, 2012**

**Please review or comment so I'll know what you think of this story.  
**


	2. Truth

**Thanks for those who reviewed in the first chapter of this story. It is nice to see that you loved my story and it warmed my heart to get such encouragement from my readers.  
**

**I got some reviews and comments from readers concerning the abilities that Naruto displayed in the Prologue. All will be explained eventually but please read the AUTHOR'S NOTES at the end of this chapter to gain some insights to how this story would be written.  
**

**Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or abilities and skills that I would be using that is similar from other works. Give credit to where credit is due.**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Truth**

A 6-year old Uzumaki Naruto was currently sitting on the roof of one of the largest buildings in Konoha while observing the busy streets below. Unlike other kids, the whiskered blonde didn't have a smile on his face. It was the total opposite.

Instead of the usual child-like happiness that kids his age should have, a frown was visible that reflected an indifferent persona that no child should have.

Naruto observed the crowd below as he leaned forward on the rails. He raised his right hand and saw the healed slash mark on his wrist. This had been the result of one of the few attempts he had of ending his life. A life that he no longer wanted to partake since it was marred with suffering and hatred.

The villagers were blatant in their views of him as he strolled down the busy streets of Konoha. First, he didn't know why he was hated, ridiculed; and sometimes, attacked – beaten to an inch of his life. But no matter how much the mob left him bruised and wounded, it would just heal up the next day with no one the wiser.

In terms of history, Naruto didn't have much compared to other children who enjoyed the shelter and love that their parents showered them. As long as he could remember, he lived in one of the orphanages in the village. He stayed there for four years. Four years of loneliness and sadness. His caretakers didn't like him; they were obvious with their dislike by feeding him moldy food and gave him the smallest room with the barest of necessities – a broken bed, a tattered blanket, and a bug-infested pillow. His clothes could be considered as rags which the matron and the rest of the caretakers foisted on him. Considering that he was still a naïve boy then, he didn't care and treated it as kindness.

He endured it until he was thrown out by the matron to the unforgiving streets of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Of course, the news of his leaving the orphanage reached the ears of his surrogate grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage, so he was given his very own apartment in one of the run-down apartments located in the village slums.

When Naruto looked back to that particular memory, he couldn't deny the fact that his current housing was loads better compared to his threadbare room in the orphanage.

The indifferent façade that he had now wasn't present a year ago. In fact, he had a bubbly personality that showed true smiles even to people who hated him. However, an attack that happened a year ago forced him to change. It forever took the naïve smiles and laughter to be replaced by an indifferent persona with no love for life.

The warm smiles were replaced by a cold frown that would chill anyone who saw it.

The warm blue eyes that reflected the happiness of life was no longer present to be replaced by a cold icy blue that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

It was a year ago that everything changed. The attacks got worse after he was thrown out of the orphanage. He would be chased by a rampaging mob which eventually grew in intensity when the people realized that the shinobis who were keeping guard of the village wasn't doing anything to stop it.

It was a year ago that he discovered the source of his misfortune.

It was a year ago that he discovered one of the village's most dark secrets.

It was a year ago that he was beaten to an inch of his life and finally found the source of his new outlook.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, a powerful blow from a shinobi knocked him unconscious. It was then that he met the beast that lay in wait inside of him.

The beast that would make hardened veteran shinobis wet their pants in fear.

The nine-tailed demon fox.

The Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Naruto opened his eyes. He didn't see the alley which was the scene of the current brutal attack to his person. No, he saw that he was in a sewer of some sort. He was currently lying down on a very wet floor. The walls were dirty with pipes all going to who knows where. It must have been a trick of the light but the pipes were glowing blue and red.

Despite popular belief, Naruto wasn't stupid. He was intelligent but he hid it since he didn't know how the villagers would take it if the most hated child in the Village Hidden in the Leaf had a brain between his ears. No, he hid it and kept on smiling like an idiot. Despite the beatings he got and the obvious hatred leveled at him, he held a child-like innocence hoping against hope that everything would turn out alright.

This current attack, however, was enough for him. No longer could he hold on to his innocence. This attack was more brutal than the rest and he couldn't deny the fact that the villagers this time was extra vindictive considering the type of weapons they were carrying and using at him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately in this case, one of the villagers who was beating the hell out of him with a rusty knife was able to voice out the reason of why he was being treated that way as each blow was dealt. It must have been the rage and anger that the villager was feeling that eventually gave way to the revelation.

He was the Kyuubi.

The demon.

The nine-tailed fox.

His intelligence, however, denied this as blows upon blows were rained down on him. He couldn't be the Kyuubi since he was his own person.

He was Uzumaki Naruto.

The village pariah.

He wasn't the Kyuubi and deep down, he knew this to be true.

He looked around and observed the place he was in. He knew that he wasn't in the sewers of Konoha. He knew the sewers like the back of his hand since the underground catacombs of the village was his safe haven and escape route when the mobs would start chasing him. He would look for the nearest manhole and jump in, making his way along the maze-like cavern until he reached the manhole that was near the Hokage Tower where he would immediately go to his surrogate grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage, for safety or his apartment where he would hide without a peep until the crowd grew tired of looking for him.

No, this wasn't the Konoha sewers that he grew to love. This was something else.

Not knowing anything else to do, he pushed himself off the wet floor and started walking. He didn't know where to go but he decided to just follow the pipes since they would eventually lead to somewhere. While he walked, he checked his body and was surprised to discover that the wounds and bruises that were supposed to be there were none to be found. He couldn't even feel any pain. He knew that he healed fast, but he knew that the healing wasn't that fast to get rid of the aftermath of the attack, especially one of this caliber. This was further made true when he discovered his clothes were still intact. His white t-shirt with the red whirlpool symbol in the middle was still in one piece and as clean as ever. His blue shorts were still there, protecting his modesty if he ever had one to begin with considering his status in the village. Modesty was for the privileged, after all.

He shrugged it off as one of life's many mysteries as he continued to follow the cavern to who knows where.

He didn't know how long he walked but he eventually reached the end of the metaphorical maze he was traversing. Naruto found himself in a large, spacious room. At the opposite side of the entrance was a very large cage with bars as thick as his malnourished body. In the middle of the cage where a lock was supposed to be had a square paper with the kanji of 'Seal' written in black ink.

Naruto's mind was whirling as to what the cage could be holding considering how fortified it was. In fact, the question of where he was currently at was pulled up again. But before he could do anything else, a powerful voice emanated from the darkness behind the bars.

"**My container finally graced me with his presence." **The voice growled from somewhere in the darkness and reverberated across the room, amplifying its intensity. **"I was thinking that it would take a few years more before you would discover my presence but it seemed that the idiotic villagers have put you on the brink of life and death, forcing your consciousness to retreat deep within your mind."**

Naruto didn't say anything but instead peered into the darkness to try to determine who owned the voice that spoke to him. It didn't take long for him to see a pair of gigantic eyes looking at him - a pair of red eyes that spoke of power and cunning that could never belong to a human.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked calmly. He was scared, sure, but he was tired of showing his fear. The current attack from the villagers hardened him to the point that his emotions were starting to become an echo, a memory that was better ignored or forgotten.

"**Oh? Not scared are you?"** said the voice, though this time; there was an amused quality to it as if it found his lack of fear laughable.

"I am scared but I'm tired of wearing my emotions on my sleeves." replied Naruto as he approached the cage though he stopped a few scant meters away from it before peering into the cage while willing the darkness to disappear so he could see who he was talking to.

"**It seemed that the current idiocy of the villagers hardened my container." **The voice mused though Naruto could feel a tinge of anger and rage behind it which confused him. Why was the voice angry that he was attacked?

"Container?" Naruto asked the voice.

"**You already know who I am, boy."** The voice growled at him. **"I know that you have an intelligent mind, a prodigy you might say, that you chose to hide behind that stupid smile of yours. I know everything about you considering that I am inside you." **

Naruto thought about what the voice said. The voice of the villager who mentioned that he was the Kyuubi echoed in his head. If the villager was correct then…

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked while dread rose from deep inside his hardening heart. But despite the admission, which he instinctively knew was correct; he continued to hold his gaze at the menacing red eyes staring back at him.

Instead of an answer, the blonde could hear movement from deep within the cage. It didn't take long for the owner of the voice to show itself and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the powerful figure in front of him.

The owner of the menacing eyes was gigantic and the physical structure was something that he only read in books. The creature was covered in red-orange fur. The facial structure was that of a fox though the rest of body was of a human-like structure. Nine large tails were waving behind the creature as if it had a life of its own.

"**You are correct, my container. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. The nine-tailed demon fox."** Said Kyuubi as it revealed itself to its container and looking down at Naruto with a shrewd grin on its face.

"Why are you here? Didn't the Yondaime kill you five years ago? Better yet, where are we?" asked Naruto as he coldly stared at the legendary creature in front of him. He knew that he should be scared considering the tales he heard concerning the beast trapped in the cage in front of him; but he wasn't. In fact, he was more curious than scared and it showed with a slight tilt of his head that made him look like a fox.

Of course, Kyuubi saw the gesture and couldn't help but give a fang-filled grin at the fox-like attitude its container was showing.

"**To answer your question in order, I am here because I exist. The Yondaime didn't kill me but sealed me inside you since killing me was above his skills at that time nor it would ever reach such stage to deal me intense harm to purge my existence. And finally, we are inside your mind; or in this case, your soul."** Answered Kyuubi as he sat down on his haunches, tails wrapped around him. The posture was intimidating, to say the least.

"My soul…" Naruto trailed off as he digested the information. "If that is the case then you're sealed inside me. Meaning, the villagers were correct in saying that I am you."

Kyuubi shook its head and released a growl of anger which was followed by a wave of red energy that pushed past Naruto though the boy stood his ground and refused to give in to the menacing power that threatened to engulf him.

"**Don't insult me. You could never be me. Would a kunai placed in a storage scroll replace the name of the scroll? No human. You are not me. I am merely sealed inside you. You are my jailor, my container." **Kyuubi explained with a growl.

Naruto simply nodded at the explanation, his mind already processing the possibility of having the most powerful bijuu sealed inside him. There were questions plaguing his mind and he knew that the fox wouldn't be forthcoming with the information despite it knowing what he needed to know.

"I see. So this is the reason why the villagers kept attacking me and showing me nothing but hatred." Naruto said coldly with narrowed eyes, his mind running through the memories of the experience he faced from the residents of Konoha.

Kyuubi looked at those cold eyes and couldn't help but shiver at the intensity behind them. The bijuu could see that the current attack, a step up from the previous attempt to destroy its container, hardened the child in front of him.

No, its container could never be considered a child. Despite the age, the child in front of him was clearly a man.

A man that grew up in hatred and suffering that no human should ever be forced to endure.

"**You're correct, my container. However, that is neither here nor there. I'm sure you have questions in that prodigious mind of yours and you know that only I can grant you the answers you seek."**

"Correct, Kyuubi. But I don't see you being forthcoming with the information unless you get something out of it. If you're really a fox then it would only stand to reason that you have the same mannerism as your animal kin." Naruto drawled, recalling the book on the various animals given to him by his surrogate grandfather when he was taught how to read while he was still in the orphanage. Of course, he picked it up rather quickly and his photographic mind processing all the information it contained and embedding it into his thoughts in crystal clarity.

Kyuubi was amazed. Gone was the child in front of him to be replaced by a cold calculating human who was forced to endure the harshness of life. This was going to an enjoyable relationship. The bijuu shuddered in pleasure at the potential the boy, no man, held in him; a potential that can only be rivaled by a tailed beast. Kyuubi couldn't wait to tell its container of his proposition and it knew that it would be well received.

"**It seems that you know me well, my container. But despite what you think, my offer to answer your questions requires no payment. The 'seal' that keeps me inside you demands nothing less. You control everything and the only thing that was allowed of me by the Shinigami who supervised the sealing was access to your thoughts. The law of non-interference is in place and only you could lift it if you so desire." **The Kyuubi explained to its contained with a fanged grin.

"I see. So you would answer all my questions despite your unwillingness to do so. Interesting." Naruto mused out loud while looking around the room he was in. He noted the dreary atmosphere surrounding him. If this was his mind the he needed to do something about it. "You said that this is my soul and my mind?"

"**Yes."** Kyuubi said with a nod, curious as to what its container was thinking.

The bijuu saw its container close his eyes followed by a deep concentration on his face. It was speechless when the cavern morphed into pure darkness. Gone was the sewer-like cavern. Gone was the cage that held him in place. It was like as if the two of them were standing in darkness with no solid footing whatsoever.

Slowly, the darkness receded to reveal a large forest. Great trees with heights that reached the heavens above surrounded the large clearing they were in. The wet floor was replaced by a grassy field with flowers dotting here and there to add to its overall beauty. The final change was a sudden heat that seemed to surround its neck. It didn't take long for a collar to materialize around it with a name tag with the kanji of 'Seal' on its face.

Kyuubi growled in anger at being treated like a dog, a pet. A memory surfaced from its mind. A memory of red eyes with three black tomoes before darkness claimed him before he was sealed into the child. It's moment of anger was dispelled when its container spoke.

"Interesting. You were right when you said that I control everything in this place, my mindscape, so to speak." said Naruto as he looked around before his eyes settled on the collar that the bijuu was wearing. "Now that is an interesting development. I didn't 'imagine' the piece of accessory on your neck. It seemed that there is more to the Shinigami's seal. No matter how much I change the looks of my mindscape, the seal keeping you in place would still manifest itself in one form or another."

Kyuubi relaxed after hearing that explanation from the blonde. Its container didn't purposely place the demeaning accessory around its neck. It would let this go since its container had nothing to do with it.

"**You're correct, in a way."** said Kyuubi as it lay down on the soft grass, inwardly relishing the feel of nature underneath him. It was so long ago that he felt such sensation from nature and welcomed it with child-like glee. The bijuu made itself comfortable and crossed its front paws in front of him as he regarded its container who was already seated on the piece of rock that materialized behind him. It couldn't deny the fact that Naruto was a prodigy if he could command such change within his mind in just a short span of time. Intelligent men couldn't even begin to grasp the control that the brat had**. "So, boy. Tell me your questions and I will answer them to the best of my abilities."**

Naruto stared at the fox for a few seconds before the first question of many escaped his lips.

"What's your name?"

Kyuubi was surprised at the question. The bijuu was expecting more serious questions but the boy asked its name first. Interesting.

"**It seemed that you realized, how I don't know, that Kyuubi was a title and not my real name. I will humor you, human. My name is Kurama. A name given to me by my father."**

"Father?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**Yes, my father. The man that I owed my life to; the man that created me and the rest of my siblings; the man that is a legend of your kind; The Sage of the Six Paths, the Rikkudo Sennin."**

Now this piece of information surprised the blonde. He read that the Sage of the Six Paths was the founder of Ninjutsu but he didn't know the real history behind the man and the tailed beasts.

"I think this would be an interesting story to tell." said Naruto, not voicing his intent on learning the truth of the tailed beast though he knew that the fox would eventually tell him.

"**Indeed. If you're interested then listen well, human…"**

"Naruto. If we are going to hold a decent conversation then you might as well address me by my name, Kurama."

Kyuubi nodded to the request.

"**Naruto then. The story started with a great beast that ravaged the land when the Elemental Nations was still in its infancy. A beast that was even more powerful than I. The Juubi, the ten-tailed beast."**

"Ten tails? Now that is one part of history that I haven't heard about."

"**Of course you wouldn't since it happened a long time ago and was forgotten except for a few who loved to learn the true history of the world. But I digress, the Rikkudo Sennin, the man I considered as father, sealed the Juubi into his body, thus, making him the first jinchuuriki."**

"Jinchuuriki? Is that the name of those who had a demon sealed inside their body?" asked Naruto while unconsciously placing a hand on his stomach, not knowing that it was there that the seal of the Kyuubi was located.

"**Correct. But before I start, I commend you on having such knowledge. A five-year old such as yourself shouldn't know of such terms, more so understand them with ease."** Kyuubi complimented its container.

"I grew up faster than most, Kurama. It is both a blessing and a curse to be born with a well-developed mind. It was wrong of me to hide it but I had no choice in the matter if I wanted to live. However, I don't think I have the drive to live anymore unless I find something that would push me to continue in this dreadful existence that people call life." Naruto said bitter, his face grew colder if it was possible.

"**I have a proposition for you that you might find interesting but let me finish the story first since you expressed the desire to learn." **said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded in agreement. **"As I was saying, the Rikkudo Sennin, my father, was the first jinchuuriki which could be literally translated to 'Power of Human Sacrifice'." However, my father realized that the seal keeping the Juubi in place would shatter upon his death and release the demon again into the world of the living. So in order to avoid such powers from decimating the human race, my father used one of the techniques granted to him by the Rinnegan to separate the Juubi's chakra into nine entities. This gave birth to the tailed beasts that exist today."**

"The Rinnegan?" Naruto asked curiously, unfamiliar with the word.

"**The Rinnegan is the most powerful of the Three Great Eye Techniques that dwarfed the power of the Sharingan and Byakugan. According to my father, the Rinnegan allowed the user to have the power of Kami - the power of life and death, of creation and destruction. The Rikkudo Sennin used the creation powers of the Rinnegan to create nine living bodies to house the power of the Juubi, thus me and my brothers and sisters were born."**

"Interesting. I never knew that there were other eye techniques aside from the Byakugan and Sharingan." said Naruto as he rubbed his chin, an action that Kyuubi found weird considering that said person doing it was a boy. More like a man trapped in a boy's body.

"**There are other eye techniques aside from those three, minor ones with minor abilities that merited no distinction from the Great Three."**

"I see. Thanks for answering my question, Kurama. Please continue."

"**Anyway, the human race is prideful at best and couldn't stand the thought of having entities more powerful than them so thus began their goal to capture our powers and seal them into humans that they could control. However, we were too powerful for them and only father's descendants had the power to truly control us if the need arises."**

"Descendants? The Rikkudo Sennin had children?" Naruto asked in excitement. This was a piece of history that no longer existed and he craved to learn more.

"**Yes. It was hidden from the human race that the Rikkudo Sennin fathered three children who became legends in their own right. These three children were blessed by father with his own powers which manifested differently in all three of them. The firstborn was the father of the Senju Clan who inherited father's calming presence. This was the reason why Senju Hashirama had the power to subdue and calm us even when under the fit of rage. His Mokuton bloodline was the manifestation of father's power in him."**

"**The second born was the father of the Uchiha Clan and was gifted with father's eye, though it mutated to become the Sharingan as it is known today. The eye held its own unique abilities depending on the owner's power and mindset but its ultimate power towards the tailed beast was to put us in an illusion to trigger the rage we inherited from the Juubi. However, such power was sealed until the Sharingan's ultimate level is unlocked."**

"**Finally, the youngest son was the father of the Uzumaki Clan and gifted by father's god-like body. This was one of the reasons why the Uzumaki Clan was the fit holder of the tailed beast since they inherited the Sage's tolerance towards the bijuu's potent chakra. A side-effect to this is their healing factor and potent chakra reserves which you display in abundance, as well as their longer life span."**

"So you mean that my ability to heal rapidly from the various wounds I sustained from the attacks was because of the Uzumaki Clan's bloodline?" Naruto asked, mind already processing the information Kurama imparted to him.

"**Yes and no. You have the healing factor that is unique to your clan alone but it was further amplified by my presence inside you. It is known for a jinchuuriki to display the traits of the tailed beasts inside of them, like Shukaku's jinchuuriki who had complete dominion over sand and wind."**

"So what did I get from you if each jinchuuriki displayed unique traits according to the bijuu sealed inside them?"

"**Aside from the boost on your healing abilities that would be an invaluable asset in the battlefield, you have the ability to properly utilize the two energies required to create chakra."**

"Hmmm…chakra is composed of an equal blending of both physical and spiritual energy. So you mean that aside from being able to use chakra that is utilized by shinobis, I could separate the two and use them in their raw form?"

"**Correct. Each of these two energies has their own specific use. For example, physical energy or Ki is commonly used to enhance one's physical abilities. Spiritual energy or reiryoku is mostly on creation. Or in this case, allowing you to shape reality and bend it to your will. If you combine these two then you have chakra, an energy that allows one to manifest various effects in the physical world. Father's Rinnegan had this ability though the power of the eyes itself allowed him greater control over it. In your case, you would be able to utilize it for minor feats compared to what he could do with it."**

"I see. So it would be safe to say that you had knowledge on how to utilize these two energies and impart that knowledge to me?"

"**Yes. Since you are my container, it would only stand to reason that I will be teaching you how to use these energies to the fullest. Besides, I doubt that any human had the knowledge over Ki and Reiryoku to properly utilize them. Also, if they do know about it, I doubt they would teach you considering your standing in the village, except for a chosen few of course."**

"I agree with you there. There are only a few I trust in this village - the Hokage which I treat like a grandfather, the Ichiraku Family, and some of the shinobis in the village who protected me from the attacks." said Naruto as he mentally listed the few people who he considered precious to him.

"**I know. As I told you, Naruto, I have access to your memories so everything that you experienced is known to me."**

"Hmmm." Was Naruto's reponse before nodding. "So, Kurama, when would this lessons begin?" asked Naruto with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"**As soon as you're ready, Naruto. But I suggest that we hold that thought for now since I sensed someone trying to wake you up."**

Naruto agreed with that. He could sense his consciousness inside his mindscape wavering, meaning that he was waking up in the real world. He gave Kurama a smile which was his true smile.

"Thank you for being forthcoming with me, Kurama. I will see you soon." said Naruto before disappearing from the midscape. He opened his eyes in the real world and found himself in a familiar room with white-washed walls. He turned his head to see the Hokage looking at him with a worried look on his face.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

Naruto could clearly remember that day more than a year ago when he met Kurama for the first time. He didn't know it at that time but he gained a friend, a friend that helped him hold on to life despite the fact that he wanted to release himself from the mortal coil and join his parents in the afterlife.

"_**I didn't know that you held me in such high regard, Naruto."**_said Kurama in the bowels of his mind.

"_Of course I do, Kurama."_ Naruto mentally replied as his eyes strayed to the scar on his wrist. _"I cursed myself for having such a potent bloodline from my ancestors since my actions of ending my life didn't work as well as I had hoped. If you weren't there then I would have thrown myself in a volcano just to end my pitiful existence. To be honest, you gave me a reason to live so that is why I'm still alive right now."_

"_**And that reason would be?"**_ Kurama asked though the bijuu already knew the answer to that but this constant reminder would help his container cling to life and cease the pitiful attempts of cutting it short.

"_To be strong. Stronger than anyone in the Elemental Nation. To protect myself and those I deem worthy and those that are precious to me."_ Naruto replied with determination.

"_**If that is the case then I suggest that we mosey along to your hidden training ground so we can get started with today's lesson."**_ said Kurama with a little excitement in the bijuu's voice.

"_Lesson?"_ Naruto asked curiously.

"_**Since you already had complete control over your Reiryoku then I will be teaching you to attempt to create your own weapon that would reflect the power of your soul."**_

Naruto didn't say anything but if one looked closer, they would see an excited gleam in his cold blue eyes. Giving the fox a mental nod, he pushed himself away from the rail and turned. He took a single step before disappearing from the roof towards his secret place to train with Kurama.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Date Uploaded: July 03, 2012**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hope you liked this chapter. I plan to take this slow and take some time in its creation. If you noticed, the prologue indicated that Naruto was 12 years old. This chapter, Naruto was 6 years old. I think you would see the pattern on how I want this story written. Eventually, it would reach the timeline as indicated on the prologue and would start from there. I'm not sure yet if I would stick with Canon but I guessed it would be better if I added some AUs into the mix.

Again, this story would be a multi-xover so expect a lot of abilities and techniques used by Naruto to be from other characters from other works. Hope you won't begrudge me of taking such liberty.

Also, I think some of you would come out with the assumption that this version of Naruto would be powerful. Yes, he would be but that would be because of the training he would go through in later chapters. I won't say anything since that would spoil the surprise.

For starters, I think it would be safe to say that this story had a slight seriousness to it that was not present in my other stories. To be honest, this was a challenge from a fellow bookworm friend of mine who read the stories I posted here in . He challenged me to write stories on the same caliber ofthe actual novels I owned and read. Of course, being the perfectionist that I am, I accepted the challenge thus how this story was written.

I think it would be safe to say that some of you would be asking why a 5-year old was intelligent enough to speak like that of an adult. To be honest, I have a friend who's brother could be considered a prodigy. An 8-year old who could practically give a college student a run for their money. I just based my Naruto's intelligence to that of my friend's brother. Besides, this is fiction so I have a bit of leeway to let my imagination run away from reality.

If you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to leave a comment, review, or send me a private message (PM).

Cheers,

**Corruptmonk**


	3. Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. I'm using them to satisfy my imagination.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 02: Soul**

Naruto appeared in a deserted training ground a few miles outside the walls of Konoha. He discovered this particular place while he was exploring the forest surrounding the village to find a good place to hide from the mob when he was kicked out of the orphanage.

* * *

**(Flashback - Eight Months Ago)**

When he met Kurama and started his lessons in harnessing the raw power of _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_, the two eventually decided to use the abandoned training ground he discovered due to the advantages it offered.

One, the training ground was far away from Konoha that it would be almost impossible for shinobis to detect the energy spikes when Naruto started learning how to use the two energies inside him.

Two, the training ground was fully-equipped with everything he needed for his upcoming training. It contained training dummies, though these ones were quite old and sported evidence of frequent use; water and trees for control, and most importantly, a spacious ground to practice on.

It had been eight months since he started training his abilities and discovering the extent of his talents. It was astounding to say the least.

The lesson started in earnest due to the fact that Naruto was quite adamant in attaining enough power to protect himself from the mobs that was always after his blood.

Before harnessing the energies he had in his body, Kurama started Naruto with an in depth lesson on what each energies could do. Instead of teaching the boy about Chakra, which was quite common and the boy could learn it on his own if need be, Kurama instead focused on _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_.

For starters, _Ki_ was the physical energy in the human body. This energy was mostly based on the physical body though a master of _Ki_ could utilize its energies to improve one's speed and strength, amplifying their inherent power exponentially. Kurama explained to Naruto that the application of _Ki_ was mostly internal and battle-oriented though it could be used in other functions, like healing and defense, if he knew how it was done. Unfortunately for the blonde, Kurama didn't know such applications since it was of no use to the bijuu.

_Reiryoku_, on the other hand, was the total opposite. Spiritual energy was often used externally, allowing the user to create things that would often be impossible without the actual raw materials or outside the realm of reality. For example, Naruto, with his limited talent in using _Reiryoku_, could compress his spiritual energy to create a projectile that would pierce, wound, or cause blunt-force trauma depending on its power and compression. Also, _Reiryoku_ could also be utilized for defense, creating a field of spiritual energy to negate energy-based attacks or even physical ones if more power was applied.

Once the introduction was done, Naruto was instructed by Kurama to start on a physical training program to further increase the amount of _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ in his body. It would continue to grow as he aged until he reached his peak physical growth, but training would allow the energies to harmonize with the boy's body to allow him to use it easily. This was a good preparatory training program for future applications.

For the first three months of Naruto's training, the boy focused on physical exercise and calisthenics while gaining a semblance of control over the two energies. Kurama instructed Naruto to run laps and engage in muscle-building exercises, like push-ups, sit-ups, and running around with weights that the blonde managed to 'acquire' from the various shops in the village thanks to his masterful skills in infiltration and thievery – a side-effect of living in the streets and surviving.

It was on the fourth month of training that Kurama deemed Naruto to be good enough to start practicing the various techniques that the bijuu would be teaching him to properly utilize his talents.

For Naruto, if he was asked to describe the feeling; _Ki_ was heavy and destructive while _Reiryoku_ was free-flowing and wild. If he was to compare it to elements, _Ki_ was Earth and Fire while _Reiryoku_ was Wind and Water. Kurama noted that it was a fine distinction and the ability to distinguish the energies at this stage of the lesson was a talent that the blonde would find useful in the future.

It took Naruto two weeks to properly channel _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ without mixing the two up, and creating _Chakra_ in the process. Thanks to the blonde's mastery over his mindscape and soul, he was able to create a separate 'container' of sorts to hold the energies for easy access.

In his mind, he created two large lakes that would serve as the representation of the two energies inside him. He created another lake in between the two with a small canal connecting it with the others. The third lake would serve as his 'Chakra Pool', so to speak, if he ever needed it.

Kurama advised Naruto to make sure that his 'Chakra Pool' should always be filled just in case. It was also good practice to have it at the ready to be used on short notice. Also, this would be a necessity once he entered the shinobi program where all the techniques were chakra-based.

When he learned to differentiate _Ki_, _Reiryoku_, and _Chakra_, as well as channeling each of them, Kurama started his training in earnest. The schedule was divided into two - mornings for _Ki_ and afternoons for _Reiryoku_.

In terms of Ki, Kurama instructed Naruto to start with punches and kicks on the training dummies while consciously channeling _Ki_ to his muscles and bones. At first, Naruto was dismayed at the lack of damage inflicted upon the training dummies but the bijuu assured him that it was natural considering that he was still young and his muscles were still undeveloped to produce enough power to merit powerful hits. Naruto countered this by doubling his physical training regimen to increase his physical core. He had to resort to stealing a Taijutsu training scroll from the Konoha Library to facilitate this part of his training program.

For his afternoon lessons on _Reiryoku_, Kurama started Naruto on a technique to allow high-speed travel from one point to the other. The technique was called _Shunpo_ or Flash Step.

By channeling a dense concentration of compressed _Reiryoku_ on his feet, Naruto could literally disappear from the point of origin to his destination. Unlike teleportation, _Shunpo_ was a pure speed technique that uses _Reiryoku_ to enhance his 'steps'. The goal of the exercise was to arrive at his destination with the least number of steps. It took Naruto a month to master this technique to the approval of Kurama, which was three steps to make it to his secret training ground from his apartment in the village.

Another technique that he learned using _Reiryoku_ was the ability to create a solid platform made of spiritual energy that he could stand on. This wasn't flying to say the least but it was close. The spiritual platform would allow Naruto to walk on air as long as he had the energy to keep it up. This technique was used in conjunction with _Shunpo_ so he didn't need to stay on solid ground to initiate the speed technique. Naruto had fun flash-stepping around the clearing, both in the air and on solid ground.

In most cases, this exercise would often leave Naruto depleted of spiritual energy but Kurama assured him that constant depletion of his reserves would eventually increase its potency and amount so he would be able to last longer in the future.

On the fifth month of training, Kurama taught Naruto how to solidify his _Reiryoku_ to create solid constructs with different effects. Naruto further improved this training program by using the various fantasy and adventures stories he read in the library as a basis for the technique. In most cases, Naruto used the various 'spells' in the story books to replicate into a version that he could use with his _Reiryoku_.

The first spell he created was _Sho_. The method of this spell was to create a ball of highly-compressed _Reiryoku_ and propel it towards a target, causing an impact-type damage that would push the target back. It wasn't damaging but it was a good spell to use in specific scenarios where he needed to gain some grounds between him and his opponent. If properly created, _Sho_ would come in the form of a small ball of white energy visible to the naked eye. For Naruto, he needed to master this spell to the point that the creation and travel of the spell would be invisible to the naked eye and instantaneous.

The second spell he created which made Kurama grumble at Naruto's intelligence was _Byakurai_ or Pale Lightning. _Sho_ was an impact technique so Naruto created one that would pierce, thus resulting in the creation of this spell.

The creation of _Byakurai_ was quite simple, well for someone of Naruto's talents anyway; using his index finger, Naruto would compress his Reiryoku in large amount unlike _Sho_. Once the required energy was gathered, he would release the restrained energy in a burst allowing it to fire in a straight line straight through an enemy's defenses. When Naruto experimented with it for the first time, it came out like white lightning hence the name it was given. One of the training dummies was testament to the power of this spell when it ended up with finger-sized holes when Naruto perfected it for use.

Of course, Naruto also focused on defensive spells as well to add to his arsenal. This led to the creation of three defensive spells – _Sai, Hainawa_, and _Seki_.

_Sai_ was a simple defensive spell to incapacitate his target. This involved the creation of a ring of pure _Reiryoku_ to be fired at a target. Upon impact, the ring would contract which would bind an opponent's arms to their body.

_Hainawa_ was a variation of _Sai_. Instead of a simple Reiryoku ring that would contract when it surrounds the target, _Hainawa_ acted like a yellow rope that would wrap itself around a target, incapacitating it. This variation of _Sai_, however, would allow Naruto to pull on the target since the spell was still linked to him.

Kurama commented that it looked like a lasso if nothing else. Naruto couldn't help but agree.

Finally, _Seki_ was a shield spell with the ability to repulse any form of attack, whether physical or chakra-based. Naruto would create a sphere of pure _Reiryoku_ in any part of his body. Unlike his other spells which required compression of _Reiryoku_, _Seki_ was created with a bit of _Ki_ added into the mix to give it a solidity required in shields. He didn't get to try this as of yet with live targets but he experimented with it by throwing a rock then using _Shunpo_ to get into the trajectory of the thrown projectile and using _Seki_ against it. So far, it was effective but it needed more powerful attacks if he wanted to gauge its effectiveness.

The next three months was spent in refining the techniques he already had in his arsenal. He continuously practiced with _Shunpo_ to improve his speed with it. His goal was to get to the training from his apartment in a single step. At the end of the three month training, he was able to accomplish two steps. The progress was slow but it was progress all the same.

He also practiced with _Sai, Hainawa, Seki, Sho, _and _Byakurai _until using them was second nature to him.

Naruto, however, discovered a drawback to the spells he created. He needed to verbalize the name of the spell in order to release them. The good thing was he didn't have to voice it out loud. A simple whisper would suffice. Even Kurama had no idea why that was but chalked it up to a possible mutation of the ability Naruto gained from him.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"_So, Kurama, how do I go about materializing the weapon you told me about? And how did you know I could create one?"_ Naruto asked his tenant before sitting down on his favorite rock in the middle of the training ground.

"_**Before we go into the actual creation of the weapon, let me first answer your second one." **_replied Kurama. _**"As to your second question, I discovered that you gained the ability of minor creation from the ability father had when he was alive. I didn't know why this happened but only that it did. From what I could determine when you gave me permission to root around in your genetics, it would seem that your Reiryoku and Ki are deeply interconnected with your soul. This made it possible for you to bring out a weapon that only you could use and unique to your own. My father did the same thing and created five legendary weapons that are now Kumo's possession."**_

"_I see, so how do I go about creating this weapon?"_ said Naruto excitedly. Despite his cold façade, he was still a child at heart and discovering more of his abilities was fun for him. Not only was he getting stronger with each practice, he was enjoying it as well.

"_**The process in itself should be simple enough. All you need to do is to release all your Ki and Reiryoku to form a sword. Its form and abilities would depend on your soul, so to speak."**_ explained Kurama.

"_That's it?"_ Naruto asked with hint of doubt in his voice.

"_**That's it, Naruto."**_ replied Kurama with a huff. _**"I might not know it in detail but that is how father used to create his weapons when he was in the mood. In fact, that was how the Legendary Weapons were created. He just let his soul guide the actual creation while he provided the power."**_

"_I see."_ Naruto said finally after giving the explanation a bit more thought. "_From what you said, my soul would grant me a weapon that best fits me. My soul would be using the compressed form of the entirety of my _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ to create it. Am I right?"_

"_**You got it. Father explained to me at one time that he needed to separate the energies first before combining them. The first and last time I saw him do it, he compressed all his **_**Ki**_** in his right hand and **_**Reiryoku**_** on the left. He would meditate while those two energies were out. Once he found his soul, his body would instinctively combine both energies to create the item in question. Why don't you give it a try?"**_ Kurama suggested.

Naruto sent Kurama a mental nod before standing up and taking a deep breath. He was thankful of his eight months of training since this exercise would require him to consciously channel his _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ separately. If Kurama didn't force him to do the regimen then this wouldn't be possible for him.

He calmed himself down before raising his hands in front of him, channeling as much of the energies as he could into them. The left he channeled his _Ki_ which caused said hand to burst into a brilliant shade of red-orange fire. The right he channeled his _Reiryoku_, mimicking what happened on his left, but this time, the fire was white. He focused a bit to make sure that the flow of energy was constant before finally closing his eyes and started to meditate, and with practiced ease, went into a deep trance.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long he was floating in his mind but he didn't care. He couldn't really describe the feeling of the result of the trance he was in but he liked it. He floated in total abandonment, free of any emotions, free of any conscious thought. He just existed without the weight of his experience in his shoulders.

Eventually, he felt himself shift as if he was being beckoned to a specific direction in the darkness. Not knowing what else to do, he willed himself to follow it, not knowing where it would lead him. He closed his eyes and waited, waited for anything to happen.

It felt like hours but he finally felt his feet touch solid ground. He opened his eyes and saw himself in a clearing in the middle of a forest with an old-fashioned hut in the middle. Naruto looked around and couldn't help but smile at the tranquility the place exuded. He couldn't believe that this was the representation of his soul, the total opposite of what he truly he saw himself in real life – a boy who suffered a hard past which left him forever scarred due to humanity's dark side. He chuckled at the irony of the situation. He was brought out of his musings when he heard a voice that came from the hut in front of him.

"Welcome, Naruto."

Naruto saw the door of the hut open to reveal a man who was in his late twenties. He had red hair tied in a ponytail at the back. The man was wearing a traditional red kimono, white hakama, and slippers. A katana was carefully tucked on the sash he wore as a belt. What stood out the most was the X-shaped scar on his cheek.

"I didn't expect to meet anyone inside my soul or wherever this place is." said Naruto as he smiled at the man in front of him.

The man released a carefree laugh but Naruto could see that the man was a pretty skilled swordsman judging from the aura he exuded. This was a warrior, a warrior with a deep past like his own.

"Let's just say that you're one unique boy and leave it at that." Said the man as he walked out of the hut and closed the door behind him. The man walked towards Naruto before stopping a few feet away. "My name is Himura Kenshin and I'm happy that you finally made your way here. I despaired that you wouldn't discover this place but I'm glad that you did."

"Himura-san." said Naruto as a form of greeting. He didn't know how to greet the man anyway so he went with tradition as a form of respect. "Can you explain to me why you're here in my soul?"

"Simple, I am your past. You might say that I was you and reincarnated into you as a weapon." Kenshin explained with a smile on his face.

"What? You're my weapon?" Naruto exclaimed in shock, unable to believe that the man in front of him was the weapon that his soul chose. It wasn't possible or was it?

"Yes, though I doubt you would be able to turn me into what you see me as right now when you actually combine your _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ but I would say that you would end up with a weapon version of me." Kenshin said with a grin.

"But how is that possible?" said Naruto in disbelief. Kenshin simply shrugged.

"I don't know but it is possible when you're concerned. Let's just say that you're unique and leave it at that since no one would be able to provide an accurate answer to that question. It would be safe to say that you will be the first to be able to create a weapon with a soul, a soul that is linked to yours though I am quite sure that your descendants would be able to do the same thing if taught properly."

"I see. So what happens now?" asked Naruto, eager to know where this was going.

"Before you manifest your weapon, let me first tell you what I would become." said Kenshin causing Naruto to nod. "I would become your weapon, or in this case, I would be in your weapon. It's soul, so to speak, which would grant me the ability to talk to you and you to me if the situation demands it. If my guess is right then you will manifest a weapon similar to my own."

Naruto eyed the sword on Kenshin's hip. The man saw this and grinned before placing a hand on the hilt.

"Yes, Naruto, this is my weapon that served me well when I was alive. Now, once you manifest me in weapon form in the real world, I will be teaching you everything you need to know about swordsmanship. In this case, I will teach you my style, the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_." Explained Kenshin.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? I am not familiar with that style." Naruto answered truthfully. He read a bunch of Kenjutsu scrolls in the Konoha Library during his night-time visits and he didn't see any reference to that style in all the scrolls there though it was possible that the style belonged to another Hidden Village.

"You wouldn't." Kenshin agreed. "It is a pretty rare style during my time. I don't know what happened to the world but all I can say that only a select few know of this style. What made Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu a secret style is the fact that it can only be passed on from master to apprentice. There is no 'school' to teach it to the masses. It is a powerful style so masters in the arts would choose a worthy apprentice to pass it on to."

"And you chose me to become your apprentice of sorts?" Naruto asked curiously. Kenshin nodded in agreement.

"It would be safe to say that Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is a non-existent style at this point in time but I don't want it to disappear from the world altogether. You, Uzumaki Naruto, will be the next master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu under my tutelage." declared Kenshin as he removed the katana from his hip and held it out to Naruto, sheath and all. "Now, it's time that you manifest a weapon that reflects your soul. Come, Uzumaki Naruto, take this sword and let your weapon be made."

Naruto nodded and gave Kenshin a smile before stepping forward and grabbed the hilt of the katana. There katana glowed red then white before his vision faded.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned. His body felt as if it was run over by something big and heavy. He realized that he was depleted of both Ki and Reiryoku.

"Damn, what happened?" asked Naruto to no one in particular.

"_**I don't know, Naruto, but you did something alright. You might want to check your hand."**_ said Kurama with a bit of awe.

Naruto looked down and gasped at the weapon on his lap. It looked the same as the sword Kenshin presented to him while he met his past self in a trance.

The katana was roughly two and a half feet in length and Naruto admired the craftsmanship of his soul weapon. He grabbed the sheath with his left hand and the hilt with his right. Slowly, he pulled at the hilt to check out the blade.

"Whoah. This is no ordinary katana. Why in the Kami's name is the bladed edge on the blunt side?" exclaimed Naruto as he started incredulously at the sword in his hand.

"_Because that is what the samurai's in my time call a Sakabatou."_ came Kenshin voice from his mind.

"_**What the heck was that?"**_ shouted Kurama in shock when the voice echoed across Naruto's mindscape.

"_Himura-san?"_ asked Naruto, ignoring the shocked Kurama.

"_Indeed I am, but please, call me Kenshin."_ Said Kenshin in amusement.

"_**Where in the world did that voice come from?"**_ exclaimed Kurama in surprise. The bijuu was rooting around in Naruto's mind to find the source of the voice to no avail.

"_Kurama, meet Kenshin. Kenshin, Kurama. Kenshin is the soul of my sword and he already informed me in advance that he would be able to talk to me if needed."_ Naruto informed Kurama before launching into the story on how he met Kenshin while he was in a trance.

"_**I see.**_" Kurama said finally after hearing the story. _**"You don't do things by half do you, Naruto."**_

"_Do you expect him to, Kurama-san?"_ Kenshin quipped in an amused voice.

"_**No, I don't expect him to do normal. Nothing is ever normal about my container. So I guess I will be sharing Naruto's head with you from now on eh, Kenshin?"**_

"_Not really. I will only manifest my voice if needed but I would be dormant in the sword where Naruto can wake me up if needed. Now are you ready for the next step, Naruto?"_ asked Kenshin, preparing what he was about to do next.

"_Next step?" _Naruto asked, confused.

"_Yes, now that you have manifested me as a weapon. The next step is to bond with it and allowing me to teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Suffice to say, I will be dumping the entirety of the style into your head so you will know everything about it. However, you need to practice it to commit it to muscle memory. Knowing the style is one thing, using it, however, is purely another matter entirely."_

"_I agree. So why don't we get started, Kenshin?"_

"_Let's. I want you to meditate and give me control over your mind as I transfer all you need to know about my style. It might take a while considering that Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is one of the most complicated styles in existence."_

"_Well, whatever you're planning, I'm ready."_ Naruto declared before closing his eyes and going into a meditative state, preparing himself for the ride of his life.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2  
**

**Date Uploaded: July 3, 2012**


	4. Predator

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any abilities from notable works that I used in this story. Give credit to where credit is due.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Predator**

A 7-year old Naruto woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock. With a tired yawn, he reached out to the noisy item and punched the snooze button with a fist that effectively shut it up. However, it was already too late since it already woke him up.

Sighing, he rose from his bed in a sitting position and rubbed the grit from his eyes. Today was the day that he would be going to Training Ground 44, or lovingly called Forest of Death by some ANBU, to practice his skills. Practicing his skills in his secret training ground was good but having moving opponents that could kill you was better.

Deciding to get this day over and done with, he pushed himself off the bed and went straight to the bathroom for his daily morning ritual.

It was half-an-hour later that Naruto exited his bathroom and went to his closet to get his wardrobe for the day.

Ever since he met Kenshin and his subsequent training with him in the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ sword style, Naruto started emulating the man mainly in how he dressed. He now wore a royal blue kimono and white hakama. Instead of the sandals, he decided to wear a pair of geta sandals since he found it comfortable. To complete the outfit, he pulled out an orange scarf from one of the drawers and placed it around his neck and adjusted it so that it would hide his mouth and the whiskers on his cheeks. Lastly, he pulled out his beloved Sakabatou and tucked it behind the sash on his hip.

With that done, he exited his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a simple breakfast. He wasn't much of a cook but he got by with his limited skills in the culinary arts. While he was enjoying his breakfast of pancakes and bacon, he dived into the memory of what happened after getting his sword and having the entirety of the sword style dumped into his head.

It was one hell of an experience and wouldn't want to have a repeat of it anytime soon.

Getting the entirety of the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ sword style dumped into his head wasn't a pleasant experience. He remembered passing out from the strain only to wake up a few hours later with a huge migraine. Thankfully, Kurama got rid of it but warned him that it wasn't a good idea to overload his brain with so much information since it could only take so much even if he had exemplary control over his mindscape.

After getting rid of the throbbing pain in his head, Naruto spent the rest of the day going through the various lessons he got from Kenshin, not in actual practice but more as an introduction to explain the style and technique to him.

Naruto was amazed at the power of _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_. Instead of brute force like most Kenjutsus were based at, the style that Kenshin 'taught' him was mostly based on speed and quick attacks. However, there were a few techniques included in the style that specialize in power and was often used as a last resort if anything else.

According to Kenshin, the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ sword style was invented a long time ago to defeat multiple enemies, making it the only style in the world that could negate a swordsman's weakness in dealing multiple opponents at the same time. The style utilized god-like speed and agility to get under the guard of different opponents and attack with pinpoint accuracy. Masters of this style were said to have gained a sort of clairvoyant ability that allowed them to predict their opponent's moves and create a counter-attack in a split second.

Kenshin informed Naruto that it would take years of constant practice and battle experience to achieve this level; though he didn't doubt that Naruto would reach that level in a matter of years due to his prodigious talent.

There was also a drawback to using _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_. Due to the continuous use of god-like speed, the human body would eventually break down until to such a point that they could no longer use it or pick up a sword again and fight at their peak. Fortunately for Naruto, his physiology made him immune to this drawback so Kenshin wasn't worried in letting his owner learn it.

Naruto was also fortunate that he had his other techniques to supplement the style considering how undeveloped his body was. _Shunpo_ would be used as a means to attain god-like speed until Naruto's muscles were strong enough to produce the necessary strength and endurance to achieve it physically. Having _Ki_ would also be a great boon to the blonde since it would give him the added insurance of extra strength and speed to achieve the minimum requirement of the ancient sword style.

With that in mind, he spent the rest of the months going through the various katas and techniques of the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ and committing them to muscle memory. In most cases, he was good enough with the style but he was far away from being a master at it. If he continued with his training regimen, Kenshin told him that it would take a year and a half to fully master the style which would make him ready to perform its two ultimate techniques– the _Kuzuryuusen_ _(Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)_ and its Battoujutsu counterattack, the _Amakekeru Ryuu no Hiramek. (Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon)._

This was one of the reasons why he was on his way to the Forest of Death. He needed live opponents to practice his techniques if he wanted to be proficient at it. Training dummies could only give him so much experience. If he wanted to be the best in his chosen kenjutsu style then he needed live enemies to play with.

Since it was still too early and he wasn't in a relative hurry to get to his destination, Naruto decided to forgo using _Shunpo _and just walk there since it was a beautiful morning. Despite the fact that the villagers hated his guts, he was no longer affected by it.

He exited his apartment and locked the door behind him before leaving the run-down compound. He walked through the slums in a sedate pace while carefully observing the people around him. He wasn't disappointed as his assumptions regarding the villagers were proven correct. When he was in sight of the crowd, everyone started whispering things about him. They didn't bother to lower their volume since it was obvious that they wanted to be heard. Fortunately for them, the villagers didn't confront him or they would 'enjoy' a hands-on experience to what he could do. He just walked and ignored the taunts while enjoying the cool morning air cooling his body.

It didn't take him long to arrive at his destination, which was relatively outside the village considering the forest's reputation.

In front of him was a large chakra-reinforced iron fence that blocked his path from reaching his destination. Smirking slightly, Naruto easily jumped to the very top of the fence, which was a good 20 feet up and landed on the top without so much as a grunt. He looked at the forest for a few seconds, admiring the gigantic trees that was said to have been created by the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, when he founded Konoha. The Forest of Death was well-known in the village as a haven to many large animals, predators that shinobis feared to face.

It was said that the life-giving chakra that the Shodaime used to create the forest bled to the animals, making them bigger and stronger than they normally would. This theory was further proven upon the existence of man-size tigers, insects, and other animals that considered the deadly forest their home.

Naruto was excited to explore the forest and meet these so-called predators.

"_**Excited, aren't you?"**_ said Kurama.

"_Of course. It's not every day that you discover that the Village Hidden in the Leaf had its own version of a wilderness training ground."_ Replied Naruto with a smirk. _"Besides, Kenshin said I need live opponents to practice my skills in _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ if I wanted to be a master. With the lack of choices, I would say that large animals that would love to eat me whole are the next best thing."_

"_**You're correct. I don't think your surrogate grandfather would love it if you use his shinobis as training dummies for your many techniques. Judging from Kenshin's description of them, the techniques would pack quite a punch."**_Kurama commented as the bijuu recalled the various conversations he had with the sword's spirit in regards to the style's many techniques.

"_You have a point there. Besides, I want to keep my skills hidden even if I do trust the old man to keep them. He might love the fact that I can now defend myself but I wouldn't put it past the council to try to get rid of me just because I started defending myself." _Naruto said bitterly, remembering the old farts in the council who was adamant in putting him to death.

Strangely enough, it was only the civilian side of the council who hated him while the shinobi council didn't. The latter either treated him like a comrade or neutrally in the case of the Hyuuga Clan.

"_**Speaking of which, what are you going to do tomorrow? It's your eight birthday and you know that the villagers tend to come at you with a vengeance during that time. Now that you mentioned it, I think your birthday coincides with the 'Fox Festival' to celebrate the Yondaime's victory over me." **_Kurama said with a grin. It made him angry that these people would think that a powerful bijuu like him would be defeated easily by a mere human though Kurama could never deny the fact that the Yondaime was a powerful foe and had succeeded in a feat that only Senju Hashirama was able to accomplish with his bloodline, Mokuton.

"_Meh, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Besides, I can always hide out here in the Forest of Death if I have to. Besides, I don't think the villagers would be stupid to go into a place that shinobis feared to tread."_ Naruto remarked before jumping down from the fence, landing on the ground without a sound with a small burst of _Reiryoku_ to slow down his fall. A bloodthirsty grin made its way onto his face when he realized something. _"However, I wouldn't say no to have a crack at them if they do turn up. After all, self-defense isn't a crime, right?"_

"_**Is it me or you're getting a bit bloodthirsty?"**_ said Kurama with the same grin on his face.

"_It must be your influence rubbing on me." _Naruto said casually as he strolled into the forest without a care in the world; hand on Kenshin's hilt just in case a predator would suddenly attack him from the shadow.

"_**Who cares? As long as we both have fun, being bloodthirsty is the least of your problems."**_ Kurama said with a slight tinge of amusement in his mental voice which made Naruto smirk.

"_Correct, Kurama. Definitely correct."_ replied Naruto as he drew Kenshin when a large tiger sprung out of the shadows with fangs and claws ready to render him into shreds of meat.

Naruto didn't see or sense another person wearing a blank mask observing him from the shadow of the trees.

* * *

Deep in the Forest of Death, Naruto was having a time of his life. On his second hour of being in Training Ground 44, he was ambushed and attacked by many of its dangerous denizens giving him a workout while having fun in the process. Scattered around him were unconscious predators ranging from tigers to large snakes, all knocked out by the blonde swordsman.

Naruto channeled a bit of _Ki_ into his legs and jumped high into the air to dodge a rage-powered charge from a 6-foot tall tiger who wanted nothing more than destroy the person who downed many of its kin. Naruto righted himself in the air with his sword held over his left shoulder, preparing himself for his next technique.

"_**Ryuutsuisen! (Dragon Hammer Flash)" **_shouted Naruto as he fell on top of the rampaging tiger landing a double-handed sword strike on the animal's neck. Since he was using a reverse-edged sword, instead of decapitating the tiger, he simply knocked it unconscious.

Naruto was thankful of his relatively harmless blade and its incapability to kill since he didn't want to kill any of these beasts. After all, it wouldn't do to run out of sparring partners since he planned to come back for more – well, maybe a few days later once the animals were fully recovered from being clobbered silly. The powerful denizens were a poor substitute to shinobi skills but being attacked on all sides in numbers was a good workout in his book.

Landing beside the downed tiger, he swung around when he felt something coming at him from behind at high speed. Without thought, he slammed Kenshin on the ground and shouted his next technique.

"_**Doryuusen! (Earth Dragon Flash)"**_

From the impact point, various rocks and earthen debris erupted and hitting the large snake who was about to swallow him whole. The force of the multiple impacts caused the snake to hiss in pain and wasn't aware of the blonde's next move.

"_**Ryuusosen: Garami! (Dragon Net Flash: Gnawing)"**_ Naruto whispered as he used _Shunpo_ to disappear from his spot and appeared immediately in front of the snake before landing a _Ki_-enhanced blow on its head that knocked it unconscious.

"_**You know, you're getting good at those techniques Kenshin taught you."**_ commented Kurama since the bijuu was carefully watching its container's wreaking havoc on the local wildlife.

"_Thanks, Kurama."_ said Naruto as he landed on the ground in front of the downed snake and checking out the devastation he caused to the local denizens of Training Ground 44. He replaced Kenshin back on its sheath since he could no longer sense anything around him. _"However, I don't like the fact that I'm still physically weak to properly use these techniques unless I use _Ki_ to enhance my speed and strength."_

"_**It's expected, Naruto. You're still physically undeveloped to produce powerful attacks. You're saving grace is the ability to use Ki to enhance your strength and Reiryoku to boost your speed. Without it, you would be left with nothing behind your knowledge of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Don't worry though; I'm working on the solution, so to speak."**_

"_Oh? Do tell." _Naruto asked curiously, wanting to know what his tenant was planning.

"_**Thanks to your permission, I am slowly enhancing your muscles and bones to achieve similar results. Even if they are still undeveloped, I'm making your muscles and bones denser to improve your physical strength. Give me a week to work on it and I'll make sure that you are able to have the strength of a fully-developed teenager."**_explained Kurama with a grin.

"_You can do that? How?" _Naruto exclaimed in amazement.

"_**Simple. With me inside you, I can direct my potent chakra directly to your muscles and slowly improve them. Think of it as a direct application of your regenerative powers. Instead of removing the damage, I am enhancing them to put them in peak performance."**_

Naruto was amazed at the fox was doing. He could never deny the fact that being younger, despite his skills, gave him a physical disadvantage. However, with the fox changing his physiology to that of a teenager despite his age, that would put him on par with a Genin or maybe even a Chuunin.

"_Thanks, Kurama."_ Naruto said happily though he paused when he realized something. _"Hey, Kurama. I just thought of something. I know that those who have a bijuu sealed inside them tend to use their tenant's chakra. Does this also mean that I can use yours if I need them?"_

"_**Yes you can but I suggest that you don't. I may be able to enhance your muscles and bones but your chakra coils need to develop on their own. If I tamper with it then it is possible that they would be destroyed due to my potent chakra and I'm already channeling small amounts of it while I'm enhancing your body to avoid damaging your **_**tenketsus**_** and chakra pathways. Despite the fact that you had a sort of immunity to it when I was sealed inside you and your coils had adapted to it splendidly, a large amount of my chakra into your system would be dangerous at this time. Give it around 4 to 5 years more before you attempt it once your pathways matured. But for now, stick with your own. Besides, you're already formidable without it."**_

"_No worries about that."_ Naruto said with a shudder. Thanks to his night-time forays into the Konoha Library, he learned that chakra pathways were a serious thing to a shinobi. This was one of the reasons why the Konoha Academy would slowly ease the students in the use of chakra until their pathways adjusted to the strain. Too much while undeveloped would destroy the pathways and destroy a person's chance in becoming a shinobi. In Naruto's case, all of his abilities would be destroyed if he wasn't careful. _"I have no plans in using your chakra as of now. I'm just curious, that's all."_

"_**Good. I'll tell you when you're ready for my chakra since you would undoubtedly need it in the future. Anyway, I suggest you concentrate since you have more company coming." **_

"_Huh?" _was all Naruto's reply when he sensed several presences surround him. He looked around and discovered that his conversation with Kurama made him unaware of the fact that some tigers and snakes were closing in on him from all sides. He cursed his inattentiveness and vowed not to do so in the future. It would prove to be deadly, especially when faced with an opponent.

Inwardly cursing, he loosened Kenshin from its sheath with his thumb and settled into a battoujutsu stance, waiting for his opponents to make the first move.

* * *

Shimura Danzo, one of the veterans of the Third Great Shinobi War and an adviser to the Hokage, was currently sitting behind his desk, reading a report from one of his ROOT operatives outside Konoha.

Despite the fact that the Sandaime Hokage explicitly ordered him to get rid of the program, he maintained ROOT from the shadows and making use of his emotionless army to protect the village from harm.

Many would view Danzo a war-monger, a tyrant in his ways of battle. However, he wasn't really a bad guy who disregarded the Hokage's orders which would label him a traitor if nothing else. In truth, he did so because he wanted to protect his beloved village from harm. It was this zealous goal that made him create his now-hidden army to protect Konoha from the shadows without the Sandaime's knowledge. ROOT had been privy to many assassination missions deemed necessary by their one-eyed leader to make sure that Konohagakure no Sato wouldn't be subjected to a battle that it couldn't survive from.

No, Danzo made it his nindo (Ninja Way) to make sure that Konoha survived the harsh reality of shinobi life. Also, Danzo knew that Sarutobi was aware of the ROOT program still existing; but the lack of evidence made it impossible for the aged leader to confront him about it.

Danzo was brought out of his musings when one of his trusted spies in the village appeared, kneeling in front of him.

"I have news, Danzo-sama." said the blank-masked ROOT operative.

Danzo immediately recognized the ROOT shinobi in front of him. This particular one had a special assignment, an assignment that the one-eyed warmonger deemed necessary – to keep an eye on Konoha's sole jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Report." Danzo said tersely.

"I have finally located Uzumaki Naruto. We haven't been able to monitor his destination since he started disappearing from his apartment in the slums a year and a half ago. Today, he left his apartment early in the morning and headed straight for Training Ground 44. He is very different from what he was a year and a half ago, Danzo-sama." the ROOT operative reported in monotone, without a hint of emotions in his voice.

It constantly vexed Danzo when they discovered that the jinchuuriki had a method of disappearing from his watchers and they didn't know what it was. There was a village-wide panic among his ROOT agents when they discovered that Uzumaki disappeared and they weren't able to find him until their target appeared again in his apartment as if he was there all the time. This was a constant occurrence for more than a year and it annoyed the warmonger to the point of pulling out his hairs in frustration.

"What is he doing in _that_ place?" said Danzo with a curious frown on his face. "Also, what do you mean he is different?"

"Just that, Danzo-sama. Unlike the Uzumaki Naruto that we saw a year and a half ago, this Uzumaki Naruto is quite different. This Naruto was now garbed in a typical samurai fashion – a kimono and hakama. He now took to wearing a katana on his hip. I followed him to the Forest of Death and was privy to his use of it. He demonstrated a powerful kenjutsu style that destroyed all of the predators in the area that foolishly attacked him."

"A powerful style? Elaborate." Danzo demanded. He didn't know what happened to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki within the span they weren't able to trail him, but wherever the boy ended up, it seemed that the boy changed. And it was a big change at that if the boy was now carrying a sword and knew how to use it.

"Hai, Danzo-sama. The style he used seems to rely on speed, allowing him to down multiple opponents at once. It is a style that I don't recognize and is undoubtedly powerful in its own right. What puzzled me is the katana he uses. It seemed to have a reversed-edge, making sure that his opponents aren't killed."

"A reverse-edged sword, you say?" Danzo said in surprise. Such a sword was mentioned in history and was no longer being used since such a harmless blade had no use in a war-torn nation. "Not only is it a stupid sword considering that it doesn't kill its opponents but it is a sword that is no longer being used today. Tell me, is he using _that_ chakra?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow, knowing that the operative in front of him specifically knew what he was asking.

After all, this operative was specifically chosen because of his unique ability, a sensor that would allow him to detect chakra in its raw form. He was chosen to ensure that they were made aware if Uzumaki Naruto had tapped into the bijuu's potent power.

"No, Danzo-sama. Whatever Uzumaki did, he wasn't using the bijuu's chakra. In fact, he wasn't using chakra at all. I don't sense any chakra being used during his fight with the predators of Training Ground 44. From the looks of it, everything he did was pure skill alone."

Danzo nodded and leaned back on his high-back chair as he digested the information revealed to him. Whatever happened to the jinchuuriki, it made the boy strong, strong enough to lay waste to the denizens of the Forest of Death that even ANBU feared to face.

Hell, even his ROOT operatives stayed out of the forest since the animals there were known to gang-up on unsuspecting shinobis and feasted on their remains. Whatever happened to Uzumaki Naruto made the boy strong that he considered Training Ground 44 a playpen of sorts.

Where did the boy get this power?

Where did the boy learn his skills?

Uzumaki Naruto was a mystery; a mystery that Shimura Danzo would do anything to unravel.

"Keep an eye on him for now. Gather as much information as you can and make sure you're not detected. We don't know what he is capable of so you need to take extra precautions that you're not discovered. I wouldn't put it past the boy to report your presence to Sarutobi and the old monkey would use such revelation to bring down ROOT."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." said the ROOT operative before disappearing from the room without a sound.

Danzo looked at the document in front of him with a picture of a whiskered-faced, blonde boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto. What secrets do you possess?" Danzo said out loud, his thoughts trying to come up with answers to many of his questions.

* * *

Naruto was currently catching his breath on his perch on top of one of the large trees in the Forest of Death. The second wave of attack was intense. There were more than a dozen tigers and snakes ready to make mince meat out of him. Thankfully, with liberal use of _Shunpo_ and Kenshin, he survived the clash and retreated to his current perch to rest up. He decided to stay in the forest for the night since he had no plans of going back to the village and face the current mob that was a common sight every time his birthday rolled in.

It was official, the blonde hated October 10 with a passion.

Naruto looked around and an idea manifested itself.

"I wonder if I can make a tree house and start living here from now on? Aside from predators, it is practically a peaceful place to hang out." Naruto mused out loud as he enjoyed the silence of the trees around him.

"_**Nothing is stopping you. After all, no one comes here, well except during those exams that Konoha sometimes hosts."**_ replied Kurama in the silence of his mind.

"_Good point. I think I'll explore the place first before I set up shop here. I know that there is a section of the forest that no shinobis tread because of the dangerous animals that lived there. If I find it comfortable and of relative safety then I might turn it into my new training ground and home."_ said Naruto as he stood up from his perch and patted the grime off his outfit. He recalled the map he found in the Konoha Library depicting the different sections of Training Ground 44. If his sense of direction was correct, the S-Class sector was north from where he was standing.

Nodding to himself as he made up his mind, Naruto took a step and disappeared using _Shunpo_ to check out the place.

He didn't notice the bewildered ROOT operative who watched him disappear from the branch he was perched on.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3  
**

**Chapter Uploaded: July 04, 2012**


	5. Intelligence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or abilities that he might have that belonged to other works. Give credit to where credit is due. **

* * *

**Chapter 04: Intelligence**

Naruto was on the highest branch in one of the trees in the S-Class sector of the Forest of Death. He was awed at the sight in front of him; never in his wildest dreams would such a place exist in a dangerous forest.

Below him was a large clearing, larger than his hidden training ground outside Konoha. Instead of the dense undergrowth that marred the forest floor, the clearing was filled with wild flowers in full bloom. Surrounding it were large trees that acted as a canopy to shield the forest floor and its denizens from the wrath of nature. The clearing in itself was a wonder of nature – a small waterfall decorated one corner with a small river leading out of the clearing to parts unknown. Various human-sized boulders dotted the place which looked like a Zen garden from above.

Overall, Naruto liked what he saw and definitely had the potential to become his home away from home.

He jumped down from his perch and used a bit of his _Reiryoku_ to slow down his fall. Unlike the spiritual platforms he loved to use to compliment his speed technique, this method acted as a buffer, lowering him to the ground slowly against the pull of gravity. No matter how high he jumped from, he would always float down like a feather. He touched down on the flowered ground and started to walk towards the waterfall whose beauty captivated him.

Considering that he was in the S-Class sector of the forest, he sent out a pulse of _Reiryoku_ which travelled a few hundred meters around him to determine other presences aside from his own. The pulse returned a negative making him happy that he didn't have to keep his guard up in such a beautiful place.

He jumped on top of one of the biggest boulders and observed the place. Naruto realized that it was similar to Kenshin's forest clearing in his soul. Except for the waterfall and the man-size boulders, everything was the same. He pondered a bit on why it was similar, which was one in a million chance of reflecting reality, but decided to push it away from his mind.

He didn't care if it was similar to the place that depicted his soul. The important part was that it was. He didn't need any other answers aside from that.

It was an hour of enjoying the tranquility of the place that he decided to push through with his plans. If he wanted to make a home here then he would need supplies. Wood was in abundance considering that he was in a forest. He made a note to cut some trees for lumber away from the clearing so not to mar the beauty of the place. Also, he needed construction supplies as well if he wanted to begin. He made a mental accounting of the status of his allowance he received monthly from the Hokage. It wasn't enough and he barely had enough for his food consumption. If he wanted to make a home here then he needed money.

"_**Why don't you go rob a few bandits if you really need the money? I doubt it if you can find a place in the village that you could get a decent work for it considering your status as my container."**_ Suggested Kurama, a bit excited at the prospect of Naruto setting up shop in such a wonderful place.

"_Bandits?"_ asked Naruto in confusion.

"_**I seem to remember a particular conversation of the Hokage with some Jounin when you were hanging out in his office during your early years. You have probably forgotten it but I didn't since I had nothing better to do than immerse myself in your memories. Bandits tend to camp around near the highway of Konoha to other countries to rob merchants of their hard-earned money. If you can find a bandit camp then I'm sure that your monetary problems are solved."**_

"_I could do that."_ Naruto mused as he rolled the idea in his mind before a grin made its way onto his face. _"Besides, I think it is my civic duty as a citizen of Konoha to help out with its bandit problem, right?"_

"_**Correct."**_ Kurama immediately agreed in a sage-like voice. _**"Besides, it is only right that you help your surrogate grandfather deal with the bandits since you owe him so much for helping you out in the past eight years."**_

"_I definitely agree, Kurama. After all, the fewer bandits we have around Konoha, the less paperwork the old man would have."_ Said Naruto before lapsing into a laughing fit echoed by the bijuu in his mindscape. He was able to control himself a minute later and disappeared from the clearing without a trace."

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently enjoying a relaxing day in the Hokage Office since he was finished with his current batch of paperwork. He was brought out of his musings when a knock came from the door.

"Come in." said the Hokage as he settled himself behind his desk and put on his game face, so to speak. His secretary, Akiko, peeked in and informed him that there were three Jounin's looking for him. "Let them in please, Akiko-san."

Three Jounin's filed in with their respective Genin teams before standing in attention in front of his desk.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama." Greeted the three Jounins with a bow followed closely by their Genin charges.

"At ease. Weren't you three supposed to be on a mission from this morning?" Sarutobi asked, confused. These three Jounins took their respective missions of exterminating three different bandit camps that surrounded Konoha. In fact, this was a monthly mission considering that bandits tend to crop up to create problems with the local business community. After all, it was bad for business to let bandits roam the countryside unopposed and the village had a budget for it just in case the situation came up.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. My Genins and I encountered a bit of problem when we arrived at the bandit camp that we were supposed to exterminate." said the Jounin who immediately saw his comrades stiffen at hearing his report. "From the looks of it, the rest of you had the same problem as well." This got a nod from the two other Jounins.

The Hokage frowned at this. What problem could crop up from a simple extermination mission?

"What seems to be the problem?" the Sandaime asked the trio.

"When we reached the bandit camp, my Genin cell and I were prepared to take them out. However, when he scouted the camp, we found all the bandits unconscious and all their possessions stolen. I was able to wake one of them up but he couldn't tell me anything aside from the fact that someone knocked him unconscious without knowing who it was. From the other bandits, all they felt was a gust of wind and a sharp pain from the back of their necks before darkness claimed them." Reported the first Jounin.

"I also have the same problem, Hokage-sama." Said the second Jounin.

"Same here." The last quipped with amusement earning him a glare from the two.

"Hmmm." Was the reply of the Sandaime as he rubbed his goatee. "So let me get this straight, three bandit camps that you three were supposed to exterminate were all down for the count when you got there with all their loot gone?" He got a nod from all three. "Any idea what happened?"

The second Jounin coughed before speaking, making everyone's attention shift to him causing him to blush slightly.

"After making sure that they were secured to avoid runaways, I decided to check for signs of attacks. I found out that all of the bandits were hit behind the neck by a blunt object though the marks were clearly that of a sword, knocking them out. In fact, all of them were hit in the same place."

"I found the same thing, Hokage-sama." The third Jounin added his two cents in the report. "From the looks of it, all three bandit camps were hit by the same person. I know a bit of kenjutsu and I could safely say that whoever this person is, he or she knew what they were doing. They were hit strong enough to knock them out but not enough to kill them."

The Hokage nodded while processing the information he received.

"So we have a kenjutsu user somewhere around Konoha hitting bandit camps. From what you three said, it seemed that the aim of this…person…was to steal from them. How ironic…bandits getting robbed." said the Hokage in amusement.

"Are we going to do something about this, Hokage-sama?" asked the second Jounin, itching to find out who robbed them of a mission.

"Not at the moment. From your report, it seemed that this…person...only robbed bandits and no one else. Such is the case; it would be stupid of us to do something about it since that person is technically not causing any problems. In fact, that person is doing us a favor. However, if we receive similar reports of merchants being attacked then we are going to take action." declared the Hokage since a bandit robbing bandits wasn't really their concern. It was simple power play after all so it was nothing to worry about.

"Umm…does this mean that we won't get paid?" said the third Jounin causing the other two to look at him. "What? We did go to this mission after all and we rounded up the bandits even though we didn't do a thing aside from picking them up. Besides, I'm almost out of money and I need to pay this month's rent." He said defensively. This caused everyone to sweat drop at the admission.

"Fine." Said the Hokage, handing all three of them their respective envelopes containing the pay for the mission. They _technically_ finished the mission after all even if all they did was to round them up. "Here is your payment for the mission. You're free to get another mission since all of you technically finished yours but if you're not then you have the rest of the day off. Dismissed."

The three Jounin's and their respective Genin teams left the office leaving a perplexed Hokage to ponder the event.

* * *

Naruto's self-imposed mission of earning money went without a hitch.

In the first night, he was lucky to hit three bandit camps and looted every valuable item he could find after knocking the occupants unconscious with a well-placed hit on the back of their necks. The items he liberated varied from bolts of cloth, jewelries, food stock, to money chests.

Fortunately for him, he had the foresight to 'acquire' a storage scroll from one of the shinobi stores in the village to help carry the items he liberated from the camps. If Naruto was honest with himself, the loot wasn't plenty but he would make do. Beggars can't be choosers after all.

He was thankful that Kurama taught him the _Reiryoku Pulse_ to scout the forested areas along the highway of Fire Country until he found the bandit camps that he planned to raid.

Considering that he didn't get enough money from the bandits, he decided to spend the rest of the week looking for others until he had enough money for his 'home' in the Forest of Death. The pickings were small but with all the bandit camps he raided, he had almost a million ryo to tide him over, as well as some jewels and items he might find useful in the future.

Using the _Henge_ he learned from one of the scrolls he pilfered from the Konoha Academy, he disguised himself as a middle-aged man and purchased the necessary supplies for his construction project. He didn't do it all in one day since it would look conspicuous so he spread the purchases out, like nails and hammer for the first day, tiles for the roof on the next, and so on. Every items he purchased he deposited in one corner of 'his' clearing in the Forest of Death before delving into the chore of harvesting much-needed lumber from a sturdy tree he picked out a few hundred meters away from his clearing. He considered it physical training to cut through the tree using Kenshin's bladed edge earning him a few grumbling comments from the spirit.

Kurama found the spirit's mortification of being used as a construction tool amusing.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Naruto finally finished his new home in the S-Class sector of Training Ground 44. All-in-all, he liked what he results.

Considering that he wasn't that picky with the design, he modeled it after Kenshin's hut. It had two rooms and a kitchen, as well as living room. He had to take a trip to the Konoha Library for some books on construction and architecture to add mechanism of sorts that would allow water from the waterfall to enter a series of pipes to an indoor well by the kitchen. It had a system of pipes that would make sure that it won't overflow, letting the excess water flow out from another pipe to the river. Waste not, want not after all.

He used the leftover lumber to erect a fence around the clearing, high enough to discourage any of the denizens to stray into his beloved home. He wasn't worried about that since the time he spent in the clearing, none of the predators came. He was a bit puzzled about that but didn't investigate since it was of no use to find out the cause anyway.

To give himself some time-off from all the work, he decided to visit his precious people in the village.

First, he made his way to the Ichiraku's and enjoyed bowls after bowls of their delicious ramen. Even when he was training, he made a point to visit the quaint ramen stand and the company of Teuchi and Ayame who both he considered as family, aside from their delicious ramen of course.

It was two hours after lunch that he made his way to the Hokage Tower to visit his surrogate grandfather. It had been quite a while since he saw the Hokage and he missed the old man's company.

He entered the building after giving the Chuunins on guard a smile which they returned. Most of the shinobis in the village didn't hate him for what he carried in his gut. In fact, quite a few of them were sympathetic to his cause by chasing away the mobs that were after him, helping him buy food from the stores that refused him services, and so on.

He even made a few friends from the ANBU that guarded him while he was young, notably Dog, Cat, Bear, Snake, and Weasel, though the latter was nowhere to be found after his sixth birthday. This confused him a bit but assumed that he might had a long-term mission or something that took him away from the village.

Naruto entered the building and made his way to the top floor, totally ignoring the secretary who was glaring at him. Again, it seemed that the civilians were the only people in the village who hated him. He just shrugged it off since he didn't really care about them anymore. He knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and getting a grunt from the other side.

Amused, Naruto entered the office and closed the door behind him. He saw his surrogate grandfather busying himself with the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Good afternoon, old man." greeted Naruto as he made his way to one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage grunted before putting down the document he was reading to look at his surrogate grandson.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun. What brings you here? It's been quite a while since you visited and I was quite worried." said the Hokage while giving the whiskered blonde a smile.

"Just visiting, jiji. It's been a while since I've visited. I've been quite busy as of late." replied Naruto, returning the old man's smile. He looked at the piles of paperwork on the desk curiously. "I think you're paperwork grew, jiji."

"Tell me about it." said the Hokage while eyeing the innocent paper on his desk with disgust. "I don't know why I took this job when the Yondaime passed away. I forgot how annoying the paperwork was."

Naruto laughed at his surrogate grandfather's plight.

"What got you so annoyed anyway?" asked Naruto as he picked up one of the papers on the desk. He read it and discovered that it was an accounting report for the running of the village. He took another document and got the same thing. He turned to the Hokage who was giving him an amused look. "Budget huh?"

"Yes. It's the month for it. I swear the civilian council had it in for me. They were supposed to work on this since I am only supposed to work on the shinobi matters. If I didn't know any better, they're getting lazy."

"You could always give it back to them, I suppose. You're the Hokage for crying out loud. Konoha is a shinobi village so you should be the one in control. I say you get the council together, tell them the new rules or remind them of their responsibilities then leave them to stew about it." Said Naruto sagely, nodding at the idea since it was good. The aged leader looked at his grandson strangely before a happy grin stole its way into his wrinkled face.

"You know, Naruto-kun. That is a pretty good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of that." The Hokage mused in thought while tapping his chin.

"I think it's because that you tend to think that you're responsible for everything in this village, jiji. I mean, sure, you're the leader but isn't that the reason why you have people working under you?" Naruto pointed out while raising one of his eyebrows.

"You're right." agreed the Hokage before giving the blonde a speculative look. "That was a smart way of putting things into perspective, Naruto-kun."

"I do read, jijij, and I have a lot of spare time on my hands before I attend the Academy in two years so I spend most of it reading anything I could get my hands on. Considering that the shinobi section of the library is out of my reach until I become a Genin, I spend most of my time reading history and politics in my spare time." Naruto deadpanned making the Hokage give him a sheepish grin.

"You're right. You are a smart kid after all." said the Hokage before giving Naruto a speculative look. "Naruto-kun, why don't you accompany me to Suna next week?"

This caught Naruto off-guard. The Hokage never asked him to accompany him anywhere outside the village before and he was surprised at being asked to join an expedition to another village.

"Really, jiji?" He got a nod in reply. "Sure! I would love to go with you, old man. What are we going to do in Suna anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

The Hokage didn't say anything but simply handed Naruto a piece of paper from his desk. Naruto didn't know it but the Hokage was testing him. Sarutobi was shrewd and he knew intelligence when he saw it and the boy in front of him had that intelligent look in his blue eyes that spoke of a prodigious mind.

Curiously, Naruto took it and read its content before whistling at the information it contained.

"To talk about the treaty huh?" The blonde jinchuuriki said with a raised eyebrow. "From the looks of it, the Kazekage wanted to modify the treaty to stop the missions coming from the Wind Daimyo given to Konoha. Now that's weird, why in the world would their Daimyo not give them missions but instead give it to Konoha. That doesn't make sense. I mean, Konoha gets a steady supply of missions from the Fire Daimyo so why is the Wind Daimyo giving expensive missions to us?" exclaimed Naruto as he handed the document back to the Hokage who took it with a nod.

"How much do you know about the history of Sunagakure, Naruto-kun." asked the Hokage, further testing the blonde in front of him. He wanted to know the extent of the blonde's intelligence. Considering who the boy's parents was, it was only normal for the boy to be of same caliber as well, or maybe even better.

Naruto pondered the question a bit, recalling the history books he read from the library.

"Let me see, nothing major aside from the accomplishments of their Kage, as well as some of the notable missing-nins that they had, like _Sasori of the Red Sands_ for example. Other than that, the only notable history concerning Suna was how they lost during the Third Great Shinobi War before finally going into a treaty with Konoha in order to preserve whatever dignity they had, as well as making sure that they had allies to call in once the other Hidden Villages decided to wage war on them."

The Hokage nodded, pride clearly shining in his eyes.

"You're correct, Naruto-kun. Ever since they lost and aligned themselves with the losing side during the Third Great Shinobi War, the Wind Daimyo lost his trust with them. This resulted in the Wind Daimyo giving a bulk of their high-ranked missions to Konoha and leaving the lower-paid ones to Suna. What do you think that Kazekage would want in this meeting?" he asked the blonde, an eyebrow raised as if challenging the boy in front of him to voice out his mind.

Naruto saw the challenge and accepted it. He mulled over his answers before voicing it out.

"I think that the Kazekage would go into a debate with you concerning this matter. If Konoha informs that Wind Daimyo to give back the missions to Suna then it would only be probable for him to do so considering our reputation as the strongest in the Elemental Nations being the victor of the Third Great Shinobi War. However, I think the Kazekage would have to convince you first to do that considering that high-paid mission is a great boon to our economy. If that is the case then I think the ruler of Suna would put some bargaining chips on the table…something that would entice you to sway the Wind Daimyo to give the missions back to them. What do you think, jiji?"

The Hokage clapped his hands in approval and gave Naruto look filled with pride which made the boy beam in happiness.

"You're correct in that regard, Naruto-kun. But what do you think this bargaining chip would be?" asked the Hokage, enjoying the intelligent conversation he was having with his surrogate grandson. If he knew that Naruto was this smart years ago then he would have spent more time with him in this very office to help come up with good ideas or tackle some problems with his paperwork. After all, a healthy view of current events would always outweigh the old ones in his head. Tradition had that problem sometimes.

"Hmm…I'm not really sure, jiji. But are we really going to bargain with them on this? I mean, we also need the money from the missions, right?" Naruto asked before seeing the Hokage rummage through the piles of paperwork on his desk. The old man seemed to have found what he was looking for before handing it over to him. Naruto looked through it and whistled.

"I see, from the looks of the budget report, the money coming in from the missions is huge and even if we do lose money by giving it back to Suna, we are still on the positive." This got a nod from the Hokage making Naruto think on the potential 'bargaining chip' that the Kazekage would be offering to Konoha to sway the Daimyo to their favor. "Considering that this is a shinobi village we are talking about, I don't think we are getting imports of supplies from them, right?"

The Hokage shook his head. "To be honest, Naruto-kun. We aren't really getting anything from Suna economically. Due to Konoha's location, everything we need is grown in Fire Country except for a few supplies coming from the minor villages within our borders. In fact, the only notable imports we have are healing herbs from Takigakure. That said, Konoha is self-sufficient unless there is need to import rare supplies from the outside." explained the Hokage, making Naruto nod.

"If that is the case then the Kazekage would offer shinobi techniques in payment for swaying the Daimyo's mind to their liking. What is Suna's specialty?" Naruto asked curiously. He was really enjoying learning a thing or two about politics from the old man. Learning it from the books during his night-time sojourn into the library was one thing, learning from the expert was simply better.

"Let me see, Suna is well-known for their _Fuuton jutsus (Wind Techniques)_, poisons and antidotes, as well as their _Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique)."_ Informed the Hokage after some thought.

"If that is the case, I would say _Fuuton jutsus_ then, or even some knowledge on their poisons and antidotes. I doubt they would be willing to part with the secret of their puppet techniques since it is unique to them." Naruto mused before setting down the documents he was holding on the desk. "Do we have any _Fuuton_ users in Konoha?"

"A few but these shinobis only had minor affinities with it. The only person who had a strong affinity to _Fuuton_ is my son, Asuma, who is currently part of the Fire Guardians."

Naruto whistled. Fire Guardians were the Daimyo's personal guards and considered to be powerful shinobis in their own specific field. If the old man's son was a part of it then he was definitely strong.

"Nice." Naruto said with a nod. "So when are we going to Suna?"

"I need to meet with my advisers, as well as the council to discuss this matter though I would tell them what you told me to get the ball running. If things go as planned, we would be leaving in four days, more or less." The Hokage informed him. Naruto nodded with a grin. His excitement was leaking out of him in waves.

"Well, if that's the case then I better get ready." said Naruto before standing up from his seat, grin still plastered on his face. "Just send one of your ANBU guards to find me if it's time for us to go."

The Hokage nodded before giving his surrogate grandson a smile.

"I will, Naruto-kun. Enjoy your day."

The blonde jinchuuriki left with a grin and a spring on his step. He couldn't wait to get out of Konoha and check out other places that he hadn't been to, even if his destination was Suna and nowhere else. Unlike his one-week trip outside Konoha walls to raid the bandit camps, this trip was purely for sightseeing purposes and he couldn't wait to get out of the village and immerse himself in the experience.

* * *

It took four days for the Sandaime to finalize everything with the council before they started their trip to Suna. Naruto, being the excitable boy that he was despite his now cold persona; packed everything into a storage scroll he purchased using his alter-ego. While he was packing the stuff, his attention inadvertently settled on the seal on the scroll and his interest was piqued. In his sudden interest to learn about _Fuuinjutsu_, he raided the shinobi section of the Konoha Library for any information he could find on the subject. Of course, he did this under the cover of darkness since he would be raiding the rarer scrolls in the shinobi section of the library. Thanks to his abilities, he pulled his heist without a hitch.

Naruto discovered that sealing was a very complicated and delicate art and very dangerous if not properly applied. After a day of study, he was able to properly recreate one of the storage seals that the Yondaime created that would allow him to directly create a storage seal on his skin through a tattoo. In truth, he was lucky to find the book in one of the dust-covered cabinets in the shinobi section devoted to this subject. From the amount of dust, not many shinobis were interested in the sealing arts so he took the book with him to add to his collection. He was quite sure that no one would miss it.

After practicing with the seal tattoo on paper until he perfected it, Naruto immediately applied it on the back of his left hand where he immediately stored Kenshin inside. Despite how much he loved the Hokage, it wouldn't do for unwanted questions to be asked that he wasn't ready to answer. Besides, it was a great surprise tactic just in case they were attacked though he doubted it since the Hokage was more than enough to handle any threats, not to mention the bodyguards tagging along for the trip.

Naruto didn't know it but the event that would take place would cement his role in the Elemental Nation, a role that would strike fear in the hearts of many and a legend that would surpass even that of his parents.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Date Uploaded: July 5, 2012**


	6. Slaughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any abilities and techniques in this story that came from other stories. Give credit to where credit is due. **

* * *

**Chapter 05: Slaughter**

Naruto reached the Northern Gate of Konoha to see the Hokage and his two bodyguards standing in wait. His curiosity, however, was piqued when he saw a merchant's caravan alongside the group.

"Good morning, old man." greeted Naruto with a smile as he approached the Hokage and his group.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto. From the looks of it, you're ready for the trip. The orange scarf is a nice touch considering that we would be traveling through a desert when we reach the Suna border." commented the Hokage as he appraised Naruto's outfit, especially the orange scarf wrapped around the blonde's neck. He had gotten used to the blonde's somewhat traditional outfit of kimono, hakama, and geta sandals. It was unique considering that such an outfit was mostly used by the Daimyo's court in the capital of Fire Country.

Naruto gave his surrogate grandfather a grin and pulled up the scarf to cover his mouth and nose to demonstrate its use.

"One of reasons I wear this, jiji. I know that Suna is well-known for its wind and sand storms so it's best to be prepared." explained Naruto before pulling down the scarf again since such facial protection wasn't needed as of yet.

"Where is your pack, Naruto-kun? Don't tell me you plan to wear only what you're wearing now from here to Suna and back. We will be gone for a month, after all." said the Hokage, noting the absence of any gears on the blonde's person.

"No problem, jiji. I got it covered." said Naruto before pulling out a green scroll from a hidden pocket in his right sleeve. "As you can see, I have everything I need here in this scroll. Storage scrolls are just so cool."

The Hokage chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair in amusement.

"Indeed it is, Naruto-kun." the aged leader agreed. "Now before we leave, we will be joining this merchant caravan to Suna since they are going the same way. They requested a team to protect them from bandits and since we are going the same way, we will be providing that protection."

The head of the merchant family approached the Hokage.

"And I thank you for such an offer, Hokage-sama." said the man with a respectful bow before turning to Naruto and gave the boy a smile which the blonde returned. "My name is Haruhi Kijo. My family and I are going on a business trip to Suna to peddle our goods, as well as making sure that some of our deals there are still in working order. It is a surprise on my part that the Hokage himself took our request for bodyguards for the trip."

Naruto chuckled and gave the aged leader a grin.

"I think it is more for his convenience that nothing else, Haruhi-san. I think the old man was getting tired of sitting in his office for too long so he needed the exercise. Besides, old people need to stretch their old bones once in a while to keep in shape." explained Naruto with a mischievous grin. This comment, however, earned him a bonk on the head from a twitching Hokage. "Ouch! What did you do that for, old man?"

"I may be old, Naruto-kun, but I still have some strength in these old bones to put young ones like you in place." said the Hokage in annoyance. Sure, he was old but he wasn't that old. He still had a few more years in his body before retiring.

"Fine fine. You don't have to damage my brain cells for it, you perverted old geezer." grumbled Naruto before dodging another fist to the head. He stuck his tongue out to the Hokage who was twitching in annoyance. The merchant caravan and the Hokage's bodyguards were snickering in amusement.

It didn't take long for the Hokage to sort out the travel papers with the Chuunins assigned on the gate. When all the signatures were in place, the caravan to Suna departed Konoha with much cheer and excitement, especially for a certain blonde jinchuuriki.

* * *

On the third day of their travel to Suna, Naruto could help but enjoy the trip. True, it was a bit boring to see nothing but trees as they traversed the road to Wind Country, but the company he was in made the journey enjoyable.

Naruto got to know Haruhi's family better, especially little Misao, their adorable 3-year old daughter. Considering that the blonde lacked social interaction with people his age or younger, having the girl take up his time was a welcome experience. They would spend the rest of the journey either talking or storytelling. It was a good thing that Naruto was well-read since the girl was always demanding new stories for him to tell. Naruto wasn't bothered by the demands; in fact, he dived into her requests with gusto. It was like having a sister, and by extension, a family he never had.

Naruto also found the Haruhi elders to be like a family who treated him as such. Haruhi Suki was very motherly to the two kids, especially to Naruto who he treated like a son and didn't spare any expense in mothering him with food and care. Haruhi Kijo, on the other hand, was like a father figure, talking about stuff that Naruto should have learned from a grown-up.

All-in-all, Naruto was happy and vowed to always spend time with the family once they return to Konoha. If Naruto was honest with himself, he treated the Haruhi family an extension of his own and became his precious people.

It was on the fourth day of their trip that disaster struck. The cart that Naruto and the Haruhi family was riding on exploded without any warning, throwing off its passengers to the ground and showering them with debris.

The Hokage immediately went into alert and ordered one of his body guards to check for survivors. However, they were cut off when twelve shinobis wearing Iwa headbands surrounded them, stopping them from leaving the area.

"Well, well, well….it seems that we finally caught you, Hokage-san." said one of the shinobis who was giving the group an evil grin.

"Who are you and what have you done?" the Hokage demanded, prepared to square off with the attackers. Inwardly, however, he was worried. Worried about his surrogate grandson who was riding the cart and wanted to know how he was faring. He was also worried about the attackers. It seemed that they were well-prepared considering their numbers. From the chakra signature, these were Jounin-level shinobis and it seemed that they have come prepared.

"The answer to your question is simple, old man. We are the Rock Biter Brigade and it seemed that our information was correct. It was stupid of you to leave the safety of your village without bringing along enough manpower to protect you in case of an attack. In fact, it was…_fearless_…of you to do so." the Jounin answered in a mocking tone.

The Hokage tensed, as well as his bodyguards when they heard the group introduced themselves. The Rock Biter Brigade was part of Iwa's elite. Their expertise as assassins was impeccable, and their teamwork was well-known throughout the Elemental Nation. Also, this group was a master of _Doton_ (Earth) techniques. He could easily dispatch them but it would take time, time he didn't have if he wanted to check on Naruto.

The battle started in earnest, a group attacking the Hokage while the rest were taking care of the bodyguards. The trio didn't have time to check the ruined cart. They were in a fierce battle for their lives.

* * *

Naruto, on the other hand, was unaware of the battle taking place. He groaned when a sudden pain made its way to his left arm as he shifted. He opened his eyes and saw the devastation in front of him. The cart was blown to bits and the area they were in was littered with debris. His memory kicked in and his eyes opened wide as he started looking around for any signs of the Haruhi family.

"_Kurama, can you heal my arm please. I have to find the Haruhi's." _asked Naruto as he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain as he pushed himself off the ground.

"_**I'm working on it, Naruto. Give me a few more minutes and it would be good as new."**_ answered Kurama.

Naruto felt his tenant's chakra already making its way into his arm and healing the damage. Oblivious to the battle taking place a few meters away from him, he made his way around the explosion site looking for survivors. His heart clenched when he saw the still forms of the Haruhis a few feet away from the small crater where the explosion took place. He immediately ran to the trio on the ground and couldn't help but gasp at what he saw.

Haruhi Kijo was sprawled on the ground with his neck broken, clearly dead. Suki was currently hugging Misao. Both were covered in burn marks and wounds from the sharpened wooden debris from the cart. His hearts clenched when he saw a piece of wood impaling Suki and Misao through their chest. It was clear that Suki was protecting her daughter but the force of the explosion made sure that the piece of wood pierced both of them, taking their life.

Both were dead.

The Haruhis were dead.

Naruto's heart clenched.

His blue eyes that showed warmth for the first time in years became colder.

He knelt on the ground and reached out with shaky hands and closed the eyes of the dead family in front of him. Tears made its ways down his cheeks, cold blue eyes, eyes that reflected the death of loved ones shed tears for the last time.

A cold detachment gripped Naruto's heart as he stood up and turned his head to see the intense battle happening in front of him.

They would pay.

They would pay dearly.

They would die.

He would make sure of it.

"Kurama," said Naruto whispered out loud in a detached voice, devoid of any emotion. "How's my arm?"

Kurama shivered at the mental voice of its container. It did not hold any emotion and brought chill down his spine.

"_**All healed, Naruto. I also made sure that the superficial damage was healed as well."**_ Kurama answered, the bijuu's mental voice subdued, already knowing what Naruto was about to do.

"Thank you." whispered Naruto as he slowly made his way to the battle, his pace slow and measured. It wasn't the pace of a boy or any man. It was the pace of a killer stalking his prey. Blood will be flowing today and it wasn't his.

* * *

Sarutobi was having a hard time getting rid of his attackers. If they were ordinary shinobis then he could have taken care of them easily. However, these were no pushovers. It seemed that these shinobis came prepared, countering all of his techniques with ease as if they prepared for this in advance. It seemed that Iwa was hell-bent in destroying him and deal a decisive blow to the leave.

He dodged a rock dragon that erupted from the ground in front of him but was unprepared when a second dragon came at him from behind it. He braced himself for impact since it was too close to dodge or counter. However, he was shocked when he heard a familiar voice speak from behind him, a voice that he was familiar with but devoid of any warmth.

It was like ice. No, it was colder than ice.

"_**Byakurai."**_

The Hokage was unprepared when a blast of white energy, like lightning, hit the rock dragon in the face causing it to explode. Shocked at this turn of events, he turned and saw something that made his heart grip in worry and fear. Naruto was slowly walking towards him with a smoking index finger pointing at where the dragon was. He didn't doubt it but whatever that attack was, it came from the boy that he considered a grandson.

Whatever that attack was, it saved his life.

* * *

Naruto walked towards the battle as he watched the fighting without emotions. However, he had a brief flash of anger when he saw his surrogate grandfather getting attacked by a jutsu that produced a large dragon made of rocks which was dodged with ease but the second one that followed would surely hit.

"_No, I will never lose a precious person ever again."_

He slowly raised his right hand with index fingers pointed at the dragon.

"_**Byakurai."**_ was all he said before white lightning burst out of his stretched finger and hit the rock dragon, blowing it to pieces.

He continued walking closer to the battle as he observed every single participant. Every single move didn't escape his notice. He saw one of the Iwa shinobis charge forward to blindside his surrogate grandfather. He corrected his aim and spoke his next attack.

"_**Sho."**_

The attacker was hit in the head causing it to explode. _Sho_ was a simple impact-based spell but the amount of power he used in the spell made sure that the impact was powerful, powerful enough to blow one's head off.

"Naruto…" said the Hokage but he was cut off when the blonde looked at him. Cold blue eyes met wary brown.

"Jiji. Please stand back." whispered Naruto as he raised his left hand.

The Hokage was about to argue but shut up when a sword materialized in Naruto's left hand. He was further shocked when the boy placed it on his sash with practiced ease before drawing out the blade, a reverse-edged blade.

He finally discovered the identity of the person who was taking down the bandits. He was about to say something when Naruto disappeared and turned when a shout came from behind him. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Naruto was in front of an Iwa shinobi with both arms cut off from the shoulder. A reverse-edged sword wasn't capable of such a feat but he got his answer when he saw the bloody katana in the boy's hand. Instead of the blunt end at the front, the bladed edge was now exposed. Not only that, Naruto moved faster than even his trained eye could follow. Also, the damage he dealt was powerful, powerful for an eight year old to produce. It wasn't possible but he couldn't deny the fact that everything that happened in front of him was real.

Sarutobi was shocked yet again when Naruto disappeared without a sound followed by a scream of pain. He followed it immediately to see an Iwa shinobi sprawled on the ground with his both legs cut off, He was astounded at the bloodshed that was happening in front him. Blood was flying through the air with each swing and it wasn't letting up.

The boy disappeared, an Iwa shinobi lost his head.

The boy disappeared again, an Iwa shinobi lost both arms before he was literally cut in two from the waist.

The boy disappeared again for an Iwa shinobi to have a hole blasted through his chest where his heart was by the same technique that the boy used earlier.

Sarutobi was mesmerized and afraid at the same time. His surrogate grandson was killing Iwa shinobis with such power and precision that it was like a dance, a dance of death. Where did Naruto learn such skills? Where did Naruto earn such mastery over the sword?

"Hokage-sama." said one of his Jounin bodyguards who appeared beside him, kunai at the ready in case of an attack. The other Jounin was limping his way to both of them, one hand gripping a bloodied shoulder. "What is happening?"

"I don't know what is happening but it seems that Naruto-kun is killing our enemies. What's worst, he is killing them as if he killed before." whispered Sarutobi as he watched the slaughter in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes away from it no matter how much he wanted to. His breath hitched, however, when the rest of the Iwa shinobis surrounded his grandson from all sides, readying to attack him all at once. He was about to help but he was rooted to the spot when Naruto's mouth opened to ask a single question.

"Did you do it?" whispered Naruto as he looked at the ground, his hair covering his eyes, his bloodied blade at his side, dripping lifeblood on the ground.

"Did what, brat?" snarled one of the Jounin who threw a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto raised his left hand, palm towards the incoming projectile and spoke a single word.

"_Seki."_ Naruto whispered causing a blue orb of energy to materialize in front of him that intercepted the kunai. When the projectile hit the orb, it blew up and reflected the kunai back to the thrower, impaling him on the head, dead. "Did you cause the cart to explode and killing the Haruhis?"

The leader of the group sneered at the boy in front of him before answering.

"So what if we did? Besides, it was supposed to be for the Hokage. All our preparation was wasted on some useless civilians. They got what they deserved."

"I see. Did you know that they were a family and that you killed a loving father and mother along with their 3-year old daughter?" whispered Naruto as he gripped Kenshin tighter.

"So? It's not like they were shinobis or anything. They were just useless civilians. People die kid, live with it." sneered the shinobis who pulled a Tanto from his back.

"I understand. You're right. I'll live with it…forever. However…" said Naruto before he disappeared and reappeared in the air on top of the shinobi who answered him. "You'll never live with it since you're going to die right now. _**Ryuutsuisen**_." He whispered but everyone could clearly hear him.

The Iwa shinobis wasn't prepared for what happened to their teammate. The shinobi who answered Naruto's question was literally cut evenly in half as Kenshin sliced him from the head to his groin. Naruto disappeared again and started the massacre that would put others to shame.

It was five minutes later that Naruto was standing in front of the shinobi whose arms he cut off. The Iwa Jounin was looking at the bloodied boy in front of him in fear as he struggled to get away from the vengeful blonde by using his feet to push himself back.

"Get away from me. Don't kill me, please!" the Iwa shinobi begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Why? Why should I not kill you? Did you ask the Haruhis if they wanted to die? Did you ask Kijo and Suki if they wanted to die? DID YOU ASK MISAO IF SHE WANTED TO DIE?" Naruto shouted the last part and raised Kenshin on top of him as he looked at the downed Jounin with a crazed look in his eyes. "DIE!"

Before Naruto could complete his swing, a hand gripped him on the wrist, stopping the blade before it could cleave the Iwa shinobi in two. The blonde boy turned his head to stare at the brown eyes of the Hokage.

"Jiji?"

"That's enough, Naruto-kun. You've done enough for today." said Sarutobi in a firm voice but it was laced with compassion and understanding.

"But, jiji. They killed Misao. They don't even regret it." screamed Naruto as he struggled against the Hokage's grip, tears of rage and sadness dribbled down his cheeks.

"I know, Naruto-kun. But if you kill this man then we will never be able to find out why they attacked in the first place. We need to know what Iwa is planning in order to avoid the same situation that happened to the Haruhis." explained the Hokage.

It seemed that whatever he said got through to the distraught blonde since he could no longer feel the strength behind the hand he was holding. He let go and saw Naruto flick the blade to the side to get rid of the blood before putting it back in its sheath with a detached grace.

"I understand, jiji. If you need me, I'll be with the Haruhis." whispered Naruto before he turned and disappeared without a sound.

Sarutobi saw Naruto appear before the dead family and kneeled beside them. He turned to the Iwa shinobi who was clearly looking at his surrogate grandson in fear.

"Now, let's see if you can provide me with the information I seek." said the Hokage with an evil glint in his eyes causing the survivor of the Rock Biter Brigade to gulp.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Date Uploaded: July 5, 2012**

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Education

**Please reader Author's note at the end of this chapter to get a bit of an idea on future chapters.  
**

**Also, I apologized for those who didn't notice the previous chapter being uploaded. I don't know what happened but didn't send an email a notification when I uploaded it.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any abilities and techniques he used that are owned by their respective creators. Give credit to where credit is due. **

* * *

**Chapter 06: Education**

It had been three days since the slaughter of Iwa's Rock Biter Brigade, well, except for one who Naruto spared due to the Hokage's intervention.

After the interrogation personally conducted by the Hokage, they found out that this was a non-designated mission, a personal vendetta by the leader of the Rock Biter Brigade to cash in on the huge bounty on the Hokage's head, as well as the potential backlash his death would have on the Leaf.

Since they were exhausted and wounded from the battle, they decided to move into the forest and recuperate after sending the armless Iwa shinobi back to his village with a message to the Tsuchikage regarding their actions and a request for compensation to an unprovoked attack on his person despite the ceasefire agreement they had after the Third Great Shinobi War.

The last of the Rock Biter Brigade didn't say no to the delivery since the Hokage threatened him with Naruto's intervention if he disagreed. Sarutobi clearly remembered the panic evident in the eyes of the Iwa-nin upon the mention of the blonde jinchuuriki. It would seem that Naruto's power scared the Iwa-nin more than angering the Hokage and the Iwa-nin have given Naruto a nickname after the slaughter.

The Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha.

Sarutobi didn't know if he was proud of Naruto for striking fear into the hearts of his enemies or worried that the boy was too young to merit such title. He predicted that the boy would be sporting his own entry in the Bingo Book in the future. Good thing the Iwa-nin didn't know Naruto's true name or the council in the village would be in for a shock.

Such was the case; Sarutobi sent one of his messenger monkeys to the Kazekage with apologies of their delay. He didn't mention why they were delayed though since it was possible that the power-hungry Sandaime Kazekage would take advantage of their weakened state and bring them out.

The three days they spent in a hidden clearing deep in the forest was spent mostly to rest. However, Naruto was busy making a grave for the Haruhi family and refused any help from the trio.

In truth, Sarutobi was worried of his surrogate grandson. The skills he displayed were uncanny and he couldn't deny the fact that taking down the Rock Biter Brigade was no mean feat. The boy's skill with the sword, as well as those various techniques he used was mind-boggling. The boy was powerful, he couldn't deny that. The question was…where did he get such power? He knew that Kyuubi had nothing to do with it since he didn't feel a smidgen of the bijuu's chakra during the battle so everything that Naruto used was his own.

Aside from the various thoughts swirling in his head, Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the change in the two Jounins that acted as his bodyguard. They were giving the blonde jinchuuriki looks of awe and respect, even addressing the boy as 'Naruto-sama' on occasion when they talked with the boy. In most cases, Naruto just gave them a few words as answers since the boy was clearly not in the mood to socially interact with them.

In truth, the death of the Haruhis scarred the blonde to the point that the warmth in his blue eyes was non-existent. Sarutobi was saddened that his favorite blonde had his innocence ripped away from his at such a tender age.

It was morning on the third day that Sarutobi made his way out of the clearing they set up camp and approached the make-shift grave that Naruto made for the Haruhis. In front of him were three gravestones that Naruto created from a large boulder, each with their respective names. The aged leader saw his beloved grandson kneeling in front of the gravestone with Misao's name carved on its face. He made his way to the blonde and knelt beside him, silence echoed across the clearing before Naruto spoke.

"Will the pain ever go away, jiji?" whispered Naruto as he eyed Misao's grave.

Sarutobi knew what Naruto was talking about and decided to answer truthfully, hoping against hope that his grandson's humanity was still intact.

"No." said the Hokage as he eyed the gravestones in front of him. "Losing loved ones will always be painful, Naruto-kun. Even today, I still harbor the pain of losing my wife, Biwako, during the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. I feel the pain when I discovered that she died in the hospital because of chakra exhaustion as she emptied her life energy to heal the wounded. The pain of loneliness I feel every day, even now."

"How do you cope with it?" said Naruto as his eyes started to produce tears as he remembered Misao's smiling face. However, it stayed that way and no tears fell as if they were held in place by his promise to never cry again.

"By living." answered Sarutobi as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "One thing you need to know, Naruto-kun, is that our loved ones would always want us to continue with life. The three days that you spent with them was enough to endear them to you. Live on, Naruto, live on for them. Let their memories be alive in your heart. Strive to live and not degenerate into an empty shell of a man."

Silence reigned as Naruto pondered his surrogate grandfather's words. He instinctively knew that everything the aged leader said was right. Life was fair; you love people and lose people you love. It was a cycle, a cycle of life and death. However, what made it bearable were the memories and experiences you have with the people you love. It cemented the decision he made while he digging the Haruhis' graves. No longer will he lose those precious to him. He would use his skills to make sure that the people he loved were safe and whole.

"Jiji, I want to protect the people I love. I want to become a shinobi." said Naruto with determination in his voice as he eyed the names on the stones in front of him.

Sarutobi inwardly sighed in relief, thankful that Naruto didn't degenerate into a path of hate that these situations always resulted in. He wasn't happy that his surrogate grandson would be entering the life of a shinobi at such a young age. Sure, he would become one in the future which would take place few years from now, enough time to learn the lessons that came with the career.

However, with Naruto's skill and determination, saying no would be detrimental to the boy's heart. To deny the boy would only push him to the path of darkness and he didn't want that to happen. It was better for the boy's skill to be put to use to protect instead of random killing. With the skills he displayed a few days back, slaughter would be the perfect word to use.

"I agree." said Sarutobi with a nod causing the blonde to look at him in surprise, as if expecting him to disagree with his decision. "Don't take me wrong, Naruto-kun. You're too young to be a shinobi. However, with the skills you displayed during the battle, I don't think that it would be good for you for me to deny this request. We will talk more after this trip to Suna when we get back home. After all, you owe me some explanation with the skills you showed."

Naruto gave him a sheepish grin making Sarutobi inwardly crow in happiness that his surrogate grandson's sanity was still intact.

"Thanks, jiji. I think I owe you an explanation as well. If I were to become a shinobi then it would only stand to reason that you know what I'm capable of, neh?"

"Indeed." Sarutobi agreed and clapped Naruto on the back before standing up. "I suggest we take our leave. It is three days travel from here to Suna though we could get there sooner if we speed things up and I know that you can accommodate traveling at a faster pace with the speed you showed me earlier, correct?"

"Easily, jiji." said Naruto with a smile as he stood up as well. He looked at the three graves and gave the Haruhis a smile before taking his leave with the Hokage mimicking his action.

When they arrived at the clearing where they set up camp, Naruto noticed that everything was packed and any evidence of their presence was professionally erased.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama. Welcome back." said one of the Jounin in greeting when they entered the clearing.

Naruto sighed at the added suffix to his name. No matter how much he told the two Jounins to just call him Naruto, they wouldn't budge.

"Akido-san" said Naruto with a nod. "I guess we would be leaving now since jiji personally looked for me. Where is Yahiko?"

Akido gestured over his shoulder towards Yahiko who was sitting under a tree, clearly suffering from a fever due to his wounded shoulder. They were able to apply first-aid but the lack of supplies made it impossible to properly heal the wound. None of them knew medical techniques to stop the infection from spreading.

"He's suffering from a bit of fever and I don't think he would be fit to travel at this rate." Akido said solemnly.

"I agree. In this case, it would be best if we carry him until we can get him treated in Suna." said the Hokage as he eyed the sick Jounin in front of him.

"Don't worry about it, jiji. I'll carry him." offered Naruto as he walked towards the downed Yahiko.

"I don't think you're strong enough to carry him, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi warned but had to bite back a yelp of surprise when the blonde simply picked up the Jounin in a bridal carry without effort. It was weird to see an 8-year old boy easily carry a fully-grown man. "Nevermind. Are you sure you can travel at your usual speed with you carrying him?"

Naruto didn't say anything but simply disappeared from the spot and appeared a few meters away from the group. He gave the Hokage a cheeky grin.

"You were saying, jiji?" countered Naruto, grin still plastered on his face.

The Hokage had a resigned look on his face while Akido was looking at Naruto in awe.

"Fine." Sarutobi said in resignation. "We will go to Suna at full speed. Naruto, I know you're faster with that speed technique of yours so I suggest that you adjust your distance to ours. Make sure that you keep us in sight at all times, clear?"

Naruto nodded and took a step forward before disappearing and appearing on a branch in one of the trees a few meters away causing the Hokage to huff in annoyance before channeling chakra to his muscles and ran at full speeds with Naruto catching up to him easily via tree route. Akido was hard-pressed to follow the two powerhouses in front of him.

* * *

The group was able to reach Suna in one and a half day traveling at full speed instead of the assumed three days of travel.

Sarutobi and Akido were surprised at Naruto's speed as the boy kept up with their pace. In fact, they were flabbergasted when they reached the desert when Naruto kept to the high grounds, standing on air as if it was nothing.

Sarutobi vowed to interrogate the blonde when they got back to Konoha since the boy was displaying skills that bordered on impossible. Akido just stared at Naruto as if he was the second coming of Kami.

When they got to the gates of Suna, the Hokage immediately processed the necessary papers and asked to be directed to the hospital to get Yahiko healed from his wound and fever.

While the Hokage and Akido were in the hospital, Naruto checked out the shops and purchased a hunter-nin mask from one of the shinobi stores in the village to keep up the façade of being a shinobi. The mask was quite scary since it depicted a Hanya, or a demon with large fangs and horns.

Despite his age, he was at a respectable height of 5'3 thanks to Kurama's modification of his physiology so he could easily pass off as a young shinobi if need be.

When Naruto showed up with his mask on partially covered by his orange scarf, Sarutobi couldn't help but be impressed at the boy's aura when the mask was in place. He couldn't deny the fact that the mask itself was scary considering that it was a demon's mask. All-in-all, Naruto was a sight to be feared which was further given evidence when Akido almost pissed on his pants when they saw Naruto wearing his new purchase.

After they checked in into one of the hotels in Suna, the Hokage briefed Naruto on his 'job' and 'persona'. Sarutobi informed Naruto that he would be acting as his bodyguard for the duration of his stay so he would be present to all the meetings with the Kazekage.

Sarutobi warned Naruto to keep his eyes and ears open to make sure that no threats were present and to keep a close watch on the Kazekage just in case the man had something nefarious planned for them.

The meeting was boring for Naruto except for the times that the Suna shinobis, as well as the Kazekage, would eye him with a little bit of apprehension. Naruto couldn't help but grin behind his mask. He definitely liked his purchase. The blonde could practically see the Hokage's amusement to their reaction to his outfit judging from the twitching on the side of his lips when a random Suna shinobi would yelp in fear when he was present.

All-in-all, they stayed for a week in Suna and the conference with the Kazekage yielded positive results. Aside from the modification to the treaty, the Hokage promised the Kazekage that he would be having words with the Wind Daimyo regarding their concerns with the leader of Suna delivering the promised techniques to Konoha AFTER the missions were properly given to the village.

The Konoha group departed Suna for home in good spirits.

* * *

With Naruto being open with his abilities, especially his speed, they made it to Konoha in a span of three days. Of course, they had to set up camp every night and leave early in the morning after cleaning up. They didn't encounter any problems with the Chuunins guards and the Hokage dismissed the two Jounins and giving them a week off to relax.

Naruto blushed when Akido and Yahiko bowed to him and addressed him as 'Naruto-sama' in front of both civilians eliciting different reactions. Naruto groaned in resignation since he knew that the two Jounins would be spreading the word of his actions before the day ends if the gleam in their eyes were of any indication to their plans.

The two didn't wasn't any time and adjourned to the Hokage's office to start their discussion. After Sarutobi activated the privacy barrier around his office, the questions started with Naruto answering every single one not leaving anything out. In most cases, the questions were on Naruto's abilities and how he got them, as well as the various trainings he went through, including his night-time forays into the Konoha Library.

Also, the Hokage interrogated Naruto concerning Kyuubi, or Kurama in this case, to determine whether the bijuu had no harmful intentions with his surrogate grandson. After hearing the history of the bijuu as explained by Kurama, Sarutobi was content to leave things alone…for now.

The entire conversation took four hours to draw to a close leaving the Hokage looked at him with a frown.

"That's all of it, jiji. I hope I answered all your questions since we've been at it for four hours now." complained Naruto with a slight whine to his voice causing the aged leader to chuckle.

"I think you answered all my questions satisfactorily, Naruto-kun. Now, before we discuss your actual position in the shinobi ranks, there are a few complications we need to discuss." said the Hokage with a serious look on his face.

"Complications? I mean, you're the Hokage right? So it's only right for you to grant any rank to a person as long as they are capable and I am very capable." Naruto pointed out with a raised eyebrow, as if daring the Hokage to challenge him, which the old man did.

"That may be true but there are certain things in your training that you seriously lacked." He raised his hand up immediately to stall any arguments when he saw the blonde about to comment. "Let me put it this way, Naruto-kun. You have trained extensively with your _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ abilities, not to mention your mastery over your sword style even if you said that you're still halfway through your training with it. No matter how strong you are, you still lack two things."

Naruto nodded in agreement and couldn't dispute the old man's words. However, the two things that he lacked made him look at the Hokage curiously. Sarutobi saw the boy's unasked question, continued.

"One, you lack the experience of being a shinobi. This could be easily solved by sending you on missions to gain the necessary experience on shinobi battles but that would be dangerous despite the abilities you have. The best way to gain this experience is to train with actual shinobis in a controlled environment."

Naruto nodded, waving his hand to signal the Hokage to continue.

"Second, you lack training in shinobi skills. As you said, the only technique you have at your disposal that uses chakra is _Henge_ and that jutsu is considered an academy basic. If you want to survive in the shinobi world where skills and techniques are diverse, you need to arm yourself with shinobi techniques as well. After all, it is quite possible that you would meet an opponent that could counter your own. This includes chakra manipulation, elemental techniques, as well as a deep knowledge of shinobi fighting tactics."

"I agree with you on that, jiji, but I think learning all those would require a lot of trips to the Konoha Library, not to mention practicing the skills I learned one at a time." complained Naruto as he slumped on his chair. Sure, he was interested in learning the shinobi arts since he already started on sealing but studying the rest and practicing them would take a very long time. He wouldn't admit it but patience wasn't one of his strong points.

"True, but you forget that I'm the Hokage, Naruto-kun, and I can easily teach you everything you need to know about being a shinobi. However, I don't have the time to allocate to your training so I will be assigning you some teachers to help you along and get you started with the basic of shinobi arts."

Now this got Naruto's interest. True, he could learn everything he needed about the shinobi arts on his own but having an experienced shinobis to teach him the basics would be faster.

"Who do you have in mind, jiji?" Naruto asked curiously.

"In regards to learning the basic shinobi arts, I will be assigning Jounins Akido and Yahiko to teach you and give you a crash course on Academy basics." said the Hokage with a smirk knowing the going back to the basic would infuriate his intelligent surrogate grandson, not to mention leaving him under the tutelage of two people who worshipped the ground he walked on.

This caused Naruto to groan since those two developed a fan-boy tendency towards him after seeing him in action. Sure those two were fun but it was annoying being looked and stared at all the time.

"Not those two. I swear; Yahiko and Akido are acting like fan-girls when I'm around." Naruto whined.

"True, but you can never deny the fact that they respect you, Naruto-kun. Technically, you did save all our lives. Sure, we would have survived the battle using our own skills but the enemy that time was strong and we were vastly outnumbered." Sarutobi pointed out with a grin. "You even saved Yahiko by making sure that he got to Suna on time to get treated.

"Fine fine. I agree. Anything else, jiji?" Naruto gave in to the suggestion with a loud sigh. Despite his dislike of being treated like a god by those two, he definitely liked them. They were fun, if nothing else.

"Here is what I propose. You will be trained for a year before I can grant you a position, a position that would be hidden from everyone except for a chosen few that you would be working with. You will be given a rank outside the shinobi ranking system, a rank that only I can give and remain a secret. And no, I'm not telling you until after you finish your training." This caused Naruto to pout and the Hokage to chuckle when he saw the blonde's expression.

"Anyway, for the first six months, you will be trained in the basic shinobi arts starting from the education you would have received from the Academy. You will be starting with Chakra Control and Chakra Manipulation, as well as the various applications that come with it. You can read books on history during your free time since you will be mostly focusing on practical skills."

The Hokage paused for a bit as he wrote something on a scroll before continuing.

"Once you master the basics, you will be trained for the next six months by certain specialist to get your skills up to par for the position I have in mind for you. You will spend time with Gekko Hayate to hone your sword skills, Mitarashi Anko to be trained in stealth and interrogation, as well as some basics on poisons and antidotes. Another specialist that I plan to apprentice you with would be Yakushi Isshin, one of the doctors at the hospital who didn't look at you as the Kyuubi, to learn some basic medical techniques. From what you described me of _Reiryoku_ and _Ki_, it is quite possible for you to develop your own healing 'spells' that would be of great help on certain missions. You will also be taking classes from Nara Shikaku, Konoha's lead strategist, to help you with battlefield and mission tactics; Maito Gai on physical training and Taijutsu, and Hatake Kakashi on elemental Ninjutsu. I would be bringing Jiraiya here to give you basic _Fuuinjutsu_ lessons but he is currently busy with his spy network so you just have to learn the basics on your own."

Naruto looked at the Hokage as if he was crazy.

"That's quite a lot of subjects for me to learn in a span of one year, jiji. Sure, I could do all that considering the training I was under for a year and a half with Kurama and Kenshin but don't you think that you're stretching me a bit too thin?"

Sarutobi shook his head and gave the boy a pointed look.

"Don't get me wrong, Naruto-kun. I won't be suggesting this if you aren't capable of handling it. With your intelligence, it is possible to learn everything they can teach you in a span of one year. I'm quite confident that you would fit well with the lesson plan and not complain afterwards."

"Fine. If you say so, jiji." said Naruto with a huff though he was inwardly happy that his surrogate grandfather acknowledged his capability to learn with ease. "One quick question, jiji. Why can't you just give me a rank or something?"

"It is part of the Konoha Charter. All aspiring shinobis need to attend the Academy. If you want to attain a rank then you need to start as being an Academy student, pass the exams to become a Genin then work your way up in ranks. If I just give you a rank without attending school then that would spark a lot of questions you don't want answered." Saruto explained to the annoyed boy. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but its either you attend the Academy in two years to become a Genin or work with the plan I have for you. Besides, you can always quit in the future and attend the Academy to start working your way to the top if that is what you wish. The offer is open for you to take as long as your still within the required age of admittance."

Naruto gave the Hokage a resigned nod.

"Alright, old man. I agree with your plan. But you better make my position worth my while." demanded the Hokage with a glint in his eyes. The Hokage chuckled and gave the boy a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Once you're done with your one year of training, you won't be disappointed with the position I have in mind for you."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Date Uploaded: July 6, 2012**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hello my beloved readers. I hope you like this chapter or the story so far.  
**

**I received a few PMs (Private Messages) as to when the story would pick up where the Prologue left off. To answer that question, it would be two or three more chapter before the everything goes back to the present timeline.  
**

**In regards to Naruto's intelligence. I was a bit peeved at the fact that Naruto's creator made Naruto stupid. After all, learning Kage Bunshin in two hours, learning Rasengan in a month, and on-the-spot battlefield tactics should reflect intelligence but the creator of Naruto made him a hyperactive knucklehead instead. That didn't sit well with me so I made sure that my version of Naruto had something in between his ears, so to speak.  
**

**Anyway, the next chapter is currently in the works and hopefully I can have it uploaded within the day or early tomorrow.  
**

**Cheers,  
**

**Corruptmonk**

**_PS: Please leave a comment or a review._ **


	8. Kage's Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. I'm just using them to satisfy my creative juices and sharing it to the world. **

* * *

**Chapter 07: Kage's Hand  
**

Naruto's one year training in the shinobi arts was an eye-opener for the blonde jinchuuriki. True, he was exposed to learning thanks to his goal to master _Ki_, _Reiryoku_, and _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_; but he could never deny the fact that he was woefully inept in the shinobi arts.

For the first six months, Naruto enjoyed his time with Akido and Yahiko in learning the basic Academy curriculum. Considering that the Hokage gave this chore to them as an A-Rank mission, they spent almost every day in a training ground behind the Hokage Monument to keep their activities a secret as they labored on with the training program that the Hokage personally devised for his surrogate grandson.

The first month was split between shinobi history and the use of chakra. Akido was the one in charge of this since, between the two, the Jounin was well-versed in theoretical aspects compared to physical. Of course, they didn't spend a lot of time on history since the blonde already read through most of the books in the library about it.

In the end, Akido just gave Naruto a test to determine the extent of his knowledge. Of course, Naruto didn't disappoint since he got all the answers correctly which gave Naruto some free time to pursue Fuuinjutsu on the side instead of reading history books.

Naruto learned that chakra was the exact combination of both Ki and Reiryoku in terms of use as Akido ploughed on with the various theories he knew on the subject.

Like _Ki_, chakra may be used to enhance a shinobi's physical capabilities – like channeling chakra to improve their speed or to add more damage to their hits. An example of the latter was Tsunade's legendary strength which could shatter a large boulder in a single punch making her one of the most feared kunoichis in the Elemental Nation.

Also, chakra, like _Reiryoku_, was also used to affect reality through the use of jutsus, mainly Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu though the latter required chakra to power it instead of its actual creation.

Once the theory was rammed into his head by an obsessive-compulsive Akido, it was Yahiko's turn to teach Naruto the physical use of chakra. They first started with the basic Academy techniques, like the Henge (Transformation), Bunshin (Clone), and Kawarimi (Replacement).

Of course, Naruto didn't have any trouble with Henge since it was the first jutsu he learned from the books he stole from the library.

Kawarimi took a week to master since he needed to properly utilize his chakra to reach out to a physical object and replace himself with it. In most cases, the replaced items were often logs since there were plenty of it around Fire Country or any parts of the Elemental for that matter, or other rubbles that was handy for replacement. Replacing himself with a human target would take more chakra since he had to overpower the target's natural defenses to get it done.

Bunshin, or the clone technique, was a problem for Naruto since he had too much chakra for such a minor technique. In fact, he overloaded the chakra on the construct that it always came out as if it went through a grinder. Akido explained to him that Bunshin was a form of minor Genjutsu to create an illusionary replica of himself.

Due to Naruto's large and potent chakra, illusions would never be his forte unless he reached the level of Tsunade in terms of Chakra Control which made the blonde pout but was determined to attain if possible.

Because of this problem, Yahiko got Naruto started on Chakra Control exercises starting with the Leaf Sticking exercise. Due to Naruto's training in channeling _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ to different parts of his body, Naruto had this exercise down easy though he had to exert more focus in limiting the amount of chakra he channeled if he wanted the leaf to stick. He mastered this exercise in two weeks though he still wasn't able to do a proper Bunshin despite his beginner control.

Again, Akido informed him that Naruto still had too much chakra for the technique and needed more precise control to get it done.

The next Chakra Control exercise he was subjected to was Tree Walking. Naruto specifically enjoyed this one since his young mind found the idea of sticking on solid surface an adventure. Of course, knowing about it and doing it were two different things.

Yahiko told Naruto that in order to master this exercise, he would have to channel enough chakra to his feet to stick to the tree. Too much chakra then he would blow himself off. Too little and his feet wouldn't stick. It took him a week to master this exercise since Naruto was too stubborn to quit. His two trainers were enjoying the sight of Naruto getting blown off from the tree after channeling too much chakra. In retaliation, Naruto kept hitting them with _Sho_ much to the Jounins' consternation.

It was on the third month of their six-month program that Naruto decided to continue with chakra control since he felt that he didn't have enough control over his chakra to properly utilize the Academy Bunshin. This eventually led to Yahiko introducing him to Water Walking since it was the next step after Tree Walking and was a requirement for Chuunins.

Yahiko explained that walking on water using chakra required Naruto to continuously channel chakra under his feet to keep himself above the water, as well as regulating the chakra to match the depth and movement of the water. This exercise took another two weeks to master though Naruto cheated a little by revising.

Instead of making chakra stilts as he was instructed by Yahiko, Naruto used the same principle in creating a spiritual platform but using chakra instead. By creating a platform of chakra directly underneath his feet, he could easily walk on water without having to worry about currents and waves. He even skated a few times much to the amazement of the two Jounins.

Naruto also discovered a drawback concerning chakra, he could only make a platform on a solid or semi-solid surface using chakra but making a platform on air using chakra was impossible unless one used _Reiryoku_ or the spiritual component of chakra.

Naruto, however, was annoyed when his Bunshin didn't come out right even after training himself with advanced Chakra Control. Since he was out of options, he consulted the Hokage and informed him of his problem. The main problem was the amount of chakra that Naruto had in his body.

After their talk, Sarutobi informed the blonde that it would take monumental control, like those of a medical shinobi or someone of Tsunade's caliber, to produce a perfect illusionary clone. Due to the lack of options, The Hokage taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to compensate for his lack of a clone technique.

It took two hours for Naruto to master this Jounin-level jutsu much to the amazement of the aged leader which cemented the idea of Naruto being a prodigy since Jounins who learned this skill took them a week or a month to master.

Since Naruto learned it from the Forbidden Scroll since the Hokage was busy doing his paperwork at that time, he was able to read through the actual function of Kage Bunshin instead of working with it blindly.

The blonde found out that a Shadow Clone was mostly used for infiltration because of its ability to transfer its experience and memories back to the original after dispelling. Naruto's mind worked its way around the technique and found it to be a great training tool that only he could use. Due to his rather potent chakra reserves, as well as the existence of Kurama in his gut, he could literally make hundred of clones to help him train. This thought made the blonde drool.

With the addition of Kage Bunshin in his arsenal, Naruto's remaining months of training with the basics became more fruitful for the young shinobi-in-training.

Every day for the next three months, Naruto would create a dozen or so of clones to continue with chakra control. Even though perfect control was impossible for him, Naruto decided that it was best to keep practicing with it so he wouldn't be wasting chakra once he got started with more advanced shinobi techniques than being happy with his current control.

Thanks to Kage Bunshin to handle chakra control and reading books on history, shinobi basics, and Fuuinjutsu, Akido and Yahiko proceeded to give Naruto a run on basic Academy Taijutsu to jumpstart his physical training in the shinobi arts since he currently lacked a proper hand-to-hand combat style. Sure, he was a master of the sword but he sucked without it.

Thanks to his previous training under Kurama and Kenshin, Naruto was physically fit and would continue to improve thanks to his daily physical exercise and chakra weights. The blonde jinchuuriki learned the Academy Taijutsu style but didn't find it to his liking though he proceeded to master it since it would give him a basic foundation in learning other styles to supplement his arsenal of skills.

Yahiko decided to help Naruto in channeling chakra instead of Ki to get used to the enhancement it gave to the blonde's physical prowess. Naruto discovered that he was nowhere as fast using chakra to enhance his speed compared to Shunpo. But Kenshin told him that using chakra instead of Flash Step would give him the physical training he needed to attain the physical speed for Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Such was the case, Naruto diligently continued with his physical training program since it would benefit him in the long run.

Of course, both Akido and Yahiko didn't get out of this unscathed since Naruto was stronger than your average 8-year old. In most cases, they would end up with bruises after each spar much to the amusement of the blonde jinchuuriki.

* * *

The next six months of training introduced Naruto to the diverse personalities of shinobis in the Konoha ranks. His days were practically filled to the brim with lessons from various masters in their chosen field.

His schedule was filled but he didn't complain.

Mornings of Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were spent on kentjusu practice with Gekko Hayate, while the afternoon was spent with Taijutsu and physical training with Maito Gai.

The whole day of Tuesday mornings was spent playing Shogi with Nara Shikaku and learning about tactics, as well as the various laws of Konoha to make sure that the blonde knew how the village worked. In most cases, the Nara helped Naruto expand his mental prowess by thinking fast and being logical with his actions. After was spent on Stealth Training and some poisons and antidotes with Mitarashi Anko.

Thursday mornings was spent with the lazy Hatake Kakashi on Ninjutsu; and afternoons with Yakushi Isshin at the hospital for medical training.

Saturdays and Sundays were rest days which were either spent in his new home in the Forest of Death or with the Sandaime helping out with the paperwork which Naruto didn't mind since it was fun reading through the various items concerning the village he grew up in. He prodded on with this additional chore, or in his case, training since it supplemented his lessons from Shikaku.

Speaking of personality, he enjoyed his time with his new teachers and learned a lot about them in the process.

Gekko Hayate was a Tokubetsu Jounin who specialized in kenjutsu. He was a demon with a sword and gave Naruto a work out since the Kenshin told Naruto to avoid using _Shunpo_ so he could attain the necessary speed for it through training. His training with the sick Jounin honed his skills in swordsmanship which further improve his proficiency in using _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_. Naruto beamed at the Jounin when Hayate informed him that his skill with the sword made it a fun lesson.

Maito Gai, for Naruto, was a fun person to be with though he was a bit apprehensive in training with the bowl-cut Jounin since the guy was forever pushing him into wearing his trademark green spandex.

Kurama told Naruto that he would make it a very painful experience if he ever decided to take the offer which cemented the blonde's decision to say no to Gai's offer.

Naruto discovered that Maito Gai was the foremost Taijutsu expert of Konoha and was well-known in the Elemental Nation as the Green Beast as reference to his non-traditional outfit. Due Naruto's lack of a style, Gai taught Naruto _Goken_ which the blonde found to his liking.

In response to this, Gai upped Naruto's weights to 50 pounds each as opposed to his previous 20, forcing him to carry a total of 200 pounds as part of their Taijutsu training regime. Of course, Gai informed Naruto that he would be keeping the weights on and increasing it after each month when he got used to the current weight.

Naruto was fortunate that his rapid healing factor made it bearable or the muscle pains after each day of sparring would be the death of him.

Nara Shikaku was a lady genius as Naruto observed during their shogi sessions. The man was a monster in strategy, both existing and on the fly. Throughout their six-month lessons, Naruto never won. Instead of gauging his improvement through a win, he counted the amount of time each game before he was defeated. The higher the time for him to lose a game, the better he was.

Naruto found Hatake Kakashi to be a Ninjutsu prodigy due to the number of elemental and non-elemental techniques that the man had in his arsenal. It was through the one-eyed Jounin that Naruto learned that he had an affinity for Wind and a minor affinity for Fire thanks to Kurama influence. Such was the case, Kakashi taught Naruto low-ranked _Fuuton (Wind)_ and _Katon (Fire) jutsus_ to start.

Kakashi's training method didn't involve showering the blonde with techniques. Instead, the one-eyed Jounin would teach Naruto a jutsu and had him master it in both chakra consumption and speed in going through hand seals. According to Kakashi, mastery of jutsu was a boon in the battlefield since it was better to know HOW to use the techniques than just throwing them on the fly.

Also, Kakashi taught Naruto some supplemental Ninjutsus as well, like _Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion)_ and _Shunshin (Body Flicker)_ to add to his repertoire. He instructed Naruto to master these techniques to the point that he wouldn't need hand seals to perform them.

Mitarashi Anko was practically Naruto's favorite. Instead of theories, Anko had Naruto play a game of tag in the Forest of Death. The aim was for Naruto to evade Anko as they ran around the dangerous forest. Of course, Naruto upped the ante a bit by considering it as a spar and Anko relished at the idea. So instead of tag, it became a game of ambush with the aim of Naruto gaining a form of win over Anko by using traps and ambush attacks.

Of course, Naruto never won since he didn't use _Shunpo_ to gain an edge over the snake-using Tokubetsu Jounin but he learned a lot on stealth from her in the process.

Anko also introduced Naruto to poisons and antidotes commonly used in the world of shinobis, mainly on assassination missions. Naruto was an apt student and Anko found it to her liking. Also, the Snake Mistress of Konoha introduced the blonde to her partner in the Torture and Interrogation Division, Morino Ibiki, which added lessons on interrogation to the blonde's training program.

It was here that Naruto found out that his spirit pressure and demon mask was an effective tool in making criminal spill their guts. Ibiki was proud of him to the point that he offered Naruto a lifetime pass to the T and I Division if he wanted to dabble in interrogation during his free time.

Last, but certainly not the least, was Yakushi Isshin. Naruto's lesson on medical techniques started on the human anatomy and basic first aid. Since medical jutsu was outside Naruto's field of expertise due to his lack of chakra control, Doctor Yakushi helped Naruto in learning all about the human body in hopes to apply battlefield first aid if necessary.

This spurned Naruto to utilize his training in _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ in the healing arts. It was on their fifth month of lesson that they discovered that an application of 10% _Reiryoku_ and 90% _Ki_ would allow Naruto to heal minor injuries to broken bones. It was on the sixth month of their training that Naruto was able to come up with a spell that would allow him to fire a healing beam towards a target and heal them of their injuries. The more energy was applied, the faster the injuries would heal.

It was on the last month of training that Kurama bestowed Naruto a gift. The bijuu granted Naruto a summoning contract for foxes to aid him in his shinobi career. Naruto immediately accepted and signed the contract after the bijuu told him the location of the elusive contract hidden in one of the caves deep inside the highest mountain peak in Fire Country. Of course, Naruto didn't have any problems getting there thanks to his speed.

Kurama explained that foxes weren't fighters but specialized more in tracking and infiltration. The only exception to this was Kurama himself due to his status as a tailed beast and the boss of the Fox Summons. After summoning Kurama out for the first time, Naruto discovered that the bijuu was still hindered by the Shinigami's seal. The fox could be summoned but the control of the bijuu's power was left in Naruto's control so the blonde could decide how much the bijuu would have once summoned into the physical world.

* * *

Naruto woke up from a very sound sleep two days after his one year training program in the shinobi arts was over. He couldn't deny the fact that the Hokage's suggestion made him stronger, stronger than any self-imposed training could ever accomplish. He stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom for his morning ritual. It didn't take him long to finish since he was a bit excited to get out of his little hut in the Forest of Death and go to the Hokage's office to get his position in the shinobi ranks sorted out.

After putting a pair of boxer briefs, he observed himself in the mirror to see the fruits of his training. For a 9 almost 10 year old, he was physically fit. There wasn't an ounce of baby fat on his body thanks to his heavy _Goken_ training with Maito Gai. His muscles were well-developed and packed a lot of strength behind it despite his young age. Also, his speed grew by leaps and bounds thanks to the training. He met the minimum requirement of _Hiten Mitsurugi_ Ryu and surpassed it with ease.

Naruto couldn't deny the fact that the Green Beast of Konoha was a genius, able to bring out so much power even in such an undeveloped body. His eyes strayed to the bracers on his hands and legs – modified chakra weights of Gai's design since he didn't want to wear those bulky leg weights sold in many shinobis stores in the village.

To satisfy his request, Gai had to ask one of his friends to fashion four bracers made from a chakra-conductive metal with gravity seals on them to mimic weights. All it needed was a direct application of chakra on the seal then voila…chakra weights. Of course, Naruto paid for the items since he still had plenty of money from his bandit-raiding days.

Currently, each bracer was 250 pounds, making him carry a whopping 1000 pounds on top of his body weight. He wasn't bothered by it since he already gotten used to it though he loved to take it off once in a while and relish at the pure physical speed he could dish out with his newly-improved muscles. If he was honest with himself, he could practically match Maito Gai in pure speed with the latter wearing his weights. He didn't think that he would win with an un-weighted Gai without resorting to _Shunpo_. The guy was just too darn fast to begin with.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out his usual outfit of blue kimono, white hakama, orange scarf and demon mask though the latter he just hid inside his kimono to be used on missions if it was necessary. He brought Kenshin out of the storage seal on his left hand and placed it on his left hip. After slipping on his favorite pair of geta sandals, he left his bedroom and went to the kitchen for a bite of breakfast. Despite the ability to create solid clones to do it for him, cooking was one of the few hobbies that he liked to do on his own.

After a breakfast of rice and pickled vegetables, he packed the Onigiri he prepared for his surrogate grandfather and left the hut. He looked around a bit to enjoy the morning air and smiled as he noticed his vegetable patch yielding some wonderful growth. He started gardening after moving in to his new home and loved the large bounties it yielded thanks to the chakra-laced forest he lived in. Giving the clearing one last look, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Naruto appeared just outside the door of the Hokage's office and knocked. He entered after getting a muffled 'Enter' from his surrogate grandfather.

"Good morning, old man. I brought you breakfast." greeted Naruto before lifting the bento box to show the Hokage his morning offering.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. What is it today?" asked Sarutobi as he eyed the box hungrily causing Naruto to laugh. Ever since he started exploring the extent of his culinary talents, the aged Hokage was just too lazy to eat at home, expecting him to bring him his daily fair of morning goodness.

"Just a few Onigiris today since I ran out of spices for a home-cooked meal. I know you don't like my pickled vegetables all that much." replied Naruto. The Hokage made a face upon the mention of the preserved food.

"I don't know why you liked pickled vegetables in the first place." said the aged leader with a shudder. "I prefer meat; rare, red meat."

"You know, too much meat is not good for your cholesterol, jiji." Naruto chided the man before placing the box of Onigiris in front of the Hokage who immediately took one and downed it into a single bite before giving him a glare.

"I rue the day I introduced you to Isshin. Since he started teaching you to follow a healthy lifestyle, you've been pestering me about my diet for months." huffed the Hokage before taking another rice ball, this time, he took a small bite and chewed it slowly with a moan. "You're really a good cook, Naruto-kun. I hope you make some of your delicious sushi in the future. It's to die for."

Naruto laughed and seated himself in front of the Hokage who was busy eating his third helping.

"The salmons are still too small at this time of the year, jiji. I promise to make you some next month when the ones I'm growing are fully matured." promised Naruto thinking about the make-shift fishpond he had below the waterfall in his clearing. He would purchase some live fish from the visiting merchants and grew his own, effectively giving him a fresh supply of fish if the season was kind to him. This offering made the Hokage grin in happiness.

Naruto exchanged a light conversation with his surrogate grandfather until after the last Onigiri was shoved down the old man's gullet.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Naruto-kun. Now, let's discuss the position I had in mind for you. But before that, let me go through with the evaluation from your teachers for the past year." Naruto nodded in agreement. Sarutobi pulled out a scroll from his hidden drawer and proceeded to read from it.

"According to your teachers, you did quite well with your lessons and had exceeded their expectations of you. You're knowledge of the shinobi arts are above that of an experienced Chuunin, bordering Jounin level. Your jutsu repertoire has grown to incorporate elemental techniques though I see that Kakashi taught you some support techniques as well. Your Taijutsu grew in leaps and bounds according to Maito Gai and I'm happy that your physical development exceeded the program laid out for you. Let me see, stealth, medical knowledge, interrogation techniques, strategy and tactics, as well as kenjutsu are properly trained. I would say that you're perfect for the position I'm offering you."

"Aw shucks, old man, you're making me blush." said Naruto with an absolutely straight face but the twitching of his lips was a testament that he was holding back a smile.

"Indeed. Anyway, the position I had in mind for you is to become my hidden shinobi so to speak; a special operations shinobi under my direct command. All your missions will be assigned by me, whether alone or to work with another team. You are not allowed to show yourself in public so I advise you to keep wearing that demon mask of yours during missions. No one is to know of your existence. Only a few people know of your identity so I suggest you keep it that way. In a way, you're my trump card, so to speak."

"And what is the name of my position, jiji?" Naruto asked curiously though excitement was evident in his voice when the Hokage listed down his job description.

"You will be known as 'Kage's Hand' and the first of my Special Operations Division." Sarutobi informed him with a proud smile.

"Kage's Hand, huh? Sounds good." Naruto said with a nod. "So when would I be starting getting missions, old man?"

"Actually, I have the perfect mission for you Naruto-kun if you chose to accept it. Consider this as your final test, so to speak." Naruto nodded eagerly causing the Hokage to chuckle. "We have received word from one of our spies outside the village that the A-Rank missing-nin, Aoi Rokusho, was sighted in an abandoned village northeast of Konoha. Your mission, if you chose to accept it, is to find Aoi and retrieve that Nidaime's Raijin no Ken from his person. Aoi is to be brought in dead or alive."

"By dead or alive, you mean _preferably_ alive than dead, right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and took the mission scroll that the Hokage offered to him.

"It's up to you. If you can bring him alive then good since I want Ibiki and Anko to have a go at him to see if he has any sensitive information that would be crucial to Konoha's defense. If dead then it's no loss since he is a renegade shinobi."

Naruto nodded and opened the scroll to read through his mission objective. Memorizing its content, he used a seal-less _Katon_ jutsu to burn it, earning an approving nod from the Hokage who expected him to do so.

"I guess I better get going, jiji. The sooner I get this mission done, the better." said Naruto before standing up from his seat. He pulled out his demon mask from his kimono and placed it on. With a nod, he exited the office using _Shunpo_ to get started with his first mission as Kage's Hand leaving the aged leader to visibly shudder at the image of the mask portrayed on the boy's skills.

"Demon indeed." whispered the Hokage before remembering the words of the Iwa shinobi who Naruto left alive after slaughtering the rest of his companions. "The legend of Konoha's Hitokiri Battousai begins. Good luck, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Date Uploaded: July 6, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review. **


	9. Oni

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga this story dabbled in. **

* * *

**Chapter 08: Oni**

Naruto was standing on top of a large boulder on a small hill behind the abandoned village where Aoi was said to use as a base along with the rest of his troops. The masked blonde let his eyes memorize every building and alley of the small village while counting the number of bandits and thugs walking around. From the looks of it, they weren't expecting any form of attack judging from their loud behavior.

"_Not really that organized, aren't they?"_ Naruto commented as he observed a few of the bandits fighting over a bottle of sake.

"_**What do you expect? They're bandits after all. Sure, this missing nin must have whipped them into shape or something considering that they follow him but deep down, they're still thugs."**_ replied Kurama as he observed the arguing drunks through Naruto's sight_**. "Aren't you going down there and get the job done?"**_

"_Not yet. I think it's a bit foolish to just go down there with swords blazing without knowing exactly the number of Aoi's troops. I'm sure that he's here somewhere though I'm not a sensor so I can't get a lock on him. Considering his rank, he should be the only one here with the highest chakra reserve in the area. It is quite possible that he has other missing nins with him due to his reputation of having the Raijin no Ken."_

"_**Then stealth is the answer then."**_ Kurama agreed. _**"Why don't you use some of my kin to stalk the village below? Find out their exact numbers. And I know just the fox to do it." **_

"_Oh?" _

"_**I told you when I let you sign the contract that the foxes are well known for their stealth and infiltration capabilities. Except for me, none of them are fighters. However, there is one fox that is a sensor and can detect any chakra and life signatures with ease. If you want to summon him then I suggest you do the usual summoning hand seals then call out the technique though you need to call out his name to bring out the right one."**_

"_What's the fox's name?"_

"_**Akira."**_

Naruto gave the fox a mental nod before moving back a few steps to hide himself better since the smoke from the summoning would be easily seen by the sentries below. Judging that he was far enough, he blurred through hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Akira."**_

When the smoke disappeared, a small brown fox the size of a small pup was sitting on his haunches and looking at him with excitement.

"**Hi there. I guess you're our new summoner, huh?"** Akira said excitedly. He sniffed the air a bit and tilted his head to the side. **"Why do you smell like Kurama-sama?"**

"Um…hi. You must be Akira. I smell like Kurama because he is currently sealed inside me. I'm his jinchuuriki. My name is Naruto, by the way." Naruto informed the fox, a grin behind his mask.

"**I see. Well, Naruto-sama, what can I do for you?"** inquired the fox with an enthusiastic wag of his tail.

"There is a town below that I need you to scout for me. Try to find out how many people there are and try to detect the strength of their chakra signatures to see if there is any shinobi among them. Try to determine the exact location of the strongest chakra signature in the area and report to me after you have all the information."

The fox nodded and shimmered a bit before disappearing. This caught Naruto by surprise.

"_What in the world was that?"_ Naruto asked his tenant.

"_**That was Akira's special skill. A form of invisibility technique that is unique to my clan and he is the most skilled user of it. In fact, even I have trouble finding him if he doesn't want to be found. He is the best infiltrator among all the foxes which makes him the best in this type of situation. I think you already know that he's a sensor so detecting chakra is quite easy for him."**_

"_I see. Then I guess that all we need to do is wait before we get a full report from Akira when he gets back."_ said Naruto as he walked back to edge of the hill to continue his vigil of the village below.

It was an hour later that Akira returned to give Naruto a full report of the village below. According to the fox, Aoi had a total of 73 men, 10 of them were missing-nins with chakra signatures ranging from low-Genin to mid-Chuunin. However, the most disturbing report was Aoi's chakra signature which was in mid-Jounin. Naruto wasn't worried about it much considering who he was and what he was capable of but it wouldn't hurt to make a plan of attack just in case.

After half an hour of coming up with a plan; Naruto, Kurama, and Akira decided to do an infiltration-slash-assassination mission. Akira would be tucked inside Naruto's kimono and advice Naruto to the location of the missing nins since they would have to be taken out first. The bandits could be handled last since there were more along the line of cannon fodder if nothing else. After depositing Akira inside his kimono with the fox's head poking out of his chest, he disappeared from the hill using _Shunpo_ to start the operation.

* * *

Taking out the relatively weak missing nins were quite easy. Sticking to the shadows, a few _Sho's_ here and there, and they're out like a light. It was at this point that Akira informed him of another skill that the fox would use to help him along. Naruto discovered that Akira could extend his invisibility technique to him if he stood still. It wasn't perfect but it was good if you want to hide and remain undiscovered.

After making sure that the small fries were unconscious and properly bound, Naruto made his way to the building where Aoi and some of the stronger missing nins were holding a conference. He managed to reach the room undetected and Akira cloaked him with his invisibility technique.

"So, Aoi-san, when will the diplomat from Amegakure get here?" asked one of the shinobis in the room.

Aoi, who was twirling the Raijin no Ken in one hand, looked at the shinobi with a smirk on his face.

"He should be here in an hour or two. After all, he would be escorting us to Ame to become official shinobis again. I'm getting tired of operating with bandits and having to hide from shinobis and bounty hunters. Besides, I heard that Ame is taking in missing nins these days and giving them some good jobs to earn some descent cash." Aoi informed them. "This wouldn't have been possible if Hanzo was still in control. I heard that the new leader made the new rules. I guess they needed the extra manpower for all those shinobis that died in the battle."

"_Shit."_ Naruto cursed mentally. _"If I want to bring bring in Aoi and get the Raijin no Ken then I better to do it before the Ame diplomat arrives."_

"_**You should. Besides, you can easily take them if you want. He might be an A-rank missing nin but he could never compare to your skills."**_ Kurama pointed out.

"_I think you seem to forget that there are still the rest of the missing nins in the room. Sure, I could take them out but I don't think that is possible without them getting a hit or two on me. However…"_ Naruto trailed off before extending his index finger towards one of the missing nins in the room. Akira said that the invisibility technique would work if he stood still. Moving a finger shouldn't be a problem. Gathering his _Reiryoku_ for a continuous shot, he aimed.

"_**Sho."**_ He whispered to release the spell. His shot was accurate and hit one of the missing nins at the rear of the ground on the head, knocking him out. His plan was to thin the herd without making any noise, however, he miscalculated. Before he could fire another shot of his spell, the missing nins caught sight of their downed companion and shouted a warning.

"Ginjo!" one of them shouted before pulling out a kunai. The rest of the group followed his example. Aoi, on the other hand, activated the Raijin no Ken, causing the somewhat ornate handle to produce a blade of pure lightning.

"Show yourself." Aoi demanded as he scoured the room for the intruder.

Not having any more choice in the matter, Naruto whispered to Akira to drop the invisibility technique and to return back to the summoning world. The fox gave him a worried look before following his summoner's order and remove the technique before dispelling in a puff of smoke. Considering that he was still hidden in the shadows, Naruto took a deep breath and stepped out causing the people in the room to look at him fearfully.

"Who're you?" one of the missing nins barked. Aoi, on the other hand, was giving masked Naruto a speculative look before a grin stole into his face.

"If I would hazard a guess, you would be a bounty hunter from Konoha judging from the lack of Hitai-ate." Aoi said with a sneer though he was inwardly fearful of the imposing mask that the person was wearing, not to mention the posture which screamed powerful. Despite being in the Konoha ranks before his theft of the Nidaime's relic, he didn't recognize the powerful figure in front of him which made him nervous.

"You don't need to know who I am, Aoi Rokusho, A-rank missing nin from Konohagakure no Sato." said Naruto, thanking Kami for his demon mask giving his voice a deeper tone.

"Is that so?" said Aoi before pointing the Raijin towards the demon-masked individual and barking out an order to attack. "Get him!"

Naruto immediately placed his hand on his Sakabatou and drew it out just in time to block a kunai thrust. Not wanting to stay in one place, he kicked the shinobi to push him away before using _Shunpo_ to disappear and reappear in front of a startled nin from behind the attacking group. With a smooth swing of his blade, he slashed at the neck with all of his strength causing it to break, killing him. He turned to face the other opponents but froze when one of the shinobis just finished his preparation for a jutsu.

"_**Katon: Grand Fireball!"**_

A large fireball xame out from the mouth of the nin and flew towards Naruto at amazing speed. Since he didn't have any place to maneuver considering the size of the room, he darted towards the lone window and jumped out, breaking the glass in the process. He didn't bother turning as the room exploded from the power of the attack.

When he landed, he was immediately surrounded by what's left of the missing nin, putting the fight six to one.

"You're going to pay for that." growled one of the nins as he flew through a set of hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

"_**Doton: Mud River Flow"**_

Naruto immediately jumped when the ground beneath him turned into a torrent of mud. Not wanting to waste his maneuver, he flipped and channeled a burst of Reiryoku to his feet to create a solid platform. With a burst of strength, he launched himself to one of his enemies while flipping Kenshin to put the bladed edge to the fore.

"_**Ryuutsuisen."**_

With his speed, the missing nin wasn't able to dodge the attack resulting in him being cleaved in half from head to groin. The rest of the nins saw the attack but their experience allowed them to shrug off the gruesome sight and attack en masse.

Naruto, considering the number of enemies he was facing despite already getting rid of one, decided to dodge and parry the attacks while waiting for the right opening to counter. Thankfully, his mastery of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu allowed him to dodge the various attacks with ease while keeping an eye for a weakness that he could exploit.

One of the nins overextended a kunai thrust which Naruto immediately saw. Not wasting time, he maneuvered Kenshin into an upward slash that removed the man's hand from the elbow. Using the momentum from the swing, Naruto did a 360 spin and did a backward slash which cut the man in two from the waist.

The rest of the nins were shivering in fear as they saw another one of their comrade die a gruesome death from the demon-masked fighter. His speed was uncanny and his sword skill was like a dance of death.

Deciding to end it all, Naruto utilized _Shunpo_ to appear and disappear, removing the nin's arms from the shoulder with ease effectively making them useless in a fight. After all, even if they were shinobis, having no hands made it impossible for them to attack using Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. He continued doing this until only Aoi was left; said nin was looking at him in fear.

"Demon," Aoi whispered fearfully as he brought up Raijin to defend himself. Naruto saw that despite Aoi's status as an A-rank shinobi, the missing-nin was inept in kenjutsu judging from the way he was holding Raijin in a somewhat passable defensive stance.

"Demon?" said Naruto in a cold voice which almost made Aoi pee in his pants. "I guess I'll use that as my name from now on. You may call me Oni."

Managing to get his backbone up, Aoi sneered at him.

"Oni, huh?" said Aoi bravely, using his mental training to push down the fear creeping up on him. "If you're a demon then it is only right for me to kill you."

Aoi launched forward at Jounin-level speed and swung down Raijin, intending to split his opponent in two. Naruto saw the attack as if it was in slow motion thanks to his training with Maito Gai and brought up Kenshin to block it. It was a big mistake, however, considering the composition of the blade he was about to parry. When the metal of his Sakabatou hit the lightning-based blade of Raijin, a powerful current of electricity flowed through the metal and electrocuted him on the spot.

Naruto gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming and managed to free himself by jumping back. The loss of contact with the famed Raijin stopped the flow of electricity but the newly-named Oni could still feel some of it under his skin.

"As you can see, there is no way for you to defeat me, Oni." Aoi said with a sneer, his courage at its peak considering how his weapon was able to do damage to the powerful swordsman he was facing. "With the Raijin no Ken, I am invincible."

Naruto was able to get rid of the electricity flowing through his body thanks to Kurama's interference. He pulled in a deep breath before straightening up, Kenshin beside him, pointing downwards.

"I see. Considering that my sword is made of metal, it is only logical for it to conduct electricity from the lightning blade of the Raijin no Ken. I underestimated its power and will never do so again." Naruto declared before channeling a burst of _Reiryoku_ into Kenshin, making the blade glow white. He practiced with this skill from time to time during his training and discovered that unlike chakra, _Reiryoku_ on the blade actually made sure that it was protected from elemental attacks. He had to use it a few times during his spar with Kakashi who had a lightning affinity and used it to parry some of the techniques the one-eyed Jounin threw at him.

Not bothering using _Shunpo_, Naruto launched himself at Aoi and swung his Reiryoku-coated blade at the missing nin. Aoi was surprised at the speed which surpassed his own and was barely able to parry the swing with Raijin. The missing-nin was surprised, however, when his opponent wasn't screaming in pain when the two blades connected. His gaze flew to the locked blades and noticed that the electricity wasn't being conducted by his opponent's sword.

Naruto saw that the Nidaime's sword was effectively neutralized by his _Reiryoku;_ he channeled a bit of _Ki_ to his muscles and pushed the startled missing nin back and launched another swing which Aoi barely dodged. They continued their dance of swords, Sakabatou against Raijin. Despite Aoi's lack of a kenjutsu style, he was still a Jounin and could still follow the trajectory of Naruto's swing to parry or dodge.

Aoi jumped back and did a few one hand seals before shouting out his technique to buy himself some breathing room.

"_**Fuuton: Air Bullet." **_Aoi screamed before slamming his free fist to his gut and blew out a bullet of compressed air. Naruto saw the attack and channeled a bit of Reiryoku to the palm of his left hand to produce the right spell.

"_**Seki."**_ whispered Naruto as he brought his left hand, palm outward, towards the incoming attack. The air bullet impacted Naruto's defense, causing the two to negate each other.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" shouted Aoi when he saw his attack disappear after impacting with the strange ball of energy.

"Nothing that you should know about, Aoi Rokusho." said Naruto before gripping Kenshin in both hands and held it in front of him perpendicular to the ground preparing himself for a technique that he hadn't used before, hoping that it would be enough to bring down his enemy. He placed the blunt edge of his Sakabatou to the fore since he didn't want to kill his opponent.

"Ha! Whatever it is you did, it's useless. You can't defeat me using your pathetic sword." declared Aoi as he flipped through another set of one-handed seals. Naruto didn't give him time to finish the technique and launched his next attack, which were the last words Aoi would hear before succumbing to darkness.

"_**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Kuzuryusen! (Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)"**_

Naruto dashed forward using _Shunpo_ and attacked all vital points using the blunt-edge of his Sakabatou. This caused Aoi to scream in pain before being thrown away by the force of the attack before darkness claimed him. Naruto was panting since it was his first time to use the technique. He could already feel the soreness in his muscles disappear as Kurama healed him from the inside.

"_Damn, despite being effective, that attack is still out of my reach."_ Naruto mentally remarked to his tenant as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn't out of breath because of the speed since he utilized _Shunpo_. What made it difficult was the strain of speeding up his attacks to the point of hitting all vital points at the same time. _"What's the damage, Kurama?"_

"_**Nothing much, despite using **_**Ki**_** to improve your muscles, that attack still took a lot out of you, straining some of the muscles in your arms to the point of tearing. You would have been able to pull it off if you took off your weights though."**_ Kurama reported as the bijuu assessed the damage and healed them_**. "All in all, flawless execution for your first time. I suggest you practice with the technique to get used to it. I'll make sure to modify your muscles to the point that you can do the technique repeatedly without straining your arms to the point of taking damage. I suggest that you train to achieve **_**Shinsoku (godspeed)**_** instead of relying on **_**Shunpo **_**all the time."**_

"_Thanks for the evaluation, Kurama. I guess we can call this mission a success."_ said Naruto before sheathing Kenshin back into its sheath and approached the downed form of Aoi. He noticed that the missing nin was still breathing though the white in his eyes showed that he was deeply out of it. _"Good thing I used the blunt edge or he would be a corpse right now."_

Naruto picked up the Raijin no Ken and tucked it inside his kimono before hefting the missing nin over his shoulder. He grunted a bit at the weight but it became bearable when he channeled a bit of _Ki_ to his muscles. He looked around and decided to leave the rest of the missing nins since they weren't part of his mission objective. Casting one last look around, he jumped and created a platform of _Reiryoku_ below him before using _Shunpo_ to return to Konoha at full speed.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach Konoha since he was taking the high road while carrying his unconscious passenger. He bypassed the gate and made his way to the Hokage's office and entered via the opened window. He saw that the Hokage was still awake despite being 10 in the evening.

"Hiyah, old man. Mission accomplished." Naruto said cheerfully before dumping the unconscious Aoi on the floor causing the Hokage to look at him with looks of awe and pride. He pulled out Raijin no Ken from his kimono and placed it on the table. "There you go. One Raijin no Ken, safe and sound."

"That was fast, Naruto-kun." commented the Hokage before inspecting the Raijin with a keen eye. He nodded and gave the boy a grin. "I would say that this is your first successful A-Rank mission. I commend you for finishing it within 24-hours. A feat if I do say so myself."

"He was quite easy to find since you already gave me his exact position. Besides, one of Kurama's family members was able to help me infiltrate their camp with ease and I took down the missing nins there before taking care of Aoi." remarked Naruto before briefing the Hokage of everything that happened during the mission.

"I see. Congratulations on your success and I am happy to inform you that the position of Kage's Hand is yours to keep until you want to step down from your position." the Hokage informed him before pulling out a payment voucher from his table and handing it to his surrogate grandson. "This is your payment for a successful A-Rank mission. Just present it anytime at the mission hall in the first floor to get your money. You're free until your next mission."

Naruto nodded and took off his mask. He remembered something.

"Old man, while I was fighting Aoi, he gave me a new nickname. So if I wear this mask, I suggest that you call me Oni. Not only would it give me an identity, it would keep my real identity a secret." The blonde informed his surrogate grandfather.

"Oni, huh? I agree with you. I'll make sure to add your new name to my personal file. Just to warn you, it is quite possible that you would be assigned missions along with other shinobis so I would be addressing you as Oni on official meetings. Understood?"

"Understood, Hokage-sama." said Naruto with a bow before giving the old man a cheeky grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my hut for a good night's rest. I still have some personal training to do tomorrow since I discovered that one of my ultimate techniques takes a lot out of me."

With that, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves leaving a chuckling Hokage and an unconscious Aoi behind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Date Uploaded: July 7, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review.**


	10. Strategy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, and Bleach. I'm just using these to satisfy my creative ideas. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Strategy**

It's been six months since Naruto accepted his position as Kage's Hand and his days were filled with training and missions. It was a life he enjoyed despite the fact that some of his missions required him to kill.

But despite being exposed to the harsh world of shinobis, Naruto was already emotionally prepared and was able to handle certain missions that required him to take a life. He didn't have to like it; he just had to do it. Besides, he had no qualms in killing since his targets were considered as scum, ranging from rapists to killers.

Naruto couldn't help but deny the fact that he was fitting into his moniker, Oni, a demon in the world that had no problem shedding blood. He wasn't a cold-hearted killer but he had his moments.

In between missions, Naruto spent most of his time training with the more advanced techniques of _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_. The blonde couldn't deny the fact that his first attempt at _Kuzuryusen (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)_ was mostly successful due to luck. If it wasn't for his _Ki_ enhancement and Kurama's healing capabilities, his arms would be useless or would require months to properly heal.

Since that was the case, he worked with Kurama in strengthening his muscle and bone density to be able to handle the more taxing techniques of his chosen sword style. After a few weeks, and a lot of modifications to his physiology thanks to Kurama, he could pull off _Kuzuryusen_ without worries.

His next goal was to achieve _Shinsoku_ or godspeed to attain mastery of _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_. He could just use _Shunpo_ to offset his lack of physical speed but there was a problem with the technique that only _Shinsoku_ could counter.

In technical terms, _Shunpo_ was a speed technique that allowed him instantaneous travel from point A to point B. In other words, he would be traveling in a straight line without the ability to turn to a different direction. Of course, he could easily counter that using continuous _Shunpo_, but it was taxing and doesn't really provide him with the necessary mobility in both attack and defense.

_Shinsoku_, however, was pure physical speed achieved through training. Unlike _Shunpo_, _Shinsoku_ would allow Naruto to travel at _Shunpo_-like speeds with the ability to turn in any direction thanks to reflex and advanced footwork. This was the advantage of _Shinsoku_ over _Shunpo_ which the blonde wanted to achieve. It was slow but he was getting there thanks to his continuous spar with Hayate, as well as his physical training program given to him by Maito Gai.

After his mission to retrieve the Raijin no Ken from Aoi Rokusho, the following missions were more exciting and some of them allowed Naruto to work with some Jounins and ANBU of Konoha that the Hokage permitted to know his existence as Kage's Hand. His position and identity as Oni and Uzumaki Naruto was known to a chosen few, namely his teachers, ANBU, and of course, the Hokage himself. The rest were oblivious to his existence.

Speaking of existence, it seemed that his prowess in the field of missions earned him a place in the Bingo Book.

In a span of six months and the type of slaughter he was doing to his enemies, he became an A-Rank Bounty. It seemed that his alter ego, Oni the Hitokiri Battousai, was starting to attain the level of becoming a legend. Thankfully, none except for a select few knew of his existence and his position as a Konoha citizen which made quite a lot of bounty hunters who were after his blood pull out their hair in frustration.

In fact, the Hokage informed him that there was a rumor in the shinobi world that his ghost-like existence and impeccable success in his missions would eventually move him to become an S-Rank bounty if he kept it up.

Of course, none of the civilians were aware of his existence as the Hitokiri Battousai since he didn't display his skills to the public nor was he carrying his sword with him to be seen by the crowd. In fact, it was the Hokage who informed him to refrain from wearing his orange scarf and his Sakabatou since those were Oni's most identifiable traits.

To that end, Naruto decided to seal these two items inside the storage seal in his left hand just in case he needed them immediately for a mission. His outfit of blue kimono, white hakama, and geta sandals remained since quite a lot of people in the Elemental Nation wore them.

* * *

A 10-year old Naruto was toiling in his vegetable garden when a cry disturbed him from his favorite chore. He looked up and saw one of the Hokage's messenger hawks circling above him.

Frowning, Naruto stood up, brushing the loose soil that clung to his hakama before releasing a piercing whistle to inform the circling hawk to come to him. Instead of raising his hand, the bird simply landed on his right shoulder and nudged him on the cheek with its head.

"Hello there, girl." Naruto greeted the bird. This particular hawk was his favorite and the Hokage used this one particular to send him a message. After meeting the bird so many times for the past six months, they became friends and would even sometimes visit him without a delivery. "The old man has a message for me?"

The hawk simply held out one of its legs where a scroll was tied to it. Carefully undoing the knot, he retrieved the scroll and opened it to read the Hokage's message.

_**Oni,**_

_**Come to my office ASAP. There is a mission that requires your expertise. Make sure you arrive in full ensemble since your partners will be here for debriefing. **_

_**Sandaime Hokage**_

"Huh? I guess this is a serious mission then if I have to come in with my mask on. Oh well, might as well get this over and done with." remarked Naruto with a shrug before tossing the scroll in the air and destroying it with a low-powered _Byakurai_. Looking at the hawk that was preening its feathers while being perched on his shoulder, he spoke "You want to come with me to see the old man, girl?"

The bird simply nodded before going back to its chore which made Naruto chuckle. He raised his left hand and unsealed the items to complete his costume. He placed the scarf around his neck, Kenshin on his hip, and the demon mask on his face.

Without saying a word, Naruto disappeared using _Shunpo_ with his feathery passenger in tow.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the Hokage office without a sound startling the various people inside except for the Hokage who was expecting him. His feathery friend simply flew out the open window upon arrival.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" said Naruto in a modified voice thanks to his demon mask. He resorted to addressing his surrogate grandfather with formality considering the other people in the room with them.

"Thank you for coming in such short notice, Oni, but we have a situation that requires your skills." the Hokage informed with a frown on his face. Naruto noticed the old man's visage and immediately assumed that this was going to be a serious mission.

"No problem, Hokage-sama. I am here to serve after all." Naruto remarked while eyeing the Jounins and ANBU in the room who some of them were looking at him in surprise not expecting him to be part of the Konoha shinobi force. "I would assume that these people will be coming with?"

The aged leader nodded before addressing everyone in the room.

"I have received a request from the leader of Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country) requesting for assistance concerning a civil war in their territory. Mifune, the leader of Tetsu no Kuni, sent me a message which I received just this morning that he required aid in quelling down an uprising comprised of renegade samurais and some missing-nins who are aiming to topple his leadership. He wouldn't have requested Konoha's help since this is an internal matter but the existence of missing nins required him to request for reinforcement. Your mission is to immediately make your way to Tetsu no Kuni, meet with Mifune, and follow his every command concerning the destruction of the rebellion."

Sarutobu pulled out a scroll from his drawer and handed it to Naruto before continuing.

"Oni will be the one in-charge of this mission since he is my right-hand man. Follow his orders to the letter. Any questions?" asked the Hokage as if daring the ensemble shinobis, except for Naruto, to comment. When none came, Sarutobi turned to Naruto. "Oni, you will be in charge of this mission and I leave them in your capable hands."

Naruto bowed and pocketed the scroll inside his kimono.

"As you command, Hokage-sama." He turned to the rest of the group that would be under him, noting their looks of awe and fear, the latter of which was mainly due to his mask. "We will meet at the North Gate in one hour. Pack for a month long mission. Full gear consisting of basic shinobi equipment, medical gears, and other items that you want to bring that would aid you in battle. We will treat this mission as Priority S; expect a heated battle during travel and upon arrival to our destination. Any questions? None? Good. Dismissed."

After getting a shout of agreement from the shinobis, they each left either via the door or via _Shunshin_, leaving the Hokage and Naruto alone in the office.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hokage-sama? Revealing my existence as a Konoha shinobi to the world might have severe repercussions in the future." Naruto informed the old man.

"I'm sure, Oni. I have received reports from my spies outside Konoha that a lot of people have seen you in the company of Konoha nins so they are starting to link you to the village. In fact, some of the shinobi and civilian councils are asking me questions regarding your existence. We know that the time will come that your allegiance to the village would come to light. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"I see. So does this means that I don't have to worry about hiding my allegiance anymore though I would still have to hide my identity." asked Naruto, agreeing with the Hokage's logic.

Sarutobi nodded before pulling out an item from his drawer and tossing it to his surrogate grandson who caught it with a deft hand. Naruto saw that it was a Konoha Hitai-ate causing him to grin behind his demon mask.

Not waiting for any prompt, he immediately took off his sash and tied his new accessory in its place before placing Kenshin back on his hip. Thankfully, the cloth where the metal plate was attached to was white so it fit well with his outfit. It seemed that the Hokage figured out where he planned to wear his new accessory which causing him to grin.

"Well, if that is all, Hokage-sama. I'll be preparing for the mission."

After getting a nod from the Hokage, he used _Shunshin_ to exit the office to his hut in the forest to prepare for the coming battle.

* * *

It was an hour later that Naruto appeared in his full Oni outfit with the addition of the Konoha Hitai-ate as his sash at the North Gate. The team composed of some Jounins was present and he was happy that there were a few of them that he recognized.

Naruto saw Akido and Yahiko talking to some of the Jounins. Asuma, the Hokage's son, was also there along with his love interest, Yuuhi Kurenai. The others he didn't recognize.

"Good you're all here. Before we leave, I expect all of you to introduce yourself and tell me your skill set so I can properly delegate certain tasks for the mission in case certain situations come up. I will begin with my own introduction. You may call me Oni and as you can see this is my debut as a Konoha shinobi though my real identity will remain a secret unless the Hokage orders me to do otherwise. I specialize in kenjutsu and taijutsu, as well as some jutsus that are unique to me. Most of my skill sets borders on assassination and demolition though I also specialize in stealth and infiltration. I am also a skilled medic though my repertoire of techniques in that field is a bit limited. I will be your leader in this mission and my orders are absolute bar the Hokage." Naruto introduced himself causing some of the Jounins to look at him in respect and awe. It seemed that his reputation have spread far and wide. He pointed to the smoking Asuma to go next. This earned Naruto an annoyed look from the Jounin which made the blonde grin behind his mask.

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma, Jounin. I specialize in close-range combat using my trench knives. I specialize in Fuuton jutsus that I also use along with my weapon of choice." Asuma informed the group causing Naruto to nod before pointing at Kurenai.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Jounin. I specialize in long-range combat through the use of Genjutsu. I am a newly-appointed Jounin and an accomplished support-based shinobi. I use Katon jutsus though I seldom use them since I don't have that much chakra which is the reason why I specialize in illusions. No offensive techniques except for Taijutsu and some weapons."

The introduction went off without a hitch and Naruto couldn't help but smile at having a diverse group with him on this mission. It seemed that the Hokage chose well to make sure that they make it out of this alive.

"Good. I am happy that I have a well-rounded group with me. We are going to be following a diamond-pattern strategy as we travel to Tetsu no Kuni. According to the mission scroll, we are expected to be there in three days so we will be traveling at full speed. We will camp at night and I will assign your respective shifts for lookout duty. We will follow this pattern until we arrive at our destination. Our two trackers, Inuzuka and Hyuuga, will take point. Aburame and the medics will be at the center. Asuma and Kurenai, you take their left. Akido and Yahiko, you take their right. I alone will bring up the rear. I will take care of any bandits as we travel since I don't want any of you to be damaged in this mission and would allow you to conserve your energy. Any questions?"

The Inuzuka Jounin raised his hand causing Naruto to nod at him.

"Um, Oni-sama, are you really Oni the Hitokiri Battousai?" the Inuzuka Jounin asked shakily as if asking such questions would earn him a painful death.

"Yes, I am that person. Any other questions that is relevant to this mission?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice since it would seem he had some fan-boys in this group. He didn't really hate them, per se, they were just annoying.

Asuma raised his hand before asking his question.

"Are you sure you can take care of the bandits alone? I don't mean to doubt your skill but we can take care of ourselves." Asuma pointed out with a grin.

Not bothering to answer him, Naruto decided to show off a bit to cement his position in the team. He simply disappeared and reappeared behind the group with Asuma's cigarette in his hand.

"I hope this would serve as enough of a demonstration of my capabilities?" said Naruto which caused everyone to turn and see him holding Asuma's cigarette in his hand. The owner of said cigarette just leveled him a glare. He tossed the item to the Jounin who caught it with ease though instead of putting it back in his mouth, he let it fall to the ground and stomped on it. This caused Naruto to chuckle catching everyone attention. No more questions were asked but the looks of awe, respect, and fear increased dramatically.

"From your looks, I would say that you have no questions regarding my order. We have three days of travel so I suggest that we start now." Naruto informed them, more likely indirectly ordering all of them to make a move. Everyone got into position before heading out.

* * *

Their journey to Tetsu no Kuni took three days as indicated on the mission scroll. They weren't slowed down by any bandits since the timely warning from the Inuzuka and Hyuuga Jounins in front of the group allowed Naruto to simply vanish from his position and disposed of the threat without bothering to slow down. His godlike speed and quick sword work earned him the respect of the team and cemented his position as the leader.

The group paused for a bit to wear heavier clothing since it was the time of the year that Tetsu no Kuni was colder than usual since it was far to the north. The group was giving their masked leader odd looks since he didn't bother to change his somewhat light clothing. Naruto wasn't bothered by the cold since Kurama was heating his body with some of his potent chakra, keeping him nice and toasty for the cold weather to harm him. This resulted in him being a human-shaped heater causing some of the Jounins in the group to travel near him and warm themselves up. This somewhat annoyed the blonde but he kept quiet.

They arrived at the large iron-bound gate of Tetsu no Kuni with Mifune waiting for them.

"Welcome, Konoha shinobi. Thank you for agreeing to my request." Mifune greeted the group though the old samurai was giving Naruto some odd looks.

"Thank you for the greeting, Mifune-sama. My name is Oni and I am in charge of this group." Naruto informed him with a bow followed by the rest of his team.

Mifune gave him a long look before a smile made its way to his face.

"A powerful figure for someone quite so young, Oni-dono." remarked Mifune causing the samurai and shinobis within hearing range to look at the two with surprised looks. For the samurai and shinobis, it would seem that the powerful samurai leader was greeting an equal. Naruto immediately took to it since it would be disrespectful to disregard such formality. From the looks of it, Mifune immediately knew of his skill with the blade or maybe it was due to his status as an A-rank fighter.

"Powerful, I am not, Mifune-dono, though I am humble enough to say that I am quite skilled and leave it at that." Naruto said respectfully, a grin was forming on his face though none of them could see it thanks to his mask.

"Indeed, Oni-dono. But please, welcome to Tetsu no Kuni and follow me so I can guide you to my tower and discuss the terms of your mission." said Mifune before beckoning for everyone to follow him.

Mifune lead them to the largest tower in the village which marked the dwelling of the leader. They entered the building and made their way to a large meeting room. He beckoned for everyone to sit which he later followed when everyone was made comfortable.

"I'm sorry for the breach in protocol in not providing you with some refreshments after a long journey but it seems that the current rebellion has reached a boiling point and it is important that we come up with a strategy to defeat them or Tetsu no Kuni would be lost."

"I see. I assure you that we have not taken offense, Mifune-dono, and understood that things are a bit tense right now. Please, can you provide us with some information about our enemies so we can come up with a strategy to counter and defeat them?"

"Thanks for understanding." said Mifune with a bow before launching into his report. "Two days ago, one of my scouts reported a heightened activity in the enemy's camp which signaled that they were preparing for an all-out attack. My scouts reported that they are arming themselves with enough weapons to invade and conquer Tetsu no Kuni with ease. Their numbers are a bit alarming but nothing that we are worried about with the amount of troops we have in the village. However, the number of missing-nins seemed to have grown and that is what concerns me."

"Do you have an exact count, as well as their previous affiliation?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We don't have an exact count but from what my scouts reported, they have at least 50 missing-nins with them. In regards to affiliation, none were from Konoha as far as my scout could tell but the missing nins present are predominantly from Suna, Kiri, and Iwa."

"I see. In order to come up with a workable strategy, we need to determine the exact number of troops the enemy has in their arsenal. That said I will take care of getting the exact number. What is the status of the patrol in the village?" asked Naruto since most of his strategy lessons with the lazy Nara always involved defensive maneuvers to ensure that the populace was safe from harm. That lesson was deeply integrated into him that it was second nature.

Mifune thought about it for a moment before pulling on a cord that triggered a mechanism that pushed a wooden panel revealing an floor-to-ceiling map of the village along with the surrounding country side.

"As you can see, Oni-dono, this is the map of Tetsu no Kuni and anything within its boundaries. Samurai guards patrol the village in shifts to be replaced every three hours. This is the standard procedure during war-time. However, the only leak to this strategy is my lack of knowledge in shinobi tactics."

"I see." murmured Naruto as he studied the map, his mind already determining the weakness to the village's defenses, as well as the potential entry point for shinobi spies. "Where is the enemy camp located?"

"Here." said Mifune as he pointed out a spot on the map outside the village within the boundary of Iron Country. "The area where the enemy is camped lies deep within a clearing with its entrance being the ravine that leads straight to the village. In fact, it is only one of the new navigable passes into Tetsu no Kuni and is known only by the samurais as they grew up in the area. The clearing is surrounded by numerous caves that are used by the rebellion to house their armies. It is almost impossible to track them since the caves are a maze of passageways that we weren't able to map. It was used to be a mining camp, hence the caves, but it was abandoned two decades ago since the veins of metal dried up."

"Understood, Mifune-dono. Do I have your permission to put in place some of my defensive measures to ensure the safety of the village before the battle would start? I wouldn't put it past the enemy to put spies into effect to find out the movement of our military power."

"You have my permission and blessing, Oni-dono." said Mifune with a thankful bow.

Naruto nodded before turning to his team who were waiting for his orders. For Naruto, it was weird for a 10-year old to command such an experienced fighting force though they didn't need to know that. Thanks to the modification of his voice due to his mask and his stature, it was impossible to determine his age.

"From what you heard between Mifune-dono and I, the Konoha Team will be checking the village for shinobi spies from the enemies. Aburama and Hyuuga will be working with Kurenai to find out any shinobis in the ranks. Knowing that chakra signatures are present in samurais as part of their skill set, I want you three to use your considerable talents to weed out shinobis in the village apart from our team. Asuma, I want you to set up traps with Akido and Yahiko on three of the entrances to the village. Make sure that these traps are invisible and would only target shinobis. Since you know their tactics, it would be easy for you to modify your traps to target them. The three medics in the team will report to the hospital and aid in any patients that require healing. Once your tasks are completed, we will rendezvous here for debriefing. Any questions?"

Akido raised his hand.

"What will you be doing, Oni-sama?" the Jounin asked.

"As I told Mifune-dono earlier, I will be scouting the enemy camp to get an exact count of their numbers. It would be stupid of us to engage the enemy without knowing what we are up against. Give me three hours to get this information and we will have a war meeting during the time we meet."

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Oni?" asked Asuma with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure. It is best if I do this alone since they wouldn't be able to detect my presence thanks to my techniques. Any questions? None? Good. Dismissed." Naruto turned to Mifune. "I will take my leave and meet with you later when my task is done."

With that said, Naruto disappeared without a sound causing everyone in the room to stare at the spot he was standing with dumbfounded looks on their faces, except for Mifune who was grinning like a loon.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Date Uploaded: July 8, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or review. **


	11. Cannon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cannon  
**

The Konoha contingent was currently inside the conference room with a calm Mifune. They were worried that their 'leader' hasn't arrived yet despite the fact that they were supposed to rendezvous for a debriefing half-an-hour ago. Asuma was agitated and was puffing on his cigarette as if it was life-giving oxygen.

"Where in the world is he? He's 30 minutes late." grumbled Asuma after puffing out a rather thick smoke from his mouth which hit Kurenai in the face. Said woman was giving his partner an annoyed look.

"Would you mind breathing out that thing somewhere where no one would be worried about getting cancer from second-hand smoking? Besides, if he is really as good as you say he is then we shouldn't worry about him." she said before scooting away from Asuma since the man was taking another deep pull from his cigarette.

"What do you guys know about Oni? I mean, sure, I heard he is a powerful shinobi though this is the first time I ever heard of him outside the Bingo Book." said the Hyuuga Jounin who was sipping his tea. No matter how worried they were, he was still a Hyuuga and a Hyuuga is always calm…on the outside.

"If you really want to know about it then you might want to ask Akido and Yahiko. Clearly those two treat him like he was Kami given flesh." said Aburame who was checking on the bugs in his hands.

Kurenai turned to the Akido who was busy making imaginary doodles on the table.

"Can you tell us something about Oni, Akido?" she asked the bored shinobi.

Akido perked up at the sudden interest concerning his idol. He reached behind his back pouch and pulled out a notebook with the name Oni on the cover and a drawing of the famous demon mask. This caused some of the Jounins to sweatdrop. Sure, it was fine to idolize someone but to have a book about them? This takes the cake.

"Let me see, Oni-sama's real identity is unknown." Akido started reading his 'book' containing information he had concerning his idol though he knew exactly 'who' Oni was but it was a secret he would take to his grave. "He relatively appeared out of the blue half a year ago. He is currently an A-ranked shinobi due to his success in missions, as well as his skill in kenjutsu skills. He was dubbed as the Hitokiri Battousai because of two reasons: One, those who was able to see his 'dance of death' could only identity that his sword skills are legendary. Two, he is a bloodthirsty killer to targets that he considered as scum. This includes murderers, rapists, terrorists, and those who hurt the innocents. No known skill in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu since he mostly relies on his sword according to eyewitness reports."

Yahiko pulled out a similar book and continued where Akido left off.

"Oni-sama is well-known for his godlike speed. He would appear and disappear like a ghost and can travel to any place in a blink of an eye. According to those who joined him on missions, he is a great strategist and very social with those he works with. So far, he demonstrates three unique jutsus that doesn't require handseals. One, is _Sho_ that acts like a bullet that pushes a target away or knocks them out. _Byakurai_ is like a powerful lightning jutsu that can pierce his target. And finally, _Seki_, a ball of energy, I'm not sure if it's chakra or not, that can repel any attack, whether physical or chakra based. According to the records of mission successes, he has done 4 C-Rank, 18-B Rank, 5 A-Rank, and 2 S-Rank missions and he get his orders directly from the Hokage. No one has seen a hide or hair from him in the Mission Hall. It was reported that he could finish a 5-day mission in one day without repercussions. Also, I think I'll add it here in my notes, that he is a Konoha shinobi though his exact rank is unknown. But considering how the Hokage trusts him, we can say that he is higher than a Jounin." finished Yahiko before closing his book. He looked around and saw that everyone, except for Akido and Mifune, was looking at him as if he was crazy. This made the man a bit defensive. "What?"

Asuma gave the man a grin before adding his two cents.

"You might add this to your notes boys. There is a rumor going around the shinobi world that he would be soon promoted to an S-rank shinobi if his mission success is to go by. If the current one we are on goes without a hitch then he would be having 3 S-Rank missions under his belt."

Akido and Yahiko's eyes grew wide at the revelation. They both whipped out their respective 'book' and starting writing the new information in. This caused Mifune to release a hearty chuckle.

"Oni-dono is definitely a powerful warrior if the information you have on him is anything to go by." Mifune said with a rare smile gracing his face though there was a slight hint in his features that he knew something they didn't.

"Which reminds me, Mifune-sama, why do you address Oni as Oni-dono?" asked Kurenai curiously. Everyone's interest was piqued by the question and was leaning forward to hear the answer.

"Despite what you may think, we samurais have our own extensive spy network across the Elemental Nation like you shinobis to keep abreast of things in the world. According to some experienced samurais who have seen him in action, they reported that his sword skill didn't reflect any style that exists and we know ALL sword styles that exist since most of them came from us or a variation of them from our collection. From what they could tell me, Oni-dono is a very skilled swordsman who utilizes godlike speed to bring down his opponents. His sword strikes are accurate and there was no wasted movement to his strokes. According to one of my spies who is second to me only in sword skills, he would be within my skill range or above if his speed is anything to go by. Thus, I refer to him with the respect his skill deserves." the old samurai leader explained with a smile.

This revelation made everyone to look at him in awe. They all knew how powerful and skilled Mifune was with the sword. If such a man acknowledged Oni as a powerful swordsman, who knows what the guy was really capable of. Akido and Yahiko were busy writing on their respective 'books', taking in all the information on their idol. They weren't prepared, however, when familiar voice echoed around the room and froze them in their seats.

"It is nice to know that my existence is getting acknowledged by the world." said Naruto before coming out of the shadow he was hiding in. In truth, Akira was hiding inside his kimono and disabled the invisibility technique. He arrived exactly on the agreed time but chose to pretend to be late to listen in on the conversation. He wasn't disappointed to what he heard from his subordinates. "Sorry for being late, Mifune-dono."

"Ho ho. I don't think you were ever late, Oni-dono. After all, you arrived here just in time. I just didn't know why you chose to hide your presence though I could see what you're aiming." Mifune said with a chuckle and giving the stunned occupants of the room a sly look. This revelation made everyone give Oni an accusing look. Said man merely chuckled before taking a seat beside the samurai leader.

"He's right. I arrived here at the same time you guys did but I decided to listen to the gossip mill if nothing else." said Naruto in an amused voice causing the Konoha contingent to grumble in embarrassment.

"So what have you found out, Oni-dono?" asked Mifune.

"You're information concerning the samurai rebellion is correct though I decided to get a more accurate count of their numbers, as well as their strength. In terms of the samurais, they have a total of 120 of them in their ranks. There are 45 shinobis present, all missing-nins from Iwa, Suna, and Kiri, with their chakra signatures ranging from high-Genin to low-Jounin levels. They are currently being supplied weapons by a man named Sakaki Kinto."

"Sakaki Kinto?" Mifune said immediately with a frown on his face. "Are you sure?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll from his kimono and handed it to the old samurai who took it. Mifune paled after reading the content of the scroll.

"I got this shipping manifest from one of their conference rooms while I was exploring their camp. Hope you didn't mind that I read it first. From what I can tell, Sakaki Kinto is a high-ranking member in your court, correct?" Naruto prodded to get some information out of the aged leader.

"You're correct, Oni-dono. Sakaki is one of the most successful merchants in Tetsu no Kuni and is part of the Samurai Council. He is not a warrior but a businessman. From what I gather from this document, Kinto has been supplying them with weapons since the start of the rebellion, as well as some monetary support to bring down the current regime. The question is why he would go to such lengths." Mifune revealed with an angry look on his face. "He is currently out of the village on a 'business meeting' but I think he made sure to stay away from the battle to save his own hide."

"Speaking of battles, the rebellion leaders decided that they would be attacking tomorrow at daybreak. We don't have enough time to come up with a solid strategy but considering how unprepared we are, it would be a good idea to be on the defensive. Are your samurais ready for combat?" Naruto asked the old warrior.

"Ready and waiting, Oni-dono. I agree with your assessment that we would be on the defensive, so to speak. However, from your tone of voice, I would say that you have a plan?"

"Indeed. From what I was able to discover while they were in a war meeting, they will attack with everything they have at daybreak tomorrow. All of their forces will be coming to bring down Tetsu no Kuni and take over the nation starting from this village. What I propose is a two-prong attack. My team will move out tomorrow early and station themselves a few miles away from the rebellion camp. Once they leave, my team will bring down the cave system using their explosive notes to make sure that they don't have a base to return to. Once they are done, they will come from behind the attacking force and hit them using a hit-and-run tactic. However, once they have removed a bit of the enemy's forces, they will work in teams to bring down the missing-nins in their ranks. I will be assisting you in the defense of Tetsu no Kuni while my team destroy their camp. Once my team finishes that mission, I will join them once they attack the rear. Does that meet your approval?"

"Yes, a sound strategy though I suggest that a team of my own samurais should go with them for this mission since I doubt that the missing nins would just ignore them. If they realize that your team is behind their army then it would be safe to say that they will try to bring them down. I don't think your team, no matter how skilled, would be able to handle 45 missing nins." Mifune suggested while playing with his beard.

"Thank you, Mifune-dono. You just saved me the trouble of asking you on such a measure." Naruto said with a thankful bow which the old samurai returned.

"However, do you know 'where' they will be attacking?" Mifune asked curiously, his mind already processing the information and doing a headcount of his current troops minus the ones he would be sending with the shinobi team.

Naruto nodded and stood up from his chair and walked towards the map. He pointed the enemy's camp and dragged his hand down where the ravine was located towards the western gate of Tetsu no Kuni.

"This will be their attack route considering that the western gate is the weakest out of all the other gates of the village since it only leads to the cave system you mentioned earlier. But with some tactics in deploying your troops, we could thin out their numbers for a more decisive counter. The question is – do you want to attack them outside where there is greater room or do you want to allow them to enter the village and attack them via ambush?"

Mifune thought about that question a bit before answering.

"I suggest that we attack them outside the village, Oni-dono. Since they have samurais with them, it is possible that they know of the underground bunker beneath the mountains where the civilians will be holed up during the battle. If he quarantine them outside the village then the civilians are secured. True, it would not limit their movements but it is a sacrifice we have to make to ensure that civilian's safety."

"I see. I understand where you're going. If that is the case then it is necessary to 'thin out the herd' so to speak before your troops engage them." Naruto said with an evil chuckle escaping his lips. He developed a spell that for mass targets but haven't had time to test it out as of yet. He developed this with Kurama a few months back to counter his lack of jutsus for area damage. He would have to talk to Kurama later to finalize the details.

"Thin out the herd?" asked Akido in confusion.

"Let's just say that the techniques that you mentioned earlier were just some of the weaker ones in my arsenal. I have been developing a jutsu for mass damage and this is the perfect opportunity to try it out." Naruto explained to the Jounin.

"And what would this technique entail, Oni-sama?" asked one of the medic-nins in the group.

"Let's just say that it's going to be a _shocking_ experience." Oni said cryptically and topped it off with an evil laugh that made everyone shiver in fear.

* * *

Naruto was standing on top of the heavily-fortified wall on the western section of Tetsu no Kuni, looking at the battleground with his enhanced eyesight and mapping it out for the battle ahead. One of the things that Kurama modified in his physiology was his eyes. Unlike Doujutus, his eyes were given animal-like qualities, more so to that of a fox; he could see everything even under the cover of darkness as if it was daylight. Not only that, it was given an 'upgrade' to eliminate tunnel vision that usually happens when _Shunpo_ or _Shinsoku_ was used. This made him an even more effective master of the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu._ Sure, it was cheating but the shinobi world was a merciless reality and only the strong survives.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed a presence behind him.

"Hello, Asuma-nii. What are you doing out at this time of the night? Aren't you supposed to be resting for your mission later?" said Naruto without bothering to turn around to greet his guest.

"Hello, Naruto." greeted Asuma before making his way beside the swordsman. "I should ask you the same question, otoutou."

"I can't sleep." answered Naruto before removing his mask since they were alone. "Besides, I have to stay up to talk to Kurama and finalize the spell I would be using against the samurai armies later."

Asuma wasn't surprised by the revelation. Considering who his father was; he was privy to Naruto's secret concerning his training and his tenant. In fact, he treated the boy like a younger brother and couldn't help but be proud of him.

"This spell you speak of, how much damage could it do?" Asuma asked curiously before lighting a cigarette and taking in a light pull.

"You already know that most of my spells are single target spells. I've been working on this for a while now with Kurama to hit multiple targets at the same time. I already experimented with this back in Training Ground 44 and the results are promising. However, this will be the first time I would be overpowering the spell to generate the damage I have in mind." Naruto explained as his mind worked around the schematics of the spell and what it would do when overpowered.

"Hmmm. So this spell would effectively kill multiple enemies at the same time. Are you okay in dealing that kind of damage?" Asuma asked his younger brother, intent to find out if he was turning into a mindless killing machine, a prospect that he and his father wanted to avoid.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"To be honest with you, Asuma-nii, I don't really like to kill despite what you may have heard from the other Jounins who worked with me on missions. I still suffer from nightmares sometimes because of it. However, I promised myself that I would do so to protect the innocent. These samurais are no better. They are trying to bring down the rightful government without worrying about casualties. There are innocent people in this village and I will do everything in my power to protect them." declared Naruto with determination in his voice.

"Well said." a voice behind the two responded. Naruto and Asuma turned to discover a relaxed Mifune smoking a pipe looking at them in amusement.

"Mifune-dono." Naruto said coldly as he made a move to put on his mask. However, he was stopped by the old samurai.

"You don't have to worry about your identity Uzumaki-dono. After all, I've known you since you were a baby." said Mifune with a chuckle before pushing himself off the wall and walked towards the two who were eyeing him in suspicion. In truth, he just overheard Naruto's answer before revealing himself. It was purely coincidence that he arrived to hear the conversation since this was his favorite place to hang out.

"How?" asked Asuma.

"Sarutobi and I go all the way back and have visited Konoha a few times to talk to him and to reminisce about the good old days. This is the main reason why I specifically asked for Konoha's help instead of the other shinobi villages my nation is allied with. Uzumaki-dono here have been the old monkey's charge since he was a baby and I have even change some of his diapers when the old coot was busy with his paperwork. You should know Uzumaki-dono, you were a very messy child." Mifune said with a chuckle before turning to the young swordsman and gave him a serious look. "Don't worry, child. You're secret is safe with me."

"How did you know how I was?" asked Naruto curiously after relaxing his stance. He didn't like it that someone knew of his really identity that he would give the samurai the benefit of a doubt.

"Simple, your hair and your voice." This caused Naruto to look at him in surprise. "Even when you were still a child, you're hair has always been that messy and not many in Konoha have that hairstyle. Even the Yamanaka clan has a lighter shade than yours so I immediately had a suspicion as to your identity. Your voice, however, took some time to deduce thanks to your mask." He then gave Naruto a look of pride. "You've grown well, Naruto-kun. Sarutobi-dono always spoke of you in pride even when you were still a baby and I couldn't help but agree. Ever since you were young, there was an aura about you that spoke of greatness. I just didn't expect you to wield a sword and become a master of it. I suggest that you do something about your hair though since it is a liability to your other persona in the battle field. After all, not many shinobis have blonde hair in Konoha."

Naruto chuckled and made a few modifications to his scarf. He loosened it a bit and covered his hair before putting the mask back on. This effectively hid his hair and only made his mask stand out from his head. It made for a very intimidating site.

"Perfect." Mifune said with a nod before joining the two. "I suggest you do that from now on to safeguard your identity. I know it is too late since your description have been spread throughout the Elemental Nations but it is better to do it now than never."

"Thank you for the advice, Mifune-dono." Naruto said with a bow. "What brings you out this late?"

"You might not know it, Oni-dono, but this spot has been my favorite hangout even before I ruled this village. The view of the vast expanse and the surrounding hills makes for a very comforting sight."

"I see. I am very sorry to intrude on your relaxing time then." Naruto apologized. Mifune simply waved his hand.

"No need to apologize. Besides, I understand that you are just using this place to memorize the area of the battle, correct?" asked Mifune with a sly smile on his face.

"Correct. It is not a good idea to go into a battle without knowing the terrain. It makes for a very troublesome execution of standard tactics."

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you're trained by a Nara. You sound just like one right now." Mifune said with a chuckle before his face turned serious. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm prepared for the battle and I will be briefing the team in three hours to make sure that their assignments are clear." replied Naruto before turning to his surrogate brother. "How about you Asuma-nii? Have you talked to Kurenai in regards to her part of the mission?"

Asuma nodded before taking another pull from his cigarette and blowing it out into the wind.

"Yes, she's already preparing herself for the mass illusion she would be using to hide the team and the samurais who would be coming with us. However, I want to modify the plan and bring one medic-nin with us to inject chakra to Kurenai in case if she needs it. I could do it but I don't have the necessary chakra control a medic-nin has for this procedure."

"Agreed." Naruto said with a nod before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring and gave it to Asuma who looked at it with a confused look on his face. "I want you to take that with you for the mission tomorrow."

"What's this?" said Asuma as he studied the ring in his hand.

"That is like a beacon that I can detect if you channel some chakra into it. It will release a wave of Reiryoku that I can easily detect. If you ever need help during your mission, just channel chakra into it and I will come and bail you out."

"I see. Thank you, otoutou." Asuma said with a smile before slipping the ring on his finger. "Despite your reputation, you're still a softy, you know."

Naruto growled and was thankful for his mask since it hid the blush on his face.

"Shut up, Asuma-nii. I just want to make sure that you're safe that's all. After all, you're one of my precious people. I just want to make sure that you're safe. Besides, oji-san would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"Good point. Even if I'm strong enough to take care of myself, my dad is still a worry-wart." said Asuma while making a face.

"Sarutobi has always been a family man." Mifune added his two cents. "I bet that even if you're old and gray, well, he is already old and gray, but you know what I mean, he would still baby you as if you're still in diapers."

This comment made both Naruto and Asuma groan causing the old samurai to release a hearty laugh.

* * *

Naruto and Mifune were standing on top of giant wall on the western edge of Tetsu no Kuni as the sun rose from the horizon. Both wore grim expressions on their faces, though Naruto's was hidden behind their mask, when they caught sight of the rebellion army in front of them.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Oni-dono." said Mifune nervously. He wasn't nervous because of the battle; far from it, he was actually excited since it had been too long since he was in a battle this big. He was nervous, however, of what the young swordsman was planning. If what boy said was true then the destruction would be too much for his old heart to handle.

"Trust me, Mifune-dono." said Naruto with confidence making the old samurai relax. He looked at the army amassed below him and decided that it was time. "It's time."

Naruto raise both of his hands in front of him, palm forward pointing at his target, which was the center of the invading army. He started channeling _Reiryoku_ and _Ki_ into his hands and using every amount of control he had in his body to focus it into a ball. The more energy he pushed into it, the bigger it became. He kept channeling both energies into the ball in equal amounts until it was as large as his body. The energy it was emitting was making both his and the old samurai's hair stand on end. When the two energies became too much for him to handle, he decided to let go or else it would explode and taking him with it.

"Here we go! _**Onipo: Seishin Taihou (Demon Arts: Spirit Cannon)**_" yelled Naruto as he released his hold on his first demolition-type spell. He was unprepared, however, on what it was really capable of.

When Naruto created the spell with Kurama's help, _Seishin Taihou_ was just an oversized version of _Sho_, an impact based technique that could easily target a large group of enemies and knock them unconscious with a stunning blast of _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_.

However, because he overpowered the technique, Naruto was unprepared when a powerful explosion boomed across the countryside and the shockwave that followed almost knock them off their feet, which was a testament to its power since the blonde was relatively far from the impact point. Everyone, both the rebellion army and the samurai defenders, froze and both parties were shocked at the damage such a technique could cause. All it was all because of one man.

There, in the middle of the once large army was an oversized crater, easily 50 meters in diameters and 10 meter deep. Nothing was left of the samurais that were hit at as if the power of the spell turned them to dust, which they literally did.

Naruto stared at the damage in front of him and coughed a bit to get his shock under control.

"Um…I guess it worked after all." commented Naruto in an all-too-calm voice. This caused Mifune to look at him in shock.

"You mean to tell me that this was the first time you _used_ it?" Mifune asked incredulously. Naruto scratched the back of his hooded headed in embarrassment.

"Well, I tried the spell before but this is the first time I…ummm…_overpowered_ it, so to speak. I was expecting for it to blow up in my face but I guess I was worried over nothing. He he he." explained Naruto in a sheepish voice while observing the oversized crater in the middle of the rebellion army. "Um…I think you should signal your samurais to start the attack now, old man."

Mifune gave the masked boy a look that spoke volumes before retrieving a horn from his hip and gave it a long blow, shattering the silence with a haunting note that resulted in various shouts from the defenders as they poured out of the village gates to intercept the attacking army. Mifune dropped the horn on the floor and adjusted the sheathed katana on his hip before giving Naruto a look that spoke volumes.

"When all this is over and done with, you and I are going to have a long talk in experimenting young man." Was all he said before jumping down from his perch to join his soldiers below.

Naruto sighed. He knew that he was screwed.

"I think I deserved that, didn't I?" he asked to no one, not expecting an answer. Of course, his tenant was not one to pass it up.

"_**You do, and you and I are going to have a long talk after that old man gives you one in the potential accidents as a result of overpowering spells."**_ Kurama growled in a voice that spoke volumes.

"Fine." Naruto huffed before disappearing from the wall to join the old samurai below.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Date Uploaded: July 9, 2012**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I received a PM asking for explanation regarding some of Naruto's skills and techniques. So here's a little guide to give light to what Naruto's techniques could do:**

**Spells:**

**1. _Sho_ - a _Reiryoku_-based spell that causes an impact-type damage. It's creation requires the condensation of _Reiryoku_ on the tip of the index finger and firing it with the verbalization of the spell's name. The damage depends on the amount of _Reiryoku_ channeled into the spell. Damage would range from blunt-force trauma to a powerful bludgeon that could cause a man's head to explode. **

**2. _Byakurai_ - a _Reiryoku_-based spell that pierces an enemies defense. It's creation is similar to _Sho_ though Naruto would release the compressed energy in small bursts that causes a beam of energy to fire from his index finger. This spell can be overpowered if necessary. **

**3. _Seki_ - a _Reiryoku_/_Ki_-based defensive spell. Naruto channels _Reiryoku_ into a ball of energy with Ki added into the mix to give it a more solidified state. _Seki_ is a purely defensive spell that repels physical and chakra-based attack. **

**4. _Sai_ - a _Reiryoku_-based spell that binds an opponents arms to their bodies. A ring of _Reiryoku_ surrounds a target before contracting to bind an opponent's arm movement. **

**5. _Hainawa_ - a _Reiryoku_-based spell that is similar to Sai. However, the difference is that Naruto maintain a thread of _Reiryoku_ connecting him to an opponent. This would allow Naruto to use it like a lasso. **

**6._ Shinsei Taihou_ - a _Reiryoku_/_Ki_-based spell to create a ball of pure energy to hit an area to damage multiple opponents. This spell requires massive amounts of compressed Ki and Reiryoku to be channeled by one on both hands. Regular powered _Shinsei Taihou_ causing an impact based damage that causes stunning or blunt-force trauma. Overpowering this spell utilizes so much energy that it could cause a powerful explosion and reducing any target within the area of effect to disintegrate. **

**7. Shunpo - a Reiryoku-based technique that allows Naruto to travel in a straight line at extreme speeds. Drawback to this technique is the lack of maneuverability though this could be countered through multiple activation to give direction. **

**8. Shinsuko - is a necessary requirement to attain mastery in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Shinsoku or Godspeed relies on pure physical speed. Naruto can achieve this technique through an application of Ki into his leg muscles, however, it still wouldn't protect him from muscle damage. In order to master this technique, Naruto needed to train himself physical so his leg muscles would adapt.**

* * *

******Please leave a comment or review.**


	12. Council

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Ruroni Kenshin. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Council**

Naruto sliced off an enemy samurai's arm from his shoulder when he felt a pulse of _Reiryoku_ from a distance. He growled when he realized that it came from the ring he gave to his surrogate brother. He disappeared from his spot only to appear behind a samurai who was about to cut his head off. With another growl, he swung Kenshin in wide horizontal arc that cleave the attacker in two, armor and all.

He disappeared using _Shunpo_ to reappear on top of the battle standing on a spiritual platform. He looked around until he found the man he was looking for. He disappeared again, this time, with a purpose.

* * *

Mifune grunted as he blocked a clumsy swing from a samurai that dared to attack him one-on-one. He expertly slapped the blade away with his own before decapitating his opponent with a lazy swing. A shout from behind him caught his attention so he immediately turned to prepare for another opponent only to see a sword sticking out of an enemy samurai whose face was filled with shock and pain.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you Mifune-dono but I need to ask your permission to temporarily withdraw from the battle." said Naruto before kicking the enemy he just skewered to free his blade and flicked it to the side to get rid of the blood.

"What seems to be the problem, Oni-dono?" said Mifune before sending a swipe of his blade to the side to parry a swing from an enemy samurai before punching him square in the face. He finished him off by separating the head from the body.

"I just felt a pulse of energy from the ring I gave Asuma and I think he would only use it if they are in trouble. It is only polite to ask your permission first before leaving the battle. _**Byakurai**_." said Naruto before firing a spell to a target behind the elderly samurai.

Mifune simply turned to see an enemy sneaking up on him with a hole on his head. The aged leader simply shook his head for the lapse and turned to Naruto who was waiting for his permission.

"You have my permission, Oni-dono. I think we can handle it from here but it is best for you to be quick about it since we don't know when those missing-nins would show up. We have fought for almost an hour now and there isn't a sign of them from here."

Naruto nodded and disappeared with a spot causing the old samurai to release a chuckle before turning around and slicing a samurai who was about to cut him.

"Tsk. Youngsters these days. Always in a hurry." He murmured. Those who heard him didn't know if he was talking about the masked shinobi swordsman or the enemy who he just cleaved in two.

* * *

Asuma grunted in annoyance as he avoided a sand shuriken from the missing-nin he was facing. It was supposed to be a simple demolition mission to destroy the camp while the missing-nins were away. However, they ran into a complication when said missing-nins decided to double-cross their 'friends' to use the time to raid the camp of anything valuable and hightailing it out of there, leaving their allies to be slaughtered. He was disgusted that shinobis resorted to such tactics but he couldn't deny the fact that these shinobis became missing-nins because of the lack of honor, if there was such a thing as honor in the shinobi world that is.

He jumped back to dodge a fireball that was about to roast him and rendezvoused with the rest of his group to form a defensive line. If help didn't come soon then it would their last stand.

"Damn it. How is your wound, Kurenai?" shouted Asuma as he eyed the missing-nins in front of them.

"Not good." said Kurenai with a cough, blood running down her chin. She was careless earlier when she concentrated on her illusions. One of the nins was able to immediately dispel her technique while another hit her with a shuriken on the stomach. This was one of the reasons why she was a support instead of a front-line fighter. Her skills demanded nothing less. "Are you sure he's coming?"

"Yes, though I'm sure he's going to be delayed a bit considering that he's dealing with an army with the rest of Mifune's samurais. How's the rest handling it?" asked Asume as he flew through a set of hand seals and shouting out his technique.

_**"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!"**_

He blew out a powerful gust of wind that threw some of missing-nins away from them. From the way things were going, they couldn't hold out on the defensive for long and they didn't have the necessary firepower to be on the offensive. After all, six couldn't hope to survive a battle facing an army of missing-nins. They might be skilled but they weren't that skilled.

"He better come soon or there would be none of us to return to Konoha." said the Aburame as he recalled whatever was left of his _Kikaichu_ partners back to his coat before pulling out a kunai and flinging it a missing-nin who wasn't able to dodge the quick attack and died for it. "One down, thirty nine more to go. Logically speaking, we're screwed."

The leader of the missing-nins, a Jounin-level shinobi from Iwa, sneered at the group.

"Why don't you surrender? We'll make your deaths nice and painless if you do." said Iwa nin before leering at the wounded Kurenai with lust in his eyes. "Well, some of you anyway. I'm sure the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha would just love to spend some time with us and make her illusions of _fun_ a reality."

Before they could answer, a rope of white energy surrounded the Iwa nin before flying through the air and cleaved in half, showering everyone in blood.

"I don't think so. There is nothing I hate more than rapists." growled Naruto in a cold voice before flicking his sword to the side to get rid of the blood. He didn't want Kenshin to be bathed in such dirty blood any more than it had to.

"Oni-sama!" cried Akido and Yahiko in relief. This revelation caused the missing-nins to stiffen and look at the newcomer in fear.

"Shit. It's the Hitokiri Battousai. I didn't know he was from Konoha." shouted a Suna-nin in fear.

"I don't care where he's from, let's get out of here." said another Suna-nin before turning around to make a run for it. However, that attempt was cut off when a blast of white lightning blew his head off from his shoulders. Everyone turned to see the masked swordsman pointing a smoking index finger at the once-alive missing-nin.

"I don't think so, my friend." Naruto said coldly before turning to Asuma who was helping Kurenai with the wound on her stomach. "What happened here?"

"The missing-nins decided to betray their 'friends', Oni. When we got here, they were raiding the camp for any valuable. Since we disengaged Kurenai's illusions, they were able to detect us and attacked immediately. We defended ourselves as best we could before I sent out that signal using the ring you gave me. From the looks of it, they came here for the money and not to help with the rebellion." Asuma explained as he tried to staunch the flow of blood from Kurenai's stomach with a piece of cloth he cut off from his sleeve.

"I see." said Naruto before spying the wound on Kurenai's stomach. "What happened to her?"

"She was hit while casting her illusion." Asuma answered worriedly, trying to staunch the flow of blood from his partner's wound.

Naruto growled before pointing his index and middle finger on Kurenai and cast a spell.

"_**Iyasu."**_ was all he said before a beam of green light hit Kurenai, causing her to gasp. Everyone was astonished to see the flow of blood stop as the wounds began to heal.

"What in the world was that?" said Akido in awe as he pulled out his 'book' and started writing on it. This caused everyone in the ravine area to sweatdrop.

"That's one of my spells, _Iyasu_. It will heal anything short of a mortal wound." explained Naruto before cutting off the flow of energy since Kurenai was already fully-healed. "Now, let's deal with the trash."

Naruto immediately ran towards the fearful missing nins with Kenshin on his side. It didn't take long for him to reach them and started wading through the missing nins either killing or maiming anyone who got to near.

Determination renewed thanks to Naruto's powerful presence and skill, the Konoha Team got back on their feet and fought like rabid dogs. Jutsus and weapons were flying around taking down missing-nins left and right.

It didn't take long for the Konoha Team to finish the missing-nins off with their combined skill. In truth, Naruto's enemies were too scared of his presence that they weren't able to muster enough courage to fight back effectively making it easy for the Konoha group to bring them down. In the end, it was a slaughter of epic proportion.

When they were done and making sure none of the missing-nins were left, Naruto assigned Yahiko and Akido to seal the bodies into the scrolls since it was possible that some of them would have a bounty on their heads. He then dispatched the Aburame and Hyuuga to enter the caves and retrieve any sensitive information concerning the rebellion. Since he didn't have anything better to do, he checked on each of the shinobis in his team and hit them with his healing spell to get rid of their wounds.

"We're done sealing the bodies, Oni-sama." shouted Akido as he waved a scroll over his head. Being the one in charge of supplies, Akido had plenty of storage scrolls to go around.

Naruto nodded before turning to the rest of the team who was standing in attention in front of him. It was weird since everyone, even Asuma, was giving him a look of respect and awe.

"Mifune-dono and his army should be finishing up with rebellion right about now but I want to make sure that they have everything under control. Asuma, I want you to take charge of the group and head to the rendezvous point and assist Mifune from behind the enemy lines. Give the Aburame and Hyuuga an order to complete their task before catching up. I will go on ahead since I can get there faster than all of you. Understood?"

"Sure thing, Oni. I'll handle everything here. You go ahead and we'll catch up." Asuma said with a nod before turning to the group and started barking out orders.

Naruto nodded before jumping up and standing on the a platform he created at the peak of his ascent and disappeared with an overcharged _Shunpo_ leaving the group from below to look at him in awe.

"Okay troops, prepare your gears and move out. We have a samurai army to back up." commanded Asuma after giving the two tracker Jounins their orders. When everyone was ready, they ran out of the enemy camp towards the rendezvous point to assist the samurais in battle.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the air on top of the battle just outside of Tetsu no Kuni. The blonde swordsman observed the fight below him and noted that the defenders have things well in hand. He counted around fifty more rebels before deciding to join the fight. He disappeared again using Shunpo and appeared behind Mifune to slash at a charging rebel before skewering him on the heart.

"Hope you don't mind the assistance, Mifune-dono." Naruto said as a form of greeting.

"Welcome back, Oni-dono." replied Mifune with a grunt since he was parrying a rather skilled samurai's attacks. "I hope you took care of the problem."

"Oh I did." said Naruto before rapid firing six _Shos_ to knock back a group of attacking rebels. "I'm happy to inform you that the missing-nins won't be joining the fight. It would seem that they decided to double-cross the rebels, leaving them behind to steal their valuables. I was able to save my team from being slaughtered and returned the favor. They will be here in a few minutes to assist us."

"Good." said Mifune before executing a lightning fast battoujutsu maneuver that cleaved his opponent in half.

"That was a very powerful attack." Naruto commented as he observed the powerful style the old samurai was displaying. He grunted as he was being pushed back by a rather strong opponent when he blocked a rather powerful overhand slash. He growled at the samurai in front of him and decided to finish him off. His energy was almost depleted from the overpowered _Shinsei Taihou _and the continuous use of _Shunpo_ to reach his team and back. He pushed back with all his might, throwing the samurai off from his frenzy and prepared to sheathe Kenshin to launch his next attack.

"_**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryuumeisen!"**_ Naruto shouted before sheathing Kenshin back into its home with so much speed and power that it created a miniature sonic boom that stunned his opponent. Growling, he used his current battoujutsu stance to end the fight_**. **_

"_**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Souryuusen!" **_Naruto growled out before pulling out Kenshin from its sheath that hit the opponent on the ribs and followed it up with the now empty sheath. His double-attack shattered the opponent's ribcage and liquefying his lungs and heart, killing him instantly.

Mifune who already dispatched his opponent watched in awe as the blonde swordsman in front of him executed two powerful techniques with his sword in dazzling mastery. Not only was the old samurai awed at the grace of the techniques but marveled at their devastating results.

"So that is your sword style, Oni-dono? _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ is it?" queried Mifune in curiosity and excitement.

"It is Mifune-dono. _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ is considered an ancient style. And sorry, I can't tell you where it came from and who taught it to me since that alone is a secret when the knowledge is passed on or if I chose to appoint a successor." replied Naruto as he sheathed Kenshin back into its home. He looked at the rear of the group to see his team attacking the leftover rebels, ensuring the battle to be won in their favor. "It would seem that the battle is at an end."

"So it would seem. All that's left is clean-up." Mifune said with a huff as his eyes observed the mess the battle created. When the last of the rebels were struck down, the loud cheer of victory echoed around the battlefield, punctuated by a similar sound coming from the village. This made Naruto smile behind his mask. Not bad for a day's work.

* * *

The Konoha Team stayed in Tetsu no Kuni for three more days to make sure that there weren't any stranglers to make life a living hell for the aged samurai leader. While there, the Konoha Team underwent a side-mission to make sure that all spies of the rebels were rooted out and performed a thorough background check on all council members to ensure that none of this would happen again. They were aided by the various documents they pilfered from the rebel camp and used them to target certain figures of authority that had a hand in the battle, though indirectly.

Of course, Naruto stayed in the background while his team did all the work. He offered, of course, but his team would have none of it since they said that he already done enough for the entire mission.

To pass the boredom of doing nothing, he trained for a bit with Mifune to improve his battoujutsu skills since he didn't focus on it during his training. It was fortunate for Naruto that the old samurai was a master of _Iaido_, a style in which one would rapidly unsheathe one's blade to attack enemies and re-sheathing it after the attack is completed. A few hours into the training session with the old samurai, Mifune commented that Naruto's skill in battoujutsu was top-notch judging from the mastery of some _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ techniques involving battoujutsu. However, his _Iai_ skills needs a bit of works and achieving mastery only required time and practice.

Considering that the old samurai general couldn't teach Naruto anything new, they indulge themselves in various sparring matches while putting handicaps in their techniques to make the fight more interesting. It was a sight to behold and the Konoha shinobis and samurai warriors would crowd into the arena to see the two masters dishing it out. When their three-day stay ended, the count was 21-20 with Naruto leading with a slight margin thanks to his _Shinsoku_.

Naruto didn't know it but his legend as a shinobi swordsman would be released into the world, how he stood toe-to-toe and won against the aged samurai whose skills were on par with Kages in the shinobi world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Konoha Team with Naruto in the lead entered the gates of Konohagakure no Sato after a successful S-Rank mission in Tetsu no Kuni. Of course, being the leader, Naruto was the one who took care of the Chuunin guards to grant them entry.

"Oni and team returning to Konoha from a successful S-Rank mission to Tetsu no Kuni." Naruto informed the two Chuunins before handing them the scroll containing their mission parameters, a scroll signed by the general and leader of Tetsu no Kuni, Mifune.

One of the Chuunin guards peaked at the scrolled and paled before immediately handing it back to the masked shinobi who was looking at him with a grin on his face hidden behind his demon mask.

"O-Oni-sama and team, w-welcome back to K-Konoha. Please report to the Hokage's Office immediately for debriefing." stuttered the Chuunin who was looking at Naruto in awe, fear, and respect – a curious combination if nothing else.

"Thank you." said Naruto before turning to his team who were grinning at him. During their stay in Tetsu no Kuni, he shared a camaraderie with his teammates and got to know them better. In fact, he was treated more like a friend and teammate than an actual legend. They knew that the masked shinobi swordsman was annoyed when the samurais who saw his feat in battle kept bowing and adding 'sama' to his name. "Alright team. Please head to the Hokage Tower from here for debriefing. I'll meet you there."

Without another word, he disappeared using _Shunpo,_ shocking the two Chuunin guards and causing the Konoha delegates to snicker at them.

* * *

Naruto appeared inside the Hokage's office to find his surrogate grandfather reading the various reports on his desk.

"Good afternoon, jiji. S-Rank mission to Tetsu no Kuni a success." said Naruto in a cheerful voice, not bothering to hide his relationship with the old Sarutobi since he sensed that they were alone and no one was within hearing range. Sarutobi took the scroll his masked surrogate grandson offered and noted the signature of his old friend, Mifune, signifying the completion of the mission.

"Very good, Oni-kun." Sarutobi said with a smile filled with pride before reading the mission scroll since the entirety of the team's mission report was inside. He frowned for a bit before breathing out a sigh of relief. "I see that there were some complications during the mission."

Naruto nodded.

"It was a touch and go situation, jiji, but it was a good thing that I gave Asuma-nii a tracker ring of my design so he could call backup if necessary. Good thing too since they were outnumbered 4 to 1." the masked blonde informed him.

"I see. From your report, you created another one of your spells again; this time causing a large amount of damage too." Sarutobi stated with a raised eyebrow. Naruto scratched the back of his head while releasing a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah. I call it _Shinsei Taihou_. It is an area-damage spell since I lack one of those. Actually, that was the first time I used it overpowered. Let me tell you, the tongue-lashing I got from old man Mifune and Kurama made my ears ring."

Sarutobi nodded while giving the embarrassed swordsman a mock glare.

"If I was there, I would give you the same thing, Oni-kun. You already know how dangerous it is to experiment un-mastered techniques even if this one is unique to you. Anyway, congratulations on your third successful S-Rank mission."

"Thanks, jiji. Anyway, do you need anything else? I'll be going home now to rest a bit. The others will be coming in any minute now." said Naruto as he sensed his teammates approaching the office on foot.

"I'll call for you if I need you. Go and rest up. You deserve it." Sarutobi said with a smile causing the masked boy to nod and disappear from the room in a swirl of leaves before a knock came from the door.

* * *

Danzo was stumped as he read the report from one of his ROOT spies in Tetsu no Kuni. How in the world did the boy acquire such power?

According to his spy, the boy displayed a frightening mastery over a sword style that was equal to the Mifune, a powerful samurai that could go toe-to-toe with a Kage-level shinobi. Not only that, the boy commands a devastating technique using an energy that wasn't chakra that disintegrated dozens of samurais on impact? It wasn't the Kyuubi since the spy informed him that the boy didn't have the tell-tale red chakra nor does the energy display a sense of malice or evil that was a side-effect of the bijuu's potent energy.

Oh, Danzo knew who Oni was from the various reports his ROOT operative kept sending him as they maintained a strict surveillance over the boy. He fought tooth and nail with the old monkey to have the boy inducted into his training program to create a weapon for Konoha and failed every time with various loopholes in the Konoha Charter. He didn't know how his former teammate did it but it seemed that the boy was already a powerful weapon. He didn't even have to lift a finger.

No. The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, grew to be a powerhouse that made Konoha a powerful shinobi village and that brought a smirk to Danzo's face. Despite his rather unethical methods, Danzo would do anything in his power to secure Konoha's place as the strongest and would be damned if he would fail now.

Maybe it was time to meet this so-called Oni and determine his plans in the future. Even if recruiting him into ROOT was no longer possible, he needed to know if the boy was a threat to Konoha or not.

Danzo stood from his chair and placed the document he was holding on the table. A Council Meeting was called regarding the integration of Oni into the ranks. He knew that Sarutobi already made some plans to answer all the questions aimed at him. He too would take such precautions if he was facing an inquisition. He walked towards the door and headed straight for the Hokage tower via one of the secret tunnels from his base to a building a few blocks away.

He was eager to find out if any of his 'questions' would be answered to his satisfaction before meeting with the legendary swordsman.

* * *

Sarutobi was sporting a headache. He was currently in his seat in front of the entire Konoha Council, both civilian and shinobi, to answer their inquiry concerning the revelation that Oni, the Hitokiri Battousai, was a Konoha shinobi.

A swordsman, yes, but a shinobi all the same.

He already expected this to happen but he didn't like the bickering that the council erupted to when he confirmed that Oni was indeed a Konoha shinobi.

"Let me get this straight, Hokage-sama, Oni, the mysterious Hitokiri Battousai with an A-Rank bounty on his head, is a Konoha shinobi?" asked Nara Shikaku, Konoha's leading tactician.

"You're correct, Shikaku." answered Sarutobi with a nod of his head. "Though I would like to correct you on that since it is quite possible that he would be bumped into S-Rank soon enough with the feats he displayed in Tetsu no Kuni. In fact, I heard from a reliable source that Mifune-dono had been very vocal with his praise of the man."

This caused a lot of the shinobis in the council to look at him with incredulity.

"But why keep him a secret, Hokage-sama? I mean, it would have been a boon to Konoha to make sure that his identity is public, not to mention who the person behind the mask really is." asked Koharu, one of his advisors and former teammate.

"It was necessary at that time, Koharu. If you stop and really think about it, Konoha has always been obvious in its movement, whether it be missions or spying. Despite how skilled our shinobis are; all our actions will still point back to us no thanks to the spies that I know exists in this village." He raised his hand to stop the objection that he knew was coming from the shinobi-side of the council. "And please don't tell me that Konoha doesn't have any spies because that is an impossibility in itself. We are shinobis after all. If we have spies in other villages, what is stopping them from having one in our territory? No, my aim to keep Oni's identity and affiliation a secret is because I want someone in the shadows to reinforce Konoha's will. A secret operative, if you will, that only answers to me." explained Sarutobi. This caused a lot of murmurs to erupt from the council.

"So what is his exact rank, Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi in monotone. "With his skill, he could easily be a Jounin considering his bounty in the Bingo Book. In the span of six months, Oni rivaled many of our skilled shinobis in terms of missions and ability."

"You're correct, Hiashi. His skill is definitely that of a Jounin of above though I would say that he is along the level of a Sannin if he decides to go all out." This revelation caused a lot of incredulous looks directed at him. The Sannins were, after all, the strongest in the village next only to the Hokage. "I know what he is capable off and the various mission successes he had for the past six months is a testament to his skill. In regards to his rank, no, he is not a Jounin. He doesn't have an exact rank at all. In fact, I activated a secret position just for him."

"Don't tell me, Sarutobi, he is…" Danzo looked at his former teammate with a new form of respect. The one-eyed shinobi didn't know that his friend had it in him. Homura looked at Danzo questioningly.

"What do you mean, Danzo? Do you know what Oni's position really is?" asked Homura in curiosity.

Danzo nodded and gave Sarutobi a nod of respect before answering.

"Yes, I know exactly what Oni is in terms of his position here in the village. During the time of the Shodaime and Nidaime, it was necessary to have someone protect Konoha from the shadows. This was one of the reasons why I created ROOT in the first place though the program is abolished now." Well, it wasn't but he didn't need to tell them that. He saw Sarutobi raise an eyebrow at this which made him inwardly curse his carelessness in bringing it up since he knew that his old teammate knew that ROOT still existed. He coughed to regain his bearings and cursed some more when he saw the old monkey smirk at him. "As I was saying, the Shodaime and Nidaime created a position that is given to a specific shinobi who showed exceptional skills in all aspects of the shinobi arts. This position is called the Kage's Hand, or Konoha's Assassin."

This revelation caused a lot of fearful murmurs to erupt around the room. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at Danzo which the one-eyed man mimicked though there was a form of amusement in Danzo's face as noted by the aged leader. Sarutobi swore that his teammate was giving him a thumbs-up for his decision in regards to activating that position though the war-hawk refrained from doing so since it would look childish.

"Danzo is correct." This caused the murmurs to die down. "Despite Konoha recuperating from the Kyuubi attack 10 years ago, it still doesn't have enough manpower to handle the most dangerous missions. Sure, we have plenty of talented shinobis in our ranks but Konoha needed an operative that works in the shadows to handle missions that is too sensitive and must not be traced back to us. This is why I gave Oni the title of Kage's Hand."

"But what is his exact rank, Hokage-sama?" asked Denbe, one of the richest merchants in Konoha with a seat in the council.

"If you want to be specific about it, Kage's Hand is directly under the Hokage. If you want to be technical, a Kage's Hand's authority is equal to that of the Sannin." Sarutobi answered with a straight face.

"But the question still stands, Hokage-sama; who is Oni?" asked Danzo, this question would ensure if the old monkey's determination was well placed or not.

Sarutobi looked at Danzo in the eye and answered with a seriousness that made his body shiver in fear.

"He is my assassin, Danzo. That is all you need to know about him." The Hokage answered coldly which revealed to everyone in the room that the Professor, the God of Shinobis, was back in business.

* * *

It has been two days since his mission in Tetsu no Kuni and Naruto was taking the downtime as a vacation to be spent tinkering around in his clearing in Training Ground 44. After checking up and stocking up on some food for his nursery of salmon and other species of fish, he spent the rest of his time harvesting and planting new vegetables in his slightly enlarged garden.

He was brought out of this happy chore when he sensed a presence at the edge of the clearing. He inwardly tensed as he looked at the direction where the presence originated, revealing a man with a bandaged eye and lack of a right arm starting at him.

"Good afternoon, Uzumaki Naruto…or should I say...Oni, the Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha." said the man that caused Naruto to prepare

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**Date uploaded: July 10, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or review. Thanks.**


	13. Danzo

**I would like to thank oldghost for providing me with an idea concerning a future chapter of this story. Kudos my friend.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Ruroni Kenshin**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Danzo**

Naruto eyed the man warily as said man started walking into his clearing. He found the man familiar; as if his physical description tickled something in his memory though couldn't pinpoint it accurately. Pushing the thought to the back of his head, he stood up from his perch and patted his clothes free of loose.

"I would welcome you to my humble abode but it's useless considering that you're already here. So let's get straight to the point. Who are you and what do you want?" asked Naruto in a deceptively calm voice.

The man smirked and stopped just outside the patch of vegetables in front of him.

"Such animosity for one so young." said the man in amusement though Naruto could literally FEEL the nervousness coming off from the person's body in waves. This made the blonde inwardly chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

"Not animosity but curiosity." stated Naruto with ease. "You come here and greeted me by name despite the fact that I haven't met you my entire life. So please answer the question before things come to a head."

The man nodded though the smirk left his face replaced by a serious frown.

"My name is Shimura Danzo and my purpose in coming here is merely to talk."

Naruto was inwardly surprised at the name and recalled everything he learned of the man from his many talks with his surrogate grandfather.

"Shimura Danzo, former teammate of the Hokage under the tutelage of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage; leader and sole instructor of the ROOT program that was abolished by the Sandaime when the Third Great Shinobi War ended. What brings you to my humble abode?"

If Danzo was surprised that he knew some facts about him, the man didn't show it. If a man's face was made of marble then Danzo was the epitome of it.

"As I said merely to talk, Oni; or do you prefer I call you Naruto?" Danzo asked curiously.

"Call me Naruto. Address me as Oni when I have my mask on. Since you came here to talk then may I inquire as to why there are three more shinobis behind you hiding in the shadows of the forest?" inquired Naruto while raising a hand and pointing his index finger towards the forest.

Before Danzo could do anything, Naruto fired three _Sho_ bullets in rapid succession, hitting different shadows causing the shinobis hiding there to materialize and slump to the ground unconscious.

Danzo stared nervously at the smoking finger of the Kage's Hand. Whatever that attack was, it neutralized his bodyguards in rapid succession. Aside from the fact that he wasn't aware of what technique it was, it was released so fast before he could react. He knew deep inside that this boy, no man, in front of him could kill him easily without breaking a sweat. He needed to tread carefully if he wanted to get out of this place alive and achieve his objective.

"I apologize if bringing my bodyguards with me looks like a sign of aggression despite the fact that it is not. The Forest of Death is a dangerous place, after all." Danzo pointed out, hiding his nervousness behind his cold façade.

"Don't play games with me, Danzo." Naruto said in a cold voice. "You're trained by the first two Hokage's along with the Sandaime. I know you have skills that would make the Forest of Death like a walk in the park. Now before I do something…drastic…considering you're trespassing in my home, I suggest you talk and leave."

Danzo nodded.

"Before we go into that, can you tell me what you know of me and ROOT?" he asked the somewhat relaxed assassin in front of him.

"Nothing from what I was told. That is all you need to know." Naruto stated coolly. He didn't really like the guy since he had a manipulative air around him.

"You need to understand about me, Naruto, is that I protect the Leaf from the shadows. That is the sole reason why I created ROOT in the first place despite the fact that it was disbanded by the Sandaime. I am curious regarding your existence and I want to determine what your motives are and what you're plans are of the Leaf considering your status."

"Status?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head. "You need to clarify that."

"Status as both the Kage's Hand and being the holder of the Kyuubi." He raised a hand to halt whatever Naruto was about to say. "I know the law since Sarutobi and I were the only two who worked with it when the Kyuubi was defeated and you asleep inside his office. What I want to know is - what is your intention of being the assassin of Konoha?"

"I serve the Hokage. Nothing more, nothing less and that is all you need to know, Danzo." Naruto said coldly.

"I see." Danzo said with a shake of his head. "Then it would seem that Hiruzen has brainwashed you thoroughly to serving his goals, goals not befitting of Konoha's stature."

"Oh? And who are you to say that his goals are for the good of Konoha?" Naruto asked coldly, eyes narrowed as he stared at the man in front of him who had the gall to insult his grandfather in all but blood.

"Understand, boy, that the world is not a peaceful place; especially the shinobi world. Those who have the power should always rule and subjugate, not make treaties and peaceful alliances. With your power, it should be used to conquer the rest of the Elemental Nation and make Konoha the most powerful country in the world." Danzo proclaimed with a fanatic gleam in his eyes. "That is why I came here today, Naruto. I want to ask you to join ROOT so we can topple the current Hokage and rules the village in our image."

Naruto was silent as he started at the man…no, idiot in front of him. He finally realized what kind of man Danzo was. Unlike the Sandaime who embraced peace, Danzo was the total opposite. He was definitely a war-monger. A man who would stop at nothing to destroy everything in his path if his rule wasn't followed - be they innocent or not. Nothing would escape the slaughter if the man was put in power. This man needed to be stopped and he was the one who was going to do it…with relish.

"I don't think so, Danzo." Naruto said in a cold voice. He raised his hand and unsealed Kenshin before placing it on his hip to prepare for battle. "You think that that the Sandaime brainwashed me and manipulated me to follow his way of life? No, Danzo, you misunderstood me. I was the one who beseeched the Sandaime to take me in and become his assassin. I was the one who trained and discovered my own power to be used against evil. I will never follow your so-called ROOT and destroy what Konoha strived for. As Kage's Hand, I will bring you down."

Danzo looked at Naruto grimly before snapping his fingers. Fifty ROOT shinobis appeared in the clearing, surrounding Naruto.

"Are you sure about that?" Danzo asked with an evil grin on his face. "If you're not going to come to me willingly then I will force you. I'll beat you then I'll simply _reeducate_ you for my use. Before this day ends, Oni will be nothing more than a puppet in my hand."

With a snap of his fingers, the battle between ROOT and Hitokiri Battousai began.

* * *

Naruto saw that he was greatly outnumbered but it was nothing that he couldn't work around with. After all, _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ was created for the sole purpose of bringing down multiple opponents. But despite his bravado, he knew that this battle wouldn't be easy. Considering that he was surrounded, Naruto jumped as high as he could and stood on a spiritual platform. He looked down and saw the ROOT shinobis and Danzo stare at him, frozen in mid-step in face of an impossibility in front of them. If it wasn't for the situation he was in, Naruto would have laughed himself silly at the face the man was making.

Not wasting any time, Naruto raised his hand, fingers spread apart and channeling a _Sho_ bullet in each finger and maintaining a stream of _Reiryoku_ into them for continuous shots. Not bothering to maim, the blonde started pelting the ROOT shinobis below him with bullets upon bullets of _Reiryoku_ to thin out the herd.

Naruto saw that he was successful in taking a few of them out of the battle but there were still more to give him a headache. With a grim face, he raised both of his hands forward and aimed. He knew that this would destroy his home but he could easily rebuild it to its former glory. Sure, it would still look roughed up considering what he was about to do but he would still work on it.

Gathering as much Ki and Reiryoku into his newest technique, making sure that he channeled enough to get the job done. When he felt the tell-tale tingle of his technique reaching maximum power, he released his hold on it and fired.

"Die Danzo! _**Onipo: Shinsei Taihou**_!"

Unlike the one he used in Tetsu no Kuni, this version of the Spirit Cannon was too powerful and Naruto's rage gave more energy to fuel it. Instead of an oversized ball, a beam of pure energy erupted from the compressed ball in front of him and struck the center of the clearing that he called home. A powerful explosion shook the Forest of Death, followed by a large mushroom cloud that was seen by the entire village.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was relaxing in his seat in the Hokage's Office when he felt his hair stand on end after sensing a large build-up of energy coming from the Forest of Death. He immediately stood from his chair to make his way to the window and froze when a loud explosion rocked the tower, as well as the rest of the village followed by a tremor that shook the foundations of the village. He quickly reached the window and saw a large mushroom cloud in the area where he knew Naruto's cottage resided.

Hoping that he wasn't too late, he immediately called his ANBU guards who appeared in front of him, tense for battle.

"We are going into the forest to check what happened. Bear, go to ANBU headquarters and bring with you three teams. Bring medics as well just in case. Move move move!"

Bear immediately left the office while Hiruzen removed his robes revealing his battle armor underneath. Not wasting time, he left via the window with his ANBU guard in tow at full speed to determine what happened to his surrogate grandson.

* * *

Naruto descended back onto the ground after the smoke cleared up to see the extent of the damage his rather overpowered technique caused. He looked around in dismay to see his once beautiful oasis reduced to a large crater. He knew it deep in his heart that it was forever lost and inwardly wept at its passing. Instead of tears, his eyes became colder as he stared at the destruction around him.

He saw that many of the ROOT shinobis were vaporized by the technique though quite a few of them were still around, except for the lack of body parts. He walked over to a bunch of them and knelt to remove the mask.

What he saw made his heart clench in disgust and rage.

The ROOT shinobi he unmasked was a child, no older than he was. The boy's eyes were open, shock plastered on his dead face. Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he realized that this boy was brainwashed by Danzo to join his ROOT and he was forced to kill them in cold blood.

How many of these children did he kill?

How many of them were taken from their homes to fight for cause that held no meaning?

Instead of the calm face that was once Uzumaki Naruto, a face of a demon replaced it, bloodlust and rage clear in his eyes. This is what Hiruzen Sarutobi stumbled upon when he entered the destroyed clearing.

"What happened here?" the Hokage demanded.

"ROOT happened." whispered Naruto causing the Sandaime to stop dead in his tracks and to look at him incredulously. "Danzo came and wanted to recruit me into his army. When I refused, he attacked me with fifty of his men. They didn't survive."

Sarutobi stared at his surrogate grandsons face and almost winced at what he saw. Naruto's was wearing the same face during the time the Haruhis were killed. He was brought out of his musings when Naruto's question was asked.

"Jiji, did Danzo do this? Did he recruit children into his ROOT program?" asked Naruto without a hint of emotion in his voice. "Did I just have a hand in killing children?"

Sarutobi sighed.

"Yes, Naruto, that is one of the reasons why I disbanded ROOT in the first place though it's quite clear now that Danzo disregarded that order. It was his practice to find orphans and train them to be emotionless drones for his ROOT army. These children were forced to destroy every vestige of their emotions by killing their family or friends." Sarutobi explained with sorrow in his voice. "Sure, they were a welcome addition during the war but when I discovered how they were created, I was disgusted by the man I once call friend and teammate. I had the program shut down with the Yondaime backing me up."

Naruto nodded and closed the eyes of the boy in front of him. He stood up and started walking away from the clearing and into the Forest of Death.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, though he already knew what the boy intended to do. It was the Haruhi incident all over again and there was nothing he could do about it. The boy was justified, after all.

"Danzo must die." was all Naruto said before disappearing from their eyes.

* * *

Danzo was running for his life. He didn't realize how dangerous the boy was. In fact, the boy was more powerful than what he was led to believe. He couldn't imagine such power in a single technique that wiped out every single of his ROOT contingent in a blink of an eye. He barely escaped using one of the Sharingan eyes on his arm with the cells of the Shodaime fueling their techniques. If it wasn't for the reality-altering technique, we would have died back there. He lost one eye out of ten but it was worth the sacrifice since he came out alive for another day. Revenge would be his.

As he ran away from the now-destroyed clearing, Danzo could help but shiver in fear. He knew what was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop. His only salvation was to reach one of his bases and hide before disappearing without a trace. It was time for him to leave Konoha if he wanted to survive.

However, that thought disappeared when he saw someone stand in front of him; a man wearing a demon mask with one hand on the hilt of his sword.

Oni.

"I see that you've caught up with me." Danzo said calmly though he was inwardly nervous at what was going to happen. It was inevitable. If he was to survive then a battle will have to be fought.

"Shimura Danzo, with my authority as the Kage's Hand, you will be executed on the grounds of treason." Naruto said in a cold voice, a voice that screamed death for the one-eyed shinobi.

"As if you can defeat me. You're nothing but a young up…" he didn't get to continue his tirade when he was literally sliced in half before disappearing. He materialized a few feet away with an angry look on his face. "You're going to pay for that, brat."

"I see that this won't be an easy fight. I don't know what that technique was but I know you used it twice already; one to get away from my _Shinsei Taihou _and the second from the slash I just gave you. Impressive." Naruto said coldly.

Danzo growled while removing the various locks on his arm causing the heavy metal covering his once-nonexistent arm to fall to the forest floor with a loud thud. Naruto saw that Danzo's right arm looked as if it was carved from wood with eight Sharingan eyes staring back at him though there were two slits that looked liked closed eyes, as well as a face on the shoulder.

"You're a monster, Shimura Danzo. Not only did you do something with your arm but to graft the Uchiha's bloodline into it? You are indeed a warmonger who would do anything to gain power." whispered Naruto with rage clearly evident in his voice.

Danzo scoffed.

"If I'm a monster, Uzumaki Naruto, then what are you? You're rightfully named. The Hitokiri Battousai, the manslayer. Blood is on your hands as it stains mine, boy. You're as much of a monster as I am." said Danzo while pulling out a kunai and channeling Fuuton chakra into it, causing a blade of wind to materialize and extending to a length akin to a sword.

"_**Be careful, Naruto. The technique the man performed to survive two of your techniques is familiar to me. It is called Izanagi and one of the ultimate skills of the Sharingan. However, this comes at a steep price. When Izanagi is used, an eye must be sacrificed."**_ said Kurama from Naruto's mind. _**"I can also feel Hashirama's bloodline flowing through him. It must be the arm where the eyes are grafted in. Be careful, not only can he use one of the Sharingan's techniques, the Shodaime's blood would also allow him to use Mokuton."**_

"_I see, so this means that those two slits were two Sharingan eyes used to activate the technique. From the looks of it, Danzo has eight more to use. This will take a while."_ Naruto replied while looking at the two slits on Danzo's arm. "Make sure that you use your technique wisely Danzo, you can only use _Izanagi_ eight more times before I get to kill you for real."

Danzo was shocked before releasing a loud growl. He lunged at the demon-masked swordsman with his _Fuuton_-powered kunai at the fore. Naruto easily saw the attack and blocked it using a _Reiryoku_-enforced Kenshin.

"How did you know my technique, boy? Answer me!" Danzo screamed with a crazed look in his eyes. Naruto channeled _Ki_ into his arms and pushed the man back and launched a counterattack which the warhawk dodged with ease.

"Let's just say that I have a friend who knows the various techniques of the Sharingan and leave it at that." Naruto said calmly as he continuously slashed at Danzo forcing the man on the defensive.

"Even if you know my technique, brat, there's nothing you can do about it." growled Danzo before jumping back while doing hand seals. He took a deep breath and released his technique while spinning. _**"Fuuton: Vacuum Wave."**_

Before the attack could materialize fully and slice him to bits with invisible blades of wind, Naruto jumped back while pointing an index finger at the man.

"_**Byakurai."**_ whispered Naruto as pale lightning escaped his finger and collided with the invisible wind blades from Danzo's jutsu causing a small explosion that threw both of them away. Having expected such a reaction from two opposing forces, Naruto created a spirit platform after righting himself and launched from it.

"_**Ryuusousen: Garami. (Dragon Nest Flash: Gnawing)"**_

Danzo was caught off guard by the sudden counterattack that hit him in the head with the top of Naruto's blade exiting the back. However, instead of dying, the old shinobi simply disappeared from sight as if he wasn't there. Naruto tensed when he heard the man yell a technique from behind him.

"_**Fuuton: Vacuum Great Sphere!"**_

Naruto was caught off guard when a large sphere of wind hit him from behind. Thankfully, he was able to channel a lot of his _Reiryoku_ to his back that negated some of the damage though he didn't come out unscathed. He used _Shunpo_ to get away from the jutsu and appeared a few feet away, the back of his kimono torn away revealing a large bruise.

"You're not as good as you thought." Danzo said with a sneer but was caught off guard when a lasso of energy surrounded him and pinned his arms to the side. He turned his head to see Naruto with an extended finger that connected him to the energy that bound him in place.

"Back at you, Danzo." said Naruto which caused old warhawk to stare at him in disbelief. "While I ran away from your technique, I created a Kage Bunshin to sneak up on you from behind. Tsk tsk tsk. It seems that you're not as good as you're supposed to be."

"What is this jutsu?" asked Danzo as he struggled from his bonds. He tried channeling chakra to his body to boost his physical strength but it wasn't enough to get rid of the energy rope binding him in place.

"Why do you shinobis always think of things as jutsus?" Naruto commented. "If you really want to know, I call this technique of mine _Hainawa_. It is a technique designed to trap an opponent by binding his arms to his side, disabling their ability to use hand seals."

Danzo wasn't able to retort when the Naruto clone holding the energy roped yanked at it causing him lose his footing and slam to the ground with a loud thud. He saw the real Naruto on top of him with his sword held over his shoulder.

"_**Ryuutsuisen: Zan (Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster)"**_

From his perch over the prone form of Danzo, Naruto used a bit of _Reiryoku_ to propel him towards his opponent and stabbed him on the stomach with enough force to drive Kenshin straight through the body and the packed soil below with only the hilt being visible. As expected, Danzo simply faded away as if he was nothing.

Naruto already expected this to happen so he released a wave of _Reiryoku_, akin to a sonar, to find his sneaky opponent. He immediately positioned his freehand with his index finger pointed somewhere to his right.

"_**Byakurai."**_

Danzo, who materialized to Naruto' right was about to stab with a Fuuton kunai but was caught off guard when a pale lighting pierced his stomach. He looked at Naruto with an index finger pointed at him from under his right elbow. "How?"

"Simple, I knew that you would be using Izanagi again so I released some of my energy to detect your presence. I was able to pinpoint your presence when you materialized and took decisive action. Give up, Danzo, you're no match for me." Naruto said calmly while standing up and freeing his sword from the earth's grip. He saw Danzo fade again and couldn't help but tease the old man. "five down, five to go."

"Damn you." growled Danzo before flying through hand seals with the speed of a master and slammed his hand on the ground. _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Baku!"**_

A gigantic elephant-like creature materialized with Danzo on its head. It had tiger-like limbs, orange body, and bandages wrapped around its head similar to its summoner. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this since the summoned animal looked like it came out of a comic book.

"Interesting summon you have there, Danzo. But I guess I should bring out mine as well." Naruto said calmly as he sheathed Kenshin did his own set of hand seals. _"Are you ready Kurama?"_

"_**Ready and waiting. Let's give him hell."**_ Kurama said excitedly, preparing to be summoned to the real world.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine, Shimura Danzo. _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kurama!**_"

Danzo was unprepared when Naruto's summon materialized. He couldn't believe that the boy brought out one of the most powerful creatures in the entire Elemental Nation. In front of him, standing in its full glory with nine tails, was the most powerful bijuu.

Kyuubi no Yoko.

"HOW? HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU BRING OUT THE KYUUBI? THAT CREATURE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SEALED BY THE YONDAIME!" Danzo screamed in pure disbelief. Even his summon was looking fearfully at the massive creature in front of him.

"And why should I answer you? You're going to be dead soon. Do it, Kurama." said Naruto.

"**Hai, Taichou!"** Kurama said cheekily before opening his mouth wide and maneuvering his tails to the front with its tip pointing towards his open maw. Black and red balls of energy materialized from where the tails were pointing and condensed into a black sphere. Kyuubi swallowed it causing the ground to buckle underneath the added weight.

"_**Kyuubiko Imari! (Nine-Tailed Beast Bomb)"**_

A beam of red and black energy shot out from Kurama's opened maw and obliterated Danzo and his summon, erasing them from existence. Thankfully, Naruto only gave Kurama a tail of chakra for the technique or it would have destroyed everything it its path until the energy blast died down. It was also fortunate that the direction Kurama fired was away from the village, sparing Konoha from total annihilation.

"Nice." commented Naruto when he saw the devastation a one-tail worth of chakra-powered _Imari_ caused in front of him. Nothing was left of Danzo's summon though he was sure that the creature already teleported back to where it came from before it could be killed by the blast. Danzo, however, was nowhere to be found but Naruto was sure that the old warhawk was somewhere nearby though he was sure that the man was down to four more _Izanagis_ if he used one. "That was the first time I saw that technique. Impressive, Kurama"

"**If that's impressive then you should see what it could REALLY do when I have all of my chakra powering it."** said Kurama with a satisfied grin on his face.

"That is the reason why I only gave you a tail of chakra before summoning you. I don't want to explain to jiji why a part of Training Ground 44 is destroyed. Thankfully, your attack only created a large ditch and obliterated anything in its path." replied Naruto with a smile before releasing a pulse of _Reiryoku_ to detect Danzo though Kurama beat him to it with the bijuu's more advanced sensing abilities. When Danzo materialized behind Naruto, one of Kurama's tails lashed out and struck the man from the side causing the old warhawk to crash onto the ground resulting in a small crater with him in the middle.

"Lucky shot." Naruto commented. Kurama simply rolled his eyes and looked at the groaning man on the ground.

"**You want me to stay and play with him or do you want to take care of it?"** asked Kurama though he already knew the answer to that question.

"I'll take care of it. I know jiji and some shinobis sensed your chakra being used and I don't want them to come and find you outside the seal. I haven't told anyone that you're my Boss Summon and I want to keep it that way. You're my trump card after all." Naruto said with a shrug causing the bijuu to release a huff of annoyance for not being able to play more.

"**Fine, just make sure you get rid of him permanently. He is both our problem, more so for your old man."** Kurama commented, waiting for his summoner to cancel the technique.

"No problem, Kurama. He will be dead before the day ends. I'll make sure of it." Naruto said coldly before dispelling the technique, returning the bijuu inside him.

Naruto glided towards the ground with a burst of _Reiryoku_ and pulled out Kenshin from its sheath as he faced Danzo who was already pushing himself off the ground. He noticed that Danzo was down to four more Sharingan eyes since he must have used one of them to escape Kurama's attack.

"Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto. Damn you to hell. How in the world did you bring out Kyuubi?" shouted Danzo before pulling out two kunais and channeled _Fuuton_ chakra into them turning them into literal wind swords that could cut anything.

"I didn't tell you before, Danzo, and I'm not going to tell you now. Besides, you're dead anyway so such information is useless." said Naruto before releasing his hold on his _Reiryoku_ causing an intense spiritual pressure to blanket the area. This caused Danzo to buckle to the ground on his knees.

"What is happening?" Danzo gasped as he struggled to rise but found it difficult to do so.

"I may not have answered your question concerning Kyuubi, Shimura Danzo, but I'll answer you this one." Naruto whispered as he held Kenshin in both hands in front of him. "What you are feeling right now is the full release of my _Reiryoku_, an energy that is unique to me. Why did I release it? Simple. I found your _Izanagi_ annoying and I want you to feel that no matter what you do, you will still die."

"What are you talking about, brat." said Danzo while glaring angrily at him.

"_Reiryoku_ is not the only thing that is unique to me. My sword is also unique. You will be the first and the last to see its real form." whispered Naruto before closing his eyes and whispered the words of release, amplifying the blanket of _Reiryoku_ around them.

"**Cleave Heaven and Earth for me, Himura Kenshin."**

* * *

**End of Chapter 12  
**

**Date Uploaded: July 11, 2012  
**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review. Thanks.  
**


	14. Release

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Release**

When Naruto whispered the words to release the power of his sword, he was engulfed in a tower of blue energy that reached to the skies. Danzo struggled to rise to escape but couldn't do so since the power the blonde displayed kept him pinned to the ground. He tried channeling chakra to his body to boost his strength but it didn't work, except to make it easier for him to breathe and nothing else.

After a few seconds, the tower of blue energy begun to disperse to reveal a sight that made the old warhawk gasp in fear.

In front of him was a different Uzumaki Naruto.

Instead of a kimono and hakama, he now wore black shirt and pants, with a silver belt holding the latter in place; a black trench coat reaching down to his ankles covered his inner clothing and completed by black steel-plated boots. The demon mask was replaced by a black face mask that covered him from the nose down. The katana he used was now transformed into a nodachi with a 5-foot blade and a foot for the hilt. It was pure black and seemed to exude an unearthly glow that sent a chill down his spine.

However, what scared Danzo the most was the existence of a third eye embedded in the center of the blonde's forehead. It still had the swordsman's natural eye color, blue, but the pupils were black slits, similar to that of the feline species.

"Thank you for waiting, Danzo." said Naruto in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"What are you?" asked Danzo in fear though he was able to stand now since Naruto let his Reiryoku levels die down. He might have promised to kill Danzo but he wanted it to be a fight to the death since there was no entertainment to be had killing a crippled opponent.

"This is the true form of my sword and the release of my power." Naruto said while giving the old warhawk a look that spoke volumes. He raised his left hand and beckoned for the man to attack him. "Come."

Growling, Danzo immediately channeled _Fuuton_ chakra into his kunais turning them into literal wind blade before dashing towards the blonde at Jounin-level speed. However, he disappeared before reaching Naruto but appeared behind him to slash at the blonde's exposed back. He was flabbergasted when the nodachi was deftly maneuvered to block the blow. Naruto didn't bother turn to face his opponent.

Trying again, Danzo disappeared for the second time and appeared a few feet in front of Naruto before thrusting a kunai towards the swordsman's heart. Before it could reach its target, however, it was stopped when a powerful grip caught Danzo's wrist.

"Is that all you can do, Danzo? Pathetic." Naruto murmured without emotion causing the old warhawk to growl in anger. Naruto released his hold with Danzo taking advantage of it to jump back and give himself some space. He started going through hand seals for his next technique.

"_**Fuuton: Vacuum Great Sphere."**_

A giant sphere of wind appeared fired towards the now-transformed blonde swordsman who calmly raised his nodachi with its tip pointed at the incoming projectile.

"_Seki."_ said Naruto, a circular shield appeared from the tip of his blade that easily repelled the attack back to its caster who immediately dodged to avoid getting hit by his own technique. Danzo noted that the blonde's normal eyes were closed except for the unnatural third eye who was keeping him in its sight.

Naruto, deciding that he gave the man already too much leeway, lunged forward with the blade at his side. His first slash was blocked by a chakra-coated kunai, its owner grunting at the sheer strength behind the swing. Danzo immediately broke the stalemate and attacked with both of his wind blades in hopes to incapacitate or kills the blonde. Without opening his eyes, except for the third, Naruto danced around the attacks, parrying and dodging lazily causing the old warhawk to lose his composure.

Seeing that his rather frenzied attack was useless and easily countered, Danzo smirked and disappeared only to materialize behind the blonde. He was shocked, however, when the blonde turned lazily and slashed him from shoulder to hip when he appeared. With blooding running down the side of his mouth, he couldn't help but ask.

"How?" Danzo gasped as he tried to stem the flow of blood from the wound. "How did you know where I was going to appear?"

Naruto simply looked at the man with his natural eyes, face devoid of any emotion though Danzo was sure that there was a hint of boredom there that infuriated him.

"When I released my swords true form, I gained a few abilities that came with it. Aside from the obviously cosmetic changes, my released form gave me a _doujutsu (Eye Technique)_ of sorts." Naruto pointed at the third eye on his forehead with a finger. "The _Jagan_, the Third Eye of the Devil, gives me the ability to see five seconds into the future. When its gaze lands on its target, in this case you, all of your movements and strategies are for me to see and counter. Not even your famed _Izanagi_ can fool the _Jagan_."

Danzo disappeared with Naruto doing the same. When the ROOT leader materialized, Naruto did so under his guard and impaled him easily with his blade. Danzo disappeared again though Naruto remained in place thought he blonde simply slashed to the side catching the old warhawk and cutting off his arm.

"I told you, I know what you're going to do before you're going to do it, Danzo." said Naruto in a bored voice. "Eight down, two to go."

Danzo growled in anger before disappearing. He materialized on a branch on top of the blonde and immediately went on the defensive. No blow came. He looked down at his opponent and gasped when lightning pierced his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He saw the blonde pointing the large blade at him with its tip smoking and glowing with energy. Another shot was fired piercing him on the head before disappearing.

"Nine down, one to go." said Naruto as he lunged forward and slashed, catching the warhawk from shoulder to hip for the second time when the man materialized. "Ten down and no more _Izanagi_ for you."

Growling, Danzo disappeared and materialized a few meters away from the blonde to give him some breathing wroom while doing hand seals and slamming his hand on the ground to execute one of his most devastating combo. He just hoped that his summon was still alive to assist him with its completion.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Baku."**_

Baku materialized with Danzo on top of its head though it was obvious that Kurama's attack wounded it deeply. The summon's body was littered with burns and the bandages on its head was no longer there, revealing singed fur and skin. Some parts were even showing bones. Despite its wounded state, it was still ready to follow its master, to the death if need be.

"I don't know why you brought your summon out considering the state its in." said Naruto while giving Baku a curious look.

Danzo didn't bother with a response, sent out a mental command to his beast. Baku opened his mouth and started using wind to suck anything into its mouth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the wind-powered black hole the summon creature produced and couldn't help but admire its tenacity to assist its summoner. He immediately channeled chakra to his feet and reinforcing it with _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ to keep him in place. He already knew what Danzo was trying to do and couldn't help but chuckle in amusement for such a useless act.

"Ah, I see what you're trying to do, old man. Well, since your summon wants to eat me then it's only fair that I accommodate it." said Naruto with a determined glint in his eyes. He gripped the newly-transformed Kenshin with both hands and positioned it in front of him, perpendicular to the ground. He started gathering _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ into the blade causing red and blue energy to materialize around the blade, growing brighter as it was fed more energy from the blonde swordsman. He raised the blade above him and executed a downward slash while releasing his hold on the technique.

"_**Souru Uebu! (Soul Wave)"**_

A wave of red and white energy flew from the slash and cut Baku into two, effectively killing the summon before it could return to its plane. Danzo, who clearly saw and felt the power of the technique, jumped off before sharing the fate of his pet. The wave of energy crashed into a dozen trees before dissipating. Silence reigned before Baku literally fell in half, showering the forest floor with blood and entrails.

But before the old shinobi could counterattack, Naruto appeared in front of him in mid-air and slashed his modified right arm cleanly from his shoulder. Danzo screamed in pain and loss. He landed on the ground with a thud, weakened and mortally wounded, blood gushing out of his shoulder. Even being under extreme pain, he was coherent enough to see Naruto walk towards him, blade on the side, in slow menacing steps preparing to end his life. Judging that it was time to use his last trump card, he painfully maneuvered his left arm and ripped the bandage off his covered eye to reveal an eleventh Sharingan. But before he could use any technique from it, it blew up. He saw Naruto pointing an index finger with its tip smoking, evidence that something was fired from it.

"As I said before, Danzo, I can see everything you do before you even do it. I know you plan to use your last Sharingan to put me under your control. Not only was it a useless act, it also spelled your doom. Any last words before meeting Yami in Hell?" said Naruto in a cold voice while raising his blade in preparation to cut off the old warhawks head.

"I-I have…nothing…to say….to…you. K-kill…me…and…be…done…with it." Danzo gasped out while glaring at the boy in front of him. Despite being soundly defeated, all his hard-earned techniques useless, he wouldn't succumb to death in fear.

"So be it." was all Naruto said before beheading Danzo with a single slash, throwing off the warhawks head to land on the ground with a small thud, the lone eye on the head opened wide to show shock and fear even in death.

* * *

"You want to relinquish your position and quit being a shinobi?" asked Sarutobi with regret in his voice.

The battle in the Forest of Death between Naruto and ROOT was over. He found the boy standing over the dead body of his former teammate. He shivered at the look of shock and fear on Danzo's face; even in death, the old warhawk was afraid of the blonde swordsman who soundly defeated him. He couldn't believe his former teammate would resort to such abomination, robbing the dead Uchihas of their eyes and grafting into in his arm with cells from the Shodai Hokage. He shivered at the idea since it was similar to what his estranged student, Orochimaru, was working on before leaving the village, becoming an S-rank missing-nin in the process.

"Yes." said Naruto in a cold voice though there was a hint of sorrow in the boy's tone that made the Hokage's heart ache.

"Are you sure of your decision, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked his grandson though he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yes, jiji. I don't think I could ever live with myself if I take another life. The eyes of that boy that I easily killed were staring at me. I know I'll be plagued with nightmares because of it. I first took up the blade to protect. I first killed because I wanted revenge. I wanted to be a shinobi to make sure that whatever happened to Haruhis wouldn't be repeated. But despite all that, I became what I wanted to destroy. I killed a child and I don't want that to happen again." said Naruto with sorrow in his voice.

"I see." Sarutobi said with a nod before standing up and going to his clearly-suffering grandson in all but blood and gave him a heartfelt hug. This action caused whatever control the boy had to loosen, opening up floodgates of tears and wails that was the result of killing a child - a brainwashed child, but a child nonetheless.

Sarutobi cursed Danzo to the deepest pits of hell for putting his grandson through all that.

It took an hour for Naruto to regain his bearings though the aged leader could see the pain in the boy's blue eyes. He couldn't do anything for the boy except to just to be there for him in this time of need.

"Starting today, you are hereby removed from your position as Kage's Hand. You will no longer take any missions or be a part of the Konoha Shinobi force. Does this mean that you're no longer aspiring to be a shinobi in the future, Naruto-kun?" asked Sarutobi knowing that it was the boy's dream to become a shinobi.

"I don't know, jiji. Maybe I will but I'm not sure. I just don't want to kill anymore. I may decide to be a shinobi in the future. If I do then I will start at the bottom and work my way to the top. I know it is unavoidable to kill but if do become one in the future then I will make sure that no death will come from my hand. I promise you that." said Naruto with determination in his voice.

"If that is the case then I welcome you back to being a civilian, Naruto-kun." said Hokage before sliding a key and a piece of paper with an address on it across the desk towards the blonde. "Since your old apartment was already destroyed and your…clearing…is no longer salvageable. Here is a key to an apartment in the entertainment district. It was my home a long time ago and stopped using it when I started living in the Hokage Mansion when I took leadership of this village. I bequeath this to you. I will transfer all your money from the shinobi bank to a civilian bank owned by a close friend of mine. Unlike other banks, the owner of this one knows that you're not the Kyuubi so you wouldn't have to worry about your hard-earned money getting stolen. I hope this is to your liking."

Naruto took the key and paper before giving his surrogate grandfather a smile though his eyes were still filled with sorrow.

"Thanks, jiji. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go home now and rest. It has been a long day and there are things I need to think about concerning the future." said Naruto before standing up and walked towards the door to leave the office.

Sarutobi didn't miss the fact that the blonde used the door and not use any of his techniques to exit the room. It would seem that his grandson was forsaking the life of a shinobi, much to his sorrow, though he was sure that the boy's skills would be called upon in the future.

He didn't know that the bijuu inside Naruto was also thinking of the same thing.

"_**Naruto, despite your vow to no longer kill and become a shinobi, circumstances are against you. Mark my words, deep in the future, you will have to take up the sword again. Until then, I'll be waiting." **_thought Kurama before cutting off the link and going into slumber, relishing the day that the boy would one day return to his former life.

Oni, the Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha, would disappear for years before revealing himself once again.

* * *

**End of chapter 13**

**Date Uploaded: July 12, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review. **


	15. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Return**

Naruto appeared in Patrol Route 27 without a sound. He looked around and pulled out his demon mask and placed it on his face, fully returning to his persona as Oni, the Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha. He made a mental note of changing his attire in the future since he didn't want his sudden appearance in the shinobi world to center on him. After all, there weren't a lot of people wearing blue kimono, white hakama, and an orange scarf.

"Time to get this show on the road." whispered Naruto before speeding through a set of hand seals and slamming his hand on the ground.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Akira."**_

The smoke cleared revealing a small brown fox sitting on its haunches.

"**What can I do for you, N…uh…Oni-sama?"** said the fox, changing the name at the last minute when he saw the mask his summoner was wearing.

"Hello, Akira. Thanks for coming. I have a little job for you." said Naruto behind his mask. The fox nodded before peering closely at Naruto's masked face.

"**Sure. But…um…I thought you promised you won't be wearing that mask anymore, Oni-sama."** the fox asked curiously. Naruto shrugged.

"This is a one-time deal, Akira. Someone precious to me was kidnapped. I want you to try to sniff around if you can find him. I think you remember Asuma-nii, right?"

"**Yep."** replied the fox, wagging its tail.

"Can you please try to find his scent and trace it to where he is now? I'll follow you at a distance. Dispel after you find them."

"**Roger!"** quipped the fox cheerfully before starting to sniff around.

Five minutes later, an excited yip from Akira alerted Naruto that the fox found something, probably a scent from his surrogate brother. Nodding to himself, he jumped off the ground and landed on the branch of a tree and started following his tracker.

"The hunt begins." Naruto whispered to no one as he soundlessly followed the fox to his prey.

* * *

Naruto followed Akira to an abandoned trading station just outside Patrol Route 27. The temporarily-reactivated shinobi recognized it as one of the few trading areas that was put to a halt due to the rising number of bandits in the area. He currently perched on top of a tree looking down at the various run-down shacks in the area and seeing some Iwa shinobis patrolling.

"Are you sure they're down there, Akira?" whispered Naruto to the fox who was currently hiding under his kimono. Akira's face poked out of his chest and looked up.

"**Yep. I whiffed your brother's scent down there. I'm not sure where but all I know he's in one of those buildings."** said Akira with confidence.

"Any idea how many shinobis are down there?" Naruto asked curiously, eyes trying to pierce the darkness surrounding the buildings.

"**I sensed twelve chakra signatures so I would say ten enemies and two friendlies." **Akira reported before double checking again. **"Yep, there's twelve down there alright."**

"Great. Can you keep the invisibility up for a few more minutes?" Naruto asked his friend.

"**Sure, that's easy. What do you have in mind?" **Akira asked curiously with a tilt of his head.

"I need to scout the area to see which of those buildings contain Asuma-nii and Kurenai." Naruto informed the fox before creating five shadow clones. "I want you to disguise yourself as animals and try to find Asuma-nii. Dispel when found. Go!"

The clones nodded and jumped to the ground soundlessly before putting on their animal disguise. Naruto waited for a few minutes alone since he already asked Akira to return to the summoning realm before one of his clones dispelled, informing him where the prisoners were held.

"_Great, they are currently in that big building over there."_ thought Naruto, eyeing the only two-storey building in the area. _"I need to draw the Iwa shinobis out and let my clones rescue them."_

"_**How do you intend to do that?"**_ Kurama asked curiously.

"_Well, jiji, did say to make an example of them without killing so I'm planning to do just that."_ said Naruto before creating a clone and dispelling it, letting his plan pass on to the disguised clones hidden in the trading grounds below. He jumped to the ground and pulled out Kenshin before channeling his energies into it.

"_**So I take it you're planning a VERY loud distraction then?"**_ asked Kurama with amusement in his voice.

"_Yep."_ said Naruto before releasing his technique while executing a perfect horizontal slash. A wave of blue and red energy flew from the tip his blade, and flew towards one of the abandoned buildings in an arc. Said building was brought down by a huge explosion that echoed around the area. "_I think that's loud enough for a distraction."_

"_**You think?"**_ said Kurama sarcastically.

Naruto walked out of the shadows and was immediately surrounded by five Iwa shinobis who were looking at him with both fear and awe, except for one who was sneering at him.

"Greetings, Iwa-nins. I think you already know why I came here?" said Naruto with a bit of cheer in his voice. The rather cocky Iwa shinobi gave him a malicious grin.

"Oh we know and we are going to make an example out of you, Konoha scum." said the shinobi with an evil chuckle. His four comrades, however, were giving him an incredulous look as if he was crazy.

"Are you stupid? Do you who he is?" one shinobi asked almost hysterically.

"He is just a masked idiot," said the cocky shinobi. "A Konoha trash not worthy of our attention."

"I knew Iwa-nins were destructive, but I didn't know they were suicidal as well." Naruto said calmly from behind the man who didn't notice him disappear.

Without another word, Naruto did a backhand slash with his Sakabatou that hit the cocky shinobi right on the ribs, causing some of them to crack. With a burst of _Ki_ to his muscles, Naruto completed the swing that launched the man off his feet to fly towards a building and hitting it with a loud crack. It would be safe to say that the Iwa nin wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

"Shit. It's the Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha. He's back." said one of the four, looking at the masked swordsman in fear.

"Oh? I didn't know I'm still famous after disappearing for two years. Interesting. Now that all of us are introduced with each other then it's time to get down to business, huh?" said Naruto in an amused voice before disappearing and started breaking the bones of the four. Since the Hokage asked him to make an example of them without killing them then he would just have to settle for broken bones…all of them. He promised not to kill anymore and broken bones didn't fall under that promise. They were still going to live, after all.

* * *

"What in the world was that?" shouted an Iwa Jounin who was currently standing guard over their prisoners.

"I don't know, but whoever they are they're good as dead." said another Jounin in a cocky tone.

Asuma tensed when he heard and felt the explosion. With his limited sensing abilities, he immediately recognized the energy signature, an energy that he hadn't felt for two years now. He knew that his father was going to send someone to rescue him but to bring _him_ out? That was overkill. Besides, wasn't he supposed to be retired already?

He was brought out of his musings when one of the shinobis guarding him cried out in pain before being thrown out of the building by making a hole in the wall. He looked up and saw someone he hadn't seen for two years.

"What the hell!" shouted Asuma in excitement and relief. "You're back!"

"Who?" said an Iwa shinobi who was staring at the intruder before realization appeared in his eyes. "Holy shit. I was expecting a team of Konoha shinobis but to send the Hitokiri Battousai? Shit!"

"Damn. Even after two years of retirement, the boss is still famous." said Naruto-clone in an amused voice while eyeing the four Iwa shinobis in the room.

"Boss? You're just a clone?" said one of the Jounins fearfully. If the clone was strong then the real one should be stronger. He shivered at the beating they were going to experience under the famed Hitokiri Battousai, S-rank shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Why oh why did they take this mission?

"Oh yes. The boss is currently outside making an…example…of the patrol you mentioned. He should be finished now so I need to get my job done." Naruto-clone said with a chuckle before using _Shinsuko_ to get under the Jounin's guard and did a battoujutsu maneuver that hit the shinobi right on the chin, propelling him to the ceiling, making his head crash on the wooden panel and stayed there with the rest of the body dangling, twitching all the while.

With a roar of desperation, the three shinobis proceeded to attack. Naruto-clone simply chuckled and brought his Kenshin-clone down on them like Kami's wrath smiting the wicked. It didn't take long for the Iwa nins to hit the floor suffering from broken bones, bruises, and concussions. Chuckling, Naruto-clone made his way to Asuma and removed their bindings.

"You're Oni's clone huh?" said Asuma as he winced a bit before standing. They suffered a beating from the Iwa shinobis before getting tied up.

"What happened to Kurenai?" Naruto-clone asked worriedly as he eyed the kunoichi after taking off the rope around her.

"She passed out after the beating. We were supposed to be delivered to Iwa in the morning. Good thing you made it here in time." explained Asuma. "Can't you heal us before getting out of here?"

Naruto-clone shook his head in negative.

"Can't. Only the original can use _that_ technique. Don't worry, he'll be here soon." said the clone.

It didn't take long for the original Naruto to arrive in the building and proceeded to heal the two Konoha shinobis before dispelling the clone who was standing on guard while he cast the healing spell. Kurenai was still out of it despite having all of her wounds healed but Asuma solved the problem of escape by carrying her bridal style.

"Well, now that's over and done with, let's go back to Konoha." said Naruto cheerfully before heading out. He couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed the mission and decided to become a Genin. Besides, He was getting bored doing nothing but read all day. If he remembered correctly, the next batch in the Academy would be graduating in three years and wondered if the old man would permit him to join them.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting in front of the Hokage in his office. After debriefing the old man on how the rescue mission went, they settled into a homey silence that both welcomed.

"So Naruto-kun, I would like to congratulate you on a successful A-Rank rescue mission. Your pay will be deposited in your account later. Now, let's get down to business. I think you remembered that I said I have a proposition for you, correct?" Naruto nodded. "Well, I was going to ask you if you want to become a shinobi again, though this time, you will have to do it the normal way…graduating from the Academy with the rest of the hopefuls."

"You know, jiji, if I didn't know any better I would say that you can read minds." This remark made the aged leader give out a hearty chuckle, to which Naruto smiled. "After rescuing Asuma-nii and his _girlfriend_, I was planning to ask you if I could attend the Academy. I was planning to ask you if it's okay to join the class under my age group that would be graduating in three years." asked Naruto hopefully.

Sarutobi grinned.

"Actually, I am of the same mind on that, my boy." the aged leader said with a smile before removing two pieces of paper from a drawer. "Now, the first document is your entry form into the Academy. You don't have to worry since I already added a note there concerning your late admittance. Your cover story is that you were training for two years and have the necessary knowledge to attend your third year. Stick with it and all would be fine."

"I hope you're not going to get into trouble with the council over this, old man." said Naruto as he took the paper and read the form with his name on it. Everything was filled out properly much to his relief. Like the Hokage, he disliked paperwork and wondered why the old man didn't use Kage Bunshin to work on his while he relaxed.

"Oh no. To be honest with you, I haven't had any problems after you killed Danzo." Sarutobi saw a bit of sorrow in the boy's eyes but it quickly disappeared. It would seem that the boy was still suffering from that memory though he was sure that his surrogate grandson was over it. "Ever since Danzo was killed, the council has been…controllable, for the lack of a better term. Except for the shinobi council, the civilian councils are not putting up a fuss like they used to. From that, we can easily day that they were expecting Danzo to protect them. With him and his ROOT army no longer running, let's just say that they have too much to lose to protest my decisions."

"I see. Good for you, jiji. I know that you hate the civilian council like I do since they practically made both of our lives a living hell so congratulations in putting them in line. What is this second paper for? Looks like an address." Naruto asked curiously and saw that it was near his apartment.

"That address is for a new wardrobe for you. I know that you're no longer going to go under your old persona and I agree with your decision on that. That address will bring you to Higurashi's Weapon Shop, owned and managed by a friend of mine. I suggest that you go there and get kitted out with a new outfit to make sure that no one would make a connection between you and your alter ego. Also, you need not worry about the Higurashis. They know about your status as Kurama's container and they are fine with it. Get your new outfit and stock up on basic shinobi supplies. I don't think I need to tell you what they are."

Naruto nodded with a grin before a thought crossed his mind.

"So, jijij, when I do start in the Academy, do you think that I should hide my strength?" Naruto asked curiously. Sarutobi thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't think it is necessary for you to hide your skills, Naruto-kun, considering the curriculum you will be placed under not giving you an opportunity to do so. Since your alibi involves you having being trained for two years, I would suggest that you just tone it down a bit. Use whatever you learned if necessary but don't stand out."

"Alright then. I'm not really sure that I'm comfortable playing down my strengths since I earned them fair and square. I promise I'll tone it down a bit though." Naruto assured him. "Do you have any idea what my classmates are like?"

"Hmmm, this batch of students is quite special compared to the rest. In fact, most of your classmates are clan heirs so you can expect them to be of higher strength compared to the rest."

"Don't tell me that includes the Uchiha." Naruto said with a groan, which became louder when the Hokage nodded in positive. "Great. The other heirs I can work with. But the Uchiha would be giving me some trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Sarutobi asked curiously. He knew that the boy had it bad but he didn't know that it was this bad that even his open-minded grandson in all but blood had problems with the Uchiha survivor.

"Well, when I retired being the Kage's Hand, I spent most of my time checking out the village and meeting new people…though mostly all of them are shinobis that I'm acquainted with. Of course, quite a lot of them are excited over Uchiha Sasuke, the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre orchestrated by his brother, Itachi. When I heard that, I made a special point to check on the boy but what I saw wasn't to my liking." When he saw his surrogate grandfather raise a questioning eyebrow, he explained. "He is an avenger, jiji. Mark my words; he will be a pain in the ass in the future. He has no concept of respect and the villagers are feeding his ego. He kept pestering some shinobis to teach him because he is an Uchiha and he needed power to bring down his brother and avenge his clan. I don't know why but I sensed that Sasuke is the runt of the litter, which may be the reason that Itachi-nii spared him."

Sarutobi ignored the obvious respect the boy had with Itachi since the S-rank missing-nin was one of the few people that helped protect the boy from the mobs. In fact, he knew that Naruto had a brotherly relationship with the once ANBU shinobi.

"Just give him a chance, Naruto-kun, though I wouldn't put it past you that you're going to be teaching him a lesson if he gives you some problems in the future. Just don't…hurt him too much, alright?"

Naruto laughed and gave his grandfather a cheeky grin.

"No promises, old man, but I'll make sure not to hurt him…too much."

"Good." Sarutobi said with a nod. "Well, if we don't have any other things to discuss then I suggest that you make your way to Higurashis and get kitted out. I still have to finish today's pile of paperwork if I want to go home early and relax."

"Sure thing, jiji. I wondered about that for quite a while now. Why don't you use shadow clones to do you work for you? After all, they transfer the information back to you and they are you, in a sense, so they'll make the right decisions."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, the acclaimed Professor and God of Shinobi, stared at his grandson for a few seconds before banging his head on the table, mumbling 'stupid' each time his head hit the wooden furniture. Naruto quickly exited the office via _Shunshin_ to avoid seeing his surrogate grandfather acting stupidly for forgetting such things.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the right building as indicated on the address written on the sheet of paper the Hokage gave him. When he got there, Naruto stared at the two-story building with a large sign with the name 'Higurashi's Weapon Shop' written on both sides, telling everyone that the store sold shinobi equipments. Civilians, after all, don't need weapons or lack the training to use one.

He entered the shop to see a fairly large man with muscles on his muscles. Judging that this would be the owner, Naruto decided to make his presence known.

"Good afternoon." greeted Naruto causing the man to look at him in surprise.

"Well, hello. Welcome to Higurashi's Weapon Shop. My name is Kaito. What can I do for you?"

"Well, the Hokage advised me to come here to pick out a new outfit." said Naruto with a smile.

Kaito looked at him closely, noting the blonde's outfit, before his eyes settled on the sword. His eyes grew wide when he recognized it. He immediately went around the counter and closed the door before flipping the sign to make sure that none enters the shop.

"Well, what brings the infamous Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha to my humble shop?" Kaito said with a grin. Naruto was caught off guard that the man knew his alter ego. Of course, Kaito saw this and gave the blonde a comforting smile. "You don't have to worry that I know, kid. I'll keep your secret. So I take it that you came here for a change in clothes considering that you're easily recognizable in that outfit of yours."

"How did you know?" asked Naruto curiously.

Kaito laughed before going back to his counter and pulled out a black book from a drawer. He flipped a few pages before handing it to him. Naruto looked at the page and was surprised at the information it contained. Of course, there was a picture of him with his mask on.

_**Name: Unknown**_

_**Alias: Oni, Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha**_

_**Affiliation: Konoha**_

_**Rank: S-Rank**_

_**Bounty: 50,000,000 Ryo (Iwa, Kumo)**_

_**Description: A very powerful swordsman affiliated with Konoha. Oni is known to wear a demon mask, blue kimono, white hakama, and a pair of geta sandals. His head is covered by an orange scarf/hood so no physical description of his face and hair is available. Despite using a Sakabatou (Reverse-edged Sword), he is known to have slaughtered many bandits and shinobis during missions. **_

_**Skills: S-Rank swordsman using an unknown kenjutsu style though a samurai noted that it is very powerful and relies mostly on speed used to devastating effect. Oni is said to be on par or even greater than the Samurai General, Mifune of Tetsu no Kuni. No information on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu. Oni uses an unknown technique that utilizes an energy that is different from chakra. Techniques are dangerous and must be avoided at all cost. **_

_**Note: Flee on sight. Do not engage unless an army is at your disposal. Even then, don't engage since it was noted that he decimated half the army during the battle in Tetsu no Kuni. Very dangerous. **_

_**Additional Note: After his mission in Tetsu no Kuni, Oni has been absent and has never been seen since then. **_

"Wow." Naruto exclaimed after reading his entry. He looked at Kaito who was grinning at him. "I didn't know I made it into the Bingo Book as an S-Rank. The last time I checked, I was an A-Rank."

"When was the last time you checked?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Two years ago."

"Well, you're entry was updated after your mission in Tetsu no Kuni. You were bumped from A-Rank to S-Rank by both Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri." Kaito answered him.

"Uh, Iwa and Kumo I understand because I killed a lot of their shinobis during missions. But I don't understand why Kiri has a bounty on my head."

"It's only a rumor but the Yondaime Mizukage had a bounty on your head because your skill with the sword rivaled the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I guess he didn't want someone more powerful than theirs though the Seven Swordsmen left Mist during the bloodline rebellion years ago." Kaito explained with a shrug.

"Oh, okay then." Naruto said with a nod, thankful of the information the store owner provided since it cemented his idea of changing his outfit. He definitely didn't want to be hassled by bounty hunters during missions. "Anyway, I came here to get a new outfit, as well as stocking up on some shinobi supplies. I want to be drafted back into the shinobi program but I wanted to start from the bottom."

"So you're going to be attending the Academy then?" Kaito said with surprise and amusement. "It's somewhat laughable for an S-ranker to attend the Academy. But whatever floats your boat. I can easily kit you out with a standard shinobi set of shurikens, kunais, ninja rope, some exploding and trap tags, and sealing scrolls. I would say you need a new weapon holsters too since you're going to be an academy student this time. I suggest you also buy a pack or maybe a new weapon since yours is going to be quite suspicious considering Sakabatous are rare these days. No one uses them anymore. Hmmmm, any ideas on what you want your new outfit to be?"

"I don't know, surprise me." said Naruto with a grin though he gulped when an unholy gleam entered Kaito's eyes along with an evil smirk.

* * *

It took an hour of Naruto trying out different clothes until he found one that he was comfortable with. Kaito was impressed of his choices and couldn't help but agree that it would be useful to a shinobi.

Naruto's current outfit consisted of black shinobi cargo pants with a bunch of pockets for storage. A dark blue muscle shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl printed on the front. A black belt with silver straps held the pants in place. Instead of the standard shinobi sandals, Naruto chose to wear black combat boots with steel plating to augment his _Goken_ taijutsu style. He made a mental note to meet with Maito Gai before entering the Academy in a week. He needed to practice with his Goken since he mostly relied on his sword skills instead of hand-to-hand combat.

Completing the outfit was a brown trench coat that reached to his ankles and sleeves that reached all the way to his wrist. Two weapon holsters were strapped to his thighs, fully stocked with shurikens and kunais.

All-in-all, Naruto liked the outfit and ordered several sets of it just in case they were damaged though he didn't worry about that since he planned to add a few seals into them to make them more durable. Thankfully, he used his two-year break reading and practicing the Sealing Arts so he was quite good with it. Not on the level of seal masters but he would get by without having to purchase various tags used by shinobis during missions.

Considering that he was going to start from scratch and would act more like a shinobi than a swordsman, Naruto decided to stock up on shinobis weapons and convert one of his spare rooms back in his apartment into an armory. He made Kaito very happy with his purchase. He sealed Kenshin into the storage tattoo on his left hand and vowed to only use it during emergencies. To compensate his lack of weapons, he vowed to brush up on taijutsu. He wondered if he could meet with Akido and Yahiko to spar with him from time to time to get him back in shape. It had been three years since he sparred, and despite his sword skills being sharp, he needed get his body back in shape.

It was fortunate that he still wore his chakra weights and have gotten used to it with ease. He wondered if he should up it or not. He would think about that later since he still had three years before going into actual missions.

The shopping cost him around 120,000 ryo, which was quite a price considering how Kaito eyes seemed to transform into ryo signs after seeing the total. He paid for it in full since it wouldn't make a dent on his savings since he had a few millions tucked inside his bank account for safe keeping thanks to his many missions as Kage's Hand.

* * *

The week before the Academy was spent brushing up on his shinobi skills. It was fortunate for him to meet up with Maito Gai during one of his physical workout sessions with the Taijutsu Expert accepting the idea of brushing up on his skills with the _Goken_. It was safe to say that he needed to start from scratch since he was quite clumsy considering he didn't practice with it for three years.

He also contracted Akido and Yahiko for a B-rank mission to be his sparing partners, in secret of course. The two immediately agreed since they were thrilled that their idol was returning into the fold, though no longer an assassin but as a fresh Academy student. The two found the situation amusing, similar to Kaito's, when they heard of Naruto's plan to start from the bottom and work his way to the top.

Aside from the physical aspect of the shinobi arts, Naruto also made time to borrow some books from the Hokage's library to brush up on ninjutsus. Since he would be keeping a low profile and avoid showing skills that would allow people to recognize him as Oni, he needed to use more ninjutsu than spells. He only vowed to use them if the situation demanded it.

Of course, his physical exercise program activated, starting from chakra control to beefing up his stamina, not that he needed the latter since he was a literal powerhouse for a 12 year old.

After a week of catching up, Naruto knew that he was more than ready to start the Academy. This time around, he would start his legend as Uzumaki Naruto, Academy Student, and not Oni, the Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**Date Uploaded: July 12, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review. Thanks. **


	16. Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Academy**

Naruto was currently standing in front of the door of his classroom in the Academy. He didn't know why he was nervous considering that he was already an experienced shinobi; well, ex-shinobi, so this should be a piece of cake. Maybe it was the prospect of meeting people his age that caused him a slight discomfort.

"_**You know, I find your being nervous a whole new experience."**_ said Kurama in an amused tone.

"_Shut up, Kurama. I know I shouldn't be nervous but this is the first time that I'll be joining people my age. I don't have that much experience hanging out with children growing up. Most of the people I spend some time with are shinobis."_ Naruto informed him.

"_**Point taken. However, you should consider this as a whole new experience. Sure, you didn't get to experience hanging out with kids your age but you can consider this a learning curve, so to speak. Besides, I would doubt that they know who you really are, both being my jinchuuriki or as the legendary Hitokiri Battousai."**_

"_Fine, you're right. I'm just being stupid, that's all."_

"_**I want to remark on that but I'll pass this time around."**_ Kurama said cheekily causing Naruto to grunt in irritation.

"_Smart aleck fox. Well, here we go."_ said Naruto before knocking on the door and opening it.

Naruto saw that the class already started and everyone was staring at him. He fought down a blush and walked towards the instructor that he recognized as Umino Iruka, a newly-minted Chuunin, if his information was correct."

"Good morning, I'm supposed to join this class starting today." greeted Naruto before handing his form to the surprised Chuunin.

Iruka stared at the form, memorizing the information, before beckoning for Naruto to face the class.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet your new classmate." Iruka told the class causing them to shut up and look at Naruto with an incredulous look on their faces. Naruto noted that the boys were sizing him up while the girls were looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. "Naruto, introduce yourself to the class and answer some of their questions if you please since it's your first time to attend the Academy and they will be your new classmates starting today."

Naruto nodded to his teacher and faced the class with a smile on his face. He could practically hear Kurama snickering at the various looks he was getting. Stupid fox.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Twelve years old and starting my third year in the Academy. I was trained for two years by a friend of mine and the Hokage deemed me ready to be placed in this batch for the Academy. I like ramen, training, and reading. I dislike doing nothing and people who judge others without getting to know them better. My hobbies include reading about shinobi arts, especially sealing; cooking, gardening, and training. My dream for the future? Well, I don't have one at the moment but maybe to graduate with good grades and become a Genin of Konoha in the future."

His introduction caused a few whispered comments from the class which Naruto easily heard thanks to his enhanced hearing. He fought down a grin when he heard some of the boys wanting to test their skills on him, especially from the Uchiha who was eyeing him as if gauging his strength.

"So why attend the Academy now?" asked a boy with a dog on his head. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, to be honest about it, I didn't realize that I needed to attend the Academy in order to become a Genin." This caused a lot of the students to sweatdrop. "I recently learned that in order to become a Genin, you need graduate from the Academy first. This information was new to me since I spend most of the time outside the village until my friend pointed it out. I immediately went to the Hokage and inquired if I get to attend the class same with people my age. After a few written tests and some physical exams, he deemed me qualified so here I am!" said Naruto with a grin that caused some of the girls to sigh. Naruto decided to be careful since it would seem that he acquired himself a fan club of sorts.

"What are your skills?" asked the Uchiha with a confident smirk on his face. Naruto had to stop himself from hitting the boy with an overpowered _Sho_ right there and then.

"Well, I aced the written test for the first two years of the Academy class. I was trained in the Goken taijutsu style instead of the Academy taijutsu style since I found the latter uncomfortable. I trained myself in weapon throwing and I am quite happy with my proficiency in shurikens and kunais. Ummm…I know some jutsus that I learned from the library since I love to read and trained myself with them. Let me see…I guess that's it. Oh, I also trained myself with a katana if you're interested." Naruto answered happily, though he was inwardly laughing at the face the Uchiha was sporting which was pure disbelief. If Sasuke didn't believe him then it was his loss.

"Are you single?" one of the girls asked with the rest of the girls leaning forward in their seats as if his answer would move heaven and earth.

"Err…well, I'm twelve years old so a relationship is not an interest right now. I wouldn't say no to friendship though." answered Naruto with a blush since the girls were practically undressing him with their eyes after his answer. He could hear Kurama laughing in his mind and vowed to get even with his tenant later after class.

Iruka clearly saw that the boy was uncomfortable so he decided to get the class started.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Since we have a new student, we are going to have a small demonstration later consisting of weapons throwing, a taijutsu spar, and maybe a small demonstration on what jutsus you know." This caused some of the students to groan with a student releasing a 'troublesome sensei'. "Anyway, Naruto, please choose a seat since there's plenty of them available so we can begin."

Naruto nodded and made his way one of the few empty seats at the back of the class and made himself comfortable, preparing for the lessons to come.

* * *

Naruto groaned in annoyance after a history lesson with Iruka. There were lectured on the various achievements of the Shodaime Hokage during the founding of Konoha and he was tempted to run out of the classroom and beg his surrogate grandfather to bump him to Genin just to get away from the boredom that was Iruka's voice. Thankfully, Iruka had perfect timing and ushered them out into the grounds for an exhibition on the skills they had at their disposal.

The first up was weapon throwing consisting of throwing shurikens and kunais at the training dummies that littered the grounds. The aim was to hit the targets on the dummies as best as they could. Naruto was thankful that he practiced with his kunais and shurikens when he got them since he wasn't that good in throwing. He had perfect accuracy in using his spells but throwing was not his strong point but that was easily remedied thanks to his perfect hand-eye coordination, as well as his god-like speed.

Since Iruka decided to call them alphabetically, he was second to the last except for Yamanaka Ino being the last to perform. Naruto noted that the clan heirs were exceptionally good in throwing weapons thanks to their family background though there were some with civilian background who showed great skills with it, not perfect, but great nonetheless.

When Uchiha Sasuke was called, the various girls in his class started to cheer, making him wince in the process no thanks to his sensitive hearing. Of course, the cheer became a roar when Sasuke hit all the targets on the training dummies. He had to cover his ears which earned him a raised eyebrow from the Inuzuka and Aburame.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out. His classmates immediately went silent, curiosity was practically oozing from them since they wanted to know how good he was considering he revealed that he had prior training before attending the Academy.

Naruto took his place in front of the training dummies and noted that there were three of them with five targets on each dummy, all in areas considered as vital points to bring an enemy down. He was only required to hit the targets in one dummy but it was the perfect time to showcase his skills to shut some people up, mainly the Uchiha who didn't believe him when he was honest with his answer.

Taking a deep breath, his hands blurred as he started taking out kunais and shurikens from his thigh holsters and throwing them towards the dummies without bothering to pause or aim. Each kunai and shuriken found their mark, not deviating from the large red dot in the middle of the targets. Silence reigned in the training ground when he finished and almost laughed out loud when he saw the dumbfounded faces of his classmates.

"Hope I did good, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a carefree smile, not even winded by the speed he used to throw the weapons. He was already used to such speed and he wasn't even weighted down by the chakra bands he was wearing. He definitely need to increase their weights if he wanted to improve.

Iruka was shocked. This kid who just attended their class showed skills that only seasoned Jounins could have. Not only was he able to hit the targets dead-center, he took out his weapons and threw them without bothering to aim, and with such speed too. He needed to keep an eye on this once since the boy clearly showed Rookie of the Year material, more so than the Uchiha who many prided as a prodigy. It would seem that Sasuke met his match with this one.

"Very good, Naruto. You weren't lying when you said that you trained yourself before attending the Academy. From the speed and accuracy of your throws, I would say you trained yourself diligently." Iruka praised the blonde causing said blonde to blush.

With that said, Naruto simply melted back into the crowd before Iruka called Yamanaka Ino to start throwing. He noted the looks of awe and respect from his classmates and hid the smug grin on his face that he proved them wrong in their assumption that he was lying during his introduction.

After the Yamanaka heir demonstrated her skills in weapons throwing, which Naruto noted was average considering her family background in a shinobi family, they were given a five minute break before the next portion of the exhibition – a taijutsu spar. Iruka informed them that they would be pitted with one of their classmates and would get extra credit if they won the match.

Again, Naruto noted that the clan heirs were exceptional in their skills and some even displayed taijutsu styles outside the Academy mandate.

Aburame Shino used a variation by combining the straightforward Academy taijutsu style and his clan's more defensive maneuvers. It would seem that the Aburame heir was a powerful fighter though more on a defensive front than offense. Since he was partnered with a student with a civilian background who mainly stuck to the Academy style, Shino easily defeated the boy with ease.

Akimichi Choji was a powerhouse. The boy used his massive power, given evidence by his somewhat large frame, to bring down his opponent in one blow. It wasn't even a challenge which made Naruto snicker.

Hinata Hyuuga was a mystery for Naruto. Sure, the girl was shy and bashful who kept stuttering when she talked but her command of the Hyuuga _Juuken_ was good for her age. However, Naruto noticed that Hinata was too flexible for the somewhat rigid _Juuken_ and couldn't help but want inform Hinata that she might want to modify her knowledge of her clan's taijutsu style to best fit her innate physical capabilities. He might do that in the future once he got to know the girl better.

Naruto interest was piqued when Inuzuka Kiba was called to the ring. He was familiar with the Inuzuka's somewhat feral taijutsu style since he worked with some of them during his missions as Kage's Hand. He couldn't help but applaud the boy over his command of his clan's hand-to-hand combat, making the boy a powerful fighter in the future if he kept to training with it.

Nara Shikamaru was a lazy boy that made Naruto almost laugh when said boy wanted to forfeit the match. Fortunately, or unfortunately for the Nara, Iruka didn't give in and practically shoved the boy into the ring before starting the fight. Despite the laziness that all Nara's possess, Shikamaru had a good grasp on his family style and was able to dodge his opponent's attack and won the match through a solid blow to the stomach after getting under his opponent's guard.

He was caught off-guard when Iruka called the next batch into the ring.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, please enter the ring for an exhibition match." shouted Iruka causing a lot of whispers to spring up from the crowd. In truth, Iruka pitted Sasuke with the new student to determine Naruto's skill in taijutsu. Judging from the boy's prowess in weapon throwing, the boy was skilled and only Sasuke had the current skill set to give the boy a challenge. Besides, he wanted to see what Naruto was capable of and he felt Sasuke was the one to bring it out into the open.

Naruto sighed and pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and made his way into the ring. One of his eyebrows twitched when some of the girls started cheering for him. Yep, he definitely earned himself a fan club now. When he entered the ring, he saw the Uchiha with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You're going down, Uzumaki. You're unlucky to face me and my power." said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Naruto simply titled his head to the side in confusion. This action caused some of the girls to coo since it made him look cute.

"Why do you say that, Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked curiously, though he was inwardly laughing his head off by playing the clueless wonder.

"Because I'm the best in this class and you're going to learn that the hard way. Time to bring you down, dobe." declared Sasuke before going into his clan taijutsu style.

Naruto sighed in boredom which practically infuriated the Uchiha. Since he already showed off in the previous portion of the exhibition, might as well show the class that he wasn't someone to toy around with. He settled into the basic Goken stance, body sideways, feet together, one hand behind his back and the other in front of him bent on the elbows, fingers together. Since he wanted to infuriate the Uchiha more, he made a sign with his hand to come at him.

Smirking, Sasuke dashed forward at speeds above that of a Genin and started raining blow on Naruto who easily dodged or blocked it with his free hand. Sasuke, however, made a mistake by overextending one of his punches so Naruto took this chance to attack.

From everyone's point of view, Naruto simply disappeared but in truth, he just executed a high-speed maneuver getting under Sasuke guard before launching an upward kick that nailed the Uchiha on the chin, launching him upwards. Naruto swung around to right himself and pushed himself off the ground with a jump, putting him beside Sasuke's rising form. He spun to add more power to his next attack and executed an axe kick that hit the Uchiha on the stomach with such force that caused the boy to launch towards the ground and hitting it with a loud thud. Naruto landed and settled back into the Goken basic stance since he knew that his opponent was still conscious.

Everyone who watched the match was flabbergasted at the speed and power of the new student. Quite a lot of the boys made a mental note to avoid fighting Uzumaki Naruto. Some girls were cheering him on while the more devoted Uchiha fan-girls were booing and going crazy for hurting their 'Sasuke-kun'.

Sasuke painfully extracted himself off the ground while holding his stomach in pain. It was like getting hit by a sledgehammer. He glared at the calm boy in front of him.

"Lucky shot, dobe." said Sasuke with a painful grunt.

"Less talk, more action, Uchiha-san." Naruto said with a smile on his face. He smile widened when he heard Kurama cheering him on, shouting in his mind to kick the Uchiha's ass all the way to Suna.

Sasuke growled before launching himself at the blonde and started his attack again, Goken versus the Uchiha's Interceptor style.

Naruto noted that the Uchiha's taijutsu style should be used as a defensive measure though some of the high-speed strikes were quite deadly if they hit their mark. However, Sasuke executed them without bothering to determine a hole in his opponent's guard.

Naruto realized that the Interceptor taijutsu style was supposed to be used along with the Sharingan, letting the _doujutsu_ find the weakness and attacking it at high-speed to bring the opponent down. From the looks of it, Sasuke didn't know that or just used it without bothering to learn that the style he was using needed the Sharingan to be effective.

Getting tired of the fight, Naruto deflected Sasuke's punch upwards using the back of his hand and launched a counterattack of heavy blows that hit the Uchiha on the shoulder, chest, and stomach. He carefully regulated his power to avoid breaking any bones though it would still result in a lot of bruises afterwards. Wanting to end the fight, he performed a whirlwind kick that hit Sasuke in the face that knocked him out of the ring making it his win.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." declared Iruka causing the crowd to cheer; except for the Uchiha fan club who was glaring at him.

Naruto walked out of the ring but froze when he sensed the build-up of chakra from behind. He immediately turned to see Sasuke forming hand seals and taking a deep breath.

"_**Katon: Grand Fireball."**_

A large fireball flew out of the Uchiha's mouth heading straight for him. Naruto knew that he could easily evade the attack but doing so would hit his classmates standing behind him. Flying through his own set of seals, Naruto shouted out one of the jutsus he learned from his trip to the library.

"_**Fuuton: Great Breakthrough."**_

Considering that he overpowered the technique, Naruto's powerful wind blast easily snuffed the fireball before it could hit him and the wave of wind hit the Uchiha dead on, causing him to fly and hit a tree which knocked him unconscious.

"Idiot. Why bring out a dangerous ninjutsu in a simple taijutsu spar? He could have hurt the people behind me." Naruto growled out while he stalked the downed Uchiha with clear intent in putting the boy under a lot of pain. However, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder which caused the blonde to turn to see Iruka also glaring at the downed form of Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'll take care of it, Naruto. Thankfully, you acted decisively. You could have easily evaded the fireball but knowing that it would hit your classmate, you chose to meet it dead on. Thankfully, you overpowered your jutsu or it would have made the fireball more powerful. I take it that you already know the use of elemental jutsus and their weaknesses?" asked Iruka.

Naruto nodded.

"I know that wind is weak against fire but considering the size of the fireball, overpowering the Great Breakthrough can snuff out Sasuke's technique easily since he didn't put that much chakra into his jutsu. I'm just thankful that none was hurt by his stupidity." said Naruto in disgust as he looked at Sasuke's downed form.

"Good. Why don't you and the rest of the class go back to the classroom and wait for me. I'll tend to Sasuke." Iruka said with a glint in his eyes that spoke of punishment for the Uchiha.

Naruto nodded and made his way to the classroom, his classmates moved aside to give him room. The blonde didn't know it but his action just resulted in his classmates respecting him even more, thus jumpstarting his legend as Uzumaki Naruto, Academy Student.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**Date Uploaded: July 12, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or review. **


	17. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Training**

Naruto's time in the Academy could be considered a blessing or a curse after his fight with Sasuke.

For starters, he made a lot of friends and his cheerful attitude made him approachable to the rest of the class, a total opposite to Sasuke's treatment towards his peers. However, being friendly also had its drawbacks since quite a lot girls were now trying to win his affection. Some of them even went so far as to follow him home though that was quickly remedied by a _Shunshin, Shunpo_, or _Shinsoku_. It was one of those few moments in Naruto's life that he was thankful he had three speed techniques to fall back on. He made a vow to keep his home a secret to avoid someone breaking and entering; or worst, getting raped by a desperate fan girl in the middle of the night while he was asleep.

Naruto made a lot of friends, especially among the clan heirs, during his first year in the Academy.

His first two friends were Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru which he met during lunch on the third day of class. His time spent with two was either at Ichiraku Ramen where him and Chouji would indulge in a Ramen Eating Contest (winner pays the bill much to Teuchi's happiness) or playing _Shogi_ (which Naruto always lost but vowed to never give up) or cloud watching with Shikamaru. More often than not, the trio was often found in the nearest training ground doing nothing but relax.

Naruto had a friendly rivalry with Inuzuka Kiba and his partner, Akamaru. Unlike his somewhat laidback, dare he say it, lazy friendship with Chouji and Shikamaru, the one he had with Kiba was quite active. They would often spend time trying to get a rise out of each other (with Naruto winning all the time due to his somewhat carefree attitude) or indulge in a friendly spar to train their individual taijutsu styles in the nearest training field available.

Naruto made it a special point to stay away from Yamanaka Ino since she seemed to hate his guts. He found out from Shikamaru that Ino, and Sakura by association, hated him for beating up their 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto cringe when Chouji informed him that Ino formed a partnership with her rival, Sakura, to make his life a living hell. Thankfully, the girls spent most of their time fighting over the boy or with each other to really pay him any mind.

Another clan heir that Naruto had a somewhat figurative friendship with was Aburame Shino. The boy was a literal brick wall when it came to conversation. The boy would nod, shake his head, or just raise an eyebrow to his many questions. The only rare time the boy spoke was with a few words if the question required more than a gesture to answer. However, Shino would transform into a talkative mess if you asked him about insects in general. He didn't go to the extent of divulging clan information but he was close.

Last, but not the least, was Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto definitely liked the shy girl but sometimes he wanted to smack her because she was too bashful sometimes; that and the fact that the girl would faint after a simply greeting or when he looked at her. He asked Kurama about that but all he got from the fox was "You'll learn when you grow older." which infuriated the blonde.

Aside from making friends, Naruto also learned quite a few things that he missed in the Academy. For once, Iruka was a glutton for punishment when it came to the history of the village. No detail was missed and the dolphin-haired teacher would drone on and on in monotone about Konoha until everyone falls asleep. At that point, Iruka would perform his patented 'Demon Head Jutsu' to wake everyone up. Naruto made it a special point to learn that move since it would be a great prank if he was ever in the mood to do one.

After the first six months of his first year in the Academy, Naruto realized that the curriculum was lacking to produce qualified shinobis in the field. From the history books, the many Jounins today, like Hatake Kakashi, most of the clan heads, and some Chuunins were exceptional in the field since they were more or less given a roughshod lesson to being a shinobi since they spent most of their time fighting a war. However, since it was peacetime, the Academy adopted a somewhat lazy approach to shinobi education. Instead of practical lessons which were a necessity in the field, more hours were spent on history lessons which would be useless in missions. Naruto was itching to throw the headmaster of the Academy out the window and taking over.

Since he couldn't directly change the Academy curriculum, Naruto made it a point to help his classmates along to prepare them in the field. He chose to do it in a roundabout way to avoid revealing his plans.

His first order of business was to introduce the concept of physical training to the group. He made this possible by inviting some of the clan heirs, except for Yamanaka and Uchiha, to one of his and Kiba's spars. After a few minutes of intense physical workout through taijutsu, quite a lot of the heirs were interested in joining. Of course, Naruto decided to take the manipulative approach by pointing out their lack of stamina, strength, and weaknesses during the spars to spur them into improving.

After a week taijutsu-only spars, the heirs joined Naruto on his morning run. He wanted to introduce training weights but he decided against it since that would clue them in to what he planned to do. Sure, it was to their advantage but he decided to get to know them better before revealing what he was doing.

Naruto was happy with the result since even the lazy Shikamaru would join them in their morning run and taijutsu spars even if he did comment a lot about work. Naruto had a sneaky suspicion that the Nara already knew what he was doing but kept quiet and helped him out by joining.

* * *

It was the last day of the Academy year and Naruto was currently in a secluded training ground behind the school hanging out with his friends. He was currently observing the spar between Kiba and Chouji with the former running circles around the slow Akimichi, though the latter was maintaining a defensive form to block every strike from his feral opponent.

Naruto was studying their moves for later evaluation when Shikamaru spoke.

"Why don't you just tell them your plan?" asked the Nara in a lazy drawl.

"What do you mean, Shika?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head though he already knew what the boy was talking about.

Shikamaru turned his head to stare at the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since you rope all of us into a taijutsu spar, I noticed that you have a pattern. First, you interest us in taijutsu spars to improve our bodies. Then you suggested that we join you in your morning run. It doesn't take a genius to know that you're preparing us for the future. Now my question is - why don't you just come out and say it?"

Naruto grinned at his lazy friend and winked. The boy was really a genius.

"I could do that of course but I don't want to force you guys to do anything. Let's face it; if I did it your way so early then quite a lot of you wouldn't be too sure about your decision to join me and Kiba. But since you got interested in it on your own, you and the rest showed your determination to improve." answered Naruto with a shrug.

"Troublesome blonde." muttered Shikamaru. "Tomorrow's the start of the three-month break, are we still going to continue this or do you want to do it when the Academy year starts again?"

Naruto looked at his friend in surprise.

"Shika, don't tell me that you want to do this even during break? It's unbecoming of a Nara to work hard." Naruto chided jokingly.

"Shut up." said Shika with a grunt. "To be honest, I enjoy hanging out with you guys instead of watching the clouds all day. Also, I can't help but agree with you that everyone is getting stronger with our daily exercise and spars. I know that everyone is willing to join if you make it official."

"You sure about that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm sure." Shikamaru said with a nod. "All you need to do is to offer it to us and we'll see where it goes."

Naruto nodded and made a sharp whistle that made Kiba wince. Chouji took advantage of his opponent's distraction to land an punch that threw the Inuzuka heir back. Naruto winced.

"Sorry about that, Kiba. I forgot that you're hearing is sharper than normal." Naruto apologize, getting a glare from the downed heir. "Why don't you guys come over here for a second? I have something to ask you guys concerning our daily program."

Everyone immediately approached Naruto and sat down in a circle before focusing their attention on him. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the somewhat involuntary action.

"Anyway, I have an offer for you guys. As Shikamaru pointed it out to me earlier, today is the last day of the Academy followed by a three-month break before the start of the next Academy year. I want to ask all of you if you want to use the break to improve yourself by joining me in training."

"Hell yeah!" shouted Kiba in excitement with Akamaru yipping in agreement.

"What does this training involve, Naruto?" Chouji asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing, we are going to be improving our bodies to prepare ourselves when we graduate. If you noticed, I'm stronger than most of you because of my daily training program. I want to extend the same to all of you if you want to get stronger with me."

"I-I would be h-happy to join, Naruto-kun." said Hinata with a little bit of stutter. Naruto smiled at her since the girl was really making an effort to get rid of her shy nature. It was a small improvement, but it was an improvement nonetheless.

"So, what does this 'training' involve, Naruto-san?" asked Shino. This caused everyone to look at him incredulously. "What?"

"Shino. That was practically the first sentence you ever uttered ever since we started hanging out together." Naruto said with a grin. Shino merely raised an eyebrow. He pushed up his sunglasses with a finger and replied.

"It was only logical to inquire as to what your training entails so we would be prepared to face it." Shino said in monotone.

"Alright. Here's going to be our training schedule. We will be meeting every day except for the weekends since its rest day. For the morning, we would be waking up at 5am for our morning run. I will add something to that later to make it more interesting and worthwhile. After our run, we return home for breakfast before meeting again here in this training ground at 7am. We will do some exercises to build up our core strength. At 9am, I will be teaching you guys some chakra control exercises to allow you to utilize chakra better. We go home for lunch then come back at 1pm. We will then start with a 2-hour taijutsu spar. I'll draw up a list on who will be paired together so everyone would get a chance to fight different individuals and styles. We will take a break then brush up on our individual strong points, like practicing clan techniques and the likes. How does that sound?"

Everyone was giving him incredulous looks prompting the blonde to explain further.

"Let me put it this way, this is the training I went through which is the reason why I'm strong now and I'm never going to stop. I want you guys to do the same to put you in my level." said Naruto though inwardly, he correct that it would take years for them to reach his level but they didn't need to know that. "I guess the best way to explain it to you is to show you."

Naruto stood up and beckoned for everyone to follow him further into the training ground. When they reached their destination, Naruto stood in front of them.

"First, I want to improve your core strength to be able to achieve something like this." said Naruto before walking over to a tree and punched the trunk. His fist went through the rough bark with ease. Everyone was looking at him as if he was crazy. "That is why I want you to do physical training with me; I want you to be able to achieve that using your own physical strength. However, if you apply chakra control to the mix…"

Naruto channeled chakra to his hands causing it to glow a bit. He punched the bark again. But instead of his fist going through the tree, the trunk simply exploded upon impact causing the tree to fall down with a loud crash.

"Holy shit!" Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and even Shino, yelled in surprise. Hinata was quiet but her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"As you can see, if you build up your core strength, your power improves. If you add chakra to the mix then the damage you deal would be enormous. To achieve these two, you will have to undergo a physical training program, as well as chakra control so you can do what I did." Naruto explained with a smile.

"What kind of chakra control exercises are we talking about? I mean, we already did Leaf Sticking back at the Academy and it is a requirement to pass the second year." asked Kiba. Naruto nodded.

"Well, the Leaf Sticking exercise is a preparatory chakra control exercise to give you a chance to be acquainted with your chakra, allowing you to call on it when needed. However, if you really want to control the flow of chakra in your body then you need to do the more advanced levels. The first one is Tree Walking."

Channeling chakra to his feet, he walked over to the tree and walked up the trunk causing the clan heirs to look at him in disbelief.

"By channeling specific amounts of chakra to your feet, you can stick to any surface. Next is Water Walking."

Naruto jumped off from the tree and landed on top of the water.

"This is the Water Walking exercises, applying your control after mastering Tree Walking, you will be sending your chakra down to the water to keep yourself above the surface."

Naruto jumped back to the shore and walked over to his friends who were staring at him with disbelief, excitement, and a bit of awe thrown into the mix.

"My aim is for you to master the two chakra control exercises by the end of the third month and get your core strength up to do more damage in your taijutsu. So what do you think?" asked Naruto with a grin. He knew they were in but he needed to get them to say it.

"I'm definitely in." Kiba exclaimed with a fist to the air followed by an excited bark from Akamaru.

"I'm in!" said Chouji excitedly before his face turned fearful. "You're not going to put me in a diet, are you?"

"No, Chouji." Naruto said with a laugh. "In fact, all of you should be eating your fill if you want to survive my training program. You need all the energy you can get. That is why I ask you guys to go home for breakfast and lunch so you can eat as much as you want. For you Chouji, all your fat would be turning to muscles after this we start our next Academy year."

Chouji sighed in relief causing every to laugh at him making the chubby boy blush.

"You mentioned earlier that you're going to add something extra to our physical training. What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm going to be introducing you to chakra weights." said Naruto while pulling back the sleeve of his coat to show them a silver band on his wrist. "I am wearing four of these, two on my hands and two others on my ankles."

"How much are you carrying right now?" Shino asked curiously.

"Let me see. Each band is currently at 250 pounds, so I guess I'm carrying 1000 pounds on top of my body weight." Naruto said with a grin.

"And you're still alive?" Kiba asked incredulously. "Dude, you're crazy.

"Yes, Kiba, I'm still alive and no, I'm not crazy." Naruto answered him with a goofy grin on his face. "Besides, the training weights would serve two purposes. One, you will be improving your physical strength. Also, if you find it too heavy, you're going to channel chakra to your body to make it easier for you to carry them. So two, you're increasing your chakra reserves to prepare you for jutsus later on. This will solve one of the potential problems that all Academy graduates would face – the lack of chakra. So in the end, you get the chakra needed for your Jounin sensei's training."

"W-where are we going to buy these chakra weights, N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, eyeing the metallic band on the boy's wrist.

"Go to Higurashi's Weapon Shop. It's practically the best shinobi store in this side of the Elemental Nation. Tell him that Naruto sent you so you're going to get a discount." Naruto informed them. "So any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads in negative before calling it a day. Tomorrow's going to be hell.

* * *

Most of the shinobi clan heads of Konohagakure no Sato were confused.

It started two months ago when their kids broke away from their normal routine to disappear from their respective homes for the day and return before dinner dragging their feet to bed. Not only that, they noticed that their respective heirs were sporting a few changes, both physically and emotionally, though none of them could deny that it was a positive change instead of the other way around.

The first to notice was Hyuuga Hiashi who, after two months, noticed that her daughter changed from a shy girl to a powerhouse. It was during one of his training spars with his daughter that the change in Hinata was revealed. Before, Hinata wouldn't give it her all to spar with her sister, Hanabi, due to her shy nature and would always lose the match. It all changed when Hinata immediately charged at her sister and started using an improved version of the _Juuken_ that allowed her to weave and dodge her sister's attacks and retaliated with such brutality that Hanabi was down in under a minute.

The second to notice was Nara Shikaku when his son was starting to become un-Nara-ish if there was such a term. Not only was his son waking up early, Shikamaru seemed to have changed from a lazy kid to an active boy. Not only that, his son started browsing through their clan library and even started asking him some questions regarding their techniques. It was bizarre.

Akimichi Chouza also noticed the big difference in his son, as well. Two months after Chouji started leaving home early in the morning and coming back tired late in the afternoon, he noticed that his son was starting to develop some muscles. Sure, his son was still big as the rest of the Akimichis but instead of fat, his son had muscles. MUSCLES!

Of course, Aburame Shibi, didn't say anything in regards to his son's recent change. He just raised an eyebrow and kept his mouth shut. Nothing new there.

Last, but certainly not the least, was Tsume who was quite vocal in her bragging that her son was becoming a fine heir. Not only was Kiba dominating the other Inuzuka kids in clan techniques, but the boy had a feral power to him that even brought down his uncle…his CHUUNIN uncle. He wasn't even a Genin for Kami's sake.

This eventually led to a meeting between the shinobi clan heads regarding the change in their respective heirs. After an hour of debates and theories, they decided to head over to the Hokage and ask him if he could shed some light to the mysteries that was their respective heirs' improvements in the shinobi arts.

Here they were, in the Hokage Office, telling the aged leader everything they noticed of their sons and daughter. Inoichi was there since he wanted to get in on the gossip though he was quite curious as to why Ino wasn't showing any signs of improvement.

After a few minutes of contemplation, the Hokage coughed to get their attention.

"Let me get this straight, your sons and daughter are showing great improvement in the shinobi arts, as well as their proficiency in clan techniques. So what's the problem?" Sarutobi asked curiously. Honestly, he was dumbfounded as to why the clan heads were bringing this matter to him. If their heirs were improving, should that be celebrated instead of debated?

"There is no problem, Hokage-sama, but we are just confused as to HOW it happened." stated Hiashi in his usual monotone drawl though the aged leader could detect a hint of annoyance in the man's voice regarding the change in his daughter.

"Alright, I'll concede to that. However, why bring this to my attention. After all, this should be under your clans' jurisdiction." Sarutobi replied though he already had an idea as to what sparked the heirs to change.

"We know, Hokage-sama." said Chouza with a bit of annoyance in his voice. It was rare for the somewhat laid back Akimichi to lose his temper unless it concerned food and lots of it. "We just want to know how or who made these changes possible. It is a welcome change, don't get me wrong. Seeing Chouji become a powerful student, student mind you, warms my heart. However, you couldn't blame us for being curious as to what they are doing."

"It also stands to reason that since all of our heirs are getting stronger, we can safely say that they are doing this together." Shikaku added his two cents.

"Not only that, we can't even find them." Tsume said with a growl.

Now this made the Hokage raise an eyebrow. For an Inuzuka to lose track of their prey? Now that was new.

"I see. I can always mobilize ANBU to find them but I think that would be a waste of resources considering that there's no emergency. Since all of you are just curious as to what is going on, I guess that we can try to find out." The Hokage mused before pulling out a crystal ball from his drawer and setting it on the table. "Let's see if we can find them shall we?"

* * *

It's been two months since they started training and Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the results.

The first month was lackluster since his friends were still getting used to the weights they were wearing. Sure, they were 10 pounds each, totaling to 40 pounds added to their basic weight, but it was new for them so they had to go slow to avoid damaging their bodies.

The results of their chakra control exercise varied.

Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru perfected the Tree Walking exercise after a few tries, while the rest had to really practice with it before they could make it up their individual tree.

Hinata was a no-brainer since the _Juuken_ required perfect chakra control.

Shikamaru's calm nature allowed him to somewhat perform the exercise since channeling chakra requires the person to be in total control of their emotions and to be totally calm in order to properly use their chakra. Naruto jokingly commented that Shika's laziness had some use after all, earning him a glare from the Nara.

The next to master the exercise was Shino since he had relatively low chakra to perfect the exercise. Naruto was quite baffled at that since Shino was a male and males tend to have more chakra than their female counterparts. Shino explained to him that Aburames never had large chakra reserves to begin with since their Kikaichus feed on their chakra putting them at a relatively low level, thus allowing the bug user to master the exercise with ease.

To compensate, Naruto had to tell Shino to keep doing the exercise until the time ends to further increase his stamina, which would result in his reserves growing as well, much to the delight of the boy's bugs living inside his body. He instructed Hinata and Shikamaru to do the same though the latter glared at him for giving him more work. Despite the comments and glares, the Nara heir still performed the exercise.

Chouji and Kiba required more help since these two had their own respective problems concerning the Tree Walking exercise.

Chouji's weight gave him some problems in walking up the tree with gravity being against him. Not only that, Chouji had large chakra reserves which equaled to poor control. Naruto had to take pity on him to take it slow by lying down on the ground at the base of the tree and try sticking his foot by channeling different amounts of chakra. The blonde advised him to switch between his feet to simulate walking until such time he could go up on his own.

Kiba's brash and excitable nature made it hard for him to control his chakra. Sure, he had large reserves, not as large as Chouji's, but it should be simple for him since Inuzuka's were a clan who relied on their instincts. To counter this problem, Naruto had to help Kiba learn meditation, take time to relax for ten minutes before doing the Tree Walking exercise to help him focus. It took two weeks but it worked in the end.

Of course, Kiba had to work extra hard since his partner, Akamaru, mastered the exercise easily.

While Kiba was floundering along with the Tree Walking exercise, the rest of the group decided to keep doing the same since they wanted to wait for Kiba. Naruto couldn't help but beam at all of them in pride since they developed a form of camaraderie that would greatly help them in the future.

All of them graduated from Tree Walking after the first month before moving on to Water Walking. Thanks to their extended Tree Walking exercise, they mastered the next step with relatively ease, requiring only two weeks to get it down pat. However, Naruto didn't stop there.

In order to fully master Water Walking, he told the group to spar on top of the water throughout the duration of the schedule for two reasons. One, to build up the necessary control to maintain the exercise while under duress; and two, build up their chakra reserves.

When the group heard that, it was safe to say that ALL of their taijutsu spars were held on the water, further enhancing their development, physically and chakra-wise.

After mastering both exercises, Naruto's friends couldn't deny the fact that their chakra reserves and control shot through the roof. In most cases, their chakra levels ranged from low-Chuunin to High-Chuunin with Kiba and Chouji being the powerhouse in the group; well, except for Naruto, of course.

Their physical exercise program went well. They grumbled at first since the weights dragged them down but they persevered until they got used to it.

Of course, their happiness was short-lived since Naruto commanded them to up the weights by 10 pounds after the first month. The blonde got a lot of glares from his friends though they stopped doing so when he pointed out that he was wearing 1000 pounds compared to their measly 50. To prove his point, he asked Chouji, being the physically strongest in the group, to life him up.

Suffice to say, the Akimichi couldn't even lift Naruto a few inches off the ground. They stopped grumbling after that.

Their spars also went up a notch after the first month when they got used to their weights. It was safe to say that their taijutsu match got more destructive thanks to their improved physical strength. While the heirs already had their own styles to work with, Naruto had to work with Hinata personally since the boy found out form the girl that she found _Juuken_ to be physically incompatible with her style.

Hinata explained that the _Juuken_ style was rigid. Her flexible body wouldn't adhere to the style no matter how hard she practiced. Since that was the case, Naruto had to help Hinata modify the style a bit. After experimenting with a few moves and perfecting them, it was safe to say that the girl became the epitome of slippery. She could dodge most attacks with ease and counterattack with finesse and accuracy left her opponent groaning in pain, with Kiba attesting to that.

Also, Naruto had to help Hinata master some of her clan's techniques to fit with her build. After the first month, Hinata was able to perform _Kaiten_ _(Rotation/Heavenly Spin)_ though the girl mentioned that she needed to increase the speed of her spin in order to get it right. Her next project was the _Eight Trigam Sixty-Four Palms_, an advanced _Juuken_ technique that required perfect chakra control and accurate strikes to close 64 of the major tenketsus in the human body, disabling their ability to use chakra until the tenketsus opens up again.

Naruto had to improvise since none of them wanted to be practiced on. He had to acquire a practice dummy from Higurashi's and had Hinata mark the 64 tenketsus for the technique. She steadily improved after that.

It was 3pm that Naruto called everyone to where he was standing to start learning jutsus. Of course, everyone was excited to learn what Naruto had to teach them. With their two months of training, it became an unspoken rule that the blonde was their leader. Naruto didn't know it but the group looked up to him as the 'boss'.

"Okay guys, now that we're done with the spars, oh, good job closing all of Kiba's tenketsus, Hinata." Naruto praised the girl causing said girl to blush. "Anyway, instead of individual practice on your respective clan techniques, I want to start teaching you guys some jutsus that you will find useful after graduating the Academy. But before that, did you all master the Academy Three that I told you about?"

Everyone nodded. Naruto told them that he 'read' from the library that the Academy graduation test would require the examinee to perfectly execute three basic techniques, namely the _Henge no Jutsu_, _Kawarimi no Jutsu_, and _Bunshin no Jutsu_. This was supposed to be taught in their fourth year but Naruto decided to teach them so they would have plenty of time to work on other techniques. They spent an extra half-an-hour to individually perform the techniques in front of Naruto to gauge their proficiency. Suffice to say, everyone passed with flying colors.

"Great work everyone, especially Chouji and Kiba. With your large chakra reserves, it would have been impossible to do the _Bunshin no Jutsu_ effectively. But thanks to your work in mastering and continuing with the chakra control exercises, both of you was able to pull it off without a hitch." Naruto complimented them making the two do a high-five which made the blonde laugh. "Anyway, now, I'm going to teach you the _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_."

"Whoah! Isn't that a Chuunin level technique?" Kiba asked incredulously, unable to comprehend why the blonde would teach them a Chuunin-level technique since they were still Academy students. It was Shikamaru that answered the boy.

"Troublesome. Even if it is a Chuunin level technique, we trained like hell for two months and all of us have the chakra of a low-Chuunin to Mid-Chuunin with control exceeding that. This technique is simple with the level we're at." Shikamaru answered lazily.

"Shika's right, Kiba." Naruto said to the Inuzuka heir. "Despite what you may think, all of you grew in the two months we started training. We can safely say that we are above Academy standards but we're not going to stop there."

"Damn right, we're not." said Kiba with a grin; everyone nodded their agreement to the Inuzuka's statement.

"Anyway, the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ is a Chuunin-level D-Rank supplementary technique that would allow a person to use high-speed movement to move from one place to another. This technique requires three major components. One, you need chakra to perform the technique. Two, you need the control to make sure that your chakra is properly regulated to your entire body; and three, you need to properly visualize where you want to go in order to properly do the technique."

"Why the second component?" asked Hinata curiously. With their two months of training and camaraderie, the once shy Hyuuga princess had stopped stuttering and could hold a conversation with Naruto without fainting, though she still blushes from time to time.

"_Shunshin no Jutsu_ requires a person to channel chakra to the entire body to temporarily vitalize it to initiate high-speed movement. Without it, you're not going to be able to achieve maximum speed." answered Naruto. He inwardly thanked Kakashi for explaining this technique to him in detail. "Hinata, please activate your Byakugan and observe the flow of my chakra."

Hinata nodded and the veins leading to her eyes bulged, a sign of the _doujutsu's_ activation. Naruto nodded and did a Ram sign before disappearing in a puff of smoke, reappearing behind the group.

"I'm here guys." Naruto called out causing everyone to turn and stare at him with wide eyes. "So, Hinata, can you describe to the group what happened to my chakra?"

"You distributed your chakra to all the muscles in your body." Hinata answered.

"Correct. Your chakra will temporarily vitalize your muscles to allow high-speed movement." said Naruto with a nod. "Do it correctly and you have _Shunshin no Jutsu_ down pat.

"Why do we need to visualize? I mean, it's like teleportation right?" asked Chouji, confused.

"Yes and no. It only looks like teleportation since you're going to be moving at super speed to get to your destination. However, you still need to visualize where you're going since you will be moving extremely fast even for a shinobi-trained eye to follow. If you don't concentrate then it's possible to hit buildings and get yourself splattered."

Everyone grimaced at the prospect causing Naruto to grin at them.

"Anyway, the only hand seal needed is the Ram seal. To do this technique, all you need to do is do the Ram seal, let the chakra vitalize your body, visualize the location, and activate the jutsu. Use our training ground to practice. I'll correct you if necessary."

The next hour was spent practicing the jutsu and their hidden training ground was filled with smoke and shouts of "_Shunshin no Jutsu_".

Naruto laughed out loud when Kiba's concentration wavered causing him to smack headfirst into a tree followed closely by Chouji. This started the "Great Shunshin Tag" where everyone was chasing someone using only _Shunshin_. It was a great exercise which helped them focus on their target and practice the activation of the jutsu. Of course, Naruto was the only one not caught by the pursuers.

After two hours, Hinata mastered the technique to the point that she no longer needed to do the Ram seal to initiate _Shunshin_. This caused the group to grumble a bit though Naruto told them that it was normal for Hinata to get it easily since she had great focus and chakra control out of the group. The rest could do the technique with ease though not as good as him or the Hyuuga princess.

All of them decided to call it a day so they left the clearing using their newly-learned technique, leaving behind six puffs of smoke as testament to their presence.

* * *

The group in the Hokage's office was flabbergasted as they saw their sons and daughter execute a Chuunin level technique with ease with only two hours of practice. Not only that, the various exercises the group underwent were clearly masterful and their spars on the water surface left most of their jaws dropping on the floor. Sarutobi was clearly amused by their reaction and mentally applauded his surrogate grandson in training the future of Konoha.

"Holy shit. I know they are good but I didn't know that they were THAT good!" Tsuma exclaimed in disbelief when she saw Kiba and Hinata spar on top of the water flawlessly though she had to wince when her son was hit by the infamous _Juuken_ technique.

"I didn't know my Hinata already mastered the _Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms_. Amazing!" Hiashi said in amazement. Before, his daughter didn't show any skill and talent to mastering the _Juuken_ and deeming her as a lost cause. However, his views of her changed when she practically drove Hanabi into the ground. Seeing her daughter in action via the Hokage's crystal ball made him see her in a new light.

"I'm more amazed with Shikamaru. Who knew that a lazy boy like him could fight like a beast, eh Shibi?" Shikaku said with pride since they watched his son spar with the Aburame boy and beating him by a small margin.

"Of course, my son almost defeated yours but it was a good match considering that your Taijutsu style is defensive in nature." Shibi commented.

"I wonder why Ino and the Uchiha aren't part of their group. From the looks of it, Naruto trained the shinobi clan heirs but why not those two." Ino asked, confused. He was saddened that her daughter didn't join the training program. If she had then she would be quite a powerful kunoichi in the future.

"I don't know about Ino but I know that Naruto-kun wouldn't want to train Sasuke due to the boy's attitude." Sarutobi informed them which made the clan heads nod in agreement. They knew that the civilian council pampered the Uchiha to the point that he became arrogant, even towards his superiors.

"I can't believe that Naruto is teaching our kids. And from the looks of it, he would be a great sensei since our children improved to such a level in just two months." said Shikaku in amazement.

"Next question is, how in the world did he become so strong?" asked Tsume with a curious tilt of her head. Everyone looked at the Hokage who coughed immediately telling everyone that he knew something they didn't.

"I'm sorry but that is Naruto-kun's secret. Let's just say that the boy is more than what he seems and leave it at that." The aged leader answered with an apologetic smile on his face. Even if they were clan heads, he would never betray his surrogate grandson's trust.

"Who cares!" exclaimed Tsume with a grin. "I don't care where the Naruto boy learned his skills but he is doing great in teaching our children to become strong in the future. Heck, I wouldn't even stop them from continuing this even after they graduate. Mark my words, our children would be the strongest yet!"

Everyone agreed with a nod, which ended the matter right there and then. A few more minutes of discussion, the shinobi clan heads decided to play the ignorant card and pretend they didn't know what they're children were doing though quite a lot of them were contemplating in teaching their respective heirs the more powerful techniques in their clan's arsenal. They are definitely ready for it.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**Date Uploaded: July 13, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review.**


	18. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Meeting**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Konohagakure no Sato. The people were enjoying the last of the weekend to spend some quality time with their families. Children were enjoying the sunny morning for a playful romp in the park. However, five kids, soon-to-be teenagers, were having a quiet breakfast in one of the secluded tables in the Akimichi Restaurant.

These kids were Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and his partner, Akamaru; and Hyuuga Hinata.

They all decided to come together for an impromptu meeting at the behest of the Nara heir to talk about a person that made a huge impact in their lives.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Thank you for coming here today." said Shikamaru as a form of greeting.

"No problem, Shika. What's up? It's kind of rare for you to call all of us for a meeting so early in the morning." said Kiba while feeding Akamaru some leftover bacon from his plate. Ever since they started in the Academy, the clan heirs have been gathering in the Akimichi Restaurant once every weekend to talk about anything under the sun. It had been Shikamaru who started this trend since he wanted the heirs to be closer as a group considering their parents were in the shinobi council. "Though this is the first time we gathered without Ino. I don't know why you didn't invite her this time around."

"Troublesome dog." Shikamaru grunted. "Anyway, I called all of you here to discuss Uzumaki Naruto and I don't think it would be a good idea to invite someone who hates his guts because of the beating he gave to her paramour."

Everyone in the group nodded because they knew how Ino hated Naruto for showing up her 'Sasuke-kun', which was also the reason why she wasn't invited to their training program. Also, the mention of Naruto piqued everyone's curiosity and was leaning forward in their seats to hear what the Nara genius had to say.

"I want to discuss Naruto's position here in our group. I know he is not a clan heir but he should be one." finished Shikamaru, opening the discussion for the group.

"Naruto is part of a clan?" asked Shino making everyone look at him with a raised eyebrow. This annoyed the bug user since it has been a regular occurrence every time more than two words left his mouth. "Contrary to popular beliefs, I do know how to talk normally. I just don't find it logical to do so without good reason."

"As you wish, Shino-san." said Hinata, not stuttering this time since she already got it out of her system ever since they started training together. "Now Shika, what do you mean that Naruto-kun should be one?"

"Ever since we started training under Naruto, with excellent results I might add, I dug into the Nara clan archives. As you know, being the clan that comprises of strategists, we keep comprehensive records of all historical clans here in the Leaf. I found out that Naruto belonged to a clan a long time ago if his surname is anything to go by and I don't think that he was given that name just because he is an orphan."

"What do you mean?" said Kiba with a tilt of his head, almost making Akamaru fall since the dog was perched on top of his head.

"I discovered that there was an Uzumaki clan here in Konoha before its last member, Uzumaki Kushina, passed away during the Kyuubi attack. During the founding of Konoha, Senju Hashirama struck an alliance with the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides) and the clan have played a pivotal role in the founding of the village and its many successes. According to the records, the Senju and Uzumaki clans were relatives of sorts, which is why they allied with each other so quickly. In fact, that is one of the reasons why our Chuunins and Jounins proudly wear the Uzumaki swirl on their flak jackets and why the Konoha symbol has a swirl in the middle."

"What did you discover about the Uzumaki clan?" asked Chouji.

"The Uzumaki clan was a powerful force in the Elemental Nations. They have a bloodline, of sorts. They were known to have longer lifespan than an average human and have a powerful regenerative ability, healing wounds in a day that would take weeks to heal. I also found out that the first ever Uzumaki to make a home of the Leaf was Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage." Shikamaru informed them of the information he gathered while reading through the collective scrolls in the Nara archive.

"Whoah! Wait a minute here. So you're saying that Naruto is royalty considering that he descended from the Shodaime." Kiba asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that, troublesome dog." Shikamaru grunted in annoyance for being interrupted. "As far as we know of Naruto, he is an orphan but he is a true-blue Uzumaki if you notice how fast his wounds healed during our many spars together. If that doesn't give testament to his Uzumaki heritage, I don't know what will. Besides, I don't think that Naruto is descended from the Shodaime since no Uzumaki ever started a clan here in Konoha. I also discovered that Uzumaki Kushina was brought here to the Leaf from Uzushiogakure before it was destroyed by the collective force of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri."

"What else do you know of the Uzumaki clan? I don't think that's everything you want to tell us, Shika." asked Chouji. "Spit it out already."

"Fine! If you want me to finish then stop interrupting me. You can ask your questions later WHEN I'm done. Alright?" this got a nod from everyone. "Good. Now, aside from their body-based bloodline, the Uzumaki clan was known throughout the entire Elemental Nation as powerful Fuuinjutsu users. In fact, many of the seals we use today came from them and is one of the reason why they were wiped out. The shinobi world feared their prowess in sealing that they decided to wipe them out before the clan became a threat. According to some ancient scrolls and my dad's notes that I 'borrowed' from him, the Uzumaki clan was also the clan that was mainly used to house the bijuus, especially the Kyuubi since only their bodies were capable enough to handle such power."

"Wait…don't tell me…." exclaimed Kiba but stopped when he saw Shikamaru's glare. "Continue, please."

"According to my dad's journal, the first container of the Kyuubi was Uzumaki Mito who sealed the Kyuubi inside her body during the battle of the Shodaime and Uchiha Madara in a place now called the Valley of the End. The next vessel was Uzumaki Kushina. In fact, not a lot of people know that Kushina was a vessel of the Kyuubi. I was only able to find out because my dad is part of the council so he is privy to such information. Now, we all know that the Kyuubi attacked 12 years ago, now tell me. How old is Naruto?"

"Well, Naruto is 12 years old, almost 13…" Chouji answered but trailed off when realization dawned in his eyes. "Wait a minute, don't tell me…"

"You realized it, didn't you?" said Shikamaru, eyeing his long-time friend. "Fact one: Only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi. Fact two: The previous containers of the Kyuubi were all Uzumaki and lived in this village. Fact three: The Kyuubi attacked Konoha exactly 12 years ago and was 'defeated' by the Yondaime, which I think is a load of bull since no human could ever hope to defeat or kill Kyuubi in battle since bijuus are un-killable, so to speak. And finally, fact four: there is only one Uzumaki left here in Konoha who displayed all the bloodline traits of the clan, who coincidentally also have whisker marks on his face, like a birthmark. Now tell me…are you all thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It would seem that our trainer and friend, Uzumaki Naruto, is the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko." said Shino causing everyone look at him in shock.

"You know, I just realized something." said Hinata after getting rid of the shock of the revelation, making everyone look at her in interest. "When I was young, I used to hang out in the playground near the orphanage. I noticed Naruto-kun play alone and when I try to join him, some of the civilians would stop me and tell me that nothing good would come out in playing with him. They said that he was a demon in disguise."

"I also noticed that the villagers tend to glare at Naruto every time we leave the Academy, though most of the people who do so are civilians. The shinobis we meet tend to give him a nod of respect, though not all of them." Kiba mused.

"So where does this leave us?" asked Chouji, not really sure where this was going.

"Nothing. Naruto-kun is our friend and our ally. He helped us become strong, stronger than children our age and we can never repay him for that. He isn't the Kyuubi and he hasn't shown any destructive influence that is usually associated with the bijuu. In fact, he has a carefree and laidback attitude that is a total opposite of the Kyuubi." said Hinata with a hint of steel in her voice as if daring anyone to contradict her.

"Simmer down, girl. We didn't mean it like that. Naruto's a great guy and he is our friend, no matter whatever he holds inside that insane body of his." Everyone gave him a look. "What? Don't you agree? That boy is a powerhouse. You remember the sparring session we had a few weeks back, him against all of us? He kicked our butts from here to next week. We are strong, yes, but he is _way_ stronger than all of us."

Everyone gave a grunt of agreement. They remembered that group spar and couldn't help but be amazed at the speed and power Naruto had in his body. He wasn't even winded, for Kami's sake. Afterwards, they made a vow to get stronger to give Naruto a challenge. Not defeat him since that would be impossible since he would just get stronger as they do, but give him a challenge to make him sweat a bit.

"Anyway, now that we know of Naruto's secret, I want you all to promise me that we will keep it a secret no matter what. I'm not sure why but it would seem that the adults kept this information from us for a reason. I would theorize that the Hokage made this a village-wide secret punishable by death or something if it ever came out. So no telling that we know, alright?" everyone nodded in agreement since they wouldn't want the Hokage to come down on their collective asses. "Now that's over and done with, I would like to propose to invite Naruto into the group and induct him as our 'leader' of sorts."

"Leader? Do we really need one?" asked Chouji though the idea had merit.

"We don't really need one but considering how we changed under Naruto's tutelage, it would seem that he became all our 'boss', so to speak. I think I'm not the only one to think that about him, correct?" declared Shikamaru and raising an eyebrow at the group as if daring them to disagree. He was surprised when everyone nodded in agreement. It would seem that they all held Naruto in high regards as he had.

"Good. Now, any ideas how we are going to invite Naruto into the group without Ino breathing down our necks?" he asked the group.

"It is impossible to change Ino-san's attitude towards Naruto if she still holds a grudge against him and her common sense lacking because of the Uchiha." said Shino in monotone. He ignored everyone incredulous stare but his eyebrows started to twitch in annoyance.

"You're right on that one. Ino already has a partnership with her best friend, Sakura, to annoy the hell out of Naruto for hurting their _Sasuke-kun_." said Kiba, making her voice all girly when mentioning Sasuke's name before snickering making everyone follow suit though Shino only twitched meaning that he was amused.

"We can't invite Naruto and Ino at the same time into the group since that would be a disaster. I suggest that we still hold our weekly meetings without Naruto to avoid suspicion. Besides, we meet with Naruto everyday anyway though I'm sure we are going to have a schedule change because our fourth year in the Academy would start tomorrow. Speaking of which, do any of you have any idea what that slave-driver have in store for us while we attend school?" asked Shikamaru, shuddering when he remembered all the exercises they have to go through.

Sure, they improved because of it but it doesn't mean that he liked it. He saw the rest of the group shuddering as well as if remembering long-forgotten torment under the hands of the somewhat sadistic Kyuubi container. Naruto might be laid back and carefree in his attitude but he was a taskmaster and slave driver during training.

"Naruto-kun didn't say anything about the changes in our training program once the Academy starts but from what I gather of his views on training, we would still continue our early morning run, maybe a spar or two since the Academy starts at 9am. I don't have anything else to add except for that."

"Troublesome slave driver." grunted Shikamaru. "Anyway, we'll just have to ask him tomorrow when we see him in the Academy. Anyway, that's all for now, anything else you guys walk to discuss while we're here?"

* * *

Naruto was confused as he lounged around in his favorite tree beside the Academy. It had been two weeks since the fourth year started (his second year in the Academy), and the actions of his friends were mind-boggling.

One, they started to seat themselves around him, with him in the middle as if they were protecting him or something.

Two, every time Ino or Sakura would come and bug him, one of his friends would be present to herd them away.

Three, they had this look in their eyes that made him very uncomfortable. It was an "I know something about you" look.

Four, he was quite surprised when Kiba and Chouji started calling him 'boss'.

Sighing, he was about to go to sleep with his instinct kicked in. He jumped from the branch he was lying on to see it impaled by shurikens. He channeled chakra to his feet and stuck to the trunk of the tree before looking down. There, standing below his favorite tree, was Uchiha Sasuke giving him an arrogant smirk.

"Why did you attack me, Sasuke-san?" Naruto said calmly though he was inwardly annoyed. He was usually a laidback fellow and just amused himself with the Uchiha. But being attack without him knowing? That was a change in his book.

"So what? It's not as if you were hurt." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before noticing that the grounds were filled with people. It would seem that they have garnered quite a bit of attention or Sasuke herding everyone to their area for something he had in mind. Naruto decided to go with the latter since subtlety was not one of the Uchiha's strong points. Arrogance was.

"I challenge you to a shinobi duel, dobe." demanded Sasuke. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow.

"And why do I accept such a challenge?" asked Naruto calmly though there was a tinge of irritation in his tone.

"Because if you don't then you're nothing but a two-bit coward who's nothing before the might of an Uchiha." declared Sasuke causing a lot of his fan girls to cheer.

"I see; If you really want a fight then its fine. However, I want Iruka or a shinobi to _officiate_ the match. Since you challenged me to a shinobi duel then it is a shinobi duel you are going to get."

"Why do I have to do that? Hiding behind a teacher, dobe?"

He was about to retort when Shikamaru beat him to the punch.

"A shinobi duel is an official contest between two shinobi opponents. It is mostly used and granted by a shinobi official when the two parties disagree over something and require a method to settle an argument without resorting to death. In a shinobi duel, it is necessary to have a third-party shinobi of Chuunin or above rank to officiate. Jounin-level shinobi duels are often officiated by the Hokage in front of the whole shinobi force, which is in the Stadium. Considering that we are still Academy students, it is necessary for a Chuunin to officiate a shinobi duel and a training ground would have to be assigned for the battle. It is necessary to have an audience that would act as witnesses to avoid misunderstanding." said Shikamaru before closing the book he was reading from.

Everyone was looking at him as if he had two heads on his shoulders. In fact, Naruto could swear that everyone was looking at him because he was standing upside down on a branch on top of him. Show-off Nara.

"How in the world are you doing that, lazy ass?" demanded Sasuke since sticking on solid surface was an advanced shinobi art. He wanted to know how it was done.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Shikamaru drawled as he walked upright to a branch and sat himself before placing the book back into one of his pockets. "Anyway, do you want to continue with the shinobi duel you demanded from Naruto? If you are then I suggest that you go to Iruka-sensei to officiate the match…unless you're afraid of Naruto?"

Sasuke growled before stalking off to look for their sensei to officiate the duel. Naruto turned his head to give Shika with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to do that you know." Naruto pointed out before jumping down on his shuriken ridden branch and picked out one of the projectiles. He studied with a careful eye and pocketed it before doing the same with the rest.

"Troublesome blonde." said Shikamaru with a sigh. "Let's face it; Sasuke has been uncontrollable since this year started and had been pestering you for a challenge. This time though he demanded a _shinobi duel_ which is a serious thing to let go. Since he demanded it then might as well make it official to shut him and his fan girls up. No one can ever deny the shinobi duels was often used to match strength with their opponents. This will clarify everyone that you're not to be touched."

"I know. I do read, Shika. However, it is nothing but trouble to indulge in Sasuke's demands. If he loses, which I _stress_ that he _will_ lose, then he would be more annoying." said Naruto before resuming where he left off, relaxing.

"Fine." Shikamaru said with a grunt. "Anyway, we haven't had any of our group spars for a while now, want to indulge in one this weekend?"

"Sure, why not. It would help you guys in your teamwork drills…and give me a workout." Naruto added the last part with a cheeky grin making the Nara glare at him.

"Troublesome blonde."

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**Date Uploaded: July 14, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review.**


	19. Duel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Duel**

Naruto was in a bad mood. It had been a week since Sasuke issued the challenge for a shinobi duel and he expected the Uchiha to back down.

But no! The idiot had to go to Iruka and make it official. Their sensei had the audacity to bring it up to the Hokage to see if it was allowed. What's worst? The old man had to AGREE to the challenge and even went so far as to allow the use of the stadium to do so. They were given a week before the fight would commence in front of everyone and word spread around the village that Uchiha Sasuke was going to have a shinobi duel with Uzumaki Naruto.

It was unprecedented in the history of the Elemental Nations that two academy students were going to participate in a shinobi duel, a duel that was supposed to be for shinobis alone and not wet-behind-the-ears academy students.

Naruto bet that quite a lot of people were laughing at the Leaf right now.

In truth, Naruto didn't have any problems fighting since it was good to let go once in a while; not really in full power but something along that line without displaying his more…destructive skills. However, he was annoyed because the fight was going to be a village-wide affair, and held in the stadium no less, so quite a lot of people were going to be there. He heard from some Chuunin that there was going to be some huge betting going on with a majority of the civilians putting their money on the Uchiha.

However, those who knew Naruto – the shinobi council, the Jounins, as well as those who knew of his identity as Oni – were putting quite a large bet on him winning. Heck, he even asked Akido to bet on himself considering the odds against him. He was going to make a killing, literally and metaphorically.

Here he was now, leaning on a wall just before the entrance to the stadium grounds waiting for the match to commence. He was in his complete outfit and he was packed for an intense battle. Thankfully, he had the foresight to spy on Sasuke and was surprised when quite a few Chuunins and Jounins were training the boy. He knew that everyone pampered the Uchiha but this was getting ridiculous. Since he was going to be sticking to shinobi skills, he needed to be decked out properly just in case.

Naruto was brought out of his musings when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Kakashi and Asuma walking towards him.

"Hey Kakashi, Asuma-nii. What's up?" Naruto greeted the two with a smile.

"Hi Naruto." said Kakashi with an eye-smile. "I just got back from a mission with Asuma and we heard the news that Sasuke challenged you to a shinobi duel. I'm somewhat surprised that you went along with it."

"Well, it was that or hearing the Uchiha brag about his superiority every day." Naruto said with a huff. "Besides, it's good to let go once in a while."

"You're not going to go Oni on him are you?" Asuma asked worriedly. He knew how strong his surrogate brother was, even without that sword of his. Heck, the boy was stronger than most Jounins considering what he was capable of.

"Nah." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I'm going to stick to shinobi skills though I might cheat from time to time if I get away with it. Besides, it would make things more interesting."

"That it would. Just go easy on him alright? If you go all out on the boy, who knows what the civilian council would do. That means a lot of paperwork for dad." said Asuma with a grin before lighting a cigarette.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him…much." Naruto said and gave the man an evil smirk which made said man shudder.

"Well, I guess it's time to start." said Kakashi when the trio heard the announcer call the fighters to the center of the stadium. "Good luck, Naruto. Make sure you win since I'm putting the A-Rank pay I got from the mission on you."

"No worries, Kakashi. Just make sure that you treat me to an eat-all-you-can ramen fest afterwards." Naruto called out as he made his way to the stadium. He barely heard Kakashi's "He's going to bankrupt me!" to Asuma making him snicker.

Naruto made his way to the center of the stadium to see Genma, a Jounin with a senbon in his mouth, looking bored. It would seem that instead of Iruka, someone of higher rank was going to _officiate_ the match. He looked up to the Hokage box to see his surrogate grandfather looking down at him with a smile. His eyes made its way to his opponent and couldn't help but see the changes a week did to Uchiha Sasuke.

Instead of his usual gray shorts and black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, the boy was garbed like a shinobi. The boy was wearing shinobi pants with various pockets for storage. A black muscle shirt that showed some of the muscles he had underneath, as well as bandages wrapped around his arm and hands, as well as a pair of shinobi sandals on his feet. A tanto strapped on his back completed the outfit.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that since he didn't know Sasuke knew how to wield a weapon, much less a sword. He wondered if he might need to bring out Kenshin but decided against it.

Naruto walked over to the center of the ring with the referee and his opponent. Genma nodded at him before looking up to the Hokage.

The Sandaime Hokage stood up from his seat inside the Kage's box and walked over to the edge of the railing, looking down at everyone in the stadium, he started addressing the crowd.

"Good afternoon citizens of Konoha. We have a very rare treat today for both civilians and shinobis alike. It has come to my attention that Uchiha Sasuke challenged his fellow academy student, Uzumaki Naruto, to a shinobis duel. Despite the fact that they are still students, I decided to allow this match as a form of entertainment to all." Sarutobi announced with a smile. He immediately felt a shiver go down his spine and looked down at his surrogate grandson who was glaring at him with eyes that clearly said 'You're going to pay for that, old man'. He coughed before continuing. "Genma will supervise this match and good luck to the fighters."

Done with his announcement, the aged leader went back to his seat and lighted his pipe. He chuckled at the idea of allowing this match. Sure, he could have easily disallowed the match and tell the Uchiha to drop the whole charade since he knew that Naruto could easily clobber the kid.

However, this was the perfect time to show the village that their Uchiha Prince was nothing more than an ordinary citizen. Hopefully, this would bring down the various demands he was getting from the civilian to promote the boy without having to wait for the Graduation Exam at the Academy.

Naruto sighed and faced his opponent who was smirking at him. He didn't bother to rise to the taunt but simply put on a calm façade that he knew would infuriate the boy.

"Alright you two, here are the rules of the match. Considering that this is a shinobi duel, everything goes except for killing. Winner will be decided when the other is knocked out or incapacitated to the point that he could no longer fight. Any techniques are allowed as long as no death is dealt. Understood?" Naruto, along with Sasuke, nodded in agreement. "Good. Now on the count of three. One….two….three…BEGIN!" he shouted the last part before jumping back to avoid getting hit by whatever's coming.

It seems that Sasuke wasn't in the mood to resort to his usual taunts since he immediately dropped into his family stance, the Uchiha Interceptor style; though Naruto noticed that it was more refined compared to the last time they fought. It would seem that the boy trained since his last defeat.

Seeing that Sasuke was getting serious so early in the game, Naruto decided to do the same. He immediately settled into a basic Goken stance and gestured with his hands for Sasuke to attack. Of course, being the hot-blooded boy that he was, Sasuke launched himself forward and started attacking in earnest.

Naruto who saw that the boy was serious decided to get this over and done with. He first dodged a few of Sasuke's strikes before delivering a frontal kick that would have hit Sasuke's stomach if the boy didn't jump back.

Not wanting to waste the advantage, Naruto immediately lunged and started his own barrage of punches to keep the Uchiha on his toes. Sasuke, who must have trained quite heavily for the past few months, easily dodged the attacks or used his hands to deflect some of the blows. However, Naruto could see the boy wince when his punches were blocked since he knew that his strength was more powerful than his opponent.

Naruto overpowered one of his punches which he knew Sasuke would block. Sasuke caught the punch with his hand but visibly winced when pain shot up to his arms from the power behind the blow. Seeing the Uchiha distracted, Naruto simply jumped and swerve his body to deliver a kick that hit the Uchiha on the cheek. The boy staggered from the blow.

"I guess first hit goes to me, Sasuke-san." Naruto said calmly before going back to his Goken stance.

"Lucky shot, dobe." growled Sasuke before pulling out shurikens and throwing it at the blonde.

Naruto clearly saw the attack caught the shurikens with his fingers and threw them back with equal speed. Sasuke, not as fast as his opponent, growled and dodge the incoming projectile, flipping through hand seals. He pulled in a deep breath of air and released the technique.

"_**Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire!"**_

A mass of small fireballs flew out from Sasuke's mouth straight at the blonde in a random pattern. Naruto raised an eyebrow before using a mild application of _Shinsuko_ to dodge the balls of fire before flipping into own set of seals.

"_**Fuuton: Air Bullet!"**_

He punched his gut and released three bullets of compressed air towards Sasuke who was wide-eyed at the counterattack flying at him. Not having any defense against jutsus, he used _Kawarimi_ and replaced himself with a log that took the projectiles dead on, reducing it to splinters. Sasuke appeared a few inches behind Naruto finishing up the hand seals for his next attack.

"_**Katon: Grand Fireball!"**_

He blew out a giant fireball that hit Naruto at point blank range that caused a large explosion. Using the shockwave of the attack, Sasuke flipped in the air as he landed a few meters away from the impact zone before giving out a smirk. The smoke cleared revealing an empty crater. Growling, he looked around to find his opponent but was caught off guard when a voice reached him.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's chakra behind him rising at an alarming rate immediately jumped up before the fireball could hit him. Using the explosion as a distraction, he used a spirit platform to maneuver himself on top of his fellow classmate and started his own hand seals. Seeing that he was in perfect position above the Uchiha, he took in a deep breath and released his attack.

"_**Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!"**_

Sasuke looked up but it was too late. A powerful wind blast hit him dead on that made him hit the ground with such force that it caused a crater to form. He could practically feel the chakra-enhanced wind pushing at him from above painfully crushing him to the ground and making some of his bones crack from the strain. Thankfully, the wind blast stopped allowing him to push himself off the ground with some effort.

Seeing the downed Uchiha, Naruto used _Shunshin_ to disappear from his spot on top of Sasuke to appear a few meters away from the dark-haired boy. He had a calm look on his face though if one looked closer, they could see his lips twitching in amusement.

"Still a lucky shot, Sasuke-san?" Naruto said with a smile though it was a taunt towards the Uchiha's pride.

Sasuke growled and pulled out a soldier's pill from his pouch and swallowed it. He could feel his chakra reserves being refilled since the two techniques he used against the blonde used a lot of chakra. He might be strong for an academy student but he was still a kid and he wasn't known for being a chakra powerhouse. He pulled out the tanto from his back and launched himself using his chakra-enhanced legs, putting his speed on par with a Chuunin.

Naruto saw the attack coming so he quickly pulled out a kunai to block and counter. However, he was caught off-guard when Sasuke's tanto sliced his kunai cleanly in two. He immediately jumped back while noticing the chakra coating the blade. He needed to be careful since he knew that the tanto was no ordinary weapon since the chakra was coating every single part of the blade.

"_If I didn't know any better, that tanto is made from a chakra conductive metal."_ thought Naruto.

"_**So it would seem. Unlike normal chakra, the ones on the blade are more compact, making it stronger than other chakra-enhanced weapons."**_ Kurama informed him since the fox was clearly checking out the battle through Naruto's eyes.

"_You're right. I don't think my kunais could stand up to that tanto of his. Well, a weapon is useless if one doesn't get hit by it."_ countered Naruto, already coming up with a plan of attack.

"Afraid, dobe?" taunted Sasuke, brandishing his tanto before attacking again with a downward slash.

Naruto was prepared this time. When the slash came, he immediately took a step forward, putting him inside Sasuke's guard and let loose a three-hit punch combo that nailed Sasuke on the ribs and stomach. Charging a bit of chakra to his hands, he hit the boy's stomach with a double palm thrust that pushed the boy back with such force that he flew straight to the wall around the stadium and causing a small crater upon impact.

Seeing the tanto on the ground, Naruto walked over to it and picked up the weapon. He examined the blade and channeled a bit of his chakra to it and was rewarded from the act when the blade turned blue from the potency of his energy.

"_It is made from a chakra-conductive metal. From the Uchiha symbol embedded on the hilt, I would have to say that this is a family heirloom of sorts." _thought Naruto.

Naruto settled his gaze towards his opponent who managed to extricate himself from the wall and was holding on to his stomach in pain.

"Don't tell me that you're done, Sasuke-san." said Naruto with a grin.

"That was a weak attack, dobe." replied Sasuke though everyone could see that he was hurt badly. The Uchiha saw his blade in the hand of his enemy. "Return my sword to me, dobe. You don't even know how to use it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before deciding to give Sasuke some lessons in humility.

"I don't know how to use a sword, you say?" Naruto ask with a glint in his eyes. He raised the sword above his head and channeled a bit of his chakra into it causing it to glow a bright blue. "Why don't you try this on for size, Sasuke-san."

Naruto did a downward slash making everyone who was watching sweatdrop but was surprised when an arc of blue energy was released from the swing heading towards the Uchiha who was looking at it in fear before dodging to the side. The chakra wave hit the wall where the Uchiha was before it exploded upon impact.

Everyone was looking at the blonde and the large crater on the wall where the chakra wave impacted, not believing what they saw. They gasped when they saw Naruto started swinging the tanto around causing blades upon blades of chakra rain down towards the Uchiha who was desperate dodging the attack. They were surprise when the blonde disappeared and appeared in front of the Uchiha. They were more surprised when the blonde threw the tanto to the boy who caught the blade from over his head, which was a mistake since Naruto used the tanto to create a hole in Sasuke's defense and deftly punched the boy in the stomach that made the boy double over from the pain.

Wanting to end the battle, Naruto swerved, putting himself behind the Uchiha, and promptly chopped him at the back of the head causing him to black out.

The entire stadium was covered in silence before an announcement from Genma put them out of their shock.

"Winner by knockout: Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

**Date uploaded: July 14, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review. **


	20. Teams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, and Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Teams**

The aftermath of the shinobi duel between Naruto and Sasuke caused mixed feelings for everyone in the stadium.

For those who had no ill-feelings for Naruto, which was mostly the shinobi population, they were quite proud of the boy since they knew that he was becoming strong and would become an asset to the village when he becomes a part of the shinobi force.

Those who knew of Naruto's background couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the various shocks in the stadium because they knew that the boy wasn't using his true strength in the match. Besides, it's not like the Hitokiri Battousai would sweat facing a wet-behind-the-ear academy student with illusions of grandeur.

For the civilian population who came to see Naruto defeated by their precious Uchiha, they couldn't believe that their prized Uchiha was defeated, not only in a battle but in a shinobi duel in front of hundreds of spectators. No matter how much they deny the true, it would forever be engraved in the memory of the villagers. A lot of minds were changed that day and it was for the best for one Uzumaki Naruto.

Sarutobi, on the other hand, was inwardly cackling since he knew what was coming next. He expected that a few hours from now, a lot of appeals would be sent to his office to demand compensation from Naruto because of how he defeated the Uchiha, an appeal that he would love to trash in front of the appellants. Also, he was looking forward to the money he just won from betting on his surrogate grandson.

* * *

Naruto noticed a lot of changes in the villagers after winning the shinobi duel with Sasuke. It had been a week since that event and he couldn't help but notice the lack of glares from the populace. In fact, quite a few of them were giving him nods of respect though there were still a few who glared at him which was easily ignored.

The ex-assassin also noticed a change in his classmates in the Academy, well except for his friends who knew that he was stronger than the Uchiha even before the duel took place. As usual, the Uchiha fan girls were glaring at him for beating their prince charming but Naruto noticed that the number of girls who did decreased in numbers.

This made Naruto's sixth sense work overtime despite the lack of dangers around him. It was a few days later that he noticed why his 'danger sense' was acting up. The girls in the Academy were looking at him with a gleam in their eyes that made him shiver. He inwardly curse the heavens because he acquired fan girls.

Nothing much happened in his second year in the Academy. He spent his Saturdays training and sparing with his friends while using Sunday on self-study, as well as continuing to practice with his sword skills and spells.

Without him noticing it, exam for the fourth Academy year for his batch came and went. As usual, he got top marks since he didn't bother to hide his abilities. It was moot point considering the skills he showcased during his duel with Sasuke. He was in the running for the Rookie of the Year next year during graduation with Sasuke behind him. Naruto didn't care since the title wasn't really a requirement to be a shinobi of the Leaf.

Speaking of Sasuke, it seemed that the Uchiha finally learned to control his ego since he was no longer glaring at him or challenging him in useless fights. Naruto somewhat liked the result of the duel since Sasuke and the rest of the fan girls left him alone, giving him more quiet time to relax and spend some quality R and R with his friends.

* * *

_**(Time skip: 1-year - A week before the Academy graduation exam)**_

The Sandaime Hokage was currently in a meeting with the Jounins who submitted their names to become senseis of their own Genin teams. Notable names include Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Shiranui Genma, and Hayate Gekko. Maito Gai was also in attendance even if he already had his own Genin team from last year's graduates.

"Thank you for coming. We are going to hold our yearly meeting for this year's potential graduates in the Academy. Those of you who signed up for a Genin team may give me your recommendations on who you want to become your students. Considering the number of students who had the potential to graduate this year, I would also be allowing an apprenticeship as long as the Genin has the skill that coincides with your specialty." said Sarutobi while eyeing the Jounins in front of him.

Hatake Kakashi raised his hand to voice out his recommendation.

"I want to recommend Uchiha Sasuke to be part of my Genin team. I was asked by a few in the council to take the Uchiha as a student or an apprentice since he would need someone who knows the Sharingan if he ever awaken his bloodline." the one-eyed Jounin said lazily.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that the council requested that? Is it the civilian council?" asked Sarutobi with a sigh. The civilian council, despite the fact that they were already 'defanged' after the death of Danzo was still a constant headache for him. It was unfortunate that they were a part of the village so it was impossible to get rid of them.

Kakashi nodded with an annoyed grunt causing some of the Jounins to level him a smirk.

"Yes. They wanted me to take Sasuke under an apprenticeship but I refused their request. They whined about my decision but shut up when I informed them that I would be taking it up with you if they persist."

This caused a lot of chuckles to erupt in the office.

"Why don't you take him under an apprenticeship, Kakashi? I think it would be easier to train the Uchiha if he is your only student." one the Jounins asked.

"I have no problems taking Sasuke under apprenticeship but after I checked his evaluation from the Academy, it would be detrimental to the boys mind to put him on a pedestal. Despite being only a student, talented yes but still a student, I heard some rumors from the Chuunins that the boy kept pestering them for one-on-one training. Some refused while others gave in despite the fact that they weren't supposed to show favoritism, especially to a student. I decided to put Sasuke under my Genin team to make sure that his ego doesn't skyrocket, as well as try to curb that ego of his if it is possible." Kakashi explained causing a lot of heads to nod in agreement.

They all knew about the Uchiha's ego and the boy's demand for training. Despite losing the shinobi duel last year, the boy was even more persistent. Putting him under an apprenticeship would make the boy's head swell to epic proportion that would cause a lot of problems in the future.

"I will mark that under advisement, Kakashi, though I agree with you that Sasuke would do well under your training if he ever awakens his Sharingan. Any other suggestion?" asked Sarutobi as he made a few notes on the file in front of him.

"None for now, Hokage-sama. I might have later when the result of the exam comes in." said Kakashi before taking out an orange book and started to read, ignoring the glares leveled at him by the women in the room.

Sarutobi nodded and turned to his son, Asuma, who raised his hand to go next.

"I would like to recommend the creation of the current generation of Ino-Shika-Cho composing of Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. I know their parents well and their legendary teamwork since I work with them a lot so I am quite capable of handling and training them after they graduate."

Sarutobi nodded and made a note of his son's recommendation.

"Hokage-sama." said Kurenai, catching the aged leader's attention. "I would like to recommend the placement of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba under my team for the creation of a tracker team."

"Hmmmm." Sarutobi hummed while in thought. "Three clan heirs with bloodlines for tracking…very well. I agree with your recommendation."

The suggestions kept coming as various Jounins chose their own teams according to the current rosters from the Academy. They were able to finish everything in an hour and the Jounins left except for a few to discuss a serious matter concerning the graduates; to be more specific, one of the graduates.

"Hokage-sama. I would like to recommend an apprenticeship for one Uzumaki Naruto under me." said Hayate causing Kakashi, Asuma, and Maito Gai to look at him in surprise.

"Why do you recommend an apprenticeship, Hayate?" asked Sarutobi, leveling the sword-wielding Tokubetsu Jounin a serious look.

"I believe that Uzumaki Naruto doesn't need a team. In fact, I think we all agree that Naruto would be more useful as a reserve Genin that would assist other teams with his skills." explained Hayate.

"Hmmm. You're right. If I have my way, I would disregard Naruto's request to start at the bottom and promote him to Jounin but I don't want to anger Naruto and abuse his trust in me. Despite his strength, he wanted to work his way up the ranks the normal way." said Sarutob, surprising everyone in the room.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN'S YOUTH IS MORE ASTOUNDING THAN EVER!" shouted Gai in his somewhat abnormal inside voice causing everyone to wince at the volume.

"Lower your voice, Gai." barked Sarutobi causing the taijutsu master to give him a sheepish grin. Sarutobi turned to the rest of the Jounins in attendance. "What do you think of Hayate's suggestion?"

"I agree with Hayate on this one. Naruto would be better as a back-up team if he is not taking missions. We can never deny the fact that Naruto is way above his peers in terms of skill and experience. Hayate would be the perfect Jounin sensei for him since Naruto would need to hone his swordsmanship to better heights, as well as giving him some lessons in the shinobi arts." said Kakashi. Everyone nodded in agreement. They knew of Naruto's background and couldn't deny the fact that the kid was strong...very strong compared to the rest. "Also, I recommend for Naruto to train with the rest of the Genin teams to improve their camaraderie. This would promote better trust and teamwork during missions."

"If that is the case then I approve. I have made a team roster of sorts using Iruka's experience with the student on who would pass or not. Kakashi would be taking Team 7 with members Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai."

"Who's Sai?" asked Kakashi in confusion. He read the Academy files and he never came across that name.

"Sai was one of the few kids under Danzo's ROOT before it was literally destroyed when Naruto brought down their leader. I placed him under probation with Ibiki and Anko checking his psyche evaluation every month. He is trained to be an emotionless shinobi but the two were able to repair a bit of the damage caused by Danzo. If I rate his skill, Sai is around high-Genin to low-Chuunin at best."

"I see." said Kakashi as he digested the information. "If that is the case then I agree to take Team 7 under my tutelage, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Next would be Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenai. She will have Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino as a Tracking Team. Team 9 is still active under Maito Gai. Any report regarding your current team, Gai?"

"THEY ARE THE PER….er perfect team, Hokage-sama. In fact, they are growing in skills so I might recommend them to take the Chuunin Exam this year." said Gai, lowering his volume when the Hokage glared at him.

"Fine. Team 10 would be under Asuma. You'll get the Ino-Shika-Cho team you wanted. I might want to warn you though, some of the clan heirs are more than your average students." said Sarutobi with a sly smile on his face.

"Why do you say that, Hokage-sama?" asked Asuma, curious.

"Let me put it this way…Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino have been training with Naruto since he started attending the Academy. Considering Naruto's skills and capabilities, I think your students would be quite capable in the field, don't you think?"

"WHAT?" all the Jounins in the office shouted in unison causing the room to vibrate due to their combined volume.

* * *

Naruto raised his head when he heard something from the direction of the Hokage's Tower.

"_Did you hear something, Kurama?"_ asked Naruto as he continued going through the various forms of _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ in his hidden training ground.

"_**Nope, though I feel that some people are having bouts of incredulity right now." **_said Kurama. _**"Are you ready for the graduation exam next week?"**_

"_Of course I am. I practically trained in the shinobi arts using the graduation exam as a basis. You remembered my six months training under Akido and Yahiko?"_

"_**Those two jokers? Yes I did."**_ said Kurama, amused.

"_They're not really that bad."_ said Naruto, defending the two quirky Jounins.

"_**I didn't say they were bad. I just said they were jokers. Nothing bad about that."**_ said Kurama with a laugh. _**"No training with your friends today?"**_

"_Nah. I gave them the day off. I just upped their chakra weights yesterday so they're carrying 100 pounds in total. I instructed them to get used to the weights today so they won't have to worry about damaging their body once they train in the future."_

"_**Good idea. Those kids are getting strong. Not as strong as you but stronger than the rest."**_

"_Yes. They are going to be quite a force to be reckoned with in the future. Did you know that Hinata is currently trying to come up with a variation of the Kaiten?"_ Naruto said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"_**I must have been asleep when she told you that. What variation are we talking about?"**_

"_You know that the Juuken is a rigid taijutsu style right?"_

"_**Yes. And you're point being?"**_

"_Well, Hinata decided to use her natural flexibility by coming up with a Juuken style that fits her. This includes the techniques that came with it. She already mastered the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and the more advanced version Eight Trigrams One-Hundred-Twenty-Eight Palms. She also mastered the Kaiten but she found it lacking. She is trying to come up with a variation of that move, like instead of stopping an attack, it would redirect them. Quite an idea if you ask me."_

"_**Interesting plan but not that easy to do."**_

"_Well, she did say that it would be hard but she would be working on it. There's no rush. She can still use Kaiten but she wanted to make it unique as part of her unique Juuken style."_

"_**Ambitious girl, but good for her."**_

"_Damn right she is. She came a long way after training with us."_

"_**That she is. At least she is no longer a stuttering mess when you're around. You know that she has a crush on you, right?"**_

"_Yeah I know. I may be dense, Kurama, but I'm not THAT dense. However, I'm not interested in that sort of thing right now. Besides, I'm still 14 years old for crying out loud. Sure, she grew up to be a beautiful girl and all but I see her as a friend than a lover. That might change in the future so we'll see."_

"_**Good point. Considering that you're going to be alive for a very long time, I guess you don't have to worry about finding a lover or two."**_

"_Lover or two? Are you implying something there, Kurama?"_

"_**Nope. Sheesh. Don't get to defensive on me, kit. You humans are so stuck up in your morals. We kitsunes don't have any problems with polygamy. After all, the more the merrier."**_

"_Perverted fox."_

"_**Thank you." **_

"_**I hate you, you know that right?"**_

"_I know."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

**Date Uploaded: July 18, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review. **


	21. Exam

**I apologize to my readers for deviating from my 'one chapter a day' updates. My work is currently at a demanding pace and had very few hours available for me to work on future chapters. It might be like this for a while, maybe a month or two, but I promise to go back to my usual pace when everything is over and done with.  
**

**For those who read and reviewed my Naruto/Fairy Tail story, thank you. I can't update it as of yet since my cousin hasn't given me the plot for the future chapters . Don't worry, once I have it, I will start writing. (he promised to give it to me next week so...there.)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Exam**

Naruto sat in his seat, totally bored out of his mind. Today was the much awaited, and much dreaded, Academy graduation exam that would determine if they would move up to become a Genin and become part of the shinobi ranks of Konoha or try their lucks again next year. He wasn't worried.

The blonde sat idly behind his desk, his index finger tapping the wooden desk with a bored air. He couldn't sleep last night due to the excitement of today's event. In the end, he stayed up all night reading a book on the sealing arts to further his study while biding his time. When his alarm rang, informing him that it was already morning, he immediately went to take his routine shower, make himself a hearty breakfast, and walked to school while taking his time.

Of course, he was an hour early which led to his current situation.

He was brought out of his musings when the door opened to admit Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki. Naruto frowned when he saw the latter.

Ever since Mizuki became Iruka's assistant last year, he was subjected to glares that would have killed him if such a power was possible. The blonde knew of the man's hate towards him, possibly because of the fact that he was Kyuubi's container, but he steadfastly ignored the man since there was nothing the Chuunin could do to him, both academically and physically.

His attention was returned to Iruka when the scar-faced school teacher-slash-shinobi addressed the class.

"Good morning." Iruka started with a smile as he observed the nervousness that gripped his students, well, except for a few who was totally bored of the whole thing. "We will now start the graduation exam. As you all know, the exam is necessary to determine if you have what it takes to become a Genin of the Leaf. You will first be subjected to a written exam that you need to finish in one hour. After that, there will be a five minute break before you will be tested for your proficiency in weapons throwing. After that, you will have to indulge in a two-minute taijutsu spar between me and Mizuki to determine your proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Another five minute break will be given before you will all be subjected to the Ninjutsu portion of the exam where you will be tasked to perform certain techniques. If you pass, you will be given your _Hitai-ate (forehead protector)_ to signify your status as a Genin. Any questions? None? Good. Mizuki will be handing you your test papers. The exam will begin when the last paper is given."

Naruto perked up when Iruka officially started the exam after his announcement. He wasn't worried about the written part of the exam since he knew he could easily ace it thanks to his daily studies via shadow clone in the library. In fact, he was so devoted to mastering the shinobi arts that he had to devote shadow clones on various topics ranging from history to sealing. No knowledge was left unattended.

When he got his test paper from Mizuki, totally ignoring the glare the man was giving him, he noticed a tell-tale sign of chakra on the paper. Raising an eyebrow, he sent a pulse of his chakra to the paper, dispelling the illusion. A Genin-level test was revealed instead of the illusion of a Chuunin-level test. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the tactless ploy of the white-haired Chuunin to try to fail him.

Not wanting to let this act of cheating go unpunished, Naruto discretely leveled a finger at Mizuki who had his back turned to Naruto as he made his way back to the front of the class. He fired a low-powered _Sho_ at top speed hitting the man at the back of the head, making said man lose his balance and fell down the stairs to land unceremoniously on the floor to the laughter of the students.

Naruto was already answering the first question before Mizuki stood, flushing in embarrassment, to the laughter of the class.

* * *

Naruto finished the written exam in less than twenty minutes and waited for Iruka to call out to the class that the written portion was over before being herded out to the training ground for the weapons throwing test.

He was bored as he watched his classmates try their hand in hitting the target painted on the practice dummies. Naruto noted that his friends were doing great in the test and couldn't help but laugh at the Uchiha's face when his co-heirs hit their mark perfectly. In truth, he was quite proud of his training partners since they did well-above what's expected of them.

Not to be outdone, Sasuke hit the targets as well, earning him a perfect score, causing his dwindling fan club to cheer.

When his name was called, he didn't waste any time. He walked towards the line where he was supposed to stand. Mizuki smirked and handed him the kunais and shurikens he would be using. They were refrained from using their own weapons to avoid possible cheating. Naruto took the weapon and couldn't help but notice that it was a tad bit heavier than normal.

Ignoring the second attempt of the white-haired Chuunin to fail him, he threw all the weapons at top speed and hit the targets without effort. Mizuki's jaw dropped as he stared at the weighted weapons in the middle of the targets. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the man.

* * *

Naruto was currently standing inside the ring where his taijutsu exam was to be held. In front of him was Mizuki who was smirking at him. Naruto could see in the man's eyes that he was confident that the blonde would fail this time around. Rising to the challenge, Naruto smirked back causing the man to glare at him.

"Alright, Naruto." Iruka started. "In order to pass this portion of the exam, you need to survive for two minutes. Taijutsu only. No weapons or ninjutsu allowed. Ready…go!"

Naruto saw Mizuki lunge at him at speeds that caused his classmates to gasp. Unlike the other examinees where Iruka and Mizuki toned down their speed to fit the student's level, it would seem that the white-haired Chuunin wasn't planning to hold back his punches.

Naruto inwardly smirked when Mizuki threw a punch at him that he easily swatted aside. Since he had two minutes to spare, he decided to play around a bit before teaching the man a lesson. This was his third time trying to fail him. As the saying goes, three strikes and you're out.

Punches and kicks were thrown by the instructor which Naruto either blocked or dodged with a bored expression on his face. He didn't retaliate but enjoyed the infuriated look on the Chuunins face every time his attacks were parried or missed.

When Iruka announced that he had twenty seconds left, Naruto disappeared from his spot and reappeared under Mizuki's guard. He let out a combo of punches that made the white-haired shinobi grunt in pain before flipping backwards causing his steel-tipped boots to hit the man's chin with an audible crack. Completing the flip, he lunged forward at the disoriented and pained Mizuki before landing a double punch at the man's chest, causing some of the bones on his ribs to crack and pushed all the air out of the man's lungs. The strength of his attack threw Mizuki out of the ring to hit a tree with a resounding crack before sliding to the ground, unconscious.

"Uzumaki Naruto, pass!" Iruka shouted causing his friends and some of his classmates to cheer.

* * *

They were given a twenty-minute break before the final portion of the exam would commence. It was supposed to be a five-minute break but Iruka decided to push it up a bit since he had to bring Mizuki to the hospital to get him treated. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the unconscious man on Iruka's shoulder.

It was twenty minutes on the dot that Iruka returned and called the entire class to order. It took quite a bit for the students to heed his order since they were all hyped up at what Naruto during the taijutsu portion of the exam

"Finally!" said Iruka in exasperation when the noise died down. "Anyway, the last part of the exam is to perform the three basic Academy jutsus. When your name is called, please come to the front."

Again, the students were called alphabetically to perform the Academy techniques. Naruto couldn't help but notice that quite a lot of his classmates failed, especially in performing the _Kawarimi_ and _Bunshin_. _Henge_ was relatively easy and a lot of them were able to perform it with ease. When his name was called, he immediately stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the class, completely at ease.

"Okay, Naruto. First you need to do the _Henge_, then the _Kawarimi_, and finally the Bunshin technique in order to pass." instructed Iruka.

"Neh, Iruka-sensei. Are we limited to the basic Academy clone? According to the Hokage, I have too much chakra to successfully pull off the basic _Bunshin_. Can I use other clones instead?" Naruto asked. He knew that other clone techniques were allowed but it was better to ask first to be polite.

Iruka nodded with a smile.

"I don't see a problem with that. As long as you do the clone technique properly then there's nothing to worry about."

Naruto nodded before proceeding with the test.

"_**Henge!"**_ shouted Naruto before transforming into his Oni persona. This caused Iruka to stare at him in both fear and awe.

"Err….p-perfect transformation, Naruto. Tell me, how did you get that form so perfectly?" asked Iruka who knew the description of the famed Oni, the Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha.

"Well, I saw him a couple of times exiting the village, possibly on a mission I guess. He was so cool so I couldn't help but use him for my transformation. Hope there's nothing wrong in doing that." Naruto lied in his Oni voice.

"You even got the voice right. Damn you're good." exclaimed Iruka. "Now transform back and do the _Kawarimi_."

Naruto/Oni nodded before dispelling the transformation and did the hand seals for the _Kawarimi no Jutsu_, trading places with Iruka in the process signifying his success. Iruka couldn't help but be surprised at being used as a replacement since using another human who had chakra was somewhat difficult.

Since he already knew what's coming next, Naruto did the hand sign for his favorite clone technique.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Three perfect clones of himself stood there in front of a dumbfounded Iruka who took a few seconds to rein in his shock. After all, it's not every day for an Academy student to perform an A-rank Kinjutsu (forbidden technique) flawlessly.

"Very good, Naruto." said Naruto in pride. "Where did you learn the Kage Bunshin technique? It is a kinjutsu that only a powerful Jounin could perform."

"Well, the Hokage taught me that technique since it was impossible for me to use an ordinary Bunshin due to my chakra reserves. It took me two hours to learn it." lied Naruto. He didn't like fibbing to his favorite Academy instructor but he needed to stick to his alibi to avoid unwanted questions. Iruka nodded.

"Wow. It's not every day that you see an Academy student perform that technique. You're right, of course, since the Bunshin would be too much for your reserves to perform unless you have the chakra control of a Medic-nin or better. Anyway, congratulations. Please choose take your Hitai-ate from the desk and welcome to the Konoha shinobi ranks."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." said Naruto, grinning in happiness. He walked over to the desk and perused the various forehead protectors there. He decided to take the one with a black cloth and tied it around his neck. He decided earlier that he wouldn't wear it like the norm since it would look cooler on his neck, like a choker. Also, it was perfect for his outfit.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting on top of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Mountain, enjoying the nighttime breeze while snacking on some dango he bought earlier after eating dinner at Ichirakus. After getting passing the exam, Iruka announce the Rookie of the Year award before informing everyone to come back tomorrow for Team Placement.

He wasn't surprised that he got the award considering his capabilities though he was a bit surprised that Hinata was given the Kunoichi of the Year award. He inwardly cringed when he remembered Iruka telling the class that it was supposed to go to Sakura but Hinata won the award for getting the best score in weapons throwing, as well as incapacitating him during the taijutsu portion using _Juuken_.

Naruto barely finished the last stick of Dango when he felt a surge of _Reiryoku_ coming from the Hokage's office. He frowned as he turned his head to stare in that direction. He gave his surrogate grandfather a ring similar to the one he gave Asuma a few years back during their mission in Tetsu no Kuni. It was supposed to be used only on emergencies. To have the Hokage use it now could only mean that something serious came up.

He stood up from his perch and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of a frowning Hokage who was busy looking into his crystal ball.

"What seems to be the problem, old man?" asked Naruto with a frown. "It must be pretty serious since you used the ring I gave you."

"We have an emergency, Naruto-kun. Someone infiltrated my office and stole the Forbidden Scroll."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Someone came in and stole the Forbidden Scroll. I need you to go undercover and find the perpetrator and bring him to me with the scroll."

"You know, this is getting to be a habit of yours old man. First, Asuma-nii and now this."

"I have no other options, Naruto-kun. I already dispatched ANBU an hour ago. So far, they haven't caught the perpetrator as of yet. Such is the case, I have no choice but to resort to your…unique capabilities to get this done."

"Fine fine." said Naruto with a sigh. "Any suggestions?"

"Go as Oni." instructed Sarutobi after a few seconds of weighing the odds. "It would look out of place if a _mere_ Genin caught the thief."

Naruto nodded, agreeing with the aged leader's suggestion. No matter how much he would deny it, going there and confronting the thief as Uzumaki Naruto would be…troublesome.

"Good thing I have that outfit with me." said Naruto before unsealing his Oni costume right in front of the Hokage who raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" asked the aged leader as he eyed the kimono and hakama the blonde was holding

"Well, I just thought it would be a good idea to bring it along…just in case, of course. Besides, you never know when I might need it." Naruto said with a cheeky grin on his face. He couldn't deny the fact that he missed wearing his kimono and hakama. He was getting tired of his current outfit so it might be prudent to visit someone again to get something new.

It didn't take long for Naruto to change into his Oni costume by commandeering the Hokage's spacious closet in the office. Complete with his demon mask, he exited the room and faced the aged leader.

"I guess we should start the show." said Naruto in a much deeper voice provided by his mask, he pulled up his orange scarf over his blonde hair to form a hood, completing his disguise. He blazed through a series of hand seals before slamming his right hand on the wooden floor. _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Akira."**_

Naruto's familiar appeared in a puff of smoke.

"**What can I do for you Na…uh…Oni-sama. You wore the mask again!"** Akira accused with a small glare though instead of being scary, it made the little fox look cute.

"Sorry, Akira. There's an emergency." Naruto apologized in a sheepish voice.

Akira sighed. **"Fine fine. What's up?"**

"Someone stole the old man's Forbidden Scroll. I need you to sniff around and follow the trail."

"**Hai, Taichou."** exclaimed Akira with a foxy salute that made the Hokage chuckle. He sniffed around a bit before going over to a cabinet and sniffed again. Akira went to the window, sniffed, walked over to Naruto and sniffed again. **"Did you know that you have the thief's smell on you?"**

"WHAT?" Naruto and the Hokage shouted in surprise. Akira nodded, his tail swishing behind him.

"**I got the scent of the thief. It's all over the room. If I judge the strength of the smell, HE was here at least two or three hours ago. HIS scent is more potent in that cabinet over there." **said Akira using his tail to point to the location. **"Then followed the trail to the window."** He pointed with his tail again. **"Then I caught the scent on you. What gives?"**

"Are you sure that the scent was male?" asked Sarutobi with a frown. Akira gave a small nod of affirmative. He turned to Naruto with a frown. "Any idea why you have the smell of the thief on you?"

"Hmmmm…I don't know who the scent belonged to but I have an idea. Can you follow the trail from here?" asked Naruto, mind already going through today's events, trying to decide who stole the scroll from the scent the fox smelled on him. His thoughts were careening towards the white-haired instructor of the Konoha Academy.

"**Of course, follow me." **said Akira before jumping out the window.

Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"We'll be back in the jiff, old man." said Naruto with a two-finger salute before disappearing from the office to follow his familiar.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto and Akira to catch up to the thief by speedily following the trail. The trail led to an abandoned shack a few kilometers outside the walls of Konoha. When he got there, he saw that Iruka was currently battling Mizuki in a no-holds-barred shinobi match with the Forbidden Scroll on the grassy floor a few feet away from them.

Naruto observed the battle after discretely informing Akira to return to his home. He noticed that Iruka was currently on the losing end due to the number of wounds on his body. Mizuki was slightly wounded; more specifically on his shoulder where a deep cut was evident, oozing blood.

Naruto was brought out of his silent observation of the battle when Mizuki kicked Iruka away from him and let fly a shadow windmill shuriken to the downed instructor. Not wanting his favorite sensei to meet his end here, he fired off a _Sho_ bullet that hit the projectile and shattering it into pieces.

Mizuki was shocked when the weapon he threw was broken into pieces. He didn't notice any jutsu or anyone in the vicinity. Growling, he looked around for the intruder.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Mizuki, fear creeping in as his eyes strayed to the many shadows around him.

Naruto humored the half-hearted demand since he could easily feel the fear Mizuki was releasing. He stepped out of the shadows and confronted the thief.

"Good evening, Mizuki." Naruto greeted in his deep voice. "I would ask of you to to refrain from hurting a Konoha shinobi. After all, you don't want to…feel the same thing now…do you?"

Mizuki glared at the intruder but stiffened when he recognized the man in front of him.

"You!" Mizuki exclaimed fearfully.

"Me?" asked Naruto, amused at the whole thing.

"Oni." Mizuki whispered with fear evident in his voice.

"My my. I disappeared for four years, though I appeared briefly two years ago, and still someone recognizes me? How…flattering." Naruto said with amusement, fingering the hilt of his Sakabatou.

Mizuki seemed to have regained his bravado because he sneered.

"It seems that the Hokage have to bring out the big guns for little old me. I don't know if I should be afraid or happy." said Mizuki with an evil grin before pulling out a vial of purple liquid from his pouch. "This is the perfect chance to test the power granted to me by my master."

"Master?" asked Naruto as he eyed the vial Mizuki was holding. He could feel something off about it. "Pray tell, Mizuki, who is your master and why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

"I don't answer to you, Konoha scum!" Mizuki snarled as he removed the stopper from the vial.

"Konoha scum? I think that applies to you as well considering that you wear Konoha's forehead protector. Anyway, before we go into that topic…" Naruto trailed off as he lifted his hand and aimed his finger to a bleeding Iruka. A green beam of light flew from the tip of his outstretch finger and hit the downed Chuunin and engulfing his body. All of the man's wounds healed in a matter of seconds. "Now where was I? Oh yes, who is your master, Mizuki, and why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

Mizuki was unnerved. Here in front of him was the most mysterious S-rank shinobi in the Elemental Nation - the feared Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha. He didn't know what jutsu the man used but he easily destroyed his main weapon without trying, a weapon that was made from the hardest of metals from Tetsu no Kuni. Now, he just saw the most feared man heal his co-instructor from the brink of death with another unknown jutsu. He knew that he was screwed.

"I don't need to answer your questions. I don't fear you." Mizuki lifted the vial and snarled at the masked shinobi. "With this power gifted to me by master, I will finally end your legend and become a legend of my own." He tilted the vial and downed everything in a single gulp.

Naruto was unprepared when Mizuki was surrounded by a burst of purple chakra, a malevolent energy that started changing the man to a humanoid tiger. He could feel the power inside the man. Whatever was in that vial, it just turned Mizuki from a lowly Chuunin to a powerhouse Jounin.

"Hahahahaha!" Mizuki laughed maniacally. "I feel powerful. My master was right. He can grant me my heart's desire. Hahahah!"

Without warning, Mizuki launched himself towards Naruto at breakneck speed, faster than that of a Chuunin before firing of a chakra-enhanced punch to finish off his opponent. Naruto saw that Mizuki was fast; but unlike his speed, it was pretty slow. He simply used _Shunpo_ to disappear before the punch could hit him.

His sudden disappearance caught Mizuki off-balance but he was able to correct himself. But before he could search for his opponent, a sudden pain erupted from his back before being launched towards a tree, hitting it with a loud crack.

"Interesting." said Naruto as he cracked his knuckle, feeling a bit of pain from punching Mizuki's back. Whatever was in that vial, it made the Chuunin's skin as hard as a rock. "Whatever it is you drank, it made your body totally hard. A great defense, if I do say so myself. However, I wonder how strong it really is." He leveled an index finger at his downed opponent who was trying to get off the ground. Gathering his energy, he launched his next attack.

"_**Byakurai."**_

A pale lightning erupted from his finger and hit Mizuki at the back where he punched him. Instead of piercing the flesh, it simply left a mark the size of his fist. Despite being ineffective, Mizuki's scream was evidence enough that it was painful.

Mizuki released an animal-like growl and pushed himself off the ground despite the pain. Whatever it was that hit him, it hurts like hell. He turned and saw his opponent point an index finger at him. He was caught off guard when the masked shinobi spoke again.

"_**Byakurai."**_

A beam of white energy hit him on his right shoulder causing him to release a piercing scream of pain.

"_**Byakurai."**_

Another beam hit him on his other shoulder, causing him to scream even louder.

The pattern kept repeating itself; hitting him on the chest, his stomach, his thighs; his screams grew louder after each hit. When the barrage was lifted, the area where the energy hit was smoking and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

"Interesting. Instead of my technique piercing you and leaving you dead, it simply caused third-degree burns. I commend you for surviving a barrage of my attack." said Naruto in a cold voice though he was a inwardly surprised that his attack wasn't as effective as he predicted it to be.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Mizuki before ripping out his remaining windmill shuriken from his back and charging at his opponent with a crazed look in his eyes. Naruto saw the attack coming and simply pulled out Keshin from its sheath.

"_**Doryuusen." **_

Naruto slammed his Sakabatou on the ground, dilodging a bunch of rocks to pelted Mizuki causing the man to grunt in pain. Considering that the man withstood his _Byakurai_, mere rocks moving at powerful speeds wouldn't even faze the man, though it was effective in slowing him down a bit.

Mizuki grunted as each rock pelted his body but ignored it. When he neared his opponent, he delivered an overhand slash that would have split his enemy in two. But instead of hitting his opponent, he hit nothing but air. He looked around and couldn't see his opponent. However, he looked up when he heard a voice above him.

"_**Ryuutsuisen!"**_

Mizuki was caught off guard when the Naruto's Sakabatou hit him on his right shoulder. He screamed in pain when his muscles and bone broke from the attack. The pain was so intense that his brain shut down, causing him to black out and falling to a group like a puppet cut off from its strings.

Naruto sheathed Kenshin and walked over to Mizuki's downed formed and placed a finger on the man's neck. Satisfied that there was a weak pulse, he stood up and moved to Iruka who was looking at him in awe.

"Are you alright, Umino Iruka?" Naruto asked, almost laughing at the awed face of his instructor.

"Umm…uhhh…I'm…uhhh…alright..uhhh…O-Oni-sama." stuttered Iruka.

"Good. I healed all the injuries you sustained from Mizuki. Speaking of which, he should be out for a bit so might as well get him to Ibiki to get some information out of him." said Naruto before flaring his chakra five times, a signal taught to him by one of the Jounins he worked with a few years ago to signal the ANBU corps to his location.

A few seconds later, a squad of five ANBUs appeared in the clearing.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, please take Mizuki to Ibiki for interrogation. One of you please assist Iruka to the hospital to be checked out. I already healed his injuries but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'll take the scroll to Hokage-sama, myself." instructed Naruto, not expecting his orders to be followed since he longer had the authority granted to him by his previous position as Kage's Hand.

However, he was surprised when the ANBUs immediately saluted to him with a loud "Hai, Oni-sama" before two of them took Mizuki and used _Shunshin_ to disappeared from the clearing. One of the ANBUs grabbed Iruka's shoulder and exited the same way. The other two remained.

"Oni-sama." The bird-masked ANBU addressed him. "Please grant us the privilege of escorting you to the Hokage's office for the delivery of the Forbidden scroll."

"Of course." said Naruto as he picked up the Forbidden Scroll from the ground. "However, you need to catch up to me first to do just that."

With that, he disappeared from the clearing using _Shunpo_ much to the surprise of the two ANBUs.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

**Date Uploaded: July 20, 2012**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or a review. **


	22. Genin

**Greetings, my beloved readers. I have make some changes to this chapter and the next one. I will not be touching the Sea Country Arc as of yet since it is too early (as my friend pointed out). Anyway, I will stick to canon with some AUs to spice things up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Genin**

Naruto sighed as he exited the Academy the Team Placement announcement. Iruka informed every graduates of their teams and couldn't help but smile that his friends would be placed under Jounin-senseis he knew and trusted, though he was having second thoughts concerning Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi. The man was just too lazy to be a sensei, much less on a team with the Uchiha as part of the roster. Team 7 and Hatake Kakashi simply spelled disaster and would certainly add to the Hokage's growing pile of paperwork. Shadow Clones or no.

He couldn't help but assume that Hatake specifically chose Sasuke since the boy would eventually unlock the Sharingan and only the one-eyed Jounin could teach the boy its abilities since he himself had one implanted on him during his Genin days courtesy of his dying friend.

Thinking of the Sharingan, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when the memory of his shinobi duel with Sasuke resurfaced in his thoughts. He already knew about the _doujutsu_ since he studied the many bloodlines behind Konoha's rise to power, not to mention Kurama's input on the Uchiha's prized bloodline. His knowledge of the Sharingan was one of the reasons why he didn't put Sasuke through the ringer. He definitely didn't want the boy to spout nonsense that he was superior because he activated his bloodline during his battle with him. That just wouldn't do.

Unlike what most people knew, the Sharingan could only be unlocked if the person was under extreme mental and emotional duress, mostly in a life-and-death situation. It just doesn't activate on its own but relies on the mentality of the person who had the bloodline. This was why the housewives of the Uchiha household didn't have the Sharingan since they weren't exposed to such a threat to their life meriting the activation of their bloodline.

Besides, he didn't want for Sasuke to use the _doujutsu_ on him since he wasn't sure if the eye could copy his unique techniques. It was better to be safe than sorry. Although he decided that he might 'show' a minor technique or two in front of the Uchiha if he could replicate it using his Sharingan. If he doesn't then good; if he does then at least he only got a small part of what made Naruto one of the feared man in the Elemental Nations – well, his counterpart anyway.

Naruto was both sad and happy at the same time when the teams were announced. He was sad because he wasn't placed in a team as everyone expected of him considering his prowess in the shinobi arts. Instead, he was placed under an apprenticeship under Gekko Hayate, a Tokubetsu Jounin he was acquainted with who helped him hone his sword skills to the level he was today. He was happy to have someone of caliber to teach him the shinobi arts, as well as someone who knew what he was truly capable of. He shuddered to think how much he needed to downplay his abilities if he was stuck with Kurenai or some other Jounin's who didn't know of his past.

Currently, Naruto was on his way to Kaito's shop to find a new outfit. He liked his current clothes but he couldn't deny the fact that he missed his kimono and hakama. He didn't know why but there was something about traditional clothing that appealed to him; that and the fact that he looked cool and mysterious under one.

After greeting Kaito, he immediately browsed through the many selections the man had in his shop. Unlike other shinobi stores in Konoha, Higurashis also offered civilian clothing used by many shinobis for undercover missions. Sure, they could use the _Henge_ to act the part but it was better to have civilian clothing available since a _Henge_ were easily dispelled if an enemy shinobi found out you're under one.

After half-an-hour of browsing, he finally found the perfect outfit for him as recommended by Kaito from one of his more…unique collections. Naruto wondered if the man was a fashion artist on top being a shop owner considering the type of clothes he had in his collection. Kaito even bragged that he designed and made them himself which Naruto didn't doubt. The guy was eccentric if nothing else.

He exited the dressing room wearing a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, a pair of white tabi socks, and finally, a no-longer-used traditional pair of sandals called the waraji. He topped it all off with a white haori with a black Uzumaki swirl painted on the back inside a rhombus. He completed his new outfit by placing Kenshin on his hip. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw his outfit in the mirror.

He looked just like an old-fashioned samurai and he liked it. He liked it so much that he ordered a few more of the set from Kaito, much to the man's happiness considering how expensive the outfit was.

Considering that he still had an hour more before meeting his sensei in the Academy, he went to his hidden training ground and gave his new outfit a trial run through an obstacle course composed of taijutsu moves, sword katas, and high-speed movement. He was pleased that his new outfit didn't impede his movements. In fact, he felt freer in them that it improved his movements compared to his previous costume.

He happily used _Shinsoku_ to disappear towards the Academy to meet his new sensei.

* * *

"What's with the new outfit, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata when Naruto sat himself beside her. On the same row were her new teammates, Shino and Kiba.

"Well, I kind of missed my old clothes so I decided to change. Besides, I somewhat liked the traditional look." Naruto replied cheekily.

"Man, you look like a samurai instead of a shinobi. If it wasn't for the forehead protector on your neck, I would have mistaken you as one." said Kiba in amusement. Naruto gave him an indignant look.

"Oi! Don't mock the outfit. You're just jealous that I look cooler than you." Naruto said with a haughty sniff which made Kiba snicker.

"I see that you took to wearing a sword, Naruto-san." said Shino in his usual monotone.

"Shino, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to add 'san' to my name? Naruto would do." Naruto said towards the Aburame who just raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that current count is 2,822, Naruto-san." Shino answered in monotone causing Kiba to snicker. "And the current one makes 2,823."

"I give up." Naruto said with a sigh causing Hinata to giggle. He gave her a mock-glare that turned the giggle into a laugh making him pout. "Fine. Be that way. Anyway, do you guys like the placement of the teams?"

"The placement rocks!" Kiba exclaimed enthusiastically followed by a happy bark from Akamaru on his master/partner's head. "I have Hinata and Shino as my teammates. I couldn't be happier."

"Well, I have no problems with this team. In fact, I like it since we are all friends and can work together well. However, Shika finds his team…troublesome." Hinata informed him.

"Oh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ino." was all Shino said causing Naruto to realize why the team was troublesome. Shikamaru had no problems with Chouji but Ino was a whole new ballgame added to the mix. Naruto couldn't help but pity his friends.

"I see. Good luck to Shika and Chouji then. I just hope that Ino doesn't get them into trouble. Besides, I think Asuma-sensei would be able to help Ino with her fan-girl problem." declared Naruto while eyeing Team 10 seated a few rows in front of him. As always Shika was sleeping, Chouji was eating, and Ino was glaring at Sakura for being in Sasuke's team.

"Do you know Asuma-sensei?" asked Hinata, curious. Naruto nodded.

"I know all a lot of them though not all. I am familiar with Hatake Kakashi of Team 7, Sarutobi Asuma of Team 10, and Yuuhi Kurenai of your team." Naruto answered.

"Interesting. What can you tell us about Kurenai-sensei?" asked Shino, a curious tone in his voice, a definite change from his usual monotone.

"Yuuhi Kurenai is a Genjutsu Mistress and is known throughout the Elemental Countries as a master, or in this case, mistress of illusions. You guys are her first team if I remember correctly. Judging from the placement, I would say that your team would be a tracking and infiltration team with a few capture missions thrown into the mix." Naruto mused, eyeing the trip speculatively. "All of you are trackers due to your bloodlines and the three of you are flexible enough in their use that you could sneak up on your target and capture them with ease."

"Good." was all Shino said before going back to his silence.

Conversation varied from there while they waited for their respective senseis to come. It was a few minutes later that the Jounins entered the classroom to pick up their respective charges. One-by-one, the team followed their senseis, leaving only him and Team 7 inside the room.

It didn't take long for Hayate to come to save him from the brooding Uchiha, the loud Sakura, and the somewhat stoic Sai who Naruto didn't recognize.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate called out. Naruto stood up from his seat.

"Here." said Naruto as he strolled down the stairs towards his…master. He amended his thoughts; instead of considering Hayate his 'sensei', he decided to dub him as a master since he was _technically_ apprenticed under sword-wielding shinobi.

"Good, meet me in our usual training ground in five minutes." said Hayate before disappearing in whirl of smoke and leaves. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed using _Shunpo_.

* * *

Naruto arrived in Training Ground 28. He noticed that he was alone since his _Shunpo_ was way faster than the traditional _Shunshin_ used by shinobi. He looked around and couldn't help but smile when he remembered the many spars he had with Hayate a few years back to hone his kenjutsu to perfection.

In fact, it was because of the Jounin that he improved so fast in _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_.

Considering that he was early, he decided to just relax. He walked over to a training post and jumped to the top and sat himself down, enjoying the cool breeze that wafted through the training ground from the surrounding forest. It didn't take long for his master to arrive.

"Damn. Your speed technique is way faster than _Shunshin_." exclaimed Hayate when he noticed Naruto relaxing on top of a training post. "Hello, Naruto."

"Hi, Hayate-san." Naruto greeted before jumping down, his foot touched the ground without a sound before walking towards his Jounin-sensei-slash-master.

"I guess we can forgo the formalities of introduction since we already know each other. By the way, like the new look. What sparked the change?" Hayate asked curiously as he eyed his…apprentice's clothes. It was definitely new and quite…fashionable if nothing else.

"Well, I kind of missed my kimono and hakama so I decided to find something similar since I want to avoid wearing _that_ outfit. After all, my alter ego wears the same." Naruto said with a grin.

"True." Hayate agreed before sitting himself on the grassy floor followed by Naruto. "I heard from one of my ANBU friends that Oni made a comeback after two years of disappearance. Care to tell me something, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled before speaking, totally relaxed at being asked questions regarding his more famous persona. Hayate knew that he was Oni and didn't change his treatment of him which he was thankful for.

"Well, the old man wanted me to apprehend the thief who stole the Forbidden Scroll. Since he doesn't want me to be obvious of my skills, he suggested that I go as Oni. In fact, it worked quite well and my identity remained a secret though I was somewhat surprised at the amount of respect the ANBUs showed me when I called for them." answered Naruto with a sigh causing Hayate to give out a hearty chuckle.

"Oni has always been the center of admiration, especially in the ANBU corps. In fact, quite a lot of the recruits looked up to you since you were the perfect assassin, hidden in the shadows as you protected Konoha without mercy. To tell you the truth, the current ANBU Captain is going to give the Hokage a proposal for an Oni mask for the ANBU." explained Hayate with a grin causing Naruto to look at him in disbelief.

"An Oni mask? What for?" the blonde asked incredulously.

Hayate shrugged. "Dunno. Possibly to award it to the strongest ANBU in the business." he said with a smile. "Oh yeah, I would like to extend my thanks for healing me of that pesky disease a year ago."

"No problem. I was quite surprised that it worked. I know that my healing spell works on wounds but I didn't know that it could cure your inherited disease too. Any sign of the problem coming back?" Naruto asked curiously. It was a year ago that he offered to heal Hayate of his chronic lung problem and was quite surprised that it worked. Hayate was so happy that he treated Naruto to an eat-all-you-can party at Ichiraku that night.

"No recurrence. After you healed me, I immediately went to the hospital after Ichirakus to determine if the disease was gone. My doctor told me that he couldn't find a trace of it in my lungs. Whatever it is you did, it definitely worked." Hayate said with a happy smile on his face before turning serious. "Anyway, let's discuss the terms of your apprenticeship under me."

"Sure. I was curious about that as well." Naruto said with a nod. He was finally getting some answers.

"In truth, your apprenticeship under me is simply a formality concerning that wherever you are placed, you would simply cause an imbalance in the team. You're too powerful and stronger by far than any Jounins in the village. Considering your S-rank status, that is a given. Why you chose to be a Genin, I would never know." Hayate added the last part with an exaggerated sigh. "So instead of teaching you how to fight and coaching you what a Konoha Genin should know, I'll concentrate on your mastery of the shinobi arts. I would also like to hone your sword skills. Despite your proficiency with the sword, I want to make sure that your skills won't rust considering that you haven't used your sword for quite a while now."

"Agreed. All of my shinobi skills are mostly self-studied, except for the few I learned from the Jounin instructors who taught me the basics a few years back." Naruto said in total agreement to Hayate's assessment. "Regarding Kenjutsu, I haven't slacked off in my training. Even if I stopped being Oni, I still did the katas and continued to improve myself in my style. If nothing else, my shinobi skills rusted while my skill as a swordsman remained at peak condition."

"Perfect." Hayate exclaimed, beaming at the master swordsman in front of him. He couldn't wait for a spar. "Can you give me an assessment of your skills in the shinobi arts?"

"Let me see, my physical prowess is at its peak considering that I train my body every day, Kenjutsu aside. Chakra control is good, not perfect but good. I mastered Tree Walking and Water Walking completely though I try to mix the two up once in a while to increase my control though I wish there were better chakra control exercises available." Naruto added the last part with a dejected look on his face.

"Don't worry." Hayate assured him with a smile. "There is a Jounin-level chakra control exercise I will be introducing you to later. Continue please."

"Thanks. That would be much appreciated." Naruto said with a smile, a bit excited in learning a better way to increase his control over his abundant chakra reserves. "I know a few ninjutsus, though most of them are wind natured since that's my main affinity. I know _Kage Bunshin_, _Shunshin_, the Academy basics, and some odds and ends I picked up along the way though most of them are supplementary. I also hold the contract for summoning foxes."

"Fox summoning?" Hayate asked, surprised. "Don't tell me it came from…"

"Yeah, Kyuubi gave it to me. To answer your question, yes, the old man knows I have it and is perfectly alright with it." Naruto assured the man. He refrained from using Kurama's real name since the fox would never want his real name to be known without his express permission.

"Good." Hayate said with a sigh of relief. Anything concerning the bijuu was a sore subject to everyone in Konoha though he never hated Naruto for being its container.

"Anyway, I am proficient with the Goken as my main taijutsu style though I'm experimenting with it to add more flexibility and agility to my attacks. I find Goken to be straightforward so I'm coming up with a variation of it with Gai's blessing. I suck at Genjutsu due to my large chakra reserves and I'm at intermediate level when it came to Fuuinjutsu." Said Naruto, ticking off the skills he had in his disposal. This impressed Hayate if the surprise on his face was anything to go by.

"You have a solid foundation in the shinobi arts, Naruto. I'm glad that I won't have to drill you with the basics but put what you know in practice until you improve in them. I won't be teaching you many jutsus since I only know a few myself since I mostly rely on my sword skills. However, I can easily provide you with some techniques from the restricted section of the Konoha library which you don't have an access to until you become a Jounin but I want to restrict it to one scroll a month just to be safe." Hayate offered with a grin.

"No problem there. Any help is welcome." Naruto said, grinning like a loon until it became a giggle of excitement causing Hayate to look at him weirdly. Naruto definitely saw the look his friend was sporting. "I'm just excited in learning new techniques, Hayate-san. I may be a seasoned warrior but I'm still a 14-year old. So excuse me for being giddy and excited in learning new jutsus."

Hayate nodded in understanding. "Fine. Just don't giggle. It's weird coming from you." He explained causing Naruto to laugh.

"What about missions?" asked Naruto, wanting to know what type of mission he'll be taking since he mostly had experience with A to S-ranks ones while being under the Hokage's command as Kage's Hand though he had a few C and B rank missions just to satiate his boredom.

"Well, considering your proficiency, I would give you a C-Rank or B-Rank mission, heck, I know you won't have any problems with A and S-rank missions. However, since you want to work your way to the top then we would be starting with D-ranks." Hayate told him with a grin.

Naruto slumped in defeat.

"Great." The blonde said glumly. "I'm going to be stuck doing chores then."

"Well, if you want to do a higher ranked mission then you need to do fifteen D-ranks to be qualified for a C-rank. Fifteen C-ranks for a B-rank, and so on. Considering your still a Genin, I'll say you're going to be restricted to D and C-ranks for a while. " explained Hayate, clearly amused at the blonde's reaction at being subjected to 'chores', as he called it and he was right too; they were definitely chores considering what they were capable of.

"I guess there's no helping it." Naruto said with a sigh. "I don't think the old man will be giving me higher ranked missions anytime soon without questions cropping up. Before we go into that, I need to explain to you something."

"What's that?" Hayate asked curiously.

"When I quit being Oni, I swore that I would never take a life again if I could help it. I didn't swear to become a pacifist but I try to avoid killing as much as possible. So if it's possible, can we stick to missions that don't require me to take a life?" Naruto declared though the last part was whispered. However, Hayate heard it clearly, making him frown.

"You do know for a fact that killing is a shinobi lifestyle right?" he pointed out.

"Of course, I know. I didn't say that specifically. I would kill if I have to. But as much as possible, I would prefer to take down my opponents without taking a life." Naruto defended himself.

"Fine. I agree with your terms." Hayate said with a smile before an excited grin blossomed on his face. "Now since we don't have anything better to do, why don't we spend the rest of the afternoon with spar?"

Naruto didn't answer but Hayate could see the excited gleam in the blonde eyes while unsheathing the sword on his back.

* * *

Naruto had been a Genin for three months now and he enjoyed most of his time under the tutelage of Gekko Hayate.

The first month was mostly spent in between training and doing D-rank missions. In most cases, Naruto decided to take it slow, taking only two or three missions a week ranging from groceries to catching the demon-cat, Tora.

Naruto didn't know why many shinobi hated the cat. In fact, the feline was quite happy to be caught by him. He often went to the Hokage's office after the retrieval mission with the cat sleeping on top of his head, purring all the while. He noticed that many of the shinobi were giving the cat incredulous looks as it napped on his head. It was an amusing sight to say the least.

After meeting Madam Shijimi, he finally understood why Tora constantly runs away after being almost hugged to death by her owner. He pitied the cat immensely and vowed to help it since the first time he told Madam Shijimi how to treat Tora, she didn't listen and explained to him that she couldn't help herself since the cat was just too cute _not_ to be hugged into her large bosom. Madam Shijimi didn't quite get the fact that she was practically killing the poor feline.

Naruto could practically see Tora looking at him, the cat's eyes begging for help, as she was hugged by her owner.

The blonde made it a special point to catch the cat every time the mission came up to at least give Tora a semblance of normalcy through petting and food. Because of this, he was the record holder of catching Tora the earliest and no one could break his 1 hour and 30 minute capture. He would meet Tora five minutes into the search and spend the rest of the time taking care of the cat much to her delight.

Training under Hayate was fun and interesting. Despite lacking many offensive jutsus, Hayate was well-versed in jutsu creation so he instructed Naruto on how to properly mold chakra and the reason why hand seals were necessary to perform ninjutsu. On the first month, instead of learning techniques, the sword-wielding shinobi guided him to master the techniques he had to the point that he could do it without hand seals. It was slow work but Naruto enjoyed it since it was a new skill to be learned from an experienced shinobi.

Also, included in his training was a new Chakra Control exercise designed specifically for Jounins with huge chakra reserves. It was called Senbon Balancing. The trick to this was to channel chakra to the tip of your finger and do a handstand – or in this case, a finger-stand – from the tip of a senbon. Unlike Tree Walking and Water Walking where you're required to channel chakra to your feet, the precision needed to channel chakra to a small appendage requires more control and practice. Naruto dove into this exercise with gusto and vowed to master it completely to gain more control over his abundant chakra supply. Besides, as a side-effect if he mastered this exercise, he would be fine-tuning his control over his _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_, making his skills and spells deadlier and more refined.

Outside training and missions, Naruto would spend hours sparring with Hayate and fine tuning his sword skills. He couldn't deny the fact that lacking a sparring partner during his Academy years degraded his skills somewhat. However, it was easily corrected after the first month and Naruto couldn't be happier.

The blonde also introduced his spells to the Jounin who pointed out one main flaw to his unique technique. Firing it wasn't the problem but aiming it was a whole new ballgame for him. In fact, Hayate demonstrated this fact by challenging Naruto to hit him while on the move at top speed. After failing to capture the Jounin using Sai, Naruto admitted that he needed to be more accurate and gain the skill to predict his opponent's movement to hit them with his spells. Hayate was more than happy to let the blonde use him as a practice dummy for this. He couldn't capture the man but he was close.

The second month of being a Genin, Naruto created two more spells to add to his arsenal.

The first spell was called _Danku_, a _Reiryoku_-powered barrier he created by accident. He was under a ninjutsu-only spar with Hayate when the man fired an overpowered fireball at him. Not seeing any way out since he was trapped by one of the capture jutsus the man had in his disposal, he raised his hand in front of him and flared his _Reiryoku_ causing a barrier-like construct to appear in front of him that totally protected him from the flaming projectile. After a few weeks of recreating it, he finally mastered its creation.

_Danku_ was a defensive technique by forming a solid construct of solidified _Reiryoku_ in front of him. It required him to practically let the _Reiryoku_ flow out of his hand and required extreme focus to form. Hayate helped him master this technique by firing projectiles upon projectiles at him until bringing it out became second nature.

Upon mastery of _Danku_, Naruto wanted to come up with a way to create a variation of the one-sided barrier to form a defensive screen around him in all directions; so far, he didn't have any idea how it was done so he placed it on the backburner to be researched later on. He had a sneaky suspicion that he needed to up his control if he wanted to achieve this spell.

Another spell he created was _Soukatsui_, which was variation of his _Byakurai and Shinsei Taihou_. But instead of a small beam of pale lightning or an overly-destructive beam of pure soul energy, this spell had a large area of effect but at a less deadlier scale. It doesn't take that much energy to use unlike _Shinsei Taihou_ and almost as quick to cast as _Byakurai_.

Naruto also tried to spend time with his friends though it was limited due to their shinobi duties. They were being trained by their respective senseis and barely had any breaks. It would seem that Team 8 and 10's senseis were brutal in their training, improving their individual skill, as well as learning new ones to add to their arsenal. In most cases, Naruto met them once a week at Ichirakus where they would enjoy some bonding time while sharing stories of missions (which wasn't much considering they were also subjected to D-Rank mission) and training.

* * *

Naruto was on his fourth month of being a Genin of Konoha when he was summoned by the Hokage to his office for a C-Rank mission. Despite that fact that he already had more than 40 D-Rank missions under his belt, he refrained from taking a C-rank since he was busy training himself in the shinobi arts. Since his master-slash-sensei was currently on an extended A-rank mission, he was mostly left to his own devices, not that he minded since he was fine working on his own and there wasn't much that Hayate could teach him considering who he was.

He also knew that he was considered as a reserve Genin, ready to be assigned to a full-team just in case they needed an extra hand. He resigned himself to such a task but it had its advantages. He would be able to work with his friends if every such mission came up.

Making a quick detour to his apartment in the entertainment district, he took a quick shower since he was sweaty from training. It was fifteen minutes later that he entered the Hokage's Tower and made his way to his surrogate grandfather's office. He went in after knocking on the door. He noticed that the old man wasn't alone; in fact, there were quite a few people there.

The first he noticed was Team 8 and their sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. Of course, the Hokage was there behind his table, smoking his pipe as always. The last person in the room was a well-dressed man. He was wearing a robe that was mostly reserved for court officials or governors. Whatever the mission was, this was going to be big and complicated.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto, deciding to be respectful since they was a client in the room. This caused Sarutobi to raise a curious eyebrow but realized that his surrogate grandson forgone his usual form of address due to the client.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I want you to be a part of a C-rank mission I assigned to Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenai. I hope this is not a problem since Hayate is currently on an extended A-rank mission and you're stuck here in the village doing nothing but D-ranks."

Naruto grinned. "Finally. I hope Kurenai-sensei and Team 8 doesn't mind me joining them."

"No, you're definitely welcome, Naruto." said Kurenai with a smile. He heard nothing but good things about the blonde from her team. Heck, he was the reason why they were so strong in the first place. Having him with them in a mission was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Hell yeah! Naruto's coming." Kiba cheered. Akamaru didn't say anything but the wagging of his tail meant that he was quite happy with the arrangement.

"Glad to be working with you, Naruto-san." Shino said in his usual monotone. Naruto sighed.

"The time you drop '-san' from my name is the day the world is going to end." said the blonde before giving Hinata a smile. "Hi there, Hinata-chan."

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata returned the greeting and the smile. "I'm happy that we are going to go on a mission together."

"Same here, Hinata-chan; same here." He said with a grin before turning to the Hokage. "So, what's the mission?"

"This is a C-rank mission with a possibility of being bumped to a B-rank. Your client, Hideki Musashi, requested a team to escort him and his goods to Tea Country since he received a death threat from some bandit group called the Crimson Rose. Your job is to protect Hideki Musashi to Tea Country and back. As a side mission, which will bump you to B-rank if accomplished, is to determine the existence of Crimson Rose and bring them down." the Hokage explained before handing the scroll to Kurenai who took it with a bow.

"We accept this mission, Hokage-sama." Kurenai said before turning to the man who was silent all throughout their conversation. "Hideki Musashi, I presume?"

"Yes." said the man with a smile on his face. "Thank you for accepting this mission, shinobi-san. I entrust my safety to your hands. I'm sure that the kids behind you are capable considering that the Hokage himself assigned them to me."

"Thank you for such trust, Hideki-san." Kurenai said with a smile, happy that they got a client who respected their skills and professionalism. She turned to her team. "Alright team, we will meet at the East Gate in 1 hour. Pack for a month-long missions since we will be staying with Hideki-san all throughout his business in Tea Country. Any questions? None? Good. Dismissed."

Kurenai and Hideki were shocked when four Genins merely disappeared from the room, leaving nothing but smoke and leaves in their wake. The shocked look on their faces caused the Hokage to chuckle.

This was going to be an eye-opening mission, if nothing else.

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

**Date Revised and Uploaded: November 8, 2012**

**Please leave a comment or a review.**

* * *

**Character Profile:**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rank:** Genin (D-Rank), ex-Kage's Hand (S-Rank)

**Main Weapon:** Kenshin (Sakabatou)

**Kenjutsu Style:** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Taijutsu Style:** Goken (currently being modified)

**Kenshin Shikai-release command:** Cleave Heaven and Earth for Me, Himura Kenshin

**Shikai Ability:** Kenshin transforms into a nodachi, granting Naruto short-to-mid range combat ability. Naruto also sports a third eye in the middle of his forehead that would allow him to see 5 seconds into the future if he focuses on a target to predict their attacks.

**Offensive Techniques:**

Sho

Byakurai

Soukatsui

Shinsei Taihou

Fuuton: Grand Breakthrough (C-Rank)

Fuuton: Drilling Air Bullet (C-Rank)

Fuuton: Wind Palm (D-Rank)

**Defensive Techniques:**

Seki

Danku

**Supplementary Techniques:**

Shunpo (Reiryoku-enhanced speed, one direction)

Shinsoku (Physical speed, multi-direction)

Spiritual Platform (Air Use)

Iyasu (Healing spell)

Sai

Hainawa

Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker)

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)


	23. Ambush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ambush**

* * *

Naruto appeared right below the arch of the East Gate. Since he was in a hurry, he decided to go with _Shunpo_, causing him to materialize out of thin air unlike the smoke and leaf, a trademark of Konoha's Body Flicker technique. Such was the case; Team 8, Kurenai, and Hideki were quite surprised of his sudden appearance.

The reason why he was almost late was because it took him quite to decide what to bring for his first C-rank mission as a Genin. He wasn't used to being a team player since most of his missions as Oni were solo and he performed them in a way that he was back before dinner so supplies weren't really a big deal for him.

It was 5 minutes before the scheduled meeting time that he decided to just go with the flow and bring a bit of everything he had in his armory, just in case he needed them on short notice. Thankfully, he already mastered the creation of Storage Seals so he had them all stored in a modified pocket dimension hidden in a tattoo on his left hand.

He looked around to see that everyone was there and staring at him in shock which confused him. Deciding to break the ice, he spoke to get their attention.

"Sorry for taking so long, everyone. Had to make sure I packed the right gear to avoid problems later." Naruto said as an apology. Kiba got rid of the shock of seeing their impromptu leader materialize out of thing air like a ghost.

"No worries, boss. We just got here anyway." the young Inuzuka declared with a grin. The 'boss' title earned a raised eyebrow from Kurenai but she said nothing. "So what did you bring with you? I don't see any pack or a bag to hold your supplies in."

Naruto grinned and raised his left hand, showing off his storage tattoo.

"I got everything I need right here."

"Huh?" Kiba asked, confused. Kurenai, however, gasped when she saw the intricate seal on Naruto's left hand. "What is it, sensei?"

"Naruto, how in the world did you get a modified storage seal grafted on your left hand?" Kurenai said with some surprise. Grafting seals on skin was a very intricate and complicated art. Not many were capable of doing it and those who could were ranked as Seal Masters. So far, only Jiraiya of the Sannin was capable of such a feat though it would seem that Naruto could do it as well much to her shock and disbelief.

"You mean this?" Naruto asked, pointing a finger at the tattoo. "I made this myself around 4 years ago, Kurenai-sensei. I studied a bit of _Fuuinjutsu_ in my spare time. I had this grafted immediately after I mastered it. Quite useful if you ask me."

His last statement confused the Genins, as well as the client who was staying silent and listening in on the conversation.

"Why is Naruto-kun's tattoo surprising, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinta in confusion.

"You see, Hinata, the tattoo on Naruto's left hand is an advanced storage seal. Unlike storage scrolls, the storage tattoo is a complicated piece of _Fuuinjutsu_ that would allow the user to store an unlimited amount of items without it breaking up its inner workings. Not only that, Naruto can easily bring out any item he sealed inside it with just a thought and an application of chakra." Kurenai explained to the stunned group who immediately eyed the tattoo on Naruto's hand. "Normally, it would take a Seal Master of renown to graft a storage tattoo but if Naruto's claim is made in honesty then he is a skilled _Fuuinjutsu_ user."

"Oh gosh, Kurenai-sensei, you're making me blush." Naruto said with a straight face though his blue eyes were twinkling in amusement. This also made the Genins chuckle since they knew Naruto doesn't know how face compliments, especially those that were wholeheartedly given.

"Anyway," Kurenai said to catch the attention of the group. "Now that everyone's here. We can now start our mission. Here's how things are going to work. Hideki-san will be in the center with his cart. Hinata and Kiba will take point and scout on ahead using your respective bloodlines and will keep us posted if someone suspicious enters their range. Shino and Naruto will be flanking the cart while I take up the rear. We will rest at noon and when the sun goes down to set up camp. Rotation duty will be decided then. We will resume travel after breakfast and follow the same pattern. Any questions?" Naruto raised his hand. "Yes, Naruto?"

"What are your orders in case of an attack, sensei?" he asked seriously.

Kurenai nodded in approval. Considering how good the boy was, he expected him to ask the question immediately.

"In case of an attack then we will subdue and interrogate. Keep in mind that we have a side-mission to bring down the Crimson Rose so any information we can get on that group is a plus."

"Agreed, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said with a smile, adjusting Kenshin on his hip. He had a gut feeling that something big was going to happen in this mission. He just didn't know what.

* * *

They made camp on their first day of travel towards Tea Country since they didn't want to travel in the dark and risk the safety of their charge. Everyone pitched in to set up their impromptu camp, in a defensive position with Hideki's cart in the middle surrounded by Team 8's and Naruto's tent.

It was around midnight when Naruto relieved Hinata of her watch and ushering her off to bed. He blanketed the area with a thin stream of _Reiryoku_, effectively giving him a sonar-like view of anything within 500 meters of the camp. Nothing would be sneaking in to assassinate anyone if he had anything to say about it.

It was an hour into his shift when he noticed a presence walking toward him from the cart. He looked over his shoulder to see their client approaching.

"Good evening, Hideki-san." Naruto greeted the man. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? We have a full day tomorrow."

Hideki released an amused chuckle.

"You don't have to worry about me, Uzumaki-dono. After all, I usually wake up around this time to enjoy the silence to think some things through." said the man though Naruto immediately detected the honorific.

"Please, Hideki-san, call me Naruto. I'm simply a Genin and giving me a title is not proper." Naruto said with a grin though he was inwardly suspicious. He had a distinct feeling that the man knew something and the next statement definitely proved that.

"Oh no, Uzumaki-dono. I could never disrespect someone Mifune-dono treats in high regard." Hideki said with a grin as he moved to stand beside the blonde before whispering. "Or should I amend that by addressing you in your proper title, Oni-dono?"

Naruto immediately looked at the man who was giving him a kind and understanding smile.

"How…"

Hideki interrupted him as he continued to whisper.

"You need not worry about me revealing your secrets to your peers, Uzumaki-dono. After all, it is not a good idea to spread around that the Hitokiri Battousai is back and pretending to be a mere Genin despite his S-rank status. Anyway, I know because of your presence."

"My presence?" Naruto asked with a bit of curiosity lacing his voice.

Hideki nodded.

"Yes. You're presence is quite…unique, so to speak." Hideki said with a nod. Seeing the confused look on the teen's face, he explained. "You see, Uzumaki-dono, I wasn't always a merchant. I served as one of the generals of Mifune-dono's army back in the old days. I retired and continued the family business. Despite being out of touch with my warrior side, I never lost my skills in sensing a person. That is why I recognized you immediately even after so long. After all, I was there in the battle when you fought side-by-side with Mifune-dono."

"Huh? You were there?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"Of course, I might be a retired samurai but these old bones can still hold a sword and use it well." Hideki said with a sniff before giving the blonde a smirk. "Anyway, despite how you changed your outfit and without your famous mask, I still know it was you because of your presence. It was to my surprise when Hokage-sama assigned not only a strong team of Genin to protect me, but included the dreaded and powerful Oni as part of the retinue. To that effect, I thank you for accompanying me on this mission, Uzumaki-dono. In fact, I feel quite safe right now with you around."

Naruto merely shook his head and shifted his gave towards the surrounding gloom with a pensive look on his face.

"I am no longer that man, Hideki-san. Despite what you know of my skills, I have sworn to never bring to life my old persona. Right now, I am merely Uzumaki Naruto, a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto said with a sigh.

Hideki chuckled making Naruto look at him in confusion.

"Ah, the inexperience of youth." Hideki quipped before giving Naruto a serious look. "I don't think you quite understand life that well, Uzumaki-dono. Take my statement earlier into account. As I told you, despite being a businessman of some renown, I still have my old skills. It will never disappear but tempered by age and experience. It is the same with you. Despite how you buried your alter ego and tried your best to make sure that _he_ doesn't come out, you can never deny the fact that your other persona and you are one and the same. You have the same body, you have the same skills, and you have the same experience. So forgive me for saying so, Uzumaki-dono, you will and always will be Uzumaki Naruto, Oni, the Hitokiri Battousai of Konoha."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He didn't think of it that way before because of how much he wanted to bury that past behind him. He couldn't deny the fact that the old samurai-now-businessman was correct. No matter how much he tried, he will still be Oni.

"You are correct, Hideki-san. But as it stands, I will stick to the promise I made to myself. I may have the skills of my past and using it still, but I will no longer take a life if I can help it." Naruto declared with determination in his voice.

Hideki nodded.

"Ah, a worthy goal, Uzumaki-dono. A worthy goal indeed since life is precious and must always be nurtured and protected." Hideki mused before his voice turned serious. "However, think about this, Uzumaki-dono, what would you do if the only way to save someone is to kill? What would you do if you have no other options presented to you but to take a life? To abstain from killing is a worthy goal but keep in mind, Uzumaki-dono, that life is a cycle. Death has always will be a part of human experience. As a samurai, I have lived the code of a samurai and we respect life to the fullest. But if it is needed, we become monsters in the battlefield."

Naruto was silent as he pondered the man's words, however, Hideki didn't stop there.

"What you need, Uzumaki-dono, is to find a balance within you. Unlike when you were as Oni, living your life in constant bloodshed, you are still a man. It is important to find a balance. If it is time to kill then flip your _Sakabatou_; flip it back to spare someone to let him or her live another day. Keep in mind, like the blade, your choice will determine if you are right or not. Accept who you are, Uzumaki-dono, for if you do then you will become stronger to protect those around you."

Naruto pondered the words before a smile made its way to his face.

"A stronger blade to protect, huh?" Naruto said with a determined glint in his eyes. He turned to Hideki who was giving him a grin. "Thank you for your advice, Hideki-dono. You reminded me of something I vowed to myself when I took up the blade for the first time."

"Oh? And that is?" Hideki asked curiously.

"To protect those who are precious to me." Naruto answered before walking toward the darkness, disappearing as the shadows of the trees swallowed him whole.

Hideki looked at where Naruto disappeared with a smile on his face. It would seem that Oni finally made peace with himself and for that, his enemies should beware of facing a resolute man.

They might not survive the experience.

* * *

Kurenai and the rest of Team 8 were quite confused. When they broke camp the next morning, they noticed somethng different about their temporary teammate. That, and the fact that Hideki kept giving Naruto a sly look as if he knew something they didn't.

The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha noticed that Naruto's aura was different this morning and it definitely showed.

Before, there was a sense of foreboding, a heaviness that indicated that the boy was carrying something heavy deep within him. She first thought it was because of the Kyuubi the boy carried in his gut but decided against it. No, there was something different about the boy and she couldn't deny the fact that it was a positive change.

They resumed their journey without problems since Team 8 and Naruto worked like a well-oiled machine, wordlessly splitting the chores between them that they packed everything up and erased any trace of their presence in record-breaking time. In fact, the way they moved indicated that they did this before which made Kurenai remember the conversation she had with the Hokage along with her companions.

Uzumaki Naruto trained the clan heirs in such a way that they were more powerful than their peers in the Academy. She couldn't deny the proficiency of the boy's training since her team was quite good – individual skill, physical and chakra endurance, techniques, and teamwork – all were finely tuned that she didn't have to do anything but to make sure that they would be capable enough to survive whatever missions they would be facing in their shinobi career.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard her only female student shout an alarm.

"AMBUSH!" Hinata all but screamed to her teammates, her _Byakugan_ blazing as she honed in on the incoming threat.

"How many, Hinata?" Naruto asked immediately, placing himself beside Hideki who was quite calm despite the incoming threat.

"Forty! No wait, make that fifty-five. Some of them are lagging behind. They got us surrounded." Hinata replied before placing herself in front of the cart with Kiba and Akamaru backing her up. "Sensei?"

Kurenai jumped on top of the cart and started making hand seals, planning to put the cart and the client under a genjutsu to hide him from view. However, she stopped when she felt Naruto appear in front of her with his face and one of his hands towards the sky.

"Everyone brace yourselves." Naruto calmly told everyone. _**"Danku!"**_

A rectangular yellow shield appeared a few feet away from his hands, effectively covering everyone from any attacks from above. Kurenai was about to ask why he did that but she didn't have to since a few seconds later, the shield was met by a powerful explosion that shook them to the core and causing the earth to shudder a bit. They all looked up to see the solid energy shield sporting cracks from the power of the attack.

On top of them was a huge bird the size of the Hokage Tower flapping its gigantic wings. It did a few aerial maneuvers before lowering its altitude until Team 8 and Naruto could see two people on its back.

"Well, well, well, I don't know what jutsu you used but I'm impressed that you could withstand my chakra cannon." said the muscular guy with black hair. He was wearing a standard Jounin outfit but it was topped off by a red robe. Over his shoulder was a huge cylindrical object, a cannon if the smoking tip was anything to go by.

"I say they're just lucky." said the other one, a woman who wore a red kunoichi outfit. "Why don't you give them another taste, brother dear?"

"I agree, sister mine." agreed the man before leveling the weapon towards the Konoha team. "Fire!"

A large ball of red energy flew out of the tip of the unknown weapon towards Naruto and his team. Kurenai grabbed Hideki before jumping out of the way with the Genins of Team 8 doing the same. Naruto, however didn't move as he eyed the incoming projectile calmly.

"NARUTO!" screamed Hinata, worried about her friend. However, she, as well as everyone was shocked at what happened next.

Naruto saw the incoming projectile and decided to fight fire with fire. He settled into a battoujutsu stance before channeling large amounts of _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ into Kenshin. The swords and its scabbard growled blue.

"_**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Uzumaki Ken Ougi: Shinryusen!" (Dragon God Flash)**_

Faster than the eye could see, Naruto pulled out Kenshin from it's sheathe while releasing his hold on the energies on the blade. A wave of pure soul energy flew out from the swing in an arc that cut the energy bullet in half, splitting it in two and causing it to explode harmlessly away from him.

However, the attack didn't stop there; it continued on its path and sliced the gigantic bird the same way it did to the bullet. Unfortunately for Naruto, the two enemy enemy shinobi saw the attack and jumped out of the way, leaving the bird to its fate.

* * *

"What in the world was that, Genji?" screamed the kunoichi, shocked at the power the teen released that not only countered his brother's powerful attack, but destroyed her summon as well. It was unbelievable.

"I don't know, Kaoru, but whatever it was, it's not a good idea to get hit by it or we're doomed." Genji grunted before pulling out a flare from his back pocket and pointed it to the sky. He pulled the trigger causing an orb of red light to fly up the canopy of the trees. A loud battle cry was heard when the red flare reached its peak. "If they're not going down the easy way then we'll just force them down…in numbers."

* * *

Naruto jumped down from the roof of the cart to land softly near Team 8 and Hideki when shouts from the woods alerted them to the incoming ambush.

"Oh my, I guess we have our hands full." Naruto noted, eyeing the incoming horde of mercenaries, if he wasn't mistaken judging from the way they were dressed. Their speed weren't up to standard as well meaning that they didn't have chakra or shinobi training. "Can you detect chakra in them, Hinata?"

Hinata, who had her Byakugan on since her shout of warning shook her head.

"None, they are merely civilians. Mercenaries or bandits, if I hazard a guess." She answered, preparing herself for the incoming battle.

"Alright, team." Kurenai started, causing the Genins to look at her with their game faces on much to her approval and shock. "Protect the client at all cost. Maintain a perimeter while attacking in pairs. Hinata and Kiba, you take one end, Naruto and Shino, you take the other. I'll deal with the blind spots."

Naruto, however, had other ideas.

"Let me add to the numbers, Kurenai-sensei. With the big wigs around, we are going to have to focus on them as well. Right now we need quantity and I can easily give you that in spades." suggested Naruto, forming a cross-shaped seal in front of him. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Twenty Naruto appeared in puffs of smoke before taking their positions for the incoming battle. Since Naruto already thought of a strategy before making the clones, they already knew what to do. When the Genins faced their respective opponents, five Naruto clones supported each team while the remaining ones formed a circle of defense around Hideki who watched them all in amusement.

Seeing that everything was well in hand, Kurenai nodded and dashed towards the crimson kunoichi with Naruto trailing behind her with a relaxed smile on his face. Of course, Kurenai noticed the teen following her but decided against telling him to stand back. With the techniques the boy showed, he could definitely take care of himself but she would watch out for him just in case. Besides, she was dealing with two enemies who had shinobi training so she definitely had her hands full.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were everywhere. He made sure that his team would make out of this battle alive, possible wounds? Yes; dead? Definitely not on his watch. Thanks to his training, his friends were performing admirably against the hordes of mercenaries and bandits trying to bring them down.

Hinata and Kiba worked like a well-oiled machine. Thanks to their many spars back in Konoha, the two formed a sixth sense of sorts regarding each other's movements. Both used their respective styles to attack while defending each other and covering each other's blind spots. He grinned when Kiba and Akamaru appeared behind Hinata as the girl performed the _Kaiten_ that threw away a dozen or so bandits trying to overpower them with numbers. Yes, they definitely had things well in hand.

He and Shino were also doing good facing their own bandits; however, they were less destructive in how they were bringing them down.

Naruto used _Shinsoku_ to disappear and appear behind the enemies guard and hit them with a well-placed chop to the back of the head, putting them to sleep. They were going to wake up with a migraine, he was sure of that.

Shino, on the other hand, was making use of his bugs to either stun his opponents or drain them to the point of unconsciousness. Thanks his training, Shino's reserves were larger than average, making his hive grow to epic proportions that made the Aburame Clan Head crow in happiness (inwardly, of course). Shino was currently using the hundreds, if not thousands of bugs in his arsenal against his many opponents, dropping them like flies, no pun intended.

Naruto put another bandit to sleep when the memories of his clones hit him. His eyes immediately honed in on Kurenai's battle against the two shinobi, and she wasn't doing too well. He immediately turned to his partner.

"Shino, I'm going to help Kurenai-sensei. I'll leave a clone here with you as backup." said Naruto to the Aburame clan heir.

"No need, Naruto-san." said Shino as he spread his arms wide causing thousands of bugs to exit from his sleeves. The bugs scattered and attached themselves on various bandits, draining them off all their energy and putting them down for the count. "Go help, sensei."

Naruto nodded and created a clone, just in case, before using _Shunpo_ to appear in front of Kurenai who was about to get hit by the large cannon Genji used as a bludgeon. Since he didn't have time to draw Kenshin, not to mention the lack of space to maneuver, he raised his hand in front of him and focused his energies.

"_**Seki."**_

The barrel of the cannon collided with the ball of _Ki_ and _Reiryoku_ before it exploded, easily negating the force of the attack and repelling it back. Because of this, the man was pushed back a few feet but remained rooted to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Genji shouted at the teen who not only stopped his chakra bullet twice but also used a strange jutsu to repel his attack. This kid was trouble.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha, at your service." replied Naruto with a grandiose bow before turning to Kurenai. "Sensei, I'll take care of him while you concentrate on the other."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Kurenai asked worriedly. She was thankful of the boy since the man was about to hit her on her blind spot as she concentrated on her female opponent. Sure, the boy was strong but to take on a shinobi who was clearly Jounin-level in strength was not something she was comfortable with. "He's clearly a Jounin."

"I know." Naruto said with a smile as he drew Kenshin from its scabbard. "Don't worry about me, Kurenai-sensei."

With that, Naruto disappeared in front of his team leader before reappearing in front of a startled Genji, his sword already on a downward strike. Genji was shocked but his well-honed battle instincts purshed him to raise his cannon to block the attack. The sword struck the cannon with a resounding twang of metal. Genji was surprised at the boy's strength despite his small frame.

"You're good, kid, but not good enough." Genji exclaimed before shoving Naruto back with all of his strength and adjusted his cannon while channeling his chakra to the weapon. "Take this, brat."

Genji fired three chakra bullets in rapid succession but Naruto saw it coming. Coating his blade with _Reiryoku_, he batted the projectiles away from him with his blade before they exploded in the distance, leaving him unscathed.

"I guess it's my turn." Naruto said with a grin. He raised his hand, palm forward, towards his opponent. _**"Sokatsui!"**_

A ball of red energy flew out of his palms towards Genji who fired off another bullet from his cannon. The two bullets of energy collided resulting in a powerful explosion. The shockwave threw Kurenai and her opponent off balance but Genji and Naruto stayed their ground thanks to the chakra they channeled to their feet.

"Nice." Naruto said with a smile though he was inwardly surprised that his Sokatsui was equal to the chakra bullet of his enemy. He didn't channel too much power into that attack to cause serious damage but would be enough to knock someone unconscious. Since fighting with projectiles would be useless at this point considering his opponent's specialty, he decided to do it the old fashioned way.

Dashing forwards at top speed causing him to disappear in the eyes of his opponent, he reappeared to hit his opponent in the gut with a _Ki_-enhanced punch. The strength of the attack lifted Genji a few feet off the ground, eyes wide in shock and pain. Naruto followed it up with a kick to the head, throwing the man away, bouncing off the ground before landing in a heap. The blonde was surprised when his opponent stood up with an angry, yet pained expression on his face, blood dribbling down his chin.

"You're going to pay for that, brat." Genji all but growled as he flew through hand seals which Naruto recognized and filled him with dread. The man slammed his hand on the ground before shouting out his ultimate combo. _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**_

The clearing was covered in smoke, causing everyone to freeze and put up their guard. They were not prepared when a loud roar echoed all around them that almost destroyed their eardrums. When the smoke dissipated, Naruto saw a gigantic armored tiger armed to the teeth looking down at them hungrily. Genji was standing on the tiger's head, his cannon already prepared for a shot.

"Shit." Naruto cursed, inwardly worried since a summon fight was not something he wanted on his plate right now.

Kaori saw her brother bring out his trump card and decided to do the same. She cancelled the genjutsu that Kurenai was about to place on her before using _Shunshin_ to appear beside her brother. She grinned at the Konoha team and their target below before pumping chakra to her legs and jumping up, doing seals all the while. When she reached the peak of her jump, she pointed her open palm downwards and shouted. _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto cursed again when the kunoichi's summon made an appearance - a large armored eagle with razor-sharp beak and talons. He inwardly cursed. Now they had two summons to deal with. He used _Shunpo_ to appear before Team 8, Kurenai, and Hideki, the three were looking at the two large summons in dread.

Kiba, seeing Naruto appear, decided to break the ice, hoping upon hope that the enigmatic blonde had something up his sleeves that could deal with two gigantic summons or they were doomed.

"I hope you have something in your arsenal, boss, or else we're either tiger food or bird food." Kiba pleaded with Akamaru whimpering behind him.

Naruto could see that Team 8 was afraid at the power their opponents had and the recent addition to the battlefield was more than what their nerves could handle. Hideki, however, was grinning at him like a loon. Stupid old coot.

"Yes, I do." Naruto whispered which everyone clearly heard and caused them to breathe a sigh of relief. "However, if I do bring out my summon, you have to promise me that you're going to let me explain after all this is over and done with."

"I don't care what summon you have, Naruto-san, but could you please bring it out now?" Shino said in monotone but there was a hint of hysterics in his voice that told everyone that he was nearly at his limit.

Naruto looked at Kurenai who was giving him a nod. He sighed and flipped through hand seals while linking with Kurama.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_**Oh, I'm definitely ready. This is going to be fun!"**_ Kurama crowed in delight. He was going to be having a ball tussling with two boss summons. After all, it was history ago that he destroyed Danzo's weird summon creature.

"_Two?" _Naruto asked, preparing himself to channel his tenant's chakra.

"_**Hm, make that four, kit. I need to make sure that my size is appropriate for the encounter."**_

"_Four? You do know that if I do give you four tails of chakra, that would make you bigger or on par with them right? Everyone in a mile radius will see you."_ Naruto pointed out to his friend and partner.

"_**Well, with four tails worth of chakra, I can easily bring them down before anyone would notice."**_Kurama rebutted with a grin.

"_Right? Who wouldn't notice a gigantic red fox with nine tails? You're crazy, you know that right?"_

"_**Pot, kettle, and black. You might want to hurry up, kit, since those two summons are on the move."**_

Naruto looked up to see the two large creatures preparing for their own attacks. Seeing that he didn't have any choice in the matter, he channeled four-tails worth of chakra into his system and into the technique. Kurama's chakra blanketed him like a cocoon causing his team and Hideki to back away from him.

"I hope you guys will listen to me after I bring him out." Naruto muttered under his breath though everyone could hear it quite clearly. He disappeared from the vicinity of Team 8 and materialized 100 meters in front of them before shouting. _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi!"**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

**Please leave a comment or a review.**


	24. Kyuubi

**Sorry for the slow updates, my beloved readers. Work life is demanding quite a lot of my time so I'm making do with what hours I have to writing. Just want to clarify, NONE of my stories are abandoned. Updates are just slow.  
**

**Anyway, here's chapter 23. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ruroni Kenshin. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Kyuubi**

"So that's Kyuubi." Kiba commented in a subdued voice as he watched Naruto standing on top of the most powerful bijuu in the Elemental Nations. He was surprised when their group's 'boss' mentioned having something in his arsenal to face the two gigantic enemy summons but to bring out the Kyuubi of all things? It was crazy. He wasn't afraid though since he knew that Naruto wouldn't put them in any danger.

Kurenai couldn't help but gape at the Inuzuka heir. But before she could say anything, Hinata added her own comment that made her jaw drop further.

"If it wasn't for Kyuubi's reputation, he would make a cute pet." Hinata noted in a winsome voice, her fingers twitching madly at the prospect of scratching such a…fluffy creature before her face grew thoughtful. "Is Kyuubi a he or a she? I don't think we can call Kyuubi an 'it' either."

"I don't think Kyuubi-sama would be open to the idea of being your petting partner, Hinata-san." Shino noted in his usual monotone though his hive was currently buzzing as if on sugar high under the presence of the most fearsome creature in the shinobi world. "And to answer your question, it would be best to ask Naruto-san about that before addressing Kyuubi-sama. He or she might take offense."

"It would rock if Kyuubi is a guy; right, Akamaru?" Kiba quipped followed by an affirmative bark from his canine partner.

"And what do you mean by that, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked in a sweet voice that promised untold pain and suffering if Kiba answered wrong. Said Inuzuka quailed under the Byakugan-enhanced glare of one Hyuuga Hinata.

Kurenai now had her jaw on the ground as she listened to her student's commentary on the presence of the creature that almost brought Konoha to its knees if not for the effort and sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage. Her team was either experienced in such matters or knew about it beforehand. They weren't even afraid, for crying out loud. Something was definitely going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it to find out.

"You're all taking this quite calmly." Kurenai asked lightly, trying to remove the incredulity from her voice though she was failing miserably.

"Oh, you mistake us, Kurenai-sensei. We are very much…surprised. We knew of the burden he carries but we are quite surprised that he could let…ummm…Kyuubi out." Hinata said dryly, her _Byakugan_ active as she surveyed the battle in front of her, not missing an inch of detail to commit them to memory. Thanks to her bloodline, she knew that Naruto was giving power to Kyuubi for the battle judging from the red thread of chakra connecting their impromptu leader to the fox.

"We already know about Naruto being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Kurenai-sensei," Kiba quipped making his sensei look at him in horror. "Though I'm surprised that boss could bring the bijuu out."

"H-how?" the Genjutsu Mistress stammered out. How in the world did these kids discover an S-rank secret punishable by death? Someone definitely told them since the older generation wouldn't dare break the Sandaime's rule.

"Actually, it was Shikamaru who discovered it but we discussed it among ourselves in secret since we all know that it is an S-class secret punishable by death." Kiba nonchalantly informed her while waiting for the big battle to commence.

"Discovered?" If she was hiding her incredulity before, she was showing it now in full bloom. These kids were something else.

"Research." Shino supplied helpfully though his one-word answer resulted in a LOT of questions to come to mind. Hinata decided to intervene before their sensei suffered a stroke or something.

"What Shino meant to say is that Shikamaru did a bit of research. He dug into Naruto's background until he was able to figure out that he housed the Kyuubi as its Jinchuuriki and the fact that he is a true-blue Uzumaki." Hinata added to avoid more questions to be asked.

Kurenai looked at her team for a few seconds before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"We are going to have a long talk when Naruto deals with the two." said Kurenai causing her Genins to nod in affirmative. She then looked at a smirking Hideki. "From that smirk, you know something we don't, right Hidek-san? Considering what is happening right now, it is not natural for you to be happy since your life is on the line."

"Let's just say that I know something, Yuuhi-san." said Hideki, a smug grin on his face. "Besides, it's not my secret to tell."

* * *

Naruto stood on Kurama's head as he eyed the two summons in front of him. He saw that his opponents were gobsmacked and shaking at the sudden appearance of his partner while their respective summons were shaking in fear. Considering who he brought out to play, they had plenty of reasons to be afraid.

"How do you want to handle this, Kurama? This is your show after all."

"**Hm, I'll deal with the cat, you take care of the bird." **said Kurama, his tails twitching in anticipation.

"As you wish. Let's get wild." said Naruto as he fired a _Sokatsui_ towards the gigantic eagle, causing it to dodge and increase the distance between its comrades. Considering that this was going to be a huge battle, Naruto decided to separate the two.

Naruto jumped off Kurama's head and created a _Reiryoku_ platform on his feet. He maneuvered his way in the air until he was standing in front of the furiously flapping eagle and its shocked summoner. Naruto could see Kyuubi romping with the tiger as if it was a chew toy, casually slapping away the balls of chakra coming his way from the summoner. Naruto knew that this was going to be a one-sided fight and his enemies knew it.

"What are you?" screamed the kunoichi causing Naruto to smirk. "And how are you doing that?"

"You don't need to know 'what' I am, kunoichi-san, or 'how' I'm doing what I'm doing." said Naruto, placing Kenshin on his shoulder while pointing a finger at the large flapping summons. "All you need to know is that you made a mistake of attacking my group. _**Byakurai!"**_

Kaoru was surprised when the kid fired off a lightning technique without any hand signs. Thankfully, she was expecting a range attack and already gave her summon an order to dodge on command. However, she didn't expect the speed of the attack that it clipped her summon's wings making it squawk in pain.

With her off balance from her perch due to her summon trying to remain in the air amidst the pain on its wings, she didn't notice Naruto appear a few meters above her position, sword drawn and already letting gravity take hold of him for his next attack.

"_**Hiten Mitsuri Ryu: Ryutsuisen!"**_

Kaoru wasn't prepared for the debilitating pain when Naruto's _sakabatou_ hit her on the shoulder. The strength of the attack pushed her down along with her summon before plummeting to the ground with such speed that everything was a blur. Fortunately for her, the eagle summon absorb most of the impact when they hit the ground but she still felt the pain of being thrown to the unyielding soil; that and the fact that she could no longer feel her arm. She felt something hit her stomach causing her to scream in pain before blacking out.

Naruto looked down at his opponent and fired off a _Sho_ that hit the woman on the stomach, effectively taking her out of the battle. He looked to his left to see his team and Hideki staring up at him. He waved at them cheerfully before pointing down, wordlessly relaying to them what he wanted to happen. He saw Shino nod in affirmative that the order was received. Naruto returned it before taking off to assist Kurama since his partner was taking his time toying with his opponent.

* * *

Shino watched Naruto take out his opponent with an expertly done distraction and a final attack. He saw Naruto did something but he didn't see what it was. However, he did see Naruto looking at him before pointing at the ground below. He nodded and turned to his sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei, it seems that Naruto already took down his opponent. He signaled me to take the kunoichi into custody." Shino said in his usual monotone.

Kurenai heard Shino but her mind was whirling with what she just saw. She saw Naruto's moves and the way he stood on nothing but air. He only knew one person who could do that but she couldn't imagine why such a powerful figure in the shinobi world would consent to being a Genin. She definitely had questions to ask later. She turned to the Aburame and nodded.

"Alright, you and Hinata take the kunoichi into custody. Drain her of her chakra, Shino. Hinata, you close of her tenketsus to make sure she stays down." Kurenai ordered.

Hinata and Shino nodded before speeding at top speed to do as ordered.

* * *

"Oi, Kurama, what's taking so long? I'm already done with mine." said Naruto when he appeared on top of his partner's head.

"**Come on, kit. I just want to enjoy my time outside that's all."** Kurama whined before jumping back to avoid a clawed swipe from the tiger summon and countered with a swipe of his tail that caught the tiger on the face, throwing it back with the force of a battering ram. Even with less than half of his power, he was still stronger than a boss summon.

"You don't have to worry about that, partner. If I know my teammates and sensei, they'll be asking questions after this so I'm going to let you stay outside for a while." Naruto said dryly before firing off a _Sokatsui_ that hit the recuperating boss summon on the face, making its head snap back from the force of it.

"**Really now?" **Kurama queried, one eye raised in curiosity.

"Really." Naruto confirmed with a nod.

"**So shall we end this?" **offered Kurama as the tip of his tails was now just in front of his face. Naruto knew what his friend was planning.

"One tail only and I'll take care of the summer." ordered Naruto as he prepared to get rid of Genji before Kurama's attack could get to him. Besides, they needed to find out if there were more attacks coming after this.

"**Let's go then."**

Naruto used _shunpo_ to appear in front of Genji who already expected him to do a close-range attack, thrusting his cannon forward in hopes of pushing him off. However, Naruto had other plans. He sidesteps the attack and turns, using his momentum to maneuver himself behind his opponent with Kenshin already in position for his next attack.

"_**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryukansen!"**_

Naruto's attack packed so much force when it hit Genji square on the back that the man was thrown down back to the earth with so much force that he created a crater.

Seeing that his opponent was down for the count with Hinata and Shino already converging to take the man into custody, Naruto immediately jumped up just in time to avoid a ball of pure chakra hit the tiger summons and obliterating it from existence. Naruto landed on top Kurama's head and surveyed the large crater where the tiger was standing a few seconds ago.

"A bit overkill there, Kurama." Naruto chided his partner.

"**You did say only one-tail, kit." **Kurama retorted with a smirk on his face.

"I was thinking something along the line of a beam instead of your usual _Imari_." Naruto mused, critically eyeing the crater which was now part of the landscape.

"**Everyone's a critic." **Kurama tsked before turning on his heels and making his way towards the waiting Leaf team and their client.

* * *

"You can start asking questions now." Naruto stated calmly as he petted a now shrunk Kurama on his lap. They decided to set up camp to recuperate with Hideki's blessing since the man wanted to interrogate the prisoners to find out why the Crimson Rose had a beef with him. Here he was now, sitting in front of Team 8 and their client. "I know you have tons of them starting with the Kyuubi. I promise to answer anything except those I deemed personal."

Team 8 nodded and it was Kiba who opened his mouth first.

"So, boss, how come you can summon…um…Kyuubi out of his seal?" asked Kiba.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at how the question was worded.

"Before I answer that, please answer this. How did you know about Kyuubi being sealed inside me? From the way you worded your question and how…unsurprised you are except for Kurenai-sensei, I dare say that you already know about it?"

Kiba nodded in affirmative.

"Actually, we already know since after the first year of our training session. Shikamaru did some research regarding the Uzumaki clan and was able to gather enough information regarding you being Kyuubi's container." Kiba stated before nervously looking at the calmly sleeping fox who gave out a chuckle.

"**Told you they were smart enough to discover your secret."** Kyuubi pointed out causing Naruto to sigh. **"Especially the lazy pineapple, though I wouldn't be surprised if bug boy came up with it first being the logical one in your group."**

"Fine, you're right…this time." said Naruto as he gave the fox a scratch behind the ear causing said chibified bijuu to mew in happiness. He looked at Kiba who was looking at Kurama in astonishment and disbelief. "To answer your question, Kiba, Kyuubi gave me a summoning contract for foxes and let me sign it while I was…um…young. I can bring him out of the Yondaime's seal since he is the boss summon but certain limitations."

"Limitations?" Kurenai asked immediately.

"Because of the nature of the seal, I can let Kyuubi out but I control how much power he gets. I can give him enough chakra to materialize in the real world for an hour or I can give him four tails of chakra like the battle you just witnessed. It all depends on my discretion on how much chakra he'll get every time I bring him out of the seal."

"Is that the reason why there is a thread of red chakra linking you and him?" asked Hinata, her fingers twitching madly for wanting to pet the fox on Naruto's lap. Bijuu or not, Kyuubi was so damned cute.

"Thread?" Naruto asked curiously. It would seem that Kurama was curious too since the bijuu was giving Hinata his undivided attention.

"Yes. When I activate my Byakugan, I see a red thread of chakra connection your stomach to Kyuubi's heart." Hinata confirmed, her Byakugan now active and seeing the thread for what it was – a link. "Right now, I don't see as much chakra flowing through the link unlike how intense it was during the battle. Does this mean that you are limiting his chakra right now?"

"Hm, I guess that is the manifestation of the limitation then since I can regulate Kyuubi's chakra while he's outside." Naruto mused before giving his friend a smile. "Yes, I am limiting it to less than a tail's worth to keep him anchored outside the seal. Thanks for pointing it out, Hinata."

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." said Hinata before sneakily giving Kurama a scratch on the ear. Kurama must have liked it since he got off Naruto's lap and onto Hinata's who was quite surprised before getting over it and giving the happy bijuu the pampering he needs.

"**Oooooh yes, this one is a keeper, kit."** Kurama mewled in absolute bliss due to Hinata's expert fingers.

"Of course you'd say that." Naruto said, amused at his partner's antics. He raised his head to see Kurenai giving him a speculative look. He searched her eyes until he found realization there. "You have something to say, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Nothing much only to ask why are you a Genin?" Kurenai asked with a smirk. She knew that her assumptions were correct. This caught everyone, except Hideki, by surprise and giving Naruto questioning looks.

"I don't know what you mean, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said tersely.

"Oh I think you do, Uzumaki Naruto…" Kurenai paused before smiling sweetly at a now sweating blonde. "Or should I say, Oni. The Hittokiri Battousai of Konoha."

"WHAT!" came the surprised shout from Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Hideki was grinning like a loon while Kurama was enjoying his partner's predicament.

"Dude! You're Oni? That's awesome." Typical Kiba.

"Naruto-kun is Oni? How?" Hinata all but demanded though her hands weren't stopping from giving Kurama a good time.

"I find this assumption to be accurate considering the skills he displayed was similar to how it was described in the Bingo Book." Shino said in his usual monotone.

Naruto sighed. The jig was up. It would seem that he needed to hide some of his abilities better if he wanted his other persona to remain hidden. However, with this group, he might as well come clean.

"Fine, you win. But before I say anything, please keep in mind that my other persona, Oni, is an S-rank secret. Please keep it to yourself, alright?" Naruto all but pleaded.

Team 8 nodded in agreement since they weren't planning to betray Naruto being their unofficial leader. Kurenai was giving him a respectful nod and would keep his secret knowing how important it was.

Getting their agreement, Naruto told them the story on how he became Oni, the Hittokiri Battousai of Konoha. He didn't tell them the extent of his training, only that he was trained by Kurama and learned the art of the sword by himself, his start as Oni when he saved the Sandaime and his retinue from Iwa's Rock Biter brigade and the death of the Haruhi's which was the catalyst to becoming the feared swordsman. If he was honest with himself, Naruto had fun telling his friends the truth, well some of it anyway, since it somewhat lightened the burden of secrets from his shoulder.

He also realized what Hideki was trying to say – Oni was him and he was Oni. Instead of shunning his past and taking up a new mantle, accepting and learning from it made him stronger. He now has new precious people to protect and he wasn't going to fail. Not by a long shot.

Of course, after the revelation, Kurama became a part of the group when Naruto told them how he befriended the bijuu and about the real reason why he attacked Konoha. They were still weary of him since but they placed their trust in Naruto.

Besides, it was almost impossible to fear Kyuubi when he was mewling in bliss under Hinata's expert hands. Akamaru was even howling with jealously since he wanted to feel Hinata's hands too but couldn't do so because every time he came near, Kyuubi would become territorial. Akamaru wasn't stupid enough to have a pissing contest with the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko.

Kurenai couldn't help but be proud of Naruto. Sure, the boy was amazing considering his skill and prowess but he was made more amazing in her eyes because of what he went through.

All-in-all, it was a surprising and enlightening experience for Team 8.

* * *

The next day; Kurenai, Naruto, and Hideki interrogated Genji and Kaoru of what they know about Crimson Rose while letting Team 8 train where they set up camp.

At first, the siblings were refusing to reveal anything, sneering at them that they won't be able to make them talk. However, they spilled everything when Naruto came back after asking for a bathroom break in his Oni regalia. Add that with a little bit of spirit pressure, the duo caved and spilled everything in their guts.

Genji and Kaoru were the leaders of the Crimson Rose bandit group. Aside from their usual operations, this time was different since someone from Tea Country was contracted to bring Hideki down by any means necessary. They didn't know who the person was but the description Genji gave was familiar to Hideki.

A fellow merchant by the name of Shishio was jealous of Hideki's rise in the economic ladder in Tea Country and contracted the infamous bandit group to bring him down after learning of the former samurai's return trip from Konoha. However, they weren't expecting resistance since Hideki didn't know he was being set up to die. Thankfully, a samurai's gut instinct was never wrong, leading to the hiring of Team 8 and Naruto to keep him safe.

Considering that they already had the leaders of Crimson Rose, the trio already had one of the mission parameters bagged. Meaning, the mission was marked as a B-rank instead of a C-rank. When asked about the payment, Hideki didn't mind since the money was worth seeing Oni in action again. That indirect praise made Naruto blush much to Kurenai and Hideki's amusement.

* * *

It took them a week to reach Tea Country since they weren't in a hurry. Naruto and Kurenai decided to train the team a few hours after making camp before taking shift to make sure no one would be sneaking up on them that night.

Team 8 was quite happy with that arrangement since training with Naruto was practically a sorely missed ritual back during the Academy days. Naruto decided to train the Team 8 in their teamwork, while pointing out weaknesses in their individual skills. Since Naruto no longer needed to hide his identity in the group, he went all out in their spars and Team 8 finally discovered how powerful Naruto really was since he didn't need to hold back his skills with them knowing the truth.

It didn't help that Kurenai told them how Naruto was an S-rank and his skill didn't dull thanks to his daily training. This revelation practically lit a fire in Team 8's determination to be stronger, not as strong as Naruto of course since he would continue to improve ahead of them, but strong enough to give him a challenge.

When they reached Tea Country, Hideki immediately went to the Daimyo and reported the capture of the leaders of the notorious Crimson Rose bandit group and why they attacked. Let's just say that Shishio won't be hatching any diabolical plots anytime soon.

Team 8 and Naruto stayed in Tea Country for a week as the Daimyo had the bandit group's location raided by his troops. It took a week to detain all of them so this left Team 8 and Naruto plenty of time to enjoy the sights, relax, and train for a few hours a day to improve their individual skills.

* * *

Team 8 and Naruto made good time in their return trip since they traveled at shinobi speed. Thanks to Naruto's training of Team 8, they could keep up with him and Kurenai, the latter admitted that this was good training to improve her stamina. Naruto immediately agreed with her and even suggested that she spar with her team everyday to give her stamina a big boost. She shuddered at the look her team leveled at her when Naruto said that.

It was four days later that they arrived just outside the gate of Konoha when Kurenai brought something up.

"Naruto, I hope you don't mind if I tell the Hokage everything that happened with Crimson Rose." Kurenai told the S-rank Genin beside her. Team 8 was behind them as they conversed with each other about upping their training regimen.

"I don't really mind, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said with a shrug. "In fact, I'll accompany you during debriefing since its fine time that jiji knows about Kurama."

"**Damn right."** said the chibified Kyuubi on Naruto's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you go back inside Naruto already, Kyuubi-sama?" said Kurenai. Even if Kyuubi was friendly to them, it was not a good idea to be disrespectful to the strongest bijuu…no matter how cute he was right now.

"**That statement is just so wrong."** Kurama shuddered with Naruto doing the same**. "To answer your question, Kurenai, I'm just waiting for Naruto to dispel the summoning. Unlike normal summons that can dispel themselves, Naruto has full control over my chakra network so I can't just cancel the technique."**

"Ah, I see." Kurenai nodded before turning to Naruto. "You might want to dispel the technique now, Naruto. If people see Kyuubi on your shoulder, no matter what size he is, there's going to be a mass panic that would take all of ANBU to put down."

"**Or the kit's spiritual pressure."** Kurama quipped his two cents in.

Kurenai shuddered. She knew that Naruto was strong considering that he was Oni but to feel his presence first hand was definitely something. When he asked what Spirit Pressure was, Naruto immediately pulled out the feeling for her by channeling this…_Reiryoku_ that was unique to him. It was like a ten ton boulder placed on her shoulder. The feeling was immense and had no plan of experiencing it anytime soon.

"Alright." Naruto nodded before turning his head slightly to look at Kurama. "I'll talk to you later. I might bring you out if jiji asks so prepare for a long interrogation. You know how the old man is."

"**I know."** Kurama grumbled before perking up. **"If he does start asking questions, you owe me a bowl of ramen. Their pork ramen is to die for."**

"Fine. I'll treat you to ramen later. But for now, I'll dispel the technique." promised Naruto before dispelling jutsu. He could feel Kurama materializing behind the cage in his gut.

"_**I'll hold you to that, kit. Wake me up if anything fun happens. For now, good night."**_ said Kurama before Naruto felt his link with his partner die down.

* * *

Sarutobi was currently massaging his temple, feeling a migraine growing after the revelation from Kurenai with a few inputs from Naruto. He looked at the chibified Kyuubi on Naruto's shoulder grinning at him, the same grin that was on Naruto's face, as if the two were getting an enjoyment out of his misery.

"_Your son is going to be the end of me, Minato. I just know it."_ the aged leader thought before turning to an amused Kurenai. Great, even she was enjoying the headache he was sporting. "Congratulations in accomplishing your team's first B-rank mission, Kurenai."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." said Kurenai with a bow before turning to Naruto. "Thanks for the assist, Naruto."

"No worries, Kurenai-sensei, and glad to help. Thanks for keeping my secret." said Naruto with a slight blush on his face. Despite being an experience shinobi, he still couldn't take compliments properly. It was these moments that he wished he was still wearing his mask.

"It's the least I can do considering how you saved me and Asuma-kun's life a few years back. Twice, I might add." Kurenai said with a smile before turning to the Hokage. "Is there anything else, Hokage-sama?"

"No, everything is accounted for, Kurenai. You're dismissed. Naruto, please stay. We have plenty of things to discuss." He watched Kurenai give him a bow before exiting the room, leaving him along with Naruto and Kyuubi. "So, Naruto, care to tell me why you didn't tell me that you can bring out Kyuubi?"

Naruto shrugged before explaining.

"There was no reason to, jiji. After all, I don't want to put any more pressure on you that you already have considering how you kept shielding me from the civilian council. If it wasn't for Genji and Kaoru's summons, I wouldn't even bother to bring him out."

"But still, you should have told me you know. You already know I won't say anything." Sarutobi chided though he had a small smile on his face. "Not to mention that I don't mind helping you out. You are my grandson in all but blood you know."

"I promise I won't keep anymore secrets from you, jiji. Besides, with the revelation of Kyuubi being the boss of my fox summon, I don't have any other secrets from you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good. Besides, I need to know these things so I can protect you in case things come to a boil." Sarutobi pointed out. "Anyway, now that's over and one with, all I can say is welcome to Konoha, Kyuubi-sama."

"**Thanks for the welcome, Hokage-sama."** said Kurama with a foxy grin on his face.

"However, please refrain from coming out while in the confines of the village. I'm sure you know the repercussions if they find out that you can come out of the seal even if Naruto has full control over your powers." Sarutobi reminded the two. If the villagers discover that Naruto could bring Kyuubi out of the seal, powers or no, it would be pandemonium and people would be out for his blood.

"No worries, jiji. I already had a talk with Kyuubi about it and we both agree that unless something serious comes up, it's not a good idea to bring him out."

"Good." Sarutobi nodded. "The next order of business is Asuma and Kakashi requesting your presence. Asuma wants you to join him in team training for a week since his team is asking for you."

"By team you mean Shikamaru and Chouji, right?" Naruto clarified since there was no way Ino would request for him for training.

"Yes. When they heard that you went on a mission with Team 8, the two were adamant for you to join them in a training course since they know that you did the same with Kurenai's team."

"Damn, they know me so well." Naruto sighed before making a face. "I hope Ino won't be giving me any trouble over this."

"Not to worry. From what Asuma told me, Shikamaru and Chouji already informed him of Ino's…fan-girl tendency and her hatred towards you. I think he already took care of it." The aged leader assured the blonde who sighed in relief.

"Then that's cool, jiji. I accept. How about Kakashi?"

"He is planning to get a C-rank mission for his team after they do a few more D-ranks. He requests that you join them."

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hm, I don't mind in the least. I realized that I kind of miss going out of the village when I went with Team 8 to Tea Country and my missions before as Kage's Hand. To be honest, I miss to be out and about again. Tell him to send word; I'll be more than happy to accompany him and his team."

"Good. Also, have you thought of joining the Chuunin Exam in 6 months?" asked the Sandaime, taking a long puff out of his pipe.

"Chuunin Exam? Don't I need a full team to be eligible?" Naruto asked immediately, surprised that the Sandaime was offering him a entry into the promotion exam without a full team.

"That would be the case but there is a rarely used clause in the rules that an apprentice CAN take part in the Chuunin Exams IF the Jounin the Genin is apprenticed to agree. I am sure that Hayate wouldn't have a problem with it considering your S-rank status."

"Well, if that is the case then sign me up!" Naruto said excitedly. "Where is it going to be held this time?"

"Here in Konoha." replied a grinning Sandaime.

"Oh, that's good." Naruto exclaimed, very excited now. "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma planning to have their teams take the exam?"

"Not sure yet but it's still a few months away so they might depend how their team fares. Considering how you trained some of them, I'm sure Asuma and Kurenai would be signing their teams up. I'm not sure about Kakashi though."

"Hm, I think I'll help Kakashi's team in the training department during the C-rank mission if time permits." Naruto offered. Despite not being in good terms with Sasuke and Sakura, they were still Konoha shinobi and didn't want them to get hurt.

"Are you sure? I know you have some problems with Sasuke and Sakura." asked Sarutobi since he knew that Naruto wasn't in good terms with the two.

"I don't really mind them, jiji. As long as they don't demand anything from me then I can train them a bit. I just don't like it when people demand things fr without cause. It annoys me for some reason." Naruto explained. "Anyway, is there anything else? I still promised Kyuubi a pork ramen from Ichirakus."

**"Yay! Ramen!"** crowed Kurama, his nine tails wagging behind him in happy abandon.

Sarutobi looked at the happy fox and a rather sheepish Naruto. He shook his head in negative.

"_Trust Naruto to turn Kyuubi into a ramen addict."_ the Sandaime thought wryly.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

**Please leave a comment or a review.**


	25. Important Announcement POLL UP

**Greetings, my beloved readers and followers;**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for your patronage of my fanstories, your many reviews and comments have helped in their development, and granted me a boon in learning and improving in the process.**

**The reason I am putting up this announcement is the lack of time I currently have to devote to my stories. Work and some issues raised its ugly head and demands quite a lot of my time, taking quite a chunk of my writing and brainstorming sessions.**

**This is why I decided to put up a poll to give you, my readers and followers, a chance to pick stories that you want me to work on. This doesn't mean that I won't be working with the rest, only that updates would be pretty slow due to the lack of time I have at my disposal.**

**Anyway, the poll is up and please pick three stories you want me to focus my attention on. The poll will be up for 2 weeks before I will post an announcement as to what stories will be updated.**

**That's it for now.**

**Cheers everyone.**

**Corruptmonk**


End file.
